The Lucky One
by s l y t h e r i n d o l l
Summary: "There's something wrong with your love story, baby..." (Mafia AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 _"Lipstick, Chateau, the color of wine._

 _A shower in bubbles of white champagne."_

 _She didn't like people like him. In fact, she hated people like him. He is the embodiment of everything that she was brought up to avoid. Somehow, that doesn't prevent her from going back time and time again. It's not long before her nights are spent listening to him complain about work and the greedy tycoons that he has to deal with, which somehow always ends in him making love to her against his silken sheets. She's there during his favorite pastime, wearing some expensive dress by a person whose name she cannot pronounce as he tosses money around like it's nothing. Maybe to him it is nothing, but he always ends up getting it back tenfold, a smug grin on his lips, eyes always coming back to rest on her. She's his lucky charm, he tells her one night, and Draco was always a great believer in luck._

* * *

 _ **I am simply trying my hand at something new. This story is going to be a Mafia AU fic. I feel that there aren't enough of those in the Dramione fandom.**_

 _ **This first chapter is inspired entirely by a K-Pop related drabble. It's a Baekhyun (Exo) Lotto inspired drabble that is probably one of my favorite drabbles ever. I've gotten permission from the auther to use the first part as inspiration for the first chapter (although they will basically be identical with minor changes of course). You can find the fic ( in case you're curious) and the author at - myexoticfeels . tumblr**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN AND MENTION HEAVY AND MATURE TOPICS SUCH AS VIOLENCE, ABUSE, ALCOHOL AND DRUG USE, GAMBLING, MURDER, CORRUPTION, AND THEFT. IT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. 18+**_

 _ **Warning: Dark!Possessive!Draco**_

* * *

The first time she met _him_ was when she had to pick up Teddy, who was wasted at a party.

It was after a bitter voice blurted out an address over the phone that she found herself nervously stepping out of her car and into a towering building. Apparently, her name was one of the only ones on his contact list without a nasty nickname attached to it. The others were probably other snobbish tycoons who Teddy had to deal with.

Loud music nearly burst her eardrums as soon as she stepped inside. She wasn't sure if the place was a mansion or some kind of resort, and though it's not clear, what _is_ clear is the group Teddy hangs out with.

Theodore "Teddy" Nott has always been a rich kid, his father the president of a rather large conglomerate and his wealth having no limits. Perhaps it's because he's still young, or because his older brother has more responsibility than him within the company, but she knows that when he's not drowsing in his classes at university, he's attending parties held by rich socialites, more often than not including illegal drugs and some gambling.

It's before she can step any further that a man towers over her, shouting over the music, "What's your business here?"

"I came to pick up Theo," she stated, though her words came out in small squeaks and mumbles.

She refrained from using his given nickname around this crowd, almost positive that he would not appreciate it.

It was a miracle that the male understood her over the music. He simply nodded and led her through the crowd. The warmth of crowds of bodies and the dimmed lights made her head dizzy, her mind unable to register the rustling of cash being thrown on a long table and the sloshing of alcohol in expensive glass cups.

She approached a room that was quite large, but she felt something unsettling tugging at the back of her mind. A swarm of sultry girls and guys, drunk on wine, laugh and throw bills like cheap scraps of paper at two men fighting in what seemed to be a metal cage.

The tall male left her side for a moment, and it was in that moment that a peculiar male swiveled around, Rolex on his wrist and Armani garbing his slim body. His pale blonde hair glowed in the dim lighting, the ends curling just underneath his ear. He held an ornate glass, dark wine glimmering in the low light. He cheered as one of the men fell to the ground, cash thrown at his feet as people groan about how he always seemed to place his bets on the right guy.

His eyes met hers for a moment, silver and striking, and perhaps it was the light or the scent of drugs, but she thought could see a smirk play on his wet lips.

This man would be the one to change everything.

She only had a moment to observe his face, because the tall male returned with Teddy, unable to stand on his own two feet.

"Are you Theo's girlfriend?" the tall man asked.

"I'm just a friend," she answered.

"I see," he nodded, an impish twinkle in his eye as if he didn't believe her. "I'm Blaise, one of Theo's friends. Both of you, take care."

"Thank you," she murmured, a terse handshake shared with Blaise before she left with Teddy's body draped against hers.

She has often been mistaken as Teddy's girlfriend. She's simply his friend.

At least, that's what _she_ thinks…

Their fathers were childhood friends, yet she had never met him until her first year of university. After meeting at a dinner party his family had hosted, she realized they had a few classes together. She had gotten him out of a few sticky situations- lending him notes for his classes, offering him a place to sleep when he couldn't return home with the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke woven into his expensive suits, and picking him up from gambling parties. It was obvious to anybody that Theo was affectionate for her, evident in the warm smiles he gave her, as opposed to the harsh glares he offered to anyone else.

"Is that you?" Teddy murmured as she got him into the car.

"Yeah, it's me," she mumbled, sliding into the driver's seat and starting up the car. "I'm taking you back to my place."

"Thanks," he murmured.

The image of dirty cash and bodies intertwined under colored lights is one that stayed in her mind for a while.

* * *

The second time she saw _him_ , Teddy is at another party, but at the same place, perhaps about a month later.

She attempted to dress up at least a little this time, a deep red blouse falling over her shoulders and a black skirt wrapped around her waist. When she arrived, she was not as surprised by the loud music and cheering.

"You're back," Blaise smiled.

"Why was I called this time?" she asked.

"Theo's drunk," he answered, but when she turned her head, she saw Teddy leaning against the wall, laughing drunkenly while a girl was pressed flush against him, a flirty smile gracing her lips.

Yet he didn't seem nearly as wasted as last time.

"He seems alright," she said, almost grumbling.

The place was quite the drive from where she lived, and she was a bit put out to have driven all this way for nothing.

"He always talks about you when he drinks," Blaise winks.

She frowned, and she wondered if this is all just a joke.

She simply stood in place, until Teddy made his way through the crowd to find her. He was only slightly disoriented, his eyes wavering.

"You're here," he slurred happily, until the girl appeared at his side once more.

"You shouldn't drink so much," she scolded, but the other girl was already dragging him away, as he yelled, "I'll be right back."

She stepped through the crowd to find him, only to end up surrounded by indifferent people swaying to the music.

She turned around, heading back towards the door, until she nearly collided with a chest. Her eyes flickered up, and her breath hitched as she recognized the male as _him_. His eyes were as shiny as the silver ring on her finger, yet swimming with an inviting darkness, and the satin button-down he wore revealed tempting slivers of skin around his chest.

Her eyes darted to his wrist, and the Rolex was there, but it was a different style this time.

"Theo's girlfriend?" he asked, an eyebrow dipping menacingly as a wicked smile crosses his lips.

"We're just friends," she answered with a heavy sigh.

The male held out a calloused hand.

"Draco," the name rolls off of his tongue like a purr, and he smiled as she curtly shook his hand.

"Hermione."

She nearly had to yell her name for him to hear over the crowd and the music.

"Where is Theo?" Draco asked, but she got the feeling that he really didn't care.

"With another girl," she answered.

Hermione was about to tell him that she wanted to leave, she wasn't ready to tell her parents why she was at a party with drugs and gambling if she ever get caught, but the man placed a hand on her back and led her through the crowd. He led her to a table with a few other males and an intense crowd, eyes darting around as cards and dice were scattered everywhere. A chandelier swayed overhead while the floor beneath her seemed to rumble with the swarms of people. He urged her to sit, his other hand on her shoulder.

"Let's wait for Theo together," he _suggested_ , an underlying threat just beneath the surface, daring her to object.

She does.

"I want to leave," she told him, suddenly very aware of his close proximity and the warm hand burning a hole into her back.

A devious smirk slowly danced along his lips.

"Princess, the game has just started," he said, almost menacingly. "Since you're here, you might as well just stay and enjoy the show."

She attempted to stand up, until she felt a different hand clamp on her shoulder and push her back into her seat. She looked behind to see a tall man with a built figure. She swallowed, reluctantly turning back around.

"It's a lot more fun than you think," Draco chuckled. He reached to boldly tuck a stray curl behind her ear, to which she pushed his arm away from her.

Unbothered by her rejection, his fingers reached into the pockets of his trousers, emerging with a wad of cash tied neatly together with a band. He whipped the band off and tossed the cash into the center of the table, the other males cheering. His eyes narrowed as he reached for the cards, his gaze so stern that she became slightly afraid of his suddenly dark countenance.

Cash was thrown around as people made bets, and she's almost disgusted at how they treat money as if it's nothing.

"Going all in?" another male asked Draco.

"Always," Draco smiled.

Cards slid across the table as dice orchestrated the murmurs of the spectators around the table. Eventually, glasses were handed around, and Draco was pouring her wine.

"You know, I'm probably the richest at this table," Draco boasted. His fingers reached into his pocket once more, emerging with another roll of bills. He offered them to her, and her face flushed with anger, and she smacked his hand away, the dollars rolling onto the table.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I don't want anything from you."

His eyes met Hermione's with a determination that scared her.

"I'm interested in you," Draco said quite honestly, and she wasn't sure whether it was because of his gruff personality or the wine. "And Theo's not your boyfriend which means you're free."

"I don't like people like you," she told him honestly.

"Ouch," he winced, before saying, "You know what? Let's do this. I'm a master of bets. If I roll a six with both dice, you have to do what I ask you. If not, we'll never see each other again."

The probability of him doing it is low, so she almost immediately agreed, but she couldn't ignore the small voice telling her to avoid this man once and for all, before it was too late. He's _dangerous_. She didn't know how she possibly know that, but she just does.

He clasped his hands around the dice, shaking them lightly before tossing them so nonchalantly with a slight flick of the wrist. The pattering of the dice as they scrambled across the table echoed with the rapid pounding of her heart, and she could feel her lungs constrict as she read the numbers.

Two sixes.

"Jackpot," Draco grinned wickedly.

Though apprehension knots her eyebrows together, there is a part of Hermione that is slightly relieved he has rolled two sixes.

"You said you would do what I ask you," he said.

"What do you want?" she hesitantly asked.

It was a stupid question, really. They both know exactly what he wants.

He took a sip of wine before clasping his hands together. His polished shoes are propped on the table now, as he began, "I know about your father's business."

She suddenly felt a bit defensive, hands clasped tightly around the glass of wine.

"I did my research on you," he smiled. "And it seems you're going through a bit of trouble."

Hermione's father once owned a dental corporation, she had lived in moderate wealth, wealth others would envy, but not wealth to the degree that she could step over dollar bills like a carpet and toss them out of her window whenever she felt like it. However, it had not been that long ago that the business had gone bankrupt, and she struggled with living expenses and tuition.

"I have what you need…," Draco said. "…but you need to give me what I want."

He paused in silence, as if waiting for her to ask.

"What do you want?" she gulped.

 _"You."_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. I told you all that it wouldn't be a long break. I just need some time to sort myself out. I am so appreciative for every single one of you and I want to personally thank any of you that reached out to me on FF and Tumblr. All of your messages mean so much to me. I can't promise that this won't happen again. I struggle with personal things outside of FF and I will always put my mental health first and I won't apologize for that, as should anyone. I'll do my best to ignore miserable people in the future.**

 **As you can see I decided that I'm not very fond of second person POV for FF. I wanted to try it out and see how I like it and it isn't for me. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter before real shit starts going down. I'm doing my best to set up characters and background stories first.**

* * *

 _I want someone, with secrets_

 _That nobody, nobody, nobody knows_

 _-Gangsta, Kehlani_

* * *

"Why were you hanging around with Draco Malfoy?"

These were the first words that greeted her as soon as she had settled Teddy and herself into her car. She froze, only for a millisecond, before buckling in and starting the ignition.

"It was nothing. He was just keeping me company while I waited for _you_ ," she calmly replied.

She could feel his eyes on her, and Hermione's earlier suspicions of him not being so drunk came back to mind. She glanced at him as she navigated the sharp turns of the street, the city lights guiding her path. His dark blue eyes glowed in the dimly lit vehicle as they rested on her, something unknown in them. Teddy suddenly sighed, shifting in his seat before leaning his head against the passenger window.

"Draco Malfoy isn't… _good_ , Hermione."

His words came out clear and with so much conviction in them that she was forced to listen. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel, heart pounding as he confirmed what she already knew.

"He's a gambler and he does drugs and I'm pretty sure he's a borderline alcoholic. He isn't known for his hospitality and he doesn't run with the best of crowds-."

" _Oh_? What are you, then? Correct me if I'm wrong, _Theodore_ , but didn't I just pick you up from the same party that he was attending? For the _second_ time?"

He huffed in irritation, suddenly sitting up in his seat, startling her with his abrupt movement.

"It's different, _we're_ different. People who get caught up with him…" he suddenly shook his head, scoffing "He's caught up in shit that a girl like you couldn't even imagine."

Hermione frowned, his words striking something within her.

" _A girl like me?_ Oh, I see. I'm your innocent, goody-two-shoes friend who you feel you have to protect from the charming, rich asshole lest he corrupt her," she spat.

"Yes! That's exactly it, Hermione. He doesn't associate with just anyone, and he sure as hell doesn't do it for the sake of being friendly. You were there at the _table_ , by his _side_. He was laughing with you and pouring you… _drinks_ ," he spat out the word like it was something dirty. "He fancies you."

Hermione already knew this. Now, she also knew that Teddy had seen more than she originally thought. She had been convinced that it was pure chance he showed up at the table, telling her he was ready to go, just as Draco had finished speaking.

"Maybe I'm interested in him," she weakly replied.

It wasn't a complete lie. While a large part of her was repulsed by Draco simply for his attitude, she couldn't deny that she was also intrigued by the mysterious man. His offer still burned an elephant sized hole in her brain.

 _"I have what you need…but you need to give me what I want."_

Teddy's sudden sharp laughter brought her out of her reverie, and she found herself frowning at her tipsy friend. She glared at him, eyes flickering back and forth between him and the road.

"What? What is so funny?"

"You're not interested in him," he boldly stated with a shake of his head.

"I could be," she defended.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to prove with this conversation, but you're not interested in him. You sleep with blokes like _Ronald Weasley_ and _Cormac McLaggen_. You associate with vanilla boys who take you to the movies and kiss you on the cheek at the door, luring you into their beds with false promises of love and commitment only to metaphorically leave you on your ass the next week when they break it off, a new girl on their arm two days later."

Hermione sharply inhaled, the sting of tears pushing at her eyes as Teddy's words hit her like a freight train. God, she loved him, truly she did, but she absolutely _hated_ how brutally honest he could be. She swallowed, biting her lip as he continued.

"You're used to little boys who like to play mind games and give you a false sense of security and hope. You don't know guys like Draco. Hell, you don't even like guys like Draco…like me."

"Theo…"

"I see the way you look at me sometimes. I know that you judge my lifestyle, my friends. You hate picking me up from these parties because you hate coming face to face with the kind of life I live. You hate the money and the drugs and their snobbish attitudes. We became friends purely by default, and if it wasn't for our families, you would not even associate yourself with me at all."

"That-that's not true. Yes, I do judge your lifestyle sometimes. Only because I don't understand it, and I probably never will. Yes, I was opposed to you at first. After all, I knew all about you, but you grew on me. You are my friend, Teddy. Don't ever doubt that," she said.

Hermione loved him and would always be his friend. She just wondered if he would say the same if he ever found out about the true nature of her and Draco's conversation.

* * *

Hermione was thankful that she didn't have class the next day. After all, it was about three o'clock in the morning when she had gotten the phone call from Blaise. She was tired and stressed because of university. She purposefully ignored the envelope on her kitchen table, reminding her of her monthly bill that was going to automatically charge her card.

She poured herself a small cup of coffee, doing her best not to dwell on the events of last night. She glanced at the notice with a grimace, ignoring how much better Draco's offer was looking by the minute. The sharp ring of the doorbell forced her to set her mug down on the counter, hesitantly approaching the door in confusion.

Her eyes widened as she looked through the peephole, heart lurching in surprise. She took a slow step back, at war with herself on whether or not she should open it. That small part of her, the one intrigued by this man, won for the time being.

A black suit garbed his fit frame, pale locks pushed away from his face, and a single rose was in his hand. She peeked around him, taking note of the expensive car parked in front of her house with distaste. His presence was just as imposing as last time and she almost lost her train of thought.

"How did you find me?"

He said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow, a small smirk dancing over his lips. That was a good enough answer for her.

"Right," she sighed.

Draco struck her as the kind of guy who had connections, and lots of them. Finding her had probably been no trouble for him at all. She didn't want him around, especially since Harry was supposed to be stopping by at any moment. She decided to get straight to the point.

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

His voice was much different without the obnoxious sounds of partygoers and music drowning it out. It was smooth and controlled, like silk. Oddly enough, it reminded her of the first time she had gotten drunk. It was just after her breakup with Ron, she had been an absolute wreck. Ginny had made her a rum and coke and the concoction had glided down her throat with ease, despite the fact that there was way more rum than there was coke. She remembered the smooth feeling of it and how it had immediately warmed her cold frame, the heat enveloping her body like a blanket.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him with something akin to skepticism.

"You mean to tell me that you took the time and effort to track me down like some stalker and showed up on my doorstep with..." she glanced at the red flower "…a single rose all because you're interested in me?"

"You sound surprised," he quietly stated.

"Why?"

"I want you. Do I need a valid reason as to why? We've just met, after all, so it isn't like there could actually be a legitimate reason other than the fact that I saw a beautiful girl that I wanted to pursue," he answered.

 _Pursue is an interesting way of putting it_ , she thought and a crooked smile graced her lips.

"Pursue…right. I'm not accepting your offer," she told him.

"No?"

He looked, dare she say it, surprised.

"No. It's basically a modern form of prostitution, and while I hold no judgement for people who do that just to make it in this world, that's not who I am."

He chuckled, an addicting sound, showcasing a set of pearly white teeth. For a split second, he looked slightly menacing.

"May I come inside?"

Her answer was immediate.

"No."

He was unbothered by her rejection.

"Very well. The…offer was simply supposed to be…an _incentive_ of sorts. I know how badly you need the money and, as you said before, you don't like people like me. I like to consider myself an opportunist and I saw an opportunity to get what I want," he explained, tapping the rose against her nose.

She had to give him his props for he was right. She never would have entertained him otherwise, she didn't like people like him. He held the rose out to her, and she gingerly took it with a small 'thank you'.

"I'll see you around…Hermione."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

He said nothing, simply stepping back with a small smirk before making his way to his car. She fingered the rose while leaning against the door frame, admiring it as he peeled out of her driveway. As the sound of his car faded down the street, a dreaded feeling began to fester in her stomach. It was a feeling that told her that she would be seeing him around, much more often than she would like.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to do something major regarding this story and I'm debating if I should add this character in the character tags or not.**

* * *

 _Take you down another level_

 _Get you dancing with the Devil_

 _-Wicked Games, The Weeknd_

* * *

"You need to get more rest…"

Hermione heaved a small sigh, shoulders lowering as Harry's words reached her ears. It was the exact same words he'd uttered ten days ago during his visit. The day after the alluring enigma, Draco Malfoy, had offered her a chance to escape her debt. The same day said man had unexpectedly showed up on her doorstep, attempting to woo her into agreeing to his offer. In the ten days since then, she'd seen him everywhere.

Or at least…she was sure she did.

She had never actually seen _him_ per se, but she would never forget the sight of his expensive black car parked on her street, looking so out of place in her average neighborhood. She had been seeing that car, and others like it, _everywhere_. At first she had simply chalked it up to her imagination, convincing herself that she was looking for things that weren't there. She'd written it off as pure coincidence or something, kind of like when someone one knows gets a new car, and they suddenly notice the car a lot more than they did before.

However, two nights ago, as she had been taking out the trash, she saw it. It wasn't the exact same car that he'd been driving that day, but it was a similar model. It had the same sleek look to it that just screamed wealth, and her heart had faltered within her chest. She had paused, staring at the car with wide eyes just before it roared to life and sped away. She was certain of it then.

He, or someone, was watching her.

She wasn't sure what that meant, and that scared her, allowing her overactive mind to come up with all sorts of wild thoughts. Was _he_ watching her, biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to try and woo her again? Or was it someone else? Theo's warning came back to mind, hinting at Draco Malfoy's involvement in less-than-stellar extracurricular activities. What if he was right? Theo _would_ know, wouldn't he? What if someone had seen them together, whether at the party or in front of her house, and had assumed they were involved or something? What if it was someone who didn't care for the blond man?

Hermione shook her head, bringing the warm mug to her lips, the steamy liquid slowly taking up residence in her body, heating her cold frame. Her imagination was really beginning to run wild, and she was sure she'd drive herself crazy if she kept this up.

"Sorry," she apologized "…just haven't been sleeping well lately."

It was true. Between the ever growing stress that came from school related problems, and now _this_ , her nights had consisted of more tossing and turning than rest as of late.

Harry heaved a small sigh like she'd done earlier.

"Mione…I already told you. I can help you, all you need to do is ask," he offered for the umpteenth time.

"…and I already told you. I'm not taking your money, Harry. You and Ginny have a wedding to plan, you're getting ready to start a _life_ together. You need that money," she softly replied.

His fingers tapped on the table as he sat across from her, the buzzing of students in the café surrounding them like a fog. He was irritated, that much was obvious.

She had never intended for him to find out just how much debt she was in, she had never intended for anyone to. It was purely unfortunate of her to leave the envelope on her kitchen counter one day, a day he'd decided to make an unexpected visit. It had prompted an argument like no other, one filled with lots of crying on her part. Harry couldn't understand why she had never said anything, why she didn't go to him, to any of them, for help.

She let out a soft chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Besides, if I ever got _that_ desperate, I'd just ask Teddy. Lord knows he's got more than enough…"

Harry rolled his eyes at this, and in return, Hermione shook her head.

Harry, and the rest of her friends, had made it quite clear how they felt about Theo, and more importantly, the crowd of people he associated with. Ginny had made it known on plenty of occasions that she thought Theo was bad news and was scared that it would come back around to negatively affect Hermione. Hermione couldn't exactly blame them though. Once upon a time, she'd thought the same thing. While she had definitely heard whispers of Theo throughout school, it would be years before she put a face to the name.

Upon meeting him, he wasn't what Hermione had expected. She'd expected some hard faced spoiled brat who could make girls weak at the knees with just one haughty smirk. She hadn't expected the respectable looking young man with almost girlish lips and soft blue eyes. It had been hard for her to correlate the stories she'd heard with the handsome young man before her. Over time, after growing much closer to him, Hermione learned that all of those stories were indeed true. They still continued to be true. He hadn't gone into much detail that night she'd picked him up off of the street, cheek bruised and lip busted, but he'd made it abundantly clear that he _wasn't_ a nice guy.

Hermione knew that there was another side to him, another part of his life that he kept on lock lest she get too curious one day. Hermione was perfectly fine with that. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the other side. The side that got into fights and kicked girls out of his bed before they even got a chance to catch their breath.

"It amazes me that you still choose to associate with him," Harry scoffed, bringing his hot chocolate to his lips.

She frowned at his condescending tone, like Theo was beneath them or something.

"He's my friend, and he isn't as bad as you make him out to be," she defended.

Harry didn't reply, opting to agree to disagree, avoiding yet _another_ argument about Theo. He suddenly set his mug down, eyes troubled as he regarded her.

"Are you coming tomorrow night?"

Hermione tensed, heart pounding as his words reached her ears.

Ronald was returning from the states tomorrow morning, and his family had decided to throw him a party, welcoming him back. They'd invited her, of course, still a daughter in their eyes despite what had happened between her and the devilishly handsome redhead. Her shoulders eased with the loss of tension as she exhaled, fingers brushing along her quickly cooling mug of coffee.

Ronald Weasley had been the love of her life, or at least, she had once considered him that. They had only dated for seven months, but she'd been staring at him like he hung the damn moon for years. It was something Ginny had often teased her about, before frowning in disgust, stating that she could do much better. Hermione agreed then that that may have been true, but she hadn't wanted better. She'd only wanted Ron.

Oh, how she wish she had listened to Ginny.

Those seven months had been everything to her, finally getting what she had wanted for so long, before everything eventually went down in flames. During their first year of university, Ron had confessed that he'd kissed one of his classmates at a party… _three months prior_. As if that wasn't enough, he'd told her that it had happened two more times after that with the same girl. Hermione could see it then, that curiosity in his eyes, wondering what being with this other girl would be like. What it would be like to be with someone other than her…

She had stared at him stony faced, telling him that she would need time, but that she was determined to get past this. After all, she loved him. It was then that he'd spoken, confirming her worst fears as he confessed that he was confused and didn't know what he wanted. It had broken her heart and took everything in her not to beg him to stay, pleading like some pathetic lovesick fool. He had walked out that day, leaving her there to wait around like an idiot while he decided on what, _or who_ , exactly it was that he wanted.

She had cried all night, not breathing a word of any of this to Ginny or Harry as she waited and waited for him to walk through that door. The next morning the shrill ring of her phone had awoken her, Ginny's frantic and angry voice greeting her ears. Her words had been jumbled, a blubbering mess, but they had frozen Hermione's heart nonetheless.

Ron had taken a last minute flight to the States…with _her_ in tow.

It had completely… _ruined_ her. He didn't even say goodbye, he didn't even have the common decency to tell Hermione to her face, or at least pick up a darn phone, that he'd chosen this other girl over her. No, instead he'd humiliated her in the worst way possible. He'd left her out to dry, hoping and waiting, while he trotted off with the girl he'd left her for. It had broken her heart and had almost broken her.

His family had been furious, Mrs. Weasley begging him to come home, to see reason and at least speak to Hermione, afraid that this would ruin _their_ relationship. It almost had too. It had taken months for Hermione to even step inside of the Weasley home, the comfy building too riddled with haunting memories. It had taken almost two years for that gaping hole to become nothing but a dull ache, almost nonexistent with the help of her friends. However, it had only taken six months for Ronald's name to appear on her phone again, leaving voicemail after voicemail. She had never listened to any of them, deleting them and blocking his number in the process.

Ginny was the one to tell her that apparently, he and _Lavender_ didn't last for very long, breaking up not even three months after he'd left. He'd told Ginny how awful he felt, how he'd made the worst mistake of his life, begging his sister to let him speak to Hermione. She had refused, telling him that Hermione wanted nothing to do with him, and that was the truth.

Over the past two years, his relationship with his family had gotten better. They would talk to him almost every week, listening to him recount stories of his time in the U.S. He was taking some courses there, not wanting to be too behind when he eventually returned. It was easy to see that his family, or at least, certain members of his family, had forgiven him for the anguish he'd caused. However, they all also knew that it wasn't their forgiveness Ron wanted.

Hermione had forgiven him a long time ago, purely for her sake. She didn't want that on her chest. Still, she didn't want anything to do with him, realizing just what kind of person he was. Ginny had always told her that she had this warped view of Ronald, never really knowing who he was, and she'd been right.

"Yeah. I should go…"

"You know that you don't have to. No-one would blame you, Hermione," he softly said.

"No, I want to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley want me there, and I want to see them…all of them. I haven't been by in weeks, and I'm long overdue for a visit," she shrugged.

She was over Ron, that much was very true, but there was a large part of her that wanted to see him again. She wanted him to fidget, suddenly unsure around her, face twisting up in discomfort as she regarded him. She wanted him to finally look her in the face and acknowledge what he did to her. Maybe that was childish, but she didn't care. Ron had almost broken her, and she had almost let him.

* * *

"You should come out with me instead. I don't understand why you're even entertaining this," his deep voice spoke up from where his head rested on her lap.

She huffed, eyes rolling towards the ceiling as she sensed the impending argument.

"…because Teddy, they invited me. I do enjoy being around his family, you know-."

"And you also want to see him grovel and beg for your forgiveness like the sniveling poor excuse of a man that he is."

Theo's words were laced with venom, the icy chill of them giving her frostbite.

Theo hated Ron with a passion, never feeling the need to hide his distaste of the boy who'd broken her heart. Despite the fact that she no longer held any ill feelings towards Ron, she could never blame Theo for his feelings. They had only just started to become a bit more than acquaintances when Ron had left, and he'd seen firsthand what it did to her. He'd seen parts of her during that time that not even her other friends had witnessed, pushing them further into the bond that solidified their friendship.

Too many times had he seen her too drunk to even function, having to lean on him as he practically dragged her to her bedroom and deposit her on her bed. Too many times did his knocks at the door go unanswered before he eventually let himself in, blue eyes finding her curled up frame in the corner of her bedroom as she cried into her knees. During that first year, there were so many nights when the other side of her bed was occupied by the dark haired boy on her couch, fingers trailing along her arms and back as she cried herself to sleep.

She always pretended not to notice Theo subtly keeping her away from sharp objects and her prescriptions. During that year, she pretended not to notice the way his eyes would worriedly watch her, afraid that any moment would be her last. The way he'd always just _be_ there, too afraid to leave her alone for too long, in case it got bad again. Theo had seen it all. He knew exactly what Ron had did to her, and he hated him for it.

"That might also have something to do with it," she reluctantly confessed.

He suddenly sat up, her fingers slipping from his hair where they had been resting. His eyes bore into her own, brown and blue clashing.

"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?"

Hermione frowned, the thought of ever feeling something for Ron again making her shiver in disgust.

"Of course not. You know what him leaving did to me. I just want…I don't know" she lamely shrugged. "I just want him to admit to my face what he did. I want to hear him say that he humiliated and nearly killed me because he was too much of a coward to break up with me properly. I want him to know that he almost destroyed me, but I survived. I want him to see that I'm doing just fine without him and…and I want him to hate it."

There, she'd said it. She wanted Ron to regret what he'd done for the rest of his life. She wanted that bit of satisfaction, she deserved it, after all. Theo chuckled, pulling her attention back to him as a small familiar smirk made its way onto his lips.

"I'm glad to see that I've been rubbing off on you, even if it is just a little bit," he said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she complained, shoving him away from her as she stood.

She was just about to ask him if he wanted more popcorn when his phone alerted him to a new text message. She watched as his eyes ran over the screen, eyebrows furrowing and jaw hardening as he took it in. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew this had something to do with his _other_ life, the one he so easily kept hidden from her. She had become familiar with that look whenever a text would come through, or he'd get a phone call that would have his jaw ticking and fingers curling into fists. So, she was not surprised when he slid the sleek device into his pocket and said;

"Something's come up. I have to go."

Hermione was sure that the disappointment was evident on her face as he stood up.

"…okay."

He stepped towards her, towering over her frame as his hand found a resting place where her shoulder and neck met.

"Are you still going by your mum and dad's house? I can give you a lift on the way," he offered.

She nodded, accepting his offer as she turned to go put on her shoes. She did her best to ignore the way he clutched his phone again, troubled eyes hardening.

* * *

"You need to come over more often. I only see you once every two weeks or so," her mother complained as she poured their tea.

Hermione sighed, having heard this all before.

"I'm sorry, mum. My courses are much more difficult this year, and they just take up so much time," Hermione replied.

That wasn't entirely a lie. School was stressful, and her classes were more time consuming this time. She just didn't know how to constantly be around her parents all the while hiding her financial struggles. They knew her so well, and she was afraid they'd see right through her. Mrs. Granger shook her head, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much, darling. I told you, take your time. A degree next year or a degree three years from now is still a degree," she advised.

"I know, I know. I promise, next year I'll relax a bit more. I just want to get all of the hard stuff out of the way as quickly as possible. You know how I get," Hermione said with a shrug.

Her mum smiled, hand raising to rest on Hermione's cheek.

"You were always such a busy bee. How _has_ school been going, though?"

Hermione went into detail about all of her individual courses, certain students who made the class more enjoyable and which professors she positively could not stand. Hermione found herself relaxing more and more as she talked to her mum. For a minute, it was easy to forget about her financial situation hanging over her like a sword, ready to drop at any moment. It was easy to pretend like Ronald wasn't coming back in the morning and that tomorrow night, she would see him for the first time in nearly two years.

Most of all, it was easy to forget about _that_ man, Draco Malfoy. Despite the fact that his offer was so tempting to accept, she'd forced herself to push it to the very back of her mind, refusing to get involved with the likes of him. It was _so_ easy to forget, until she'd noticed the envelope on the living room table…

Her mum had excused herself, answering a phone call that she assumed was her father when her eyes landed on it. It was beneath a crap ton of other mail, the bulk of it hidden, but the bold red letters that read _Final Notice_ were clear as day. Without thinking, Hermione dived for it, tearing it open with a savageness she didn't know she possessed. As her eyes took in the contents of the letter, her hands began to tremble, eyes widening as her lips parted in horror. Her eyes had barely begun to scan over the piece of paper when it was snatched out of her fingers.

Her eyes rested on her mum who was quickly folding it up, slipping it back in the envelope as she avoided Hermione's eyes.

"Mum," Hermione choked, throat incredibly thick.

She hadn't thoroughly read the whole thing, but she'd read enough. Words like payments and foreclosure were cemented in her brain as she regarded the woman standing before her.

"Mum-."

"We have everything under control, Hermione. You have no need to worry," her mother reassured.

She was lying, Hermione could see it. The fear and worry were hidden there in her mum's eyes, causing Hermione's heart to clench. When had it gotten so bad? How long had it been this bad? If that statement was anything to go by, Hermione guessed that it had been this bad for a while, a lot longer than her parents would ever admit. How foolish was she to think that she was the only one still struggling after the bankruptcy.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?"

Was this how Harry had felt that day? Did he feel this blindsided, this hurt, this _helpless_?

"Hermione, I've told you. You need not to worry. You need to focus on school and your own expenses, that's what's important," Mrs. Granger said, sadly patting her cheek as she took their empty cups into the kitchen.

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around, just now noticing the bareness of the room. They had already begun to sell some of their things, and Hermione's heart clenched at the thought of her parents selling off things that mattered most just to survive. It was bad, she didn't need for her mum to tell her that, she could confirm it with her own eyes. With a clenched jaw, Hermione grabbed her purse, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

The muffled sound of loud music made its way into her car as she sat in front of her steering wheel, hands clenched so tightly around it her knuckles were starting to ache. She had long shut the engine off, sitting in the car in complete darkness as she stared ahead, the image of her mother's strong, but troubled eyes forever burned into her brain. Hermione bowed her head, resigning herself to her fate.

Her parents were in trouble, probably only weeks away from being left out on the street. They'd hidden this from her, the sting of betrayal so fresh even though she had no reason to feel that way. After all, was she not doing the same thing? Her forehead rested against the steering wheel, breathing uneven as she fought back tears, eyes stinging. Her parents had taken care of her all her life. They'd worked so hard for the small amount of wealth they did have, worked so hard to give her a good life and in one fell swoop, all of that hard work was erased. Any evidence of it, gone.

Now, it was her turn to take care of them…

With a surge of energy, she exited her car, the brisk night air biting into her bare legs. The black off the shoulder dress clung to her frame like a second skin, something she'd swiped from Ginny's closet so long ago she'd forgotten about it. Her normally unruly curls were somewhat tamed for the night, falling around her face and shoulders in wide ringlets. The sound of her short heels connecting with the pavement coincided with the unsteady beat of her heart.

The now familiar towering building loomed over her with an ominous presence, as if telling her that she was making a grave mistake. Her fingers dug into the small clutch in her hand as she stepped inside, the loud music nearly bursting her ear drums. A sense of déjà vu washed over her as Blaise appeared in front of her, looming over her before she could step any further.

"Theo isn't here, tonight," he said, an almost threatening tone underneath his words, eyes almost telling her to leave.

Of course he would think she'd arrived for Theo. That's the only reason she ever came before, and as far as he knew, she had no other reason to be there. Even with her makeup done and a sultry dress clinging to her figure, it was apparent to anyone looking in that she did not belong there. Hermione was a good girl, and good girls didn't belong in places like this.

Hermione sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, eyes going wide with a mix of anxiety and fear as she spoke.

"I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

The only indication Blaise gave to being surprised by her statement was the raise of his eyebrows, eyes regarding her as they narrowed, mind going a mile a minute. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Why on earth was _she_ there to see Draco Malfoy? The longer he stared, the more nervous she got, and she swallowed, suddenly very unsure. The corner of his lips pulled up into an almost pitying smirk as he shook his head, turning to walk into the crowd.

She didn't follow, getting the sense that she wasn't supposed to. Her eyes darted around the crowd, the sound of shouts coming from _that_ room, the one she'd seen with the cage, the men beating each other to a pulp as people tossed their money around, placing bets. She mildly wondered if Theo ever enjoyed that, if he ever took part in something so barbaric and demeaning. She shook her head, forcing herself not to go down that road.

She felt him before she saw him, somehow her body had become used to his commanding presence. People around her shifted as they sensed him too, involuntarily moving away from the man in the center of the room. She lifted her head and found that his eyes were already on her, drinking her in as he gazed passed dozens of heads and moving bodies just to rest the almost glowing irises on her. She swallowed again, unsure of how to approach this as he simply… _stared_ at her.

His feline like eyes slowly wandered over her trembling frame, eyes taking in every part of her. From the curls that now had a mind of their own due to the humidity in the room, all the way down to her light pink toenail polish. She had never felt so exposed in her life. His eyes finally landed on her face again, and he slowly tilted his head to the side, wet lips pulling into a slow smirk before simply turning around and disappearing down the dark hallway behind him.

This time she knew she was supposed to follow.

She brushed past the crowd of oblivious partygoers, eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the long stretch of the hallway. She could see his figure just ahead of her, lazily making his way down the path, seemingly without a care in the world. The further they went, the more muffled the music became. Soon, the only sounds were those of their shoes connecting with the marble floor.

Hermione faltered as he came to a door, opening it and stepping inside with ease, the sounds of his footsteps fading as they ascended. Her eyes landed on a modern style spiral staircase as soon as she stepped inside. Deciding that time was of the essence, she quickly followed him. She stopped when she soon found herself inside of a room.

Her eyes took everything in, noting that the room was the size of a studio apartment. Dark curtains brushed along the large window, the glow of the moon on the plush carpet beneath her shoes. There was a lavish bed in the middle of the far wall, a nightstand on either side. She took another step forward, passing the impressive bar to her left and approaching the glass table in the center of the room, the glass table that Draco was standing behind.

He had swiped something from the bar on his way in, now pouring himself a drink as he regarded her.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

The words dripped from his mouth like honey, stormy eyes gazing into her own, daring her to speak up, to voice why she was there. She licked her lips, his gaze hungrily following the movement as she spoke.

"It's my parents…they're in a lot of debt. They're about to lose their house, and who knows what else," she whispered.

He nodded, lifting the glass to his lips.

"I see, and you want me to…take care of this?"

She nodded, eyes downcast.

"…what about you?"

Her eyes lifted to land on his face, confused.

"What about me?"

"What about your own situation?"

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest, turning her head away.

"I'm not here for me. I came because-."

"No," he interrupted, the glass clinking against the table as he set it down.

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she turned to face him, eyes wide.

"What?" she whispered.

He approached her, silk shirt fitted over his chest, and she had to swallow down her less than innocent thoughts as she looked up at him. His blonde hair was currently a mess, like he'd been running his hand through it all night. He reached up, brushing her hair off of her shoulder, thumb grazing the side of her neck, goosebumps erupting over her flesh.

"I can take care of their troubles _and_ your troubles or…I can take care of neither," he hummed, eyes raking over her face.

Hermione closed her eyes, reluctantly accepting this.

"…and in return you'd get…," she trailed off, unable to say it.

He chuckled, an addicting sound as he leaned in, nose brushing against her forehead.

"Relax, Hermione. Stop treating this like some sort of lewd business transaction," he breathed.

His other hand trailed down her arm, fingers intertwining with her own.

"I told you before, I'm interested in you…" his hand dropped to her waist "I want to get to know you, bask in your company."

Wherever his fingers flowed, they left a scorching trail in their wake. She inhaled as he maneuvered his way behind her, chest grazing her back as his arms came up to wrap around her waist. His chin found rest on her shoulder, his nose grazing her cheek.

"So this is our agreement? You help me and my family, and I, for all intents and purposes, become something akin to a girlfriend to you…"

He hummed in agreement, hands tightening on her waist.

"Stay here for a while tonight. Have fun, relax, and enjoy yourself. Your debt, and your parents' debt, is no longer your concern. I'll take care of it, and tomorrow…," he trailed off.

She watched as he reached inside of her purse, fingers wrapping around her phone as he put his number into it.

"…you'll meet me."

"Tomorrow night?"

Hermione's head turned to face him, lips almost ghosting over his. Ron's welcoming party was tomorrow night…

"Tomorrow night."

She silently agreed, wondering if it was possible to make it to both. His hand was suddenly on her cheek, turning her head towards him fully as his eyes bore into her own, asking for permission. She exhaled, leaning in as his lips descended over her own, sealing their agreement with a kiss.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided against adding a character to the tags as it would just mislead people, and no, it isn't Ron nor Theo haha. A few of you were worried, so I just figured I'd reassure you.**

* * *

 _Please take me to places, that nobody, nobody knows_

 _-Gangsta, Kehlani_

* * *

 _"What's her name?"_

 _Ron lifted his head, eyes wide, almost comically so, as he regarded her still frame. Hermione then wondered if she looked as distraught as she felt. She wasn't sure, but she **was** sure of the way her heart had not slowed down for even a second after he'd confessed to her. Her stomach felt heavy, as if she'd just swallowed an anvil and her arms had gone numb._

 _Somehow, she had known something bad was going to happen that day. All morning, she'd had the most sour taste in her mouth, contributing to the feeling of nausea swirling around within her stomach. Now, it all made sense._

 _"What…?"_

 _"Her name, Ronald. What is her name? After all, this **is** the girl who has succeeded in tempting you not once, but **three** times…," she trailed off, feeling sick just saying it aloud._

 _Ron swallowed, shaking his head._

 _"I don't think that's necessa-."_

 _"For fuck's sake, Ron! What the hell is her name?"_

 _Ron started, taken aback by her out of character behavior, and it was then that she was sure he could see the tears in her eyes. The tears she had been trying so desperately hard to hold back. She had been trying so hard to be strong, but it was growing difficult the heavier her heart got. The love of her life, the handsome boy who she'd loved for as long as she could remember was slipping through her fingers…and she didn't know what to do._

 _He sighed, rubbing his hands together before saying;_

 _"Lavender."_

 _Hermione nodded, internally scoffing at the pretty name. She'd bet that she was some gorgeous golden-haired girl with tons of friends and an outgoing personality. After all, that was always his type in Secondary School and even 'til they graduated. 'Til he started dating her._

 _Hermione looked down, playing with her fingers, not sure what to say next. She brought them further into her lap as Ron reached out to her, eyebrows furrowing at her behavior._

 _"I'm so sorry, Hermione."_

 _She sighed, exhaling rather loudly as she swallowed. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she wanted to. She wanted to believe that he was remorseful, and that this whole nightmare could just be a thing of the past. After all, she loved him…_

 _"It's not okay, so I won't say that it is. I don't…," she glanced up "…I don't know how you could do this to someone you claimed to love not even three days ago, but I love you. I want this to work- I want **us** to work, so I'm willing to try and move past this…"_

 _Hermione trailed off as Ron frowned, eyes troubled as he looked away._

 _"It's not that simple…"_

 _Hermione blinked, body growing cold as she processed his words._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Hermione was far from stupid, she knew what he meant, but she had hoped… She'd thought she was enough._

 _"I…don't know what I want," he confessed._

 _She was standing now, heart breaking for a second time that afternoon as she looked at him like he was mental._

 _"How can you not know? What does that even mean, Ronald? You've known me your entire life, and you…you hardly even know this girl!"_

 _His eyes met hers, and Hermione took a sharp inhale of breath. It was there, hidden, but still there in his eyes. It was a look of wonder, wondering what being with this girl would be like. Wondering what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, love her…love this girl who wasn't her. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. He didn't have to say it, but she knew._

 _He **wanted** to know this girl._

 _"I'm sorry," he said again._

 _He stood too, and Hermione's face crumbled as she turned away from him, knowing that this was the end of this conversation. He was going to walk out of that door, and there was a chance she wouldn't ever get to hold him again or kiss him. He was quiet, and she imagined that he was staring at her, trying to find the words to somehow make this better, **easier**._

 _"I never wanted to hurt you, Hermione…"_

 _She didn't reply, and eventually he just left. She only collapsed when the sound of his car disappeared down the street._

* * *

"You do know that you really don't have to come tonight. Mum and dad will completely understand. Hell, she even told me that it would be better for you not to rush this. If you need more time-."

"It's been two years, Ginny," Hermione sighed.

Ginny frowned as they descended down the steps, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth with worry as she gazed at her friend. Hermione knew that Ginny was just concerned, trying to be a good friend, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't a bit irritating. She knew that she had been the absolute worst version of herself when Ron left, she knew that more than anyone. However, like she'd said, that was two years ago. The whole ordeal had definitely opened her eyes and whatever feelings she had for Ron no longer existed.

He would be in her life, yes. After all, he was Ginny's brother and Harry's closest friend. However, that's all he ever would be. Not only had he destroyed their relationship, but he'd ruined their friendship as well, and Hermione supposed that was what hurt the most when it came down to it. They'd been friends for years before they started dating, and while it hurt that a boyfriend could do such a thing to his girlfriend, it hurt even worse that a friend could do that to a friend.

"I know. I just…we all know how much he meant to you, and I know that he hurt you more than you ever cared to let me know," Ginny responded.

"I understand. I can't fault you for being worried, but I promise you… It's going to be fine. I haven't been by in ages and I want to see everyone. Even Charlie is coming! There's no way I'd miss it," Hermione reassured.

She suddenly frowned, a vision of an imposing blond man coming to mind. She bit her lip, thinking.

"Although…there is a chance I might be a bit late. A last minute thing came up yesterday, and it's kind of important…"

"Really? Any chance you'll tell me what it is?"

"It's a…business thing. It's a very long and complicated story, but I will be there," Hermione answered.

Ginny skeptically eyed Hermione.

"A business thing or a date? I swear, if you are missing out on a date just for this stupid welcoming party I'll-."

"It's not a date, promise. Just let everyone know that I'll be a little late," Hermione rushed to say.

Ginny put her hands up, conceding before looking around.

"Where's your car?"

"Theo gave me a ride this morning. His class ends in a few minutes," Hermione answered, purposefully avoiding Ginny's gaze.

Ginny exhaled, and Hermione tensed, preparing herself for another lecture.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione eyed her, crossing her arms over her chest before reluctantly nodding.

"Are you and Theo-?" She cut herself off, pursing her lips before continuing, "You two are just friends right? That's all you've ever been, correct?"

Hermione hesitated, eyes widening a fraction before she gave a jerky nod.

 _"Hermione, we can't," he murmured against her lips, pushing her away from him._

She blinked, lightly shaking her head before saying;

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I know we've had this fight a million times, and I'm sorry, but it's just that the two of you are so close… He's just not good company, and sometimes I get skeptical that you could genuinely care for him so much without the influence of… _other_ emotions," she reluctantly confessed.

Hermione reared back, insulted on Teddy's behalf. She knew that Ginny didn't care for her dark haired best friend at all, but to imply that there was nothing likeable or redeemable about him lest she was trying to get inside of his pants was downright…offensive.

She scoffed, attempting to hide her irritation.

"He's been a great friend to me, more than you know. You don't know him like I do, Ginny," Hermione defended.

"You don't even know him! I…I've heard awful things about him, Hermione. I've heard that he's mixed up in all sorts of shady business, the kind you see on movies and TV shows that-."

"Enough. I'm sick of having this same conversation with you."

"Aren't you ever curious? I know you've heard the same things I've heard and-."

"I don't care. Yeah, hard to believe, right? I don't care, Ginny, he's my best friend. He's been there for me more times than I can count, and no amount of 'thank you's' will ever be enough. Am I naïve enough to believe that he's this all around great guy you'd bring home to mum and dad? No! I know that there's a part of his life he keeps me in the dark about, and he's entitled to that. It's none of my business," she snapped.

Ginny shook her head, eyes hard.

"That's incredibly stupid of you," she hissed.

"He's not a bad person. No one is perfect…"

Ginny was just about to open her mouth to retort when she looked over Hermione's shoulder and clenched her jaw. Hermione turned to see Teddy a few yards away, making his way towards them with a crooked smile attached to his lips. Hermione swallowed, giving Ginny a warning look as she clutched her bag to her shoulder.

"I can't believe we're in Uni and some professors are still pulling that 'only I dismiss you' crap," he complained.

Hermione chuckled, and wondered if he could sense the tension in the air. Nonetheless, he threw Ginny a smile and a greeting.

"Weasley. You ready?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah," she said, walking in the direction of his car without as much as a backwards glance at Ginny.

She knew that Ginny was just trying to be a good friend, she couldn't fault her for that, but there always came a point where some things just needed to be let go. Theo was her friend, plain and simple.

"You can't let what she says get to you," he said once they were inside his car.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You heard?"

He shook his head, dark locks of hair falling onto his forehead as he focused on the road before him.

"No, but I know that she hates me," he shrugged "…she has a right to, I suppose."

Hermione frowned at this, eyeing him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you do?"

He chuckled, pearly whites on display as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Hermione didn't laugh, and he sobered up with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"I hooked up with one of her friends during our last year before graduation. Padme something," he said.

" _Padma_ …," she corrected "…that's it?"

He made a sound like he was debating on whether or not to elaborate before saying;

"I was a bit of an asshole."

"Describe 'a bit'," she demanded.

"Look, Hermione, we've had this discussion before. I was the absolute worse when it came to girls-."

"You still are," she cut in.

He gave her a look before exhaling.

"I buttered her up with compliments and shit, we hooked up, I accidentally said her sister's name, and then I kicked her out," he confessed.

"Oh my God!"

"That was the watered down version. There may have been some not so nice other stuff involved," he said, cringing.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed, and Hermione scoffed, shaking her head. She didn't even want to know the details if that was the watered down version. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Ginny knew something that she didn't. What Theo did was enough to make any girl mad, but it wasn't anything worse than what the average male asshole would do. So why did it seem like Ginny had it out for Teddy?

His arm came back to rest on the back of her seat, and he grinned.

"You should ditch the weasel's little party tonight and hang out with me instead. Just you and me… I'll buy us a shit ton of junk food and we could just watch movies all night," he proposed.

The corners of Hermione's mouth pulled up into a small smile. She would love that, it was something they did often, and there was no doubt in her mind that she'd enjoy it more than Ron's little shindig, but…

"Honestly, I would, but there's actually something I have to do before I head over to the Weasley's."

There was a brief silence, one in which she hoped he wouldn't ask her to elaborate, but…

"That's all I get?"

She sunk in her seat and told him the same thing she told Ginny, hoping he'd buy it, but she should have known better than that. He scoffed, shaking his head as he turned the corner, the sun glinting off of the shiny watch on his wrist.

"We've always been honest with each other, Hermione. What's up?"

She groaned, and focused her eyes on the road.

"I'm meeting up with Draco Malfoy tonight," she bluntly stated.

She gasped in shock, pressing her hands onto the glove compartment to keep from hitting her head as he slammed on the breaks. She looked up at him, her terrified brown eyes clashing with his cold, icy blue ones.

"What the fuck?"

She swallowed, the anger in his eyes freezing her in place. He simply stared at her for a painfully long period of time before jerking back onto the road, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Teddy-."

" _Don't_. Just…don't..."

Hermione frowned, leaning back in her seat as he neared her neighborhood. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, and that unnerved her. No matter how angry or annoyed he would be with her, he at least always voiced it. At the moment, he wasn't saying a word.

The car ride was awkward, a tense silence in the air as she continued to eye him. She knew that he'd warned her about the blond young man, and she was sure that he had his reasons, but how was she possibly supposed to tell him the truth? She knew that if she spilled everything, he'd take care of it all in a heartbeat. While the idea had tempted her before, Hermione had decided against it, concluding that he'd already done so much for her.

A decent sized package was what greeted her as Teddy parked outside of her house, the box sitting on her doorstep. She frowned in confusion, positive that she wasn't expecting anything for the day. Beside her, Teddy scoffed.

"I'm sure that's some fancy dress he wants you to wear, looking like some high society girl that he would have everyone believe you to be," he sneered.

Hermione turned to face him, but his eyes were still focused ahead.

"What makes you think that?"

He glanced at the package with disdain, his upper lip curled over his teeth.

"Let's just say, I know his type…"

Hermione let out a small sigh, reaching down to grab her bag, Teddy's hand closing over hers just as she reached for the door. She turned to face him, his cold blue eyes resting on her house before they fell on her.

"If you feel uncomfortable in anyway…if anything, _anything_ at all happens, and you want to get out of there…away from him, you call me. Understand?"

She nodded, taken aback by his somber tone.

"I don't care how silly you think it is…," he trailed off.

"I understand," she said.

She closed the door behind her, eyes resting on him as he leaned over to look at her through his window.

"Be careful, 'Mione."

* * *

Theo had been right. A beautiful red dress awaited her within the large box. The strapless ball gown hugged her like a glove, flaring out near the bottom in a heap of fabric, making her look like some kind of princess. She had never worn anything like it in her life, and had to admit that she loved it, despite the daring color, something she never would have chosen for herself. Draco thought that red suited her, and he made sure that he told her as much.

"You look lovely," he murmured, his lips brushing against the skin of her cheek as he told her so.

Hermione ducked her head, her wild curls hiding her face from view as she processed his words. His hand on her waist burned through her dress, bringing heat to her skin as he tightened his grip, pulling her closer.

"Thank you," she quietly responded.

A finger underneath her chin forced her to tilt her head upwards, brown eyes meeting his silver ones as he tilted his head, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You don't like compliments," he deduced.

"I'm…not used to them," she corrected.

It was the truth. Sure, Ginny would compliment her sometimes, it was what friends did. The same could be said for Harry and Theo, she supposed. However, it had been a long time since she'd been showered in compliments from a man who was interested in her as a woman.

Draco leaned in closer, lips hovering next to her ear.

"I guess I'll have to fix that…"

Hermione felt heat come to her cheeks as she glanced around, relieved to see that everyone's attention seemed to be elsewhere. It was a nice contrast from when they had first entered the building, dozens of eyes falling onto the pair, wondering who had accompanied _Draco Malfoy_. She turned back around to face him, almost taking a step back at the intensity in his eyes. His hand came upwards to brush his thumb against her bottom lip, wiping off some of her lips gloss.

"I really want to kiss you," he said.

She swallowed, flustered.

"We're in a room full of people. I'm not too sure how they'd feel about that…"

He simply chuckled, silently heeding to her discomfort as he pulled away, intertwining his fingers with her own as he pulled her through the large room. She looked around in wonder. If she had to guess, she'd say that there was at least one hundred people in the spacious room, all of them dressed to impress in fancy suits and ostentatious gowns. Hermione couldn't help but to feel out of place in such a setting, but as she ran her hand down the side of her dress, she remembered that for tonight, and for however long Draco would have her, she _was_ one of these people.

"So, what is this? Some sort of Ball? A social gathering for the rich and snooty?"

Draco laughed again, really laughed this time, not offended in the slightest by her insult.

"Actually, it's a meeting, a business meeting. This fancy shindig is really just for show, it's to keep up appearances while the real action happens behind closed doors," he confessed.

"Oh. What do you do?"

He didn't answer her at first, wrapping his arm around her waist as he looked around. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding the question or if he simply felt that was too personal of a question to ask.

"As of now, I do nothing, but I'm preparing to take over after my father."

Hermione nodded, deciding against asking him what that was exactly. She wasn't really his girlfriend, and if he'd wanted her to know he would have elaborated. Besides, it was Draco Malfoy. One internet search would tell her all she needed to know.

Draco suddenly tensed beside her, it was brief, but it was enough for her to look up at him in wonder. His jaw was clenched, eyes hard as he gazed ahead of them, his entire mood doing a complete one-eighty. She felt goosebumps arise over her flesh, the look on his face all too familiar.

...

 _"It's a lot more fun than you think," Draco chuckled. He reached to boldly tuck a stray curl behind her ear, to which she pushed his arm away from her._

 _Unbothered by her rejection, his fingers reached into the pockets of his trousers, emerging with a wad of cash tied neatly together with a band. He whipped the band off and tossed the cash into the center of the table, the other males cheering. His eyes narrowed as he reached for the cards, his gaze so stern that she became slightly afraid of his suddenly dark countenance._

 _..._

Hermione hesitantly followed his gaze, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

A tall dark haired man was making his way towards them, walking through the crowd of people with ease. If anything, they seemed to move out of his way. He was older, maybe by roughly ten years or so, but it did nothing to diminish his attractive features. His sharp nose and jawline was a contrast to his soft pink, almost baby-like, lips. At first glance, he seemed like any other attractive gentleman in Hermione's eyes, but then said eyes met his, and Hermione froze. His dark eyes were cold and sinister, something wild and dangerous swirling in their depths that unnerved her.

Hermione involuntarily took a step back, pressing herself into Draco as this man approached them. It wasn't until he was only a few feet away did Hermione's frown deepen. She recognized this man, and turned her face towards Draco to confirm.

"Is that…? Is that _Tom Riddle_?"

Draco gave a sharp nod, and Hermione looked down, not wanting to meet this man's eyes again.

Tom Riddle was a name that was quite popular in not only their area, but surrounding areas as well. He was the CEO of some technological company, his headquarters in the next city over. She'd heard many things about this man, none of them pleasant. He was known to be quite cold, the stereotypical businessman, and there'd even been a rumor that he'd snaked the company right out from underneath his business partner.

He was a terrifyingly ambitious man who had a habit of getting what he wanted…one way or another.

"Young Malfoy. I'd heard that you'd be representing your father tonight," he greeted, the two shaking hands.

His deep voice had an airy quality to it. Hermione was sure that many women might have found it attractive. However, to her, it just came off as snakelike, and an involuntary shiver traveled down her spine.

"We both figured that now was as good a time as any," Draco's words were clipped, hinting at his disinterest in discussion with the wealthy man.

The dark haired male nodded at that, his eyes betraying his feigned interest as they landed on her.

"I don't believe we've met…," he trailed off, hand clasping around her own as she accepted his offer.

Draco's grip tightened even further, his fingers almost digging into her side as Mr. Riddle regarded her.

"This is my date for the evening…Hermione."

His tone of voice left no room for further elaboration or questioning, indicating that he told the other male all he wanted him to know. Mr. Riddle made a humming sound as his thumb grazed over the top of her hand, eventually dropping it as if it burned him, and Hermione held it against her, suddenly _very_ uncomfortable.

A cold smile fell over his face.

"Send my best wishes to your father. I was rather looking forward to seeing him tonight. I suppose that you'll have to do," he said, walking away with a small chuckle, patting Draco's shoulder along the way.

"I didn't realize that you knew him," she said after some time.

Although, she shouldn't have been surprised to know that their families ran in the same circles.

"My father hates him, and the feeling is more than mutual. He was simply being polite for appearances' sake," Draco scoffed, his thumb rubbing circles into her waist.

She turned her head to really look at him then, eyes resting on his tense frame, apparent that Mr. Riddle's presence really bothered him. She rested her hand on his arm, his head turning towards her as a result.

"When you told me that we'd be going out tonight…I'll admit, I didn't expect this" she waved her arm around "…but all the same, I am enjoying myself. It's different. Plus…it's kind of cool to see how the other side lives."

Draco's small smile slowly transformed into a smirk, his fingers tightening around hers again. He turned, taking a step closer, his chest brushing against hers as he leaned in.

"Want to get out of here?"

Hermione blinked, glancing around, throat suddenly growing thick at his close proximity.

"Where?"

"I can hear stuffy men talk business any day," he whispered "…besides, I want to see what you look like when you scream."

* * *

And scream Hermione did. Her fingers were clutching her seatbelt so hard she was sure she'd rip it off at any moment. She felt tears form in the corner of her eyes as she let out another shriek of terror, Draco's car almost spinning as he drifted around the curve, overtaking the car that was in front of him.

The empty parking deck was huge, towering several stories high as they exited, Draco speeding onto the empty street as he, quite literally, pressed the pedal to the metal. The open windows allowed the wind to whip her unruly hair around her face, and her heart hammered in her chest, wide eyes focused on the road ahead.

The buildings and city lights flew by at an alarming speed, and Hermione was legitimately too terrified to glance and see how fast he was going. She had to admit that this was not what she had in mind when he dragged her out of the flashy building, almost running to his car, not even bothering with the valet.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Hermione chanted as he weaved through traffic, the few people on the road honking at them.

"You look like you might hurl," Draco said, a husky laugh escaping his lips as he eyed her.

She simply glared at him, one of her hands now pressed against the dash, squealing when he just barely slid in between two cars.

"I did _not_ sign up for this when I agreed to your offer," Hermione snapped.

"It'll be over before you know it. I always win…"

"Do you ever get _hurt_?" she demanded, immediately cringing.

She sounded like her mum.

She watched as a slow smirk made its way onto his lips, one of his hands coming down to rest on her thigh, an attempt to soothe her.

"Never," he whispered.

Hermione swallowed, heat settling in the pit of her stomach at the contact. The car was briefly illuminated, her eyes trailing over his collarbone from where he'd undone his first three buttons, suit jacket tossed in the back seat as soon as he'd slid into the car.

"Well…there's always a first time for everything," she whispered back.

His smirk simply grew, blonde hair brushing along his forehead as he took a sharp left, navigating through a tunnel, the bright lights of his opponent not far behind.

"Do you do this often?"

She wondered if she should have even been talking to him at all, afraid she might distract them, and then they'd both die.

"Once a week or so…," he offhandedly commented.

Hermione was positive that she was going to be sick, but Draco had been right. The race had finished rather quickly, her shaky frame leaning against the vehicle as Draco counted out his reward, as if he didn't already have enough. He simply smirked as he approached her trembling frame, eyes dancing with mirth.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hermione simply glared at him, but was reluctant to admit that she did enjoy the adrenaline rush once she was off the road and positive she wasn't going to die. She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes as he leaned one hand on the roof of his car, his breath mingling with hers in the chilly air.

"Admit it…you had fun," he said, head tilted as he eyed her.

Hermione turned her face away, determined to be stubborn.

"That was incredibly dangerous," she chided.

"That's what makes it so exciting," he purred, lips brushing against her throat.

She rolled her eyes, silently thinking to herself that he really was the asshole she had first thought him to be. However, that didn't stop her from allowing his fingers to ghost along her jaw, slowly turning her head to face him, chest brushing against her own now. Her eyes met his, and he devoured her then.

His lips descended over hers with vigor, and their tongues battled as he sucked, stroked, and toyed with her own. His lips were relentless as he pressed her against his car, the warmth from the still running vehicle seeping into her half covered back. Her breath was ragged, thick with want as he pressed his pelvis against her own, and Hermione found herself pulling away. He let her.

As his forehead rested against her own, Hermione found herself thankful that Draco wasn't half bad. He wanted her, _all of her_ , he'd made that much obvious from the very first moment that he met her. Yet, he still respected her silent, yet obvious, wishes to take this as slow as _she_ wanted, on her terms.

As his hand came up to tangle in her curls, her eyes caught sight of the expensive Rolex on his wrist, and her eyes widened at the time.

"Oh my god! I was meant to be somewhere," she panicked.

Draco pulled away, eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at her.

"Where? I'll give you a lift…"

She paused, looking up at him with a slight frown.

"Their house is quite far, almost going towards the rural areas. I couldn't ask you to…," she trailed off.

"Hermione…you're with me now. I look after those who are with me, come on," he said, opening the passenger door.

She reluctantly slid in, just clicking her seatbelt as he drove off.

"Is this some kind of party, because I think you'll be overdressed for anything less," he said.

Hermione grimaced, looking down at her attire.

"It's a welcoming party for…a former friend of mine. He's returning from the States after nearly two years," she whispered.

Draco hummed, eyes focused on the dark road as she gave him directions.

"Why greet someone who's no longer your friend?" he asked after some time.

"He's still very close with one of our mutual best friends. That and he's also another best friend's brother," she mumbled.

"You sound bitter about that," he guessed.

Hermione sighed, silently agreeing that she supposed she was. After all, it would be that much harder to just leave Ron in the past. She really didn't want anything to do with him.

"Would I be correct in assuming that this former friend is also a former lover?"

Hermione sighed again, sinking in her seat. Teddy had constantly told her that she was an open book, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"It ended rather ugly," she confirmed "…and it's not like I still have feelings for him or anything. I just don't want him in my life."

"Then don't go," he shrugged.

"…but I should. I love his family, haven't seen them in ages, and who would I be if I allowed him to ruin that for me?"

He hummed in agreement, slowing the car as he pulled up outside of a large and familiar house. Hermione eyed the structure, a million memories running through her mind as she focused on the shadows of people in the glowing windows.

"Want me to come in?"

"God no! What would that look like, me bringing some random man to Ron's welcoming party?"

She shook her head, cringing at how desperate and petty that would look.

Just as she reached for the door, Draco reached into the backseat, pulling out a long black coat and setting it onto her lap. She thanked him, grateful that she could hide her daring dress from prying eyes. She had just finished snapping the buttons together when his lips brushed hers, a sigh leaving her lips at the contact as his fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"You want me to pick you up?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said as she exited the car.

She turned to look at him through the open window, a smirk on his sinful lips as he winked at her. She waved him off with a small smile as his car sped down the street, memories of her wild night clouding her mind. She exhaled before turning around and freezing in place.

Hermione was surprised to find that…he looked the same. He was still tall, shoulders still broad and arms as toned as they were before. He was dressed somewhat casual in an emerald green sweater that contrasted nicely against his vibrant red hair. His bottom half was covered in black slacks and matching shoes, his hands shoved into his pockets as he regarded her. Hermione didn't realize that she'd started walking towards him until his blue eyes appeared that much bigger.

She hadn't seen or heard from Ronald in two years, and looking at him then, she found that she felt…

Nothing.

"'Mione," he breathed, lips stretching into a smile.

"Ron," she evenly replied.

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do with her indifferent tone.

"I thought that I heard a car outside. I'd hoped it was you…nice car," he casually added.

"I was with a friend. I'm sorry I'm so late. Time kind of got away from us before I realized…," she trailed off.

He opened his mouth before immediately snapping it shut, taking a step towards her, his warm blue eyes pleading.

"Can we talk for a moment…before we go inside? Can I just talk with you?"

Hermione had often imagined what she would feel or what she would do when she eventually saw Ron again. She had wondered if she'd scream and curse him to the lowest pits of hell, or simply slap him, something to just get her point and anger across. She had even wondered if she'd cry, embarrassing herself as all of the old emotions came pouring back in. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd look at him with something akin to a mixture of pity and indifference, yet here she was.

She looked at Ron and felt nothing. He was just a boy she loved, a boy who'd broken her heart, and now just a boy she used to know. She didn't want to talk to him. She found that she had nothing to say to him, all of her words long lost in empty vodka bottles and Teddy's ever eager ears. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say either, realizing that anything he'd say wouldn't help her, only hinder her at most.

She softly smiled at him, conscience clear as she brushed past him.

"We should go inside. I've kept them waiting long enough…"

* * *

 **If you're curious about the dress, just google 'Nina Dobrev red dress" and it's _that_ one. Links never work on here. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's some smut.**

* * *

 _Baby, I don't care if I get drunk,_ _I'll drink you_

 _Deep into my throat, a_ _whiskey called you_

 _-Blood, Sweat & Tears, BTS_

* * *

The life of avoiding gambling parties and gatherings of money hungry tycoons came to an end for Hermione as she became associated with Draco. It was rather odd, she was suddenly spending nights in his mansion, listening to him complain about his work and the process of taking over after his father, who she learned was the owner of several hotels and casinos. He'd have dinner made, and she'd lay there on his plush couch, draped in some new silk nightgown he'd bought for her while he'd file through endless piles of paperwork, grumbling as he did so.

She'd smile, silently amused at how irritated he'd let himself get over old, bitter men. These nights usually ended in her falling asleep on the couch to the sound of his voice, only to wake up wrapped up in his sheets, the scent of him lingering despite him being long gone. He was suddenly buying her expensive things, and she was suddenly accompanying him to just about everywhere.

As much as she hated the fact that he threw money around like it was nothing, she couldn't help but to become slightly attached to the young man. She found herself accepting this with ease, admitting to herself that she'd been attracted to him from that very first night.

Now, she sat beside him at a party, a pricy dress wrapped tightly around her body as she watched Draco grin wickedly at the two men entering the cage. He leaned over, lips brushing her ear.

"I bet my money on the smaller one."

Hermione still didn't like the sadistic nature of these fights, the excited atmosphere of the crowd completely going over her head, so she instead settled for simply lifting her glass to her lips. Draco stopped her, his fingers gently gliding along her jaw until they came under her chin. He brought her lips to his, and she felt his mouth moving against her own. His tongue slowly pried her lips open, and she pulled away from him to whisper that other people were watching.

It was the truth. They were _always_ watching. Word had spread quickly, talk of Draco's new lady who'd become a constant fixture in his life as she was spotted by his side everywhere. Of course, none of these people knew the truth, so to them, it appeared that Draco Malfoy finally had something akin to a somewhat serious girlfriend.

As always, whenever her timid nature would shine through, Draco simply smirked before pulling away. He turned his head forward, eyes resting on the two men who were now beating on each other as his hand settled on her thigh, something that quickly became a habit for him. Her eyes ran over his profile, and she swallowed, pushing down the heat that she felt in her stomach.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't ready to give into him just yet. She'd often thought about what it would be like, back pressed into his sheets as he had his way with her. She wondered what he'd look like, _sound like_. Was he responsive, expressive? Would she be able to read every bout of pleasure on his face, hear it escape from his sinful lips? Or was he more reserved in bed? Would he hide his face in her neck to keep her from seeing the ecstasy in his eyes? Would he make her work for it, putting in everything she had just to hear him moan her name?

She shifted in her seat, and Draco, mistaking this as a sign of her discomfort with the setting, began to trace patterns into her naked thigh, an attempt to soothe her. Hermione wasn't sure what came over her, she blamed it on the alcohol, but her hand suddenly landed on his, pressing it into her skin. If Draco found her behavior odd, he did not show it, and Hermione bit her lip.

Hermione had only had sex a total of two times in her life. Once, with Ron only three days before the disastrous end to their relationship and then again roughly a year later with a hookup who must not be named. Ron was her first, and while he definitely had more experience than her at the time, looking back, she knew that it was still sloppy and awkward. Funnily enough, at the time she'd thought it was everything she could have asked for, simply because it was with him.

Her second time was much better, but it was regretful nonetheless. It had been her poor attempt to try and get over Ron, agreeing to a date with the first cocky bloke who'd had the gall to approach her. It was mind-blowing yes, but it still didn't make her feel any better about ending the first date with her back slamming against his wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. Neither of those men even held a flame to Draco, though.

He made her feel…alive. Yes, alive was the best way to describe it. One look from him, and she was weak in the knees all over again. She wanted to touch him, kiss him, and make him feel alive too. Draco made her want to do things she'd never do otherwise, and that both scared and excited her.

Hermione's eyes didn't stray from his face as she slowly moved his hand along her thigh, shifting it to the inside of her leg as she got closer to the end of her dress. _Now_ he reacted, head tilting towards her ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth lifting. He didn't move, and neither did she, and he eventually tilted his head more, his eyebrow visible as he raised it, daring her to continue.

Hermione pushed his hand underneath her dress before leaning over and brushing her lips against the side of his neck. He tilted his head back, eyes falling closed as his hand continued what she started. Hermione released a shaky breath, a mistake as Draco's smirk grew, eyes snapping open as he began to tease her. His fingers rubbed against her over the fabric of her underwear, and Hermione reached up to grip his arm.

He turned to face her then, lips brushing over her own as he slid his middle finger inside of her without warning. Hermione threw her head back, mouth parted as her eyes shut, a million thoughts running through her mind. Her legs trembled as his finger slid between her slick folds, adding another and forcing a gasp from her lips. His head was buried in the crook of her neck now, fight long forgotten as her thighs clenched around his hand.

His other hand quickly came down on her thigh, holding it in place and she whimpered when he curled his fingers inside of her, thumb brushing against that bundle of nerves.

"Oh God," she moaned, eyes sweeping over the room.

She was relieved to see everyone's attention focused on the fighting men, their cheers and screams drowning out the sound of her. The low lighting in the room was enough to hide their activities, and Hermione was more than grateful of that when Draco's teeth grazed the skin of her neck, lightly biting her, and she shook.

He pushed his fingers to the hilt, thumb stroking her as he did so, and Hermione's chest heaved.

"Fuck," he cursed, fingers digging into her thigh, and it was the hottest thing Hermione had ever heard.

Her hips were moving now, grinding against his fingers as both of their breathing picked up, Hermione's mind nothing but a white buzz now. His tongue laved against her skin, and Hermione's breath hitched as he curled his fingers again.

"Draco," she gasped, earning a hum in reply as his nose grazed her ear.

His lips brushed against her neck, her cheek, and eventually her mouth, pressing his lips against hers before pulling away slightly. Their noses brushed against each other as his lips hovered over hers, his words coming out in a whisper.

"Come on, baby…"

Hermione threw her head back, shaking as her orgasm washed over her. Draco's fingers trailed along her throat, his thumb pressing against her jugular as he removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. Hermione's chest heaved, body spent as he shifted their frames so that she could lean against him. His lips attached themselves to her neck, his hand still around the back of her throat, pulling her legs across his lap just as everyone around them stood, cheering as the larger man fell to the ground.

"You won," she breathed, still fighting to catch her breath.

"I always do," he murmured against her lips.

His fingers pressed against her neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

"Theo…what do you know of Tom Riddle?"

The dark haired male stiffened beside her, eyes resting on her out of the corner of his eye, caught off guard by her question. They were both sprawled along his couch, watching TV as he nursed a cold beer, having nothing else to do on a calm Saturday afternoon. He muted the tele, turning to fully face her now, eyes inquiring.

"About as much as you, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"When I went out with Draco a few weeks ago, we ran into him. It was some fancy business event, and he just seemed…unnerving," she confessed, shuddering at the memory of the dark-haired man.

Teddy's eyes hardened at the mention of Draco, narrowing even further at the mention of Mr. Riddle.

"Draco is familiar with him through his family, and I just wondered if it was the same for you as well…"

"I know everything you know, but I heard he isn't a man that you want to cross. To be honest, it upsets me a bit that you even had to interact with him at all," he said, turning back around with a sigh.

It was quiet for some time, and Hermione got the feeling that he had something else to say. She was right.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Draco, lately," he commented.

Hermione exhaled, unsure of where this conversation was heading, but she prepared herself for a fight nonetheless.

"Yes…he's fun. I surprisingly enjoy being around him and-."

"…and this has nothing to do with Weasley's party a few weeks ago?"

Hermione pursed her lips, sinking back into the couch as she brought her knees up to her chest. Her good mood was officially ruined, and she glowered as Teddy rested his arm on the back of the couch. His blue eyes rested on her with something akin to disappointment.

"I know you're mad, and you have every reason to be. Believe me when I say I'm on your side, I'm always on your side, but throwing yourself into Draco's world isn't the way to deal with it," he chided.

"I suppose I should sleep with everything that moves like you do, huh?"

Teddy winced, and Hermione frowned, admitting that that was a bit harsh.

"Okay, you're not wrong, I will give you that, but… Hermione, you're better than this. I've kept quiet because you're my friend, and I'm trying to respect your decisions. It is your life, after all, but…you can't go from one bad coping mechanism to another. You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth…"

Hermione stood, walking away from him and towards the kitchen, but his voice followed as he stood too.

"You're not as unaffected by Ron's return as you would have yourself believe. He's going to be a permanent fixture in your life, and now you feel like you can't be around the rest of your friends. He still has some power over you, whether you believe it or not, and we both know how well that went last time…"

...

 _Hermione leaned her head on Theo's shoulder, the offending thing too heavy for her to lift at the moment. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her upright as he fumbled for his keys. Her body felt like it was weighed down with sand as she struggled to focus her eyes on something stationary._

 _She'd been out again, at some club she couldn't remember the name of while dancing with some guy whose name she also couldn't recall. She didn't even remember calling Theo, yelling at him about how great the place was and how much he should come and join her. Her words had been slurred, giving him a clue on her state of mind, and he'd basically had to pull information from her as she told him where she was._

 _She didn't even remember him approaching her and her dance partner for the night, wrapping his arms around her waist before practically dragging her out of the building. Everything had been fine as far as she could remember. She'd only wanted to get out of her house, the memories of the place too much for her to bear at the moment. She'd been nursing some fruity drink with barely any alcohol, enjoying herself and the music, but then she'd ran into a guy with vibrant red hair and blue eyes, looking way too much like **him** , and it had all been downhill from there._

 _"Ugh, Ron," she grumbled in disgust as Theo finally got them inside of his house._

 _She stumbled across the hardwood floors as he attempted to walk her to his guest room. The house was dark…_

 _"I know," he sighed, her painful heels swinging from his other hand._

 _"I hate him. Gosh, I hate him," she hissed as he pushed the door open, struggling to get her inside of the room._

 _"I know you do," he said, depositing her on the king sized bed._

 _"Who does that? Who just leaves like that, no goodbye, no **anything**?"_

 _Theo was pulling the covers back as she ranted, something he'd heard a thousand times before every time she took a drink. It was becoming a routine. Except this time…was different. Hermione suddenly fell quiet as her shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, blinking._

 _"What does she have that I don't?" she whispered._

 _Theo glanced up, eyes wide with worry as he gazed at her. Her fingers dug into the sheets, hair covering her face._

 _"Why would he just leave me…for her? What's wrong with me?"_

 _She looked up then, eyes meeting his as he jumped into action._

 _"Nothing, Hermione. He was an ass, you know that," he reassured._

 _Her fingers were in his hair without warning, lips attached to his as his back connected with the wall. His hands fell to her waist, and Hermione mistakenly thought he was going to pull her closer._

 _"Hermione, we can't," he murmured against her lips, pushing her away from him._

 _She leaned in again, but his grip was tight, keeping her at arm's length, eyes glazed in sympathy._

 _"Why not?" she spat._

 _He reached up, brushing a few stray curls away from her face._

 _"You're drunk and sad and angry… You don't know what you want, right now," he explained._

 _"Yes, I do. I want you to fuck me, Theo-…"_

 _"Hermione, no," he interrupted, completely pushing her away from him, turning his head away._

 _"…I want to forget about him for a while. Can't you do that for me?"_

 _"Hermione-."_

 _"I thought you were my friend," she complained, voice coated in anger and betrayal._

 _"Go to bed, Hermione," he snapped, fed up with her as he pushed her towards the bed._

 _"No, you-," she cut herself off as she keeled over, vomiting all over Theo's plush white carpet._

 _The last thing she remembered was the sound of his harsh sigh._

 _..._

"I know fully well what I was like when he left, thank you very much," she threw at him.

"Then why are you making the same mistakes? Throwing yourself into something with so much energy, trying to forget about everything else in your life. You need to learn how to deal with your shit, 'Mione!"

"Draco makes me forget about how crap the rest of my life is. Is it wrong of me to want to hold onto that? Is it wrong of me to _enjoy_ that? He's nice to me and fun and I like that."

It was the truth. Despite the fact that their whole relationship was a business deal made up to look like something that it wasn't, she did enjoy his company. He made her laugh, and made her feel good about herself. She _liked_ being around him.

"No, but you shouldn't let it consume you. He's not _good_. He's going to get you caught up in shit you won't be able to get out of. That, or leave your ass, and when that happens you're going to be too drunk to function, _again_ , begging _me_ to fuck you!"

She slapped him, hard, eyes glassy as she stared at him with wide eyes. They both knew that he crossed a line, but Hermione didn't want to hear the apologies that were obviously on the way as he looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in shame.

She shoved past him, making sure to slam his door as hard as she could on the way out.

* * *

 _"Hermione, I'm not an idiot. You were out on a date, and if that dress is anything to go by, I'd wager it was with Nott and his snooty friends," Ginny hissed._

 _Despite the fact that they were in the kitchen, the conversation obviously meant to be private, the conversation outside had lulled the minute Ginny snapped, other ears listening in._

 _"Theodore Nott?" she heard Ron quietly question, no doubt to Harry._

 _Hermione bit her lip, doing her best to keep her anger in check as the red-haired girl glared at her._

 _"It wasn't a date. I've told you that, and I definitely wasn't out with Theo. Whether you believe me or not, that is the truth. Besides, even if I were, it would be none of your damned business. You are **not** my mother," Hermione spat._

 _"Well, I don't believe you."_

 _"Well, that sounds like a personal problem," Hermione retorted._

 _Everything had been going so well all night. Despite her late arrival, the Weasley's welcomed her with warm smiles and tight hugs. Ron hadn't tried to get her alone again all night, something she was eternally grateful for. The food was good, and everyone was enjoying themselves as Ron recounted his time in America. Things almost seemed normal. Then, Hermione had stood from the table to go and get the other cheesecake from the kitchen. The end of the coat had gotten caught on the chair, the buttons popping open as she stood, her bold red dress on full display._

 _Hermione briefly explained that she had been at an event before rushing over, not having time to change. Despite the skeptical look on both Ron and Harry's faces, no one said a word to dispute it, accepting her explanation with ease. Everyone besides Ginny that is. As soon as Hermione stepped into the kitchen, Ginny was there, snapping at her and telling her that she wasn't stupid. It wasn't long before Ginny was tearing into Theo…again._

 _"You know what? Why am I explaining myself to you again? You're worried, I get it. You're just trying to be a concerned friend, I get it, but you have no say over what I do in my life. I refuse to stand here and be put on the chopping block over something as childish as you not liking my friends."_

 _Hermione turned, stomping through the living room with a frown. She spun around when the door didn't slam shut behind her, her eyes falling on Ron as he stepped outside too._

 _"What the hell do you want?"_

 _He pursed his lips, eyes troubled._

 _"I know I have no right, but… Are you really friends with a bloke like **Theodore Nott**? Was Harry telling the truth?"_

 _Hermione felt an anger like no other overtake her, and she sneered._

 _"You're right. You do have no right to question and judge who I choose to spend my free time with. You forsake all of those rights the minute you confessed that you cheated on me, and then proceeded to run off with **her** , leaving me here to wonder what the hell had just happened."_

 _Hermione continued before he could even get a word in._

 _"Let's get something clear. I don't want you in my life. If it were up to me, I would have nothing to do with you. You're an awful person with an even worse shit of a personality. You are not someone I can trust, and I don't associate myself with people that I can't trust. Go back inside, and don't you ever voice your opinion on my life again."_

 _She walked away before he could reply, deciding that she said all she had to say._

 _Her phone was clutched in between her trembling fingers as she dialed, her heart filling with relief twenty minutes later when a familiar dark car pulled up beside her. Theo didn't ask any questions as she slid into the passenger seat, demanding he take her home._

* * *

Hermione leaned back into Draco's arm as their conversation flowed around her. The dimly lit room held the three of them and two other men who she didn't know. She and Draco were seated on an L-shaped couch, the color almost matching her dark green dress. Draco's arm was thrown over her shoulder, a drink in his other hand as he briefed Blaise on some contract he'd written up several hours earlier.

Over the past few weeks, Hermione had come to realize that Blaise was a constant fixture in Draco's life, someone that Draco trusted with just about everything. His personality was a bit off-putting at first, unsure of how to react to his seemingly arrogant and indifferent nature. The feeling had been mutual, he being uncertain of how to interact with this new person in Draco's life. However, they'd gotten past the awkwardness, and Hermione realized that she quite liked Blaise.

Hermione looked out of the tinted windows that took up the entire front wall of the room, her eyes resting on the dancing people below in the club. She had never been inside of a VIP room before, but Hermione wondered if most were like this. Blaise was seated on a couch across from them, the contract face up on the glass table between them. There were several other plush seats stationed around the room and behind her was a bar that wasn't far from the door.

Hermione bit her lip as she gazed at the partygoers inside of the building, her thoughts straying to Teddy. She hadn't talked to him in days, heart clenching every time she thought about his harsh words. There may have been some truth in them, but they had still hurt nonetheless. Fingers tracing shapes into her shoulder brought her out of her reverie, forcing her to face Draco as he ran his eyes over her face.

"Everything okay?" his voice was laced with concern, no doubt taking note of her daydreaming.

Hermione threw him a small smile, nodding. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, burying his nose in her hair.

"I know we've been here for a while. We'll leave in a little bit-."

Draco cut himself off, body tensing as he did so. Hermione slowly pulled away to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared past her, down into the club. Across from her, she faintly acknowledged that Blaise and the two other men in the room were standing now.

"Draco?"

His grip on her arm tightened, and before Hermione even had the chance to finish turning her head around, she was suddenly knocked to the floor. She shut her eyes as the sound of gunshots rang out, the sound of glass shattering startling her more than anything else. When she attempted to lift her head, Draco's hand was there, gently pushing it back down as his chest pressed against her back, keeping her pinned to the floor.

Down below she could hear people screaming, and she was almost positive that masses of people were heading towards the doors. She deeply inhaled when Draco pulled her up by her shoulders, keeping her body pressed against his as he turned towards Blaise. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the screams and gunshots, but she saw Draco shove something into the darker male's hands. Hermione's heart skipped a beat in her chest as he pulled her out of the room.

It was a gun.

Hermione figured that now wasn't the time for questions as they ran down the stairs, his grip on her as tight as it had ever been. She knew she was right when Draco suddenly pressed her back against the wall, his taller frame covering hers just as a bullet landed in the wall beside them, a shriek escaping her lips. His hand landed on her head, indicating for her to crouch as he led them through the back, a long dark hallway greeting them as soon as they stepped through the door.

The sound of her heels clicking against the floor was the only thing she could hear, the muffled sounds of gunshots and screams fading behind them. She was too afraid to glance behind them, in fear of seeing someone there, following them. His arm didn't leave her waist for one second as they trekked through the hallway, not even when he pushed a door open, a street lamp shining light onto them as they stepped into the chilly night air.

"Draco," she breathed, tone full of questions.

He simply shook his head, bringing a finger to his lips as they ran across the street, eyes not meeting hers once. She spotted his car parked beside an abandoned building, the club about a block away, the sidewalk and street in front of it already filled with terrified clubbers. She could hear police sirens in the distance.

"What was that?" she demanded as soon as they were inside of his car, voice high with terror.

There, in his car, Hermione could recognize that her heart was going a mile a minute, vision blurry from the fear that coursed through her frame. Her wide eyes rested on him as he started the car, waiting on an explanation.

" _That_ was probably someone else after my father's businesses and money," he exhaled.

It was an exasperated sound, as if he was fed up, as if this was a normal occurrence for him. Hermione believed his words, but that still didn't stop her from shaking though. She had never been around a gun in her life, and the situation only confirmed her fear of them. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked out of the window.

"I didn't realize I'd be putting my life in danger when I signed up for this," she whispered.

Draco glanced at her, hand resting on hers, his thumb rubbing circles over her skin.

"I promise you, _that_ has never happened before…"

"…but you had a gun on you. You gave it to Blaise, I saw you," she argued.

He sighed then, a long and drawn out sound, leaning his head back against the headrest.

"It's my father's idea. In his words, I need to always be ready to protect myself. My father has had many attempts made on his life," he explained.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, sinking into the seat as she stared ahead. She could feel Draco's eyes on her before saying;

"I'll take you home."

Her hand gripped his thigh, fingers digging into the flesh as she frantically shook her head. Her troubled eyes met his calm ones.

"No. I want to go home with you," she murmured.

He didn't reply, but listened to her nonetheless as she recognized the familiar streets about fifteen minutes later.

Her legs wobbled as she dropped her purse onto the table across from the door, goosebumps breaking out over her flesh. Draco's hands were on her shoulders a few seconds later, massaging them as he attempted to ease the tension.

"Hey…it's okay. You're okay, Hermione," he soothed, his breath fanning against her ear.

Hermione swallowed as she slowly turned to face him, body still trembling as he rested his forehead against her own. Her fingers came up to dig into his waist, eyes falling close as he gently brushed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss, pressing her mouth firmly to his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. His hands were on either side of her head, only moving them when she reached for the bottom of his button down, finally catching onto her intentions.

She wrapped her arms around him as he deposited her on the small table, his hands brushing against her chest as he did the same. His tongue slipped past her lips, drawing a moan from her as she yanked his shirt down his arms, Draco flinging it somewhere behind him. Her legs tightened around his waist, her fingers digging into his shoulder as his tightened on her hips. The sound of her dress ripping only caused her to pause for a split second, Draco's teeth nipping against the skin of her neck distracting her.

Some kind of way, the two of them stumbled up the stairs without breaking apart, and her naked back was now met with the softness of his sheets. His body was incredible, shoulders broad and torso lean, muscles prominent as she skimmed her fingers along ridges and dips. His blonde hair was mess, skin coated in a light sheen of sweat.

Their bare chests brushed together as he ground his hips against her aching center, a moan escaping her lips and into the room. He repeated the action more aggressively, his hair tickling her forehead as he did so.

"Fuck," he hissed, his head buried in her neck.

Her nails ran down his back, Draco peppering kisses into her shoulder as she tightened her legs around him, bucking her hips. Her foot hooked into his boxers, pushing them down his legs as his teeth grazed her skin. His hand slipped underneath her thighs then, hook her knees underneath his arms as he pressed them into the mattress, his chest flush with hers.

Hermione's eyes slammed shut, lips parted, a moan ripping from within her chest as she wrapped around him like a glove. He started to rock his hips, one hand reaching up to interlock his fingers with her own, the other eventually doing the same, pinning both of her hands above her head. The bed knocked into the wall, the room filling with the sounds of her whimpers and his occasional grunts.

His hips were rolling into her own, rising and falling, and she could feel his eyes on her as hers fell shut, head pressed into the pillows, toes curling.

"Look at me, Hermione," he purred.

Her eyes fluttered open with some difficulty, focusing on him. His teeth were sunk into his bottom lip, eyes unwavering as they bore into her own. He suddenly released his lip, letting out a groan. Her fingers tightened around his own as she clenched around him.

One of his hands released her, finding rest on her neck as his thumb pressed against her skin. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, hand slipping on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin as she hissed his name. Their skin was slick with sweat, their bodies gliding against each other between the silken sheets.

"Draco," she groaned, teeth clenched as he tightened his hand around her throat.

His nose brushed against hers as he snapped his hips, the last thread of control slipping as her back arched. She was a crumbled mess beneath him, feet pressing into the mattress as he continued to thrust into her. His fingers tightened around hers she rode out her high, Draco hammering her body into the mattress.

"Draco," she sighed, leaning up to brush her lips against his jaw.

It took a few more rough slams of the bed against the wall before he collapsed against her, head falling into her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Breathless, he rolled off of her, gently grabbing her and pulling her against him, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes at the soothing sound of his heartbeat, fingers grazing over a faint scar on his stomach.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that tonight," he murmured after some time.

Hermione rested her chin on his chest, gazing at him as he twisted her hair around his finger.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault…"

He smiled then, one that didn't reach his eyes as he brushed his thumb along her jaw.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, this is a shorter filler chapter before shit really hits the fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _And it's a closed discussion_

 _And I'm thinking "Damn, if these walls could talk"_

 _-Walls Could Talk, Halsey_

* * *

"You know how she gets, Hermione…"

Hermione frowned, shoulders tense as she furiously scrubbed at the plate. Harry had arrived thirty minutes ago, and twenty of those thirty minutes were spent pleading Ginny's case. If the redhead was really that remorseful, then why wasn't _she_ on Hermione's doorstep this morning instead of Harry?

She heard her dark-haired friend sigh before the plate was snatched out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"You've been scrubbing this for ten minutes," he said as soon as she turned around to face him.

Hermione rolled her eyes before reluctantly drying her hands, leaning against the counter as she regarded him.

"Come on, you've put up with that Weasley fire for years. She'll get better," he said.

Hermione huffed, walking past him.

"Yeah, it was somewhat amusing when we were teenagers, Harry, but I'll be graduating from Uni in a couple of years. It's not funny anymore, especially when it's over something as trivial as who my friends are. She doesn't have to be around him, in fact, I encourage otherwise because I know how she feels about Teddy…"

She turned to face him.

"However, at this point, it's just downright ridiculous. I can't even mention his name without her going off on a tangent about how much of a shitty person he is. It's annoying, and…it hurts my feelings, and she doesn't care-."

"You know that isn't true, Hermione. She's just trying to show her concern in her own way."

"Well, her way _sucks_ ," Hermione exclaimed, voice breaking.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away as Harry slowly approached.

"You don't know what I was truly like when Ron left," she whispered "…and how can you when I never told you?"

"Hermione," Harry murmured, his hand on her arm.

"I was…ten times worse than you could ever imagine. He… _broke_ me, Harry. I did some really messed up things, and to be perfectly honest, if it weren't Theo, I might be dead…"

She looked up at him, concern swirling in his soft green eyes as he looked at her.

"He's my best friend. He means so much to me, and every time she opens her mouth to insult him, it hurts. I won't put up with it anymore," Hermione firmly stated.

Harry nodded in understanding, stepping away.  
"I'll talk to her," he murmured.

She walked him to her door, arms still wrapped around herself as he opened it.

"Just thought you should know…Ron's doing miserably, by the way," he said, turning to face her.

Hermione chuckled, wiping at her eyes as he smiled.

"I figured that might make you feel a little better…"

"It did, actually. Thank you for that," she laughed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, we've been dancing around for almost an hour now. You've been skillfully avoiding our calls for weeks, and I've finally got you here. Don't you think it's time we discuss the elephant in the room?"

Hermione bit her lip as she fiddled with her fingers, uncomfortable under her mother's watchful gaze.

Her mum was right, Hermione had been avoiding them for some time now. It had taken her that long to try and figure out how she was going to explain everything to them. After all, it wasn't every day that a large sum of money was deposited into her parents' bank account, followed up by another chunk four weeks later. Hermione sighed as her mum got up, only to sit down next to her.

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand as her fingers wrapped around her own. The older woman gently lifted her daughters chin.

"Tell me the truth…"

Hermione softly exhaled, forcing herself not to look away.

"I met a man…"

"Bloody hell," her mother swore, something that was a rarity in their household.

Hermione was quick to placate her mother, sure that her mind was already going to the worst. Unfortunately, in this case, her fears were true, but she didn't need to know that.

"It's not like that," she hurried to say, a lie "…I'm working for him. It's a simple office job in his company. He owns the company, and he was very understanding. He's nice and-."

Hermione cut herself off as her mum stood, scoffing. The older woman was obviously troubled.

"How stupid do you think I am, Hermione? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's nothing like that, I promise!"

"What is his name? What does he do?"

"Mum…"

Hermione couldn't answer those questions. Well, 'didn't want to' would have been a more appropriate term. How was she possibly supposed to tell her mother that she was sleeping with a man who had offered to cover her and her parents' debts? Despite the fact that she was supposed to be a 'pretend girlfriend', it didn't make the arrangement any less vulgar than what it actually was.

"I won't go down this road again. You put an end to this, _now_."

Hermione's eyes widened, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she regarded her mother.

"What do you mean by again? What are you talking about?"

Her mum scoffed again, shaking her head as she rested her hands on her hips, pacing.

"You think I don't know about these 'business men'? How do you think we lost everything? Your father got himself involved with that Tom Riddle…" Hermione's eyes widened further "…and before we knew it, everything was gone."

Hermione stood, alarmed.

"What?"

"The company, the money-."

"Mum!"

Mrs. Granger paused to look at her daughter, Hermione's wide and confused eyes meeting her troubled ones.

"Did you just say Tom Riddle? _He's_ the reason we lost everything? I thought…," Hermione trailed off, heart sinking as she recalled the man's cold and dark eyes.

"It was a business deal gone wrong, in the words of your father. Riddle took everything…," her mum whispered.

Hermione gasped, attempting to wrap her head around everything that her mother had just told her. Mrs. Granger suddenly approached Hermione, tightly gripping her daughter's shoulders.

"Now, you tell me the truth, and you tell me this instant" her mum demanded.

Hermione opened her mouth, tempted, before slamming it shut. She wanted to be completely honest with her mother about Draco, but she just couldn't. She figured that it would be easier on everyone if she didn't know the whole story. They would probably hate her for some time, but their wellbeing was more important.

Hermione took a step back, her mother's hands slipping from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't."

"Hermione Jean Granger," her mother began.

Hermione shook her head, turning away and heading for the door, ignoring her mother's protests and footsteps behind her.

"I'll come by next week," she said, quickly closing the door and running to her car.

* * *

"Hey…where are you? You haven't been with us all night," Draco murmured, his hands on either side of her jaw as he tilted her head up.

Hermione bit her lip, looking down below them into the crowd of dancers. They were in another nightclub, not unlike the one from last week where Hermione had had her first encounter with guns. They were upstairs again, in another VIP room, except this one was livelier with a few more people. A few friends and business partners of Draco were spread around the room in clusters of three or four, a few girls sitting on the chairs or standing by the window.

The window wasn't tinted this time, allowing everyone down below to gaze up into the coveted room. Her eyes briefly flitted over Blaise who was sitting on the couch behind them, a dark haired brunette beside him.

She swallowed, eyes meeting his.

"My mum told me that…that Tom Riddle was the reason we lost everything," she whispered.

Draco's eyebrows briefly rose, jaw clenching as he processed this.

"I see," was his only reply.

Hermione heaved a sigh, turning away.

"I knew that I didn't like him when I first met him, and now…. He's to blame for all of this," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head again.

"No, it's just… This isn't like me. This whole arrangement is so far out of my comfort zone, it's not even funny. Plus, I just kind of wish that my parents didn't have to go through that at all…"

"He'll get what's coming to him. Men like him always do. Besides, I'm quite enjoyable to be around. Everything happens for a reason, you know, and I'd like to think that we were always supposed to end up here," he murmured, lips brushing against her cheek.

Hermione scoffed, playfully hitting him as she pulled away and turned around.

"You aren't the only rich man in my life, you know. I could have easily asked someone else," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, an annoyed smirk on his lips as he poured himself another drink.

" _Right_. How is Theo these days? I've been seeing less and less of him lately…"

"He's good. He's still not very fond of you, but…," she trailed off.

"The feeling is more than mutual," Draco said, eyes briefly flashing, a shadow falling over his face.

"Is there something that I should know? He's my best friend, and you're the bloke that I'm fake dating. The last thing I want is to be caught up in some rivalry…"

Draco threw her a crooked smile, brushing his fingers along her jaw.

"It's just childhood rivalry. Nothing to worry yourself about," he replied.

Hermione threw her hands up in defeat, stepping past him when his hand snaked around her waist, halting her. His nose skimmed her cheek, lips hovering over her ear.

"Where are you off to?"

"The bathroom…?" Hermione chuckled, frowning at his odd behavior.

He turned toward Blaise, jerking his head towards the door.

"Take Blaise with you," he said as his friend stood.

Hermione scoffed, about to argue before thinking better of it. Considering their last experience at a club, she couldn't exactly blame Draco for his concern. She could hear Blaise's footsteps behind her own as she descended the stairs. She rolled her eyes as he stood just outside of the bathroom door as she went in.

Hermione didn't take long, fixing her dress as soon as she flushed the toilet. She was just about to leave the stall when she could hear yelling from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed as the yelling from the other side of the wall became louder, several voices in the mix now. Beside the toilet was a small hole, just big enough for someone to peek through, and Hermione guessed that that contributed as to why she could hear so well.

The muffled music from the club could still be heard as Hermione stared at the hole, not daring to bend down and look. She was too afraid of what she might see. She had just backed up, deciding to leave when she heard a gunshot, a small involuntary shriek leaving her lips as she stumbled into the stall door in a mixture of shock and fear. She froze for half a second, hand on the door, when the hole was suddenly covered. It took Hermione a moment to realize what was happening…

Someone was looking through it.

She left the stall in a hurry, running out of the bathroom and past Blaise. She caught the startled look on his face, but he followed her up the stairs nonetheless. She stumbled into Draco who was waiting by the door, his hands steadying her as she fought to catch her breath.

"I want to go home. I don't feel well," she quickly mumbled.

Draco ran his eyes over her before they connected with Blaise behind him. She guessed that Blaise gave him a shrug to his silent question, because Draco threw his arm over her shoulder and quickly said goodbye to the occupants in the room. They hurried down the stairs, Hermione's eyes downcast, too afraid of what she might find if she looked up.

"You sure you're alright?" Draco asked just as they reached the club door.

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick," she lied.

She looked over her shoulder, staring into the crowd with worry as they left.

* * *

 _"Granger?"_

 _Hermione groaned, vaguely aware that someone was calling her name. Her whole body felt like she'd been body slammed by a sumo wrestler, the pounding in her head only adding salt to the wound. She groaned again, attempting to lift her head, only for it to fall back down on something hard._

 _She heard a door being wrestled open, goosebumps raising over her flesh as the cold night air hit her._

 _"Bloody hell," someone whispered._

 _Someone's warm hands were on her head, lifting it to lean against something firm. Hermione could smell smoke, and she coughed, forcing her eyes open. Everything spun, her vision doubled before joining in the middle to form a road. She looked directly in front of her, her eyes focusing on a collapsed telephone pole._

 _Her seatbelt was suddenly released, and Hermione winced, a sharp pain traveling through her skull. She slowly turned her head, brown eyes connecting with blue ones._

 _"Come on…"_

 _An arm was wrapped around her waist, practically dragging her out of her car. She collapsed as she attempted to stand, fingers digging into a shoulder as her other hand grabbed onto the roof of her car. Her hair felt damp, and she reached up, pulling her hand away to see a dark red substance._

 _"Nott…?"_

 _She was finally able to put a name to the face. His jaw was clenched, eyes hard as he swung her up into his arms._

 _"What the hell were you thinking?"_

 _Hermione attempted to speak, but found that her words were slurred. What the hell was that about? Her eyes landed on her car, vision spinning again and she fought to get out of his arms. Her knees hit the pavement just as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the road._

 _She was forced to stand again, and that was when Hermione remembered._

 _"Oh my God," she cried, hand in her hair._

 _"Come on," he snapped._

 _"Oh my God, oh my God," she chanted._

 _"Hermione, let's go!"_

 _"Did I…did I hurt anybody?"_

 _"No, just your own dumb ass," Nott hissed, dragging her towards his car._

 _He opened the door, and Hermione faced him as he shoved her in._

 _"I'm so sorry. I didn't… Oh my God," she groaned, head falling into her hands._

 _He slammed the door shut, the sound of his own opening a couple of seconds later._

 _"Theo," she pleaded._

 _He ignored her, face hard as he started the car. She reached towards him, but he slapped her hand away. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, turning her face away as she leaned her head against his window. Her wrecked car fading away in the distance._

* * *

"You know I didn't mean it…"

"Yeah, you did, but it's okay. I deserved it," Hermione sighed into the phone.

As soon as she had left Draco's, she went straight home, immediately phoning Teddy.

"I just worry. I really don't want to see you like that again," he whispered.

She leaned her head back against the headrest, eyes troubled.

"I know, and I promise that you won't. I-."

Hermione was interrupted by a feminine giggle in the background, and she chuckled.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your evening. You should've ignored my call," she said.

"Eh, you're more important. I don't even remember her name," he quietly said.

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head.

"God, you're such an ass," she replied.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You sounded…off when you called me…"

Hermione swallowed, remembering the club and the gunshot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a…fun night, I guess," she lied.

They both knew she was referring to Draco and Teddy made a humming noise.

"Be careful, alright? Never forget what I told you. You can always call me…"

"I know…"

"You're my best friend, Hermione. Actually, you're my only friend. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister," he chuckled.

Hermione joined in on the laughter.

"I love you," he said, and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too."

He hung up, and Hermione sighed, wondering if she should have told him about what happened. She removed her keys, reaching over to grab her purse when something was suddenly wrapped around her throat, pulling her head back against the headrest. She reached up, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream when a damp, white cloth was pressed against her mouth.

* * *

"No, let her wake up on her own. I wouldn't want to mar that pretty face…"

Hermione swallowed, throat feeling incredibly thick as she groaned.

"See, I told you that it wouldn't be long now," a smooth voice said.

Hermione exhaled, fighting to breathe properly when gentle fingers were suddenly on her chin, lifting her face and forcing her to look forward. She blinked, eyebrows frowning as her eyes connected with the cold, dark ones of Tom Riddle.

* * *

 **I know a lot of people have expressed desire for Theomione, and I really hope that this chapter kind of shows that their relationship is more on the platonic side, at least from Theo's POV. There shall be no sexing between these two. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

 _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

 _-The Hills, The Weeknd_

* * *

Hermione's lips parted, eyes wide as she stared at the frighteningly handsome man before her. Her mind was a jumbled mess at the moment, taking quite some time to process just what had happened. She blinked, slowly looking around the room, eyes flickering over the other two occupants who stood at either wall. Hermione had a feeling that one more was at the door behind her.

She'd been in her car. She had just gotten off of the phone with Theo when someone had started choking her. She sharply inhaled as she realized that whoever that was had been in her car since she left Draco's. They'd snuck in and waited for her…

Tom Riddle tilted his head, cold eyes regarding her as she stared at him in fear, her form shaking.

"You're so afraid," he murmured, brushing his thumb along her jaw "…why is that, I wonder?"

Her shoulder's relaxed a fraction of an inch as he stepped away, straightening up to tower over her frame. She was sitting in a rather nice chair, hands and feet surprisingly not bound. They were in a grand office, the dark wood and big desk giving her a clue as to whose office they were in.

"Perhaps you saw something that you know you shouldn't have," he mused.

Hermione stared at him in confusion, not sure what he meant.

"What…?"

He moved towards her, lithe form tensed like a snake ready to strike as he knelt before her, eyes boring into her own. He reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, a lock of his own falling onto his forehead.

"Come now, love. Let's not play dumb," he spoke.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she quietly whispered.

She sharply inhaled as he pressed his fingers into her jaw, forcing a small whimper out of her. His face was only an inch away from her own,

"No?" he asked through clenched teeth, his sharp canines on display as he glared at her.

Hermione blinked, desperate to understand when it clicked. Her lips parted as she looked at him in realization.

"Ah, there it is…"

"I didn't see anything," Hermione firmly stated.

It was the truth, she hadn't seen anything. While a small part of her had certainly been curious, a much larger part refused to be stupid. She had only heard the arguing and the gunshot.

"It's the truth. I didn't see anything, I only heard arguing and then I left…"

Riddle stood, icy eyes resting on her as he backed away, leaning against his desk as he reached behind him to pick something up. It was a phone.

"Ask me if I believe you," he said, scrolling through what she now realized was _her_ phone.

Hermione swallowed, heart racing as she fully began to realize the predicament that she was in. If Tom Riddle was involved in what she'd heard, then that meant he was dangerous. He was a powerful, dangerous man with a lot of money…who could probably get away with anything.

Hermione heard a click and lifted her eyes, only to gasp in shock, fear freezing her to the core as tears sprung to her eyes. His eyes ran over the gun held in his hands before the fell on her, lips pursed.

"You see, even if I _wanted_ to believe you, I just can't take that chance," he said, walking towards her.

Hermione fought to breathe, eyes downcast as he continued.

"You see, I killed someone in that room…"

"No," she breathed.

"…I killed two people actually. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Hermione shook her head, heart skipping a beat when his hand came up to wrap around her throat forcing her head back, the tip of his gun pressed into her cheek. He looked down his nose at her, a cruel smirk on his lips.

"…because I'm not going to kill you," he confessed.

Hermione frowned in confusion, skeptical as he trailed the gun down her face, grazing it over her collarbone.

"I've decided that you're going to be very useful to me," he murmured.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, immediately shaking her head.

"If you think that I'd ever-."

She was cut off by a harsh slap to her face, blood immediately coating the inside of her mouth, tears spilling over. Her eyes were wide with shock and she grunted as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, harshly pulling her to her feet.

"You know what's funny? You don't really have much of a choice," he spat.

The wind was knocked out of her as he threw her to the floor, and she looked up at him through her hair. She hated this man now more than ever. After having encountered him, finding out the truth about her father's business, and now this… Hermione exhaled, glaring at him.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

He grinned then, a sinister expression as he knelt over her frame, tucking his gun under her hair and flipping it away.

"I don't want to kill you, I want to use you," he said.

Before Hermione could reply, he jerked his head, and she felt a sharp pain in her head before everything went black.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed, the sunlight streaming in through her sheer blue curtains, forcing her to turn her head away. She groaned, head feeling like it just got run over by a freight train, the knocking only making it worse. She forced herself to sit, finally realizing that the knocking sound was someone banging on her door.

She stumbled through her house, finally swinging the door open, only to freeze as her brown eyes clashed with grey ones.

"Draco," she breathed.

He didn't reply, eyes focused on her face before they slowly descended down to her neck. He stepped inside, forcing her to back up as he slammed the door shut behind him. His fingers grazed the skin of her neck, and Hermione winced, the red ring around her throat ugly and raw.

"Who did this to you?"

His voice was quiet, barely concealed with an underlying anger. Hermione swallowed, wanting to be honest with him, but also not wanting to involve him in this. It was too dangerous…

"I stopped to get some gas and I was attacked. They tried to rob me, but the store clerk saw what was going on and ran outside to help. They ran off," she said with a shrug.

Draco exhaled, eyes hard as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, fingers digging into her arms.

"I wish I had been there, I would have skinned them alive," he breathed.

"Draco," she admonished, pulling away to look at him with a frown.

He shook his head, fingers brushing over her cheek.

"I knew you should have stayed over. The very least, let me drive you home," he murmured.

Hermione gazed at him from beneath her lashes.

"Then I wouldn't have gotten any sleep," she said.

He chuckled, lips pulling into a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he whispered against her mouth.

Hermione pulled away, looking down. She hadn't slept with Draco since the night of the shooting. It wasn't that she didn't want to. Why would she not? She could confidently say that it was the best sex she'd ever had, and she'd be a fool to not want a repeat as soon as possible. The timing had just never seemed right.

He brought his fingers to her chin, lifting her face.

"Unless it is a bad thing…"

"No," she hurried to say "I…like having sex with you. It was great."

"I'm sensing a 'but'…"

Hermione heaved a sigh, turning her face away.

"I'm not very…experienced like you are…," she began.

Draco scoffed in mock outrage.

"…and just what is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione gave him a look, a small smile on her lips as she scrunched her nose.

"No offense, Draco, but…you're kind of a slut," she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

His mouth fell open, face dramatic as he leaned away.

"I've done my research on you, Mr., and you have the quite the… _resume_ ," she chuckled.

He stepped away, stomping his foot before shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Correction…I _was_ kind of a slut. I find myself growing fond of you," he said, reaching out and pulling her against him.

"I'm glad for that, but my point is that before you, I'd only had sex a total of two times. This kind of lifestyle is still very new to me," she mumbled.

He sighed.

"Let me guess? The former boyfriend?"

"The former boyfriend and the dreaded hookup who mustn't be named," she said.

Draco suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her dining room table before lifting her onto it. He settled himself in between her legs, eyes resting on hers before gently pressing his lips to her bruised cheek.

"Tell me about him…"

She frowned.

" _The hookup_?"

"No, silly rabbit. The boyfriend," he clarified.

Hermione tensed.

"Why?"

He reached up, kneading her shoulder, attempting to get her to relax.

" _This_ is why. You feel how tense you are? He obviously meant a lot to you, and he obviously did some damage…"

Hermione sighed.

"He broke my heart. That's pretty much all it is to it. He cheated on me three times with the same girl, and then ended up running off with said girl to America, leaving me here to pick up the pieces of myself," she whispered.

Draco exhaled with a shake of his head, clearly disagreeing with those actions.

"…and you loved him?"

"More than anything. I loved him all my life," she confessed.

"You want to know what else contributed to this heartbreak?"

She waited for him to continue.

"It was a childhood love, a fantasy love. You probably idolized him since you were children, placing him up onto this pedestal, believing that he could do no wrong in your eyes. The fall was that much harsher when the truth finally came out…"

Hermione nodded, accepting this for it was the truth.

"Love only brings pain, Hermione," he suddenly said.

Hermione looked up, eyes wide as she processed his words, her eyes connecting with his.

"Do you really believe that?"

Draco shrugged.

"I'm not bitter enough to believe that's true in every case, but in my world… Love is used to hurt people, to hinder them. It's a weakness…a weapon, and I've seen many people die at the hands of it."

Hermione looked down, taking this in with a heavy heart. Ron may have broken her heart, but she wasn't sure if she could ever close herself off to the possibility of loving another. She was always a 'rather to have loved and lost' kind of person.

Draco's fingers trailing down her arm brought her out of her reverie.

"I assume you don't have class today?"

Hermione shook her head, and Draco smiled.

"Get dressed. We're going out?"

"Where?" Hermione asked as he shuffled her into her room.

* * *

"Well?"

Hermione stared at her reflection with wide eyes, taking in the black lace that hugged her figure. She ran her hands down her frame…

"This one is…nice," she sheepishly said.

She heard Draco huff.

"That's what you said about the last five, Hermione."

"Well…they're _all_ nice," she responded.

Hermione had never been to this store before. It was some sort of upscale lingerie store, and to say Hermione was overwhelmed was an understatement. Victoria's Secret was what she'd considered to be fancy lingerie, but this store… It was filled with all sorts of bustiers, teddies, and intricate one pieces that she was positive no one would ever have sex in because they were far too complicated to take off.

She was in a private dressing room that was really the size of a small bedroom, Draco sitting out in the spacious viewing area. She was sure that she was meant to step out, seeing as the sitting area was surrounded in mirrors, but she was too self-conscious for that.

He sighed before she heard him just outside of the door. He knocked once, and Hermione spun around.

"Open up because I'm convinced that you don't know how to try these things on," he said.

She scoffed, just barely opening the door to give him a glimpse. He sighed, lightly hitting her hands away before forcing himself into the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione twiddled her fingers as his eyes rested on her.

"Well?"

Draco didn't respond, and Hermione found herself growing nervous as he took a step towards her. He brought his hand up to his lips, blond hair falling into his face, eyes darkening with poorly concealed hunger. He tilted his head to the side, heated gaze meeting her own.

"Oh, no, no, no," she said, backing up and holding a hand out.

"Come on, baby. I just want to see what it looks like on the floor, is all," he chuckled, fingers intertwining with her own.

"Draco…we cannot have sex here," she hissed, back hitting the wall as he stepped closer.

"Can't or won't?" he asked, hooking his finger under the ban of her underwear, and letting it snap back against her skin.

"Draco…"

His lips brushed against hers before he pulled away.

"Tell me no, and I'll go back outside like a good little boy," he whispered.

Hermione swallowed, eyes raking over him before she leaned up towards him, but he pulled away just a bit, chuckling at her frown. Hermione reached up, fingers clumsily unbuttoning his shirt. Draco pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as the material slipped off of his shoulders, fingers immediately digging into her waist.

"God, I want to rip this off of you," he murmured against her neck "…but I really want to see you in it again."

Miraculously, they were both able to get the lace contraption off of her in one piece, and it wasn't long before her back was slamming into the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. She ran her nails down his back, his mouth leaving marks all over the skin of her neck and chest. His mouth closed over her breast, hips thrusting against hers, and she gasped.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered in her ear.

She lightly hit his arm, eliciting a chuckle from him just before he spun them around, pressing her back onto the fancy chase lounge.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe as Ginny stepped onto the platform, her reflection staring back at her from the three mirrors in front of her. The red head ran her hands down the mermaid style gown, the fancy material hugging her figure. She clipped the veil onto her hair before throwing it over her face, turning around to face Hermione.

The curly-haired girl stood, stepping towards her friend with a small smile.

"You look like a princess, Ginny."

Ginny grinned, stepping off of the platform.

"Really? It looks good? It's not too tight or anything right? I was so worried about that, and about that cut as well. My breasts are kind of on the smaller side and-."

Hermione cut her off, grabbing her hands.

"It's perfect, Ginny. You look positively amazing. Harry might die at the altar," Hermione said.

Ginny let out a shaky breath.

"I can't believe this is really happening. The wedding is only three months away," Ginny breathed.

"I know. Time just seems to be flying by…"

"Hey…" Ginny rested her hand on Hermione's arm "…thank you for coming today."

Hermione frowned.

"Why wouldn't I? I told you that I would…"

"I know, but…that was _before_ …," Ginny trailed off.

Hermione sighed.

"I really am sorry, Hermione. I was just worrying, but you were right. You're an adult who can make your own decisions, and I shouldn't get so worked up over something as silly as who you spend your free time with. I just…you know how I am about my gut…"

"Oh, here we go," Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, hey…," Ginny chuckled "…Have we ever doubted my gut before?"

"No," Hermione sighed.

"Has my gut _ever_ been wrong?"

"…no," Hermione reluctantly responded.

"You say that you trust, Theo, and I'll believe you. You tell me how great of a friend he's been to you, I'll believe you, because I trust you…but I don't trust him," Ginny whispered.

Hermione sighed.

"No, hear me out. This will be the last time, I promise."

Hermione looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. Ginny's gaze was serious, almost troubled.

"I have a bad feeling about him. I always have, and it hasn't let up, not once. I just want you to be careful, and at least consider what I say," she softly said.

"There's always a first time for everything, though, right Gin?"

"This is true, and I hope that you're right. For your sake, I hope that I am wrong…"

* * *

Draco grinned, eyes glinting with mischief as everyone else around the table groaned. The blond male reached out to grab the large pile of cash, dragging it over to his corner of the table. Hermione rolled her eyes, bringing her drink to her lips with a shake of her head. She crossed one of her legs over the other, causing the black silk dress to ride up her thigh just a bit. Draco's eyes followed the movement, before they flitted upwards to connect with her own, causing her face to heat up.

He turned back around just as another young man at the table complained.

"I call bullshit, Malfoy. There's no way…," the dark-haired male trailed off.

Draco's lips pulled into a slow smirk, his hand finding its familiar place on her thigh, thumb grazing against her warm skin.

"What can I say? Some of us are just lucky, I guess," he taunted, his eyes, the color of storm clouds, coming to rest on her, something unfamiliar swirling in their depths.

She looked away with a scoff. Draco had enough money to give away and still have plenty left over. She never understood what pleasure he could possibly find in gambling. At least, that was until he confessed one night that he enjoyed taking money from snobby jerks. She then pointed out that he was, in fact, a snobby jerk. His oh-so-clever response to that was, 'Exactly. It takes one to know one, and that's how I know they deserve it'.

She watched as he collected his money, eyes lifting as she felt like she was being watched. Her gaze met the dark gaze of the dark-haired man who'd spoken. His eyes passed between the two of them before a devilish smirk graced his lips.

"Feel like upping the stakes, Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed, leaning back in his seat, hands folder over his stomach as he regarded the other male with cold eyes.

"Trying to clean out your entire trust fund, Flint? I doubt you have anything left to offer, I'd feel bad for taking all of your fucking money…"

The guy name Flint rested his eyes on her as he jerked his head in her direction.

"Put her on the table. I want a night with your lucky charm over there…"

Hermione's eyes widened, several pairs of eyes falling on her. She glanced at Draco, part of her afraid that he might consider it. Only, she was surprised to find his dark gaze locked onto the other man, jaw clenched.

"I like a little risk and fun, Flint, but _that_ isn't happening," he spoke, his hard voice covered with a thin calm layer.

Flint spread his arms out as he leaned back, a sleazy grin on his lips.

"Aw, come on, Malfoy. Afraid you'll lose for once?"

"She's not up for grabs. This is nonnegotiable," Draco spat.

Flint raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking around at the other occupants with a chuckle.

"Well I'll be… You've bet many a ladies before, and you've never lost, might I add. What's so special about this one?"

Draco suddenly stood, clearly having enough of this conversation as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him.

"She must be great in bed, a real keeper. Don't worry, I'll find out for myself soon enough…"

Draco's nostrils flared, spinning around as he reached into the inside of his suit jacket, eyes flashing. Hermione grabbed his arm, pressing herself into him.

"Draco, no!"

Her grip on his arm tightened as he glared at the other man, said man simply grinning as he too had stood, hand resting on something behind his back.

"I want to go home…please," she begged.

Draco's eyes flickered to her before he reluctantly dropped his arm, glaring at Flint one last time before dragging her out. Her back was pressed against his car as soon as they reached it, his lips on hers as he ran his hands up and down her figure, fingers digging into her waist.

"Draco," she murmured just as he pulled away, walking around to his side.

She quickly got in, troubled eyes flicking towards him every now and then as he drove her home.

* * *

Hermione watched as he raced down the street, the sound of his car fading away. She heaved a sigh, shaking her head at the night's turn of events when she noticed a sleek black SUV pulling up to the curb. Hermione's heart sank, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as a man exited the vehicle, opening the back door, gaze resting on her own.

She swallowed, positive as to who the vehicle belonged to. She stood at her doorstep for a total of three minutes before reluctantly taking a step forward. She tensed as the quiet man closed the door behind her, soon speeding down the street. The windows were tinted, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she prepared herself for the worst.

Riddle had stated that he had no intentions of killing her, instead using her, but she was also sure that he wasn't trustworthy. A thin layer of sweat had begun to break out over her skin, heart pounding as the driver pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. Before she had time to process it, her door was being opened, and she was being yanked out of the car. She stumbled in her heels, frame bumping into the man roughly holding her.

He chuckled, and Hermione looked up, eyes widening in shock. It was the same man from earlier at the poker table, the one who'd wanted Draco to bet her instead of money. Flint, she remembered. Her nerves skyrocketed as he dragged her inside. Hermione didn't have time to even glance at the grand interior as she soon found herself alone in a room with the man himself.

Riddle nodded to Flint, the other man closing the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone. There was a brief moment of silence before he eventually spoke.

"Tomorrow, you will officially start working for me. I've got the perfect job for you. You're an innocent looking good girl, so…you'll be perfect…"

Hermione clenched her fists, jaw clenching as she glared at him, the man who'd ruined everything for her family.

"…and if I don't? What are you going to do, kill me?"

He smirked, eyes glinting with poorly concealed glee.

"I figured you'd say that. Come here, I want to show you something," he curled his index finger towards himself.

Hermione walked towards him, tensing when he rested his hands on her shoulders, stationing her in front of an iPad that was set up on a small table by the window. Hermione stared at the house on the screen, eyes curious before they eventually widened, her entire frame freezing.

She watched as a familiar car pulled into the driveway, Mr. Weasley getting out and shuffling into the house. Her eyes caught hold of the red dot at the top left of the screen, indicating that this…was live. She inhaled as the man behind her pressed his fingers into her skin.

"It will only take one word from me…one signal, and my men will go in there and take away all that you hold dear. I do believe that Ginny and…Harry, is it? I do believe that they're staying at her parents' house tonight. It would be such a shame, especially with that big wedding coming up in only a few months…"

Hermione jerked away from him, arms wrapping around herself, avoiding his eyes.

"A car will be outside of your house tomorrow night. I don't like to be kept waiting," he threatened.

Hermione didn't respond, and he took that as an affirmation.

"Come, let me introduce you to some people you'll be seeing a lot of," he said, leading her out of his office.

She reluctantly followed him down a long hallway, passing several living room style rooms that were filled with people laughing and drinking. He entered a basement style room, stepping down the short three steps, and Hermione followed. She faintly recognized that Riddle was speaking, but Hermione's wide eyes were focused on something else entirely.

A pretty brunette sat on the lap of a young man, her short figure-hugging dress riding up her legs, the male's hand resting on her knee. His other hand was occupied, holding a rolled up twenty in between his fingers as he leaned over, pressing his nose against the end to quickly inhale the two lines of the white powdery substance laid out on the mirror. He tilted his head back, mouth parted as his gaze rested on the ceiling, his dark hair falling away from his face. Hermione frowned, vision blurry as her brown eyes clashed with his, the color of blueberries.

" _Teddy?_ "

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _And now they're outside ready to bust_

 _It looks like you might be one of us_

 _-Heathens, TØP ( TWENTYØNE PILØTS )_

* * *

 _Hermione slowed her car down to a snail's pace as she neared the figure walking along the side of the street. She frowned, recognizing the young man as he turned to face her._

 _"Nott?"_

 _It was Nott, alright, only…he didn't like as put together as he normally did. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, something that eerily looked like blood staining the collar. His bottom lip was busted, a nice bruise on his cheek bone to match. No words were exchanged as she reached over to open the passenger door._

 _This wasn't the first time she'd rescued the young man whenever he found himself in a pickle. This was just the first time she'd picked him up on the side of the road, in the middle of the night, looking worse for wear. She eyed him as he strapped himself in, gaze curious as he settled into the seat._

 _"Can I sleep on your couch tonight?"_

 _Hermione bit her lip. It wouldn't be the first time, but Ron was supposed to be staying over…_

 _"…yeah," she reluctantly said._

 _Nott eyed her, eyes intense as he took in her expression._

 _"…unless that boyfriend of yours is coming over."_

 _"I'll come up with something," she answered._

 _He hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back._

 _"What happened, if you don't mind my asking? Did you get jumped? Should I call the police?"_

 _Nott chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he grinned._

 _"Why, so they can arrest me too?"_

 _Hermione faltered, taken aback by his answer._

 _"You're worried about me. That's kind of cute…" Hermione flushed "…but you don't need to worry about someone like me."_

 _His gaze found hers then._

 _"I'm no saint, sweetheart" he motioned to his face "believe me, I had it coming…"_

* * *

"Teddy?"

His eyes widened, and under any other circumstances, Hermione might have laughed. However, this was no laughing matter. She swallowed as he hastily stood, the girl on his lap practically landing on the floor as he did so, quickly forgotten. Her eyes glanced towards the table again, lingering on the powdery residue that was left behind. Before she could say anything else, a firm hand found its way onto her shoulder and she stiffened.

"How do you know, Theodore?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, her words getting caught in her throat. Her mind was still trying to process what she'd just seen. She was saved by Theo, who spoke for her.

"We're classmates," he said, voice completely controlled.

She frowned in confusion, lifting her head. Hermione's eyes met his again, and something in them told her that the true nature of their relationship wasn't to be known. She winced as the man beside her chuckled, clearly amused.

"Quite the small world we live in, isn't it?"

Neither she nor Theo replied, and Hermione visibly relaxed as Riddle stepped away from her.

"Perhaps you can introduce her to everyone then. Show her around, and make her feel… _welcome_ ," the last word came out as almost a whisper.

Theo opened his mouth, and Hermione didn't know if it was to protest or agree. She never found out which as the ring of Riddle's phone filled the air.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Hermione felt a tight grip on her arm. She practically had to run to keep up with Theo as he yanked her to the other side of the room, bypassing curious eyes. He was dragging her through a door that led into another extravagant hallway. The door was slammed shut, and Hermione winced as her back harshly connected with it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Hermione winced as the harsh whisper of his voice echoed off of the walls, the panic in his voice evident. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Why are you-?"

She jumped as his hand harshly came down on the wall beside her head. She had never seen Teddy like this before. His eyebrows were furrowed, nostrils flared, and jaw clenched as he looked at her with a mix of confusion and fear. His eyes were bloodshot, no doubt because of the coke she'd just seen him snort.

"You do not get to ask me questions, right now! Not until you tell me why the fuck you are here, consorting with _him_ ," he screeched, pointing at the door behind her.

Hermione released a shaky breath, looking down.

"I…I was in the bathroom at a club when I…heard something. Just arguing, and then some gunshots, but they think I saw something. Theo, he thinks I saw something that I shouldn't have, but I didn't see anything," she whispered, the fear creeping back in.

Theo stumbled back, eyes troubled and lips trembling as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

"Teddy," she whispered.

"…and you're still alive," he shakily replied.

Hermione felt her heart drop, because the way he said it, it _didn't_ sound like a good thing.

"What does he want with me?"

"What club were you at? Why were you there?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Mamba. I was with Draco…"

Hermione remembered the name so well because she hated snakes. She had felt uneasy just looking up at the place, but Draco had reassured her that it was safe.

Theo scoffed, raking his hands through his hair again as he cursed before turning around and kicking the wall.

"Teddy!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"Teddy, what does-?"

She cut herself off as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of here, _now_. I'll tell him that you got the best of me, tricked me or something, I don't know. I just have-."

He cut himself off, shaking his head.

"I have to- oh God," he groaned, letting his head fall into his hand.

He suddenly fell, squatting with his arms resting on his knees, head lowered as he let out harsh breaths.

"You shouldn't be here, you should never have been here," he whispered, shaking his head, hair hiding his face from her.

He was suddenly up again, eyes hard as he continued to drag her through the halls. They turned the corner, and Hermione shrieked as the wall just past her head exploded, dust flying as Theo yanked her into him. She had turned her head away from the debris, facing whoever shot the gun. Theo's arms tightened around her as she lifted her head, looking through her hair to come face to face with Riddle.

"Going somewhere?"

Hermione was shaking in Theo's arms, feet stumbling over one another as Theo stepped further into the light. It took him a while to answer.

"Sir…," he began.

"I went through her phone, you know, the night I took her… I came across a person named Teddy, and being the curious man that I am, all it took was a click to recognize the number…"

He walked towards them, arm outstretched, and Hermione's eyes focused on the barrel of the gun that was nearing them.

"Not only am I curious man, young Nott, but also a smart man. Teddy is…quite the familiar nickname, wouldn't you agree? Especially for someone who is… _just a classmate?_ "

"I-."

Hermione winced as Riddle cut Theo off with another gunshot, this one shattering the lamp just behind them. Theo took a step back as Riddle swiveled the gun back around to directly face her.

"I knew you were lying. A first for you, really. Hence why I decided to sate my curiosity instead of just…" he shrugged "…killing you. You're going to tell me how you two know each other, and you're going to tell me now."

Theo hesitated, clearly reluctant to tell him the truth.

"She's…my best friend," he finally answered.

Riddle raised an eyebrow, assessing her all over again.

"I'd put my bet on lover, but we all have to be wrong sometimes, I suppose. Besides, I'm sure you understand how cliché that would have made this entire situation if it were true," he chuckled, eyes gleaming as if he was in on a joke she did not understand.

She felt Theo stiffen, before letting her go, only to step in front of her.

"Sir…she's…she's like my family. She doesn't know anything. Let her go," he pleaded.

"No."

"Please…"

Hermione grabbed Theo's arm as Riddle pressed the gun to his forehead.

"I'm not letting her go, and you know why."

Riddle grinned, and Hermione swallowed. Her grip tightened and she gasped as he brought the butt of the gun onto Theo's face. Riddle grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him away from her. A dark shadow fell over his face, all traces of humor gone.

"Pull something like this again, and I'll make you scrub her blood off of these new floors," he hissed.

Hermione took a step back as he shoved Theo away from him before straightening his own shirt.

"From now on, wherever she goes, you go. You have enough common sense to not pull another stupid stunt because no matter what you do, I'll find her. Understood?"

Theo gave a sharp nod.

"You're dismissed," he said, narrow eyes following her as Theo dragged her away.

Neither one of them said a word until they reached his car, the dark vehicle parked in the twelve car garage. She jumped as he kicked his tire, digging his fingers into his hair as he screamed. Hermione took a deep breath, albeit a shaky one.

"Give me the keys. Let me drive…"

Theo began to pace, fingers frantically running through his hair and over his face. She walked towards him, hand outstretched.

"Theo, you're high. Just let me-."

" _Shut the fuck up, Hermione!_ "

She faltered, eyes widening at his harsh language. She found herself at a loss for words at the moment. She had never in her life seen him like this. She knew that the drugs had something to do with it, a matter she was determined to discuss with him. However, another part of her worried that this…was Theodore Nott. She wondered if this was the Theodore Nott she'd heard whispers of in school. The Theo whose friends were known to get caught up in all sorts of trouble. The Theo who broke as many hearts as he did noses. The Theo who'd ruin lives just because he was bored one day and decided that he could.

She always knew that he'd hid a whole other part of his life from her, something she had long accepted. It was his right, after all. Besides, he'd done so much for her and became such a prominent fixture in her life that she'd decided to let the curiosity go. Now, however, it seemed that she was coming face to face with what he'd tried to hide for so long.

"Why? Why? _Why, Hermione?_ "

Hermione winced as he screamed in her face, eyes full of fury and accusations, as if all of this was entirely her fault. She didn't understand what he was asking. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him as he paced, clearly strung out.

"Why did you lie to me? I asked you about Tom Riddle and you said-."

"What the hell was I supposed to say, Hermione? Hmm? Yeah, I know who he is. In fact, I'm working for him. What, was I supposed to tell you that I'm working for the most dangerous man in the city?"

"Why are you working for him?"

He simply glared at her, hands on his hips.

"Why are you working for _him_? Do you know what kind of man he is? What he's done?"

Theo laughed, a sharp and mocking sound that unnerved her.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," he spat.

"I-."

"I was born into this, Hermione. This is my life, my fucking legacy," he threw out, still pacing.

He reminded Hermione of an angry bull, waiting to charge.

"You, on the other hand…"

"What? What about me? What the hell does he want with me, Theo?"

Theo was suddenly in her face, chest pushing against her own as he dug his fingers into her arm.

" _Why don't you ask your boyfriend?_ "

She stumbled away from him, gripping her arm as she backed away, eyes wide and confused.

"Draco's not…ugh. It's not even like that," she confessed with a huff.

Theo froze, he had begun pacing again, but was now facing her with the most peculiar expression on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She sighed, rubbing her arm, wincing.

"He's just…helping me out, is all," she mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

She glared up at him.

"It means, that… _that man_ in there ruined my family's life. He took everything we had, and if I didn't do something, my mum and dad were going to lose _everything_!"

Theo's eyes fell closed, and he chuckled once, followed by a string of laughter that just kept coming. His hand landed on top of his car as he keeled over, shaking his head.

"Please…oh God, please," he dragged out the word "…don't tell me you went to him."

"Theo…"

He sat up, humor completely wiped from his face as he advanced on her, nostrils flaring. He yanked her towards him and she fought to pull away.

"Do not tell me that you went to _Draco sodding Malfoy_ for help. Do not fucking tell me that," he snarled.

"I didn't have many options, Teddy," she screamed.

"Are you insane? There's hardly a man left in town who doesn't owe that _prick_ something or another. Just what are you doing for him, hmm?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. Her face reddened, and Theo let her go, stepping away in shock.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Hermione didn't answer, but she didn't need to.

"Are you _fucking_ him for _money_?"

"Don't say it like that," she groaned.

He spread his arms out.

"How else am I supposed to say it? That's what it is! Do you know what some people call that, Hermione?"

"It's not only sex, okay? We do other stuff too," she said.

"You don't even like him!"

"That's not entirely true. I told you, he's fun and I actually enjoy-."

"Anyone can be fun to be around if they're paying you enough," he sneered.

She reared back, eyes widening before she hit him in the chest, tears threatening to spill over. Not once had she ever felt shame for what she'd done. It was for her family, people she'd do anything for, and she had no regrets when it came to making sure that they were taken care of.

"Shut the hell up, Teddy," she whispered.

He gripped the skinny strap of her dress, pulling it away before letting it snap back against her skin.

"Did he buy you this? These earrings too?" he asked, the disgust clear in his voice.

"Shut up!"

"He's a drug addicted, trigger-happy piece of shit, Hermione. He's going to use you up and spit you out-."

"He and I have a deal! That is all. He takes care of mine and my parents' debts, and for all intents and purposes, I'm his girlfriend-."

"You really think it's going to be that simple? People are going to start coming after you- _oh_. Wait…" he tilted his head, eyes resting on her, as he waved his hand around them "…they already have."

Hermione opened her mouth, but he continued before she had a chance to speak.

"You want to talk about me and who I work for? Ask him what his father does! Ask him just what kind of family business he's planning to take over. I can assure you, he and his father have ruined just as many lives."

Hermione frowned, eyeing him. Theo smirked before shaking his head, opening the passenger door.

"Get in the car, Hermione…"

"I'm not getting in the car when-."

"For fuck's sake, get in the damn car, Hermione," he snapped.

Hermione clenched her jaw before shoving past him and sliding into the seat. She flinched as he slammed the door shut. Neither one of them spoke as he pulled out of the garage, the world flying past them as he sped down the street. Her somewhat pleasant evening had taken a turn for the worse. The last thing she had expected to find in Riddle's house was her best friend snorting lines of coke like it was something he did on a regular basis. He probably did…

She eyed him as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, clearly on edge. She had assumed that he considered himself done with her for the night, and that he was taking her to her house, or his house one. Possibly to just yell at her some more. She sat up in surprise when she recognized these streets, streets that didn't lead to either one of their houses.

"Theo…?"

It wasn't long before he was turning onto a familiar driveway. She gripped the dashboard as he slammed to a halt just outside of the gate, putting the car in park. She watched as he jumped out of the car, slamming his hands against the gate, screaming.

"Let us in, you son of a bitch!"

Hermione stumbled out of the car, running towards him.

"What the hell are we doing here? What are you doing, Teddy?"

Hermione grew nervous as the gate began to open, allowing Teddy to slip through and walk down the driveway. She followed after him.

"Teddy, let's just go," she pleaded.

She didn't understand why he was at Draco's house, of all places. He hated Draco, and the feeling was practically mutual, and she figured that whatever reason Theo had driven here, it couldn't be good. She inhaled as she caught sight of Draco walking towards them, a scowl on his handsome face. His eyes quickly ran over her figure, pausing briefly on her arm before his eyes landed on Theo.

"Guess where the both of us just came from? Riddle's place," Theo spat before Draco could utter a word.

Draco paused, eyes resting on her, troubled.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think, Malfoy? She was at the wrong place at the wrong time because she was fooling around with _you_ ," Theo said, shoving Draco.

She gripped his arm, pulling him away from the blond.

"Theo, stop," she pleaded.

"This ends, now," he hissed, walking towards Draco again.

Draco smirked, eyes finding hers again.

"Hermione…?" he questioned, an unspoken question of what she thought of this.

"I can take care of her debt, I _will_ take care of it," Theo answered before she could.

Draco's gaze did not waver from her.

"I don't answer to you, Nott. Hermione knows that she can put a stop to this whenever she wants," he calmly replied.

"That's bullshit! You know that she won't-."

"Well, then, there's your answer," Draco replied, eyes connecting with Theo's.

"You took advantage of her situation, knowing it wouldn't be long before she caved. You can have any girl you want. You don't fucking need her!"

Draco leaned all of his weight on one leg, hands shoved into his pockets as he regarded her dark-haired friend.

"You're right, but I want her," he replied, eyebrow raised.

Theo's jaw clenched, fed up.

"He sells drugs, Hermione. Drugs, and cars, and-."

"Get off of my property," Draco sneered, stepping towards him.

"With pleasure," Theo bit back, reaching towards her.

"She stays."

"Like hell," Theo replied.

"You think I'm letting her go anywhere with you?" Draco questioned.

"I have strict instructions to go wherever she goes. If she stays, I stay," Theo said with a smirk.

Draco's lips pulled into a crooked smile.

"Sleep in your car, then."

"Since the both of you wish to talk amongst yourselves as if I'm not here, I'll be taking my leave then. I'm tired, and I've had a very… _eventful_ day. Theo, sleep wherever the hell you want, but I'm going inside."

She faced Draco now, eyes hard and mind muddled as she seemed to really look at him for the first time.

"You and I will talk in the morning," she said, mouth downturned in a frown as she walked past him.

She wasn't sure why she was so upset with Draco. It wasn't as if they were together, so it wasn't like he owed her anything. Still, had she known the truth from the beginning, she never would have agreed to their arrangement. She idly considered calling it off, wondering how she would take care of her parents now.

"Hermione," she was gently pulled to a halt.

She looked over his shoulder to see Theo walking towards his car to, no doubt, park closer to the house.

"Tell me what you're thinking…"

She looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm thinking that this is too much. I can't-," she cut herself off, shaking her head.

His fingers brushed along her jaw.

"Hey…"

"No," she pulled away "I'm not trying to get caught up in whatever little rivalry that you and Riddle have going on. He's threatening _my friends_ , Draco."

He pulled her against his chest, gripping her chin.

"I can protect your friends, and I can protect you," he said, eyes boring into her own.

"…because you're just like him? You know how he operates? Two side of the same coin," she whispered, leaning away.

"No…" his lips brushed against hers "…because you're mine, and I protect what's mine."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_No no no no no_

 _Baby, don't say you want no liar_

 _No no no no no_

 _Baby, don't say you want no bad guy_

 _\- Sweet Lies, EXO_

* * *

"That morning…when I stopped by, and you told me that you'd gotten attacked at the gas station…," Draco trailed off.

Hermione looked down, unable to tell him the truth. It wasn't like he needed to hear it anyway, Draco had already put two and two together. He pushed himself out of his chair and away from the table, jaw clenched and eyes hard as he glared at her.

Theo had left in the middle of the night, she wasn't sure where he'd gone, although she did have a pretty good idea. There was something unspoken in the air though that he'd return. She had opted to stay in one of the guest rooms, unable to sleep beside Draco as the reality of just who he was, was forcibly revealed to her. The morning began awkwardly as they were served breakfast, and almost as soon as she'd set her fork down, Draco dove right in.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"…because I was under the impression that you were some spineless pretty boy who had too much of daddy's money to know what to do with. How was I ever supposed to know that you are, undoubtedly, one of the most dangerous men within a three city radius?"

Draco sighed, running his hand down his face as he continued to glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm the only one who's allowed to be angry, right now," she spat.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Hermione stood too.

"I have been lied to…for _months_ by you and for _years_ by Teddy. To be perfectly honest, I can hardly stand to look at either one of you," Hermione continued.

"Why don't you take that anger out on him, love? After all, we both know that's who you're most upset with," Draco replied, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm mad at you too! I…I _never_ would have agreed to this if I knew who you really were and what you did…" she threw her arms up "…and how could I? It's not like a google search was going to tell me that you run a lucrative drug business."

Draco didn't respond, and Hermione swallowed.

"Why? Why me?"

"I already told you…I wanted you."

Hermione laughed, no humor in her voice as she fought back tears.

"Really? That's all you've got?"

Draco's expression was unreadable as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as his gaze settled on her.

"I saw an opportunity to get what I wanted, and I took advantage of that," was his response with a shrug.

"You…selfish _bastard_. How can you care so little about my life-?"

"That's not true-."

"Yes, it is! This isn't like your usual arrangements where I'm sure you flaunt a girl on your arm for a few days, a week at the most, before moving onto the next one. Everyone thinks we're _an item._ You have enemies, and not once did it ever occur to you that they might come after me, thinking that I actually mean something to you?"

"I can keep you safe, Hermione."

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job of that, now, aren't you? I have to meet him, _tonight_ , Draco! I have to…do only God knows what for him…"

Hermione trailed off as she fought back a sob. She didn't raise her eyes as Draco approached her, and she fought the urge to push him away as he rested his hands on her arms.

"Hermione…look at me…"

Hermione shook her head.

"He scares me, Draco. I'm terrified of him, and I know that means that I should be terrified of you too, but… I just…"

Draco shushed her as he pulled her frame against him, resting her forehead on his chest.

"He's threatening my friends, the people I care about… How am I ever supposed to just say no to him? What if he wants me to kill someone, or…," Hermione trailed off, stopping herself before her mind went down an even darker path.

She lifted her head, eyes connecting with his as he spoke.

"I told you that I'll protect your friends."

"Teddy?"

Draco's jaw clenched before looking away.

"He made his own choices…"

Hermione backed away from him, a frown marring her features.

"No! You said that you'd protect them, and Teddy-."

"Is another factor. Your BFF is just like me, and he made his bed," he spat.

"Draco-."

Hermione cut herself off as Draco suddenly advanced on her, forcing her to back into the table. Her eyes were wide as the tip of his nose grazed her own, silver eyes wild as they ran over her face.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hermione. I don't give a _flying fuck_ …" he slammed his hand onto the table, and she jumped "…about Theodore Leon Nott. He's a sleazy son of a bitch who-."

"Do not talk about him like that," Hermione hissed, shoving her hands against his chest.

He grabbed a hold of her wrists, pulling her against him.

"The first chance I'd get, I would happily put a bullet through his head-."

Hermione yanked an arm free, bringing the palm of her hand across his cheek. She flung herself away from him, walking towards the stairs before he had time to react.

Her heart ached as she registered his words. She figured that whatever was between them was petty, childish even, but for Draco to openly admit that not only would he kill her best friend, but take pleasure in doing so…

Hermione gasped as she was yanked away from the stairs just as she reached them, slamming into Draco.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she shouted in his face.

"You are not leaving until we figure this out. It's not safe," he threw at her through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes, shoving him away, _hard_ , and taking satisfaction in his stumble. She took the stairs two at a time as she trekked towards the guest room where her belongings were.

"Hermione!"

She ignored him, attempting to slam the door behind her when his hand caught it, shoving it back and forcing her to trip over her feet. She grabbed onto the nearby coffee table to steady herself as he entered. Anger marred his features, and Hermione glared at him.

"You are not leaving this house!"

"Watch me," she breathed.

She grabbed her purse and shoes, turning to face him.

"If I can't trust you with Teddy's life then I'll be damned if I trust you with mine."

He caught her arm as she fought to move past him. She slammed her fist against his chest.

"Move!"

"We have an arrangement, remember? What are you going to do, huh?"

"I'll figure something out," she stated, attempting to get past him.

"You have nowhere to go! Choose carefully, unless you want your parents to end up on the street," he hissed at her as she finally shoved past him and into the hall.

"Fuck you," she threw over her shoulder.

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around into his chest as he looked down his nose at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You already did that, love, and you better keep fucking me if you want them to keep their house."

She shoved against him, but he held on with an iron grip.

"You think you're the only rich and lonely attractive man around here? I'll do what I must if I have to," Hermione whispered.

"We both know you don't have the guts. Besides…"

Draco suddenly chuckled, teeth on display as he looked at her. There was mirth in his eyes, a joke playing in his head that she was not in on. He leaned in, lips a hair's width away from hers.

"You think any of these men would touch _you_?"

Hermione froze as her heart faltered within her chest, an unnerving feeling washing over her.

"They've all seen you with me, seen you on my arm. They know you're _mine_ , and if they don't, when I'm finished, no man in this city will even _look_ at you."

Hermione swallowed.

"You're gorgeous, sweetheart, but none of them would be willing to die by my hand just to get a taste."

He let go of her, and she took a step back, throat incredibly dry all of a sudden.

"So what is it going to be…?"

Hermione squared her shoulders, pushing back the fear that she felt as she stared at him.

"I'll just ask Teddy…" Draco's jaw clenched "…and I won't have to sleep with him to get what I want."

She made her way down the stairs with Draco hot on her heels.

"Hermione, we're not finished…"

"I am. I've made my choice…" she spun around to face him "…it was…fun, but I've gotten way in over my head. You care more about what's in between my legs than you do my actual life, and look where that's gotten me. Your selfishness and desire has put me in danger."

She looked down as his jaw clenched. Without saying a word, she opened the door, only to freeze as he spoke.

"I'll kill him."

She looked over her shoulder, eyes wide. His silver eyes clashed with hers, a dark determination was settled there, and Hermione knew then that he was telling the truth. He walked down the stairs, approaching her, a promise in his voice as he repeated himself.

"I…don't want…you to go…," he forced out. "I told you that I'll protect you, and I meant that, because I like having you by my side. I want you to stay by my side, and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that happens."

Hermione's lips trembled as he stopped only a few inches away from her. He reached up, brushing his thumb across her lips, gaze intense.

"So if you go to Theodore for help…I'll kill him."

* * *

"You two fuck while I was gone?"

"No," Hermione answered with a glare thrown in his direction.

Teddy shrugged, as if to say 'just wondering'.

"I'm shocked. I thought for sure he'd be spewing you nonsense about how big and bad he is and how he'll protect you and all that jazz. Girls love that bullshit…I was positive you'd eat it right up."

Hermione didn't respond, ignoring Draco's eyes on them as he watched through the large glass windows. She suddenly sighed, stepping up beside Teddy.

"You really think this is necessary?"

Teddy glanced down at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"You need to know how to work one of these. In case something goes down, you need to know how to protect yourself," he said, just before lifting the gun and shooting at the tree.

He hit it right on the mark. She hesitantly took it as he held it out towards her. Hermione didn't like guns, understandably so, but Teddy was right. She'd gotten herself into one big mess, and she wanted to come out of this mess alive.

"I'm sorry…"

She suddenly paused, glancing up at him, eyes laced with confusion.

"For what?" she whispered.

Teddy sighed, looking down at her.

"…for last night. I was… It was just a lot to take in, okay? I didn't react in the best of ways…"

"It's okay, Theo. I understand…"

"No, no. I can imagine that this whole ordeal has been a hard enough pill for you to swallow, and then… I called you everything but a whore, and I'm sorry. I just…"

He suddenly looked down, resembling a young boy.

"I just wish you'd come to me, instead. You know I would have helped you, no questions asked, no strings attached," he spat out the last bit, eyes icing over as he threw a glare over his shoulder.

"What's going on between you two?"

Her previous conversation with Draco just seconds before Teddy walked through the door weighed heavily on her mind. Knowing that the two of them would be more than happy to kill one another made Hermione's curiosity grow. She lifted the gun as he sighed again.

"Long story short? I used to work for Draco, and I was offered a better deal."

Hermione paused again, glancing up at him before looking away.

"…by Riddle."

"My family has always done business with the Riddles. Our families have always just been…intertwined. My working for Draco was… _unforeseen_ , to put it nicely. I was going against tradition… It was only a matter of time before I worked for Riddle, anyway."

"Did you genuinely want to work for him, or was it just a way to…go against your family's wishes?"

"A little bit of both, to be honest. At the time, I was… _involved_ with someone who was working for Draco, _still_ is working for Draco. It kind of swayed my decision."

Hermione scoffed, shaking her head.

"You went against your family's traditions, possibly putting your life in danger while doing so, all for a pretty girl? That is so like you…"

A small smirk graced Theo's lips as Hermione aimed the gun and fired.

* * *

"…simple, no?"

Hermione glared up at the dark haired man as he went over the course of action for tonight. She felt incredibly uncomfortable in the form fitting red dress. Her hair was pulled up and out of her face, showcasing…well, everything. Essentially, Hermione was going to be a honey pot, and that made her incredibly uneasy. The only thing that put her somewhat at ease was the fact that Teddy was going to be there with her.

She tugged at the bottom of her dress again, jumping in fright when the taller male reached out to brush a stray curl away from her face. She looked at him with wide eyes as his fingers trailed down her arm. She was sure that her wariness was as clear as day on her face, because Riddle chuckled, tilting his head at her.

"You can relax. That isn't why you're here. There are dozens of girls in this place purely for that reason. I don't need you for that, darling…"

Hermione swallowed, her shoulders relaxing just a smidge.

"Come," he ordered, hand resting on her neck as he guided her out of the house.

Teddy avoided her eyes as they passed him, settling inside of the black SUV. Her heart was pounding within her chest, terrified of what fate awaited her tonight. They were going back to Mamba, the same club that kick started the predicament that Hermione found herself in. She was almost sure that Draco would be there tonight, too.

She was incredibly conflicted about him, at the moment. She had never really seen him like that. At least, never towards her, and she wondered if he didn't feel the need to restrain his true self now that the cat was out of the bag. Clearly, he didn't care about scaring her off, because he had no intentions of letting her go.

The car ride was a quiet and tense one. Hermione wondered just what would happen if she didn't live up to expectations tonight. Her fear and self-preservation were starting to get the better of her, and she began to grow frantic to find a way out of this.

"I don't think this will work. I've never done this before, and I'm sure he'll see right through me…"

She turned to see a smirk dancing on Riddle's lips, dark eyes glancing at her.

"You're an attractive woman with a pretty smile. That's all the training you need for him…"

The car was pulled into the familiar parking lot, and Hermione glanced out of the darkly tinted windows with unease.

"…but-."

She found her chin held within a bruising grip, Riddle's face only inches away from her own as he glared at her. She swallowed, feeling the barrel of a gun pressed against her neck.

"You're not getting out of this, so quit trying. Pull your shit together before I change my mind and make another use for you, right here, in this car."

His words fell from his lips like silk, slinking around her neck and tightening a noose as a horrific scenario presented itself to her.

"Now…," he purred. "Are you going to go in there and distract this man with those pretty eyes, or would you rather distract me with your mouth instead?"

Hermione began to nod when he tightened his grip, forcing a wince out of her.

"You will speak," he demanded.

"I…I'll go inside."

He let her go with a charming smile, eyes lit with amusement.

"Good," he hissed.

Hermione stared at him as he reached for his door, and she bit her lip.

"I didn't see anything," she said, trying one last time.

He suddenly leaned back, turning to face her with a sinister smirk as he answered matter-of-factly, just before exiting the vehicle.

"I know that."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A filler chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Fuck me like you hate me_

 _Kiss me like you miss me_

 _-All The Time, Jeremih_

* * *

 _"You're not getting out of this, so quit trying. Pull your shit together before I change my mind and make another use for you, right here, in this car."_

 _His words fell from his lips like silk, slinking around her neck and tightening a noose as a horrific scenario presented itself to her._

 _"Now…," he purred. "Are you going to go in there and distract this man with those pretty eyes, or would you rather distract me with your mouth instead?"_

 _Hermione began to nod when he tightened his grip, forcing a wince out of her._

 _"You will speak," he demanded._

 _"I…I'll go inside."_

 _He let her go with a charming smile, eyes lit with amusement._

 _"Good," he hissed._

 _Hermione stared at him as he reached for his door, and she bit her lip._

 _"I didn't see anything," she said, trying one last time._

 _He suddenly leaned back, turning to face her with a sinister smirk as he answered matter-of-factly, just before exiting the vehicle._

 _"I know that."_

* * *

Hermione's heart was racing as she glanced down for the umpteenth time that night, every nerve in her body telling her to haul ass, consequences be damned. Never mind the fact that this was far beyond her comfort zone, but she wasn't stupid enough to not realize the amount of danger she was in at the moment. She wasn't sure if it was pure luck, or just good planning on Riddle's part that the man whose arm was currently draped over her shoulder wasn't some big shot. Meaning, he'd never seen her attached to Draco's arm at just about every event for the past few months.

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr. was another sleazy lowlife who was "never allowed to eat at the big boys table", as he so eloquently put it. He was the type of bottom feeding scum she'd heard about from Draco, the kind who didn't have the smarts or class to make it in the business. The kind of man who'd do anything to get on top…

The dark haired man pushed his hair back, dark eyes glinting with mischief as he threw her what she was certain was meant to be a charming smile. Hermione forced a smile in return, although, she was positive that it came out more like a grimace.

"You sure your friends won't come looking for you? They might think you've gotten kidnapped…"

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, crossing one leg over the other. She didn't miss the way his eyes followed these movements.

"They're the ones who lost track of me. I guarantee you, they're probably dancing with some guy whose name they won't remember in the morning," she lied.

"You need better friends," he said, his fingers tracing patterns into her bare shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hermione laughed, looking away.

"Although, I suppose if you did have better friends, you never would have stumbled upon me," he said, grin widening.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed, meeting his gaze again.

Hermione's nervousness grew as the minutes dragged on. She'd been given a simple task, and an opportunity had yet to present itself for her to execute it. She knew exactly what was on this man's mind, and she had a feeling that he wasn't as gentlemanly as Draco was. She wasn't sure how much longer this coy behavior would keep its charm.

Hermione closed her eyes, sharply inhaling as he leaned in to brush his lips across her cheek.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Hermione turned to face him, lips barely an inch away from his own.

"I didn't…but it's Mione," she whispered.

He nodded, reaching up to release her hair, the curls falling around her shoulders like a shawl. She swallowed when he brushed her hair over her shoulder, thumbs grazing the skin of her neck. He leaned in, and Hermione leaned away, turning her head to eye his two guards standing at the door. She heard him chuckle, fingers rubbing her shoulder, an attempt to relax her, she assumed. Her skin crawled, and she found herself missing Draco's fingers instead.

"Pretend like they're not even here, I do. I'm a dangerous man…Mione, and I have to protect myself."

"What? You think I'm going to kill you?" she asked, turning to face him.

She looked down, peaking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"I don't have anything on me. You can always search me if you don't believe me…or…," she trailed off, reaching for her clutch, attempting to leave.

She was halted by his hands digging into her legs, dark eyes gazing up at her. A promising smirk fell over his lips before he nodded at the two men. She bit her lip as they exited, finally leaving them alone. He pulled her back down to sit beside him, and Hermione fought to avoid looking at the door. That was their cue. She was told to get the guards out of the room, making it easier for _them_ to get in.

He pulled her towards him, and she turned her head, his lips meeting the skin of her neck instead. She pulled away again, attempting to hold him off.

"H-how did a guy like you end up in a business like this?"

He grinned, standing up to tower over her.

"The money, sweetheart. Isn't that always the answer?" he questioned.

Hermione leaned back into the couch, lips trembling as he slipped out of his suit jacket, flinging it behind him. He'd reached up to loosen his tie when a commotion could be heard outside of the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder when the door swung open, Theo walking in first. Hermione's sigh of relief was short lived when Crouch reached for his gun. He'd barely aimed it at her when a shot rang out, the gun falling from his hand as he clutched it to his chest.

Hermione hurried to stand and back away from him as his crisp white shirt began to redden.

"Mione…"

Hermione focused in on Teddy's hand as he reached for her, his other still aiming the gun at Crouch.

An inhumane sound left his mouth while he glared up at her as she stumbled towards Teddy, hand grasping his as he pulled her behind him. Crouch took a step towards his fallen gun when his eyes widened, comically so, as they finally landed on Theo, really getting a good look at who shot him. He stumbled back as another figure stepped into the room.

Riddle sported a maniacal grin, two more men behind him as they shut and locked the door.

"Bartemius Crouch… _Jr_. You always were a fool for a pretty face, could never keep your cock in your pants long enough to get the job done," he hissed.

Crouch tripped over his feet, teeth bared as he glared at them.

"You've met Hermione," Riddle boasted as he gestured towards her. "She's new…and proving to be quite useful."

Hermione pressed against Theo, frame trembling, and he squeezed her hand.

"You gave me more time," Crouch spat.

Riddle took a step forward, hands shoved into his pockets.

"You're right. I _gave_ you more time. Three years of it, actually…" he turned towards them "…I don't know about you, Nott, but that seems like more than enough time for him to get what he owes me. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Too much time, if you ask me," Theo agreed, voice hard and controlled, not one emotion slipping through.

"N-no. No, I can get you the money-."

"You should have it. You've been given ample opportunity to get it," Theo said, chuckling as Riddle took another step forward.

"Spent it all on drugs and women, no doubt."

"Look, just give me a week. I can-."

"You may go, Hermione," Riddle said, dismissing her.

Hermione was grateful, positive that this was something she didn't want to see. She reluctantly let go of Theo's hand, Crouch's blubbering and pleading ringing in her ears as she walked towards the door. She was almost there when Riddle's hand suddenly shot out, halting her movements. She swallowed as he gently pulled her to stand in front of him, hands resting on her shoulders.

"Actually, stay for just a little bit longer. I don't want you to miss this…"

Hermione's eyes widened as Crouch sank to his knees, begging for his life now.

"Nott," Riddle's voice came from over her head, and she turned to stare at Theo.

He blinked, staring at Riddle before glancing at her and back again. He rolled his eyes before eventually walking over to Crouch's hunkered form.

"Theo, please, man I can- I can get the money. _I can get it!_ "

Hermione turned her head away, only for it to be jerked back upright by Riddle's firm grip. She shuddered as his lips brushed against her ear, chest pressed against her back.

"You will watch," he purred.

Hermione blinked, vision blurring as Theo pressed his gun against Crouch's forehead.

"No, no, no. Come on, _please_ -."

Hermione gasped, heart faltering within her chest as Crouch slumped, mouth still open in a plea. She exhaled a shaky breath, ears ringing as she looked down at his still form. She felt a tear skip down her cheek, and stumbled as Riddle let go of her. He walked around her, and she took that as her cue to leave.

She struggled to unlock the door, flinging it open and sprinting down the hall without a backwards glance. The private rooms for the "regular" guests were located beneath the club in a huge basement like setting. Only, the dark fancy hallways were lined with neon purple lights. Some rooms had pure glass walls and others, like the one she was just in, were for 100% privacy.

She walked past a row of glass walls when a shock of blond hair caught her attention. He appeared to be in a meeting of some sort with four other men when he looked up.

Silver and brown met…

…and warred.

They gazed at each other for all of three seconds when Hermione continued down the hallway, stumbling up the stairs and into the club. The loud music brought her back to the present, and she found herself momentarily disoriented. She rested a hand on her forehead, making her way through the moving bodies as she fought to get out of the cursed place. A shoulder clashed with hers, and she almost tripped over her feet.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, meeting a pair of familiar blue eyes. It took Hermione's brain a minute to catch up.

"Ron…hey," was her lame response.

Ron didn't respond right away, eyebrows raising as he took in her attire.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked, eyes resting on hers again.

"I'm here with Dean and Seamus. They're always going out every other weekend, so since I'm back, I wanted to tag along," he answered.

Hermione nodded, still somewhat spacey as she looked around.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, hand resting on her arm.

She nodded, unable to process the words she wanted to say.

"Are you here with friends?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, some lame lie on the tip of her tongue, she was sure, when an arm snaked around her waist, a familiar grip settling just under her breast. His lips brushed her cheek, and Hermione's shoulders sagged with the release of tension.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Draco said just before turning towards Ron.

Ron blinked as he took in Draco and their comfortable display. He shook his head before extending his hand.

"Ronald Weasley. I'm a friend of Hermione," he suddenly said, and he missed the venomous glare she threw at him.

Draco's raised an eyebrow at the name before looking down his nose at Ron's hand like it was an insect. His eyes met Ron's again before he smirked, pulling her tighter against him.

"Pleasure. I hate to cut this short, but Hermione and I have somewhere to be," was his only reply before walking her out of the club.

It was much quieter on the street, and Hermione was relieved. She was joyful to discover that Draco had parked right outside of the club. A dark green car greeting her instead of the usual black one. He leaned her against the driver's side door before taking her face into his hands.

"What happened?"

He knew that she was going to be at Mamba tonight with Riddle, hence why he'd scheduled his meeting there for tonight. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose and another on her forehead, before resting his lips there.

"Talk to me," he murmured against her skin.

"Theo killed Barty Crouch Jr."

She felt him tense before he released a sigh, hand resting against the back of her head.

"I was meant to be a distraction. I was supposed to convince him to get the guards out of his room. I was…," she trailed off.

Draco suddenly backed away, raising her head to gaze into her eyes. His eyes were icy as he glared at her.

"Did he touch you?"

"Not…not really. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle…," she trailed off as he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"Are you hurt?" he asked against her mouth.

She shook her head, eyes falling closed.

"I'm still…I'm still mad at you," she whispered as he pressed her back against his car.

He hummed into her lips, hands resting on her neck before pulling away. It was the truth. She was still upset with him for threatening her best friend, and all but making it impossible for her to get help from anyone else in this city.

"So…that was the ex…"

Hermione nodded, wondering why tonight of all nights did she run into him at a club of all places.

"He still wants you," Draco suddenly said, something unrecognizable in his tone.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't particularly care. That has nothing to do with me…"

She could feel his eyes on her, and Hermione looked down, tonight's events still plaguing her mind.

"Where did he touch you?"

He didn't need to clarify who he was referring to.

"He kept touching my shoulders," she murmured.

Draco reached up, brushing his hands along her shoulders and arms, leaving a spark in their wake.

"…and?"

"He kissed my cheek…"

She exhaled as he pressed his lips to her cheek, nibbling at the sensitive skin.

"Like this?"

"No, not like that."

"Where else?"

Hermione swallowed as Draco pressed himself against her.

"M-my neck. He kissed-," she cut herself off with a gasp.

Draco wrapped his lips around the skin of her neck, tongue laving against the flesh as his fingers dug into her thigh, hitching it around his waist.

"Draco, we're- people will see…"

The sound of a door opening reached her ears, and Hermione felt herself being pushed inside. Draco's lips met hers again as he pulled her into the backseat, the door closing behind them. Draco kneeled over her reclining form, pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"You want me to help you forget him?"

Hermione nodded, reaching for his belt. He caught her wrists in his hands, pulling them away.

"Tell me where else," he demanded.

"He touched my neck too. He kept- oh my God," Hermione groaned.

Draco's fingers were around her throat, thumbs pressing down.

"Was it like this?"

Hermione frantically shook her head.

"You like this?" he asked, grinding himself in between her legs.

She nodded, mouth open in a silent scream as he leaned down to bite into her cleavage. He suddenly pulled away, gripping her hips and turning her over.

"I hate that that piece of shit was touching you," he growled, reaching up and ripping her dress straight down the back.

Hermione shrieked, pressing her hands against the seat.

"I don't like that they put you into that situation. You could've gotten hurt…or worse," he said, leaning down to kiss her exposed back.

"Crouch was scum. I wish I had killed him myself," he hissed, raking his nails down her thighs.

"Draco," she moaned.

"You want to forget him?"

She felt a harsh pull at her hip before the pressure released, the sound of her underwear snapping filling her ears. His hand was in her hair, pulling her up so that her back was flush with his bare chest.

"I asked you a question," he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, please, make me forget him. Make me forget the whole night…"

He dug his hands into her hips, yanking her hips towards him.

"Crouch, Riddle, Theo…I want to forget it all, please," she begged.

Without warning, Draco pushed every inch of himself into her with one slick movement. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he tangled his fingers into her hair again. The sound of her broken whimpers filled the car as he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise, the sound of skin slapping against skin reaching her ears.

Black spots filled her vision as she was fucked into the backseat of his car. She reached a hand back, searching for his arm, or something, anything to grab onto. One of his hands gripped her wrist, his other hand pulling her up and pressing her chest against the side of the vehicle. He pinned her hand against the window, and Hermione whined as he roughly bit at the side of her neck.

"You're so beautiful…so fucking pretty…"

She moaned.

"…and you're all mine."

She had nothing to say, too busy on focusing on not passing out from the sheer brutality in which Draco was slamming into her.

"You still want to leave? Think you can find someone else to help you?"

She shook her head.

"You know what I wanted to do when you said that? Hmm?"

Hermione's only response was a moan as her hand slipped down the dewy window. His teeth grazed her ear, and Hermione shuddered.

"I wanted to fuck you on every surface of my house."

His tone was venomous, each snap of his hips growing more possessive than the last.

"I told you that I can protect you. You think anyone else can take care of you like I can?"

"N-no," she moaned.

He pressed both of her hands against the window now, and Hermione hung her head as her body shuddered. He pressed his lips to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, anyplace he could reach. His free hand slid down to her throat, constricting. Hermione tried to moan, but his grip was too tight.

Hermione couldn't even inhale as he thrust into her. She pushed back against him as her lungs cried out for air, tears brimming her eyes. The coil inside of her was tightening with both pain and pleasure with each merciless surge of his hips.

"You take me so well," he murmured into her ear.

Hermione groaned, his words causing her to clench around him, and he hissed. Hermione was losing her grip on reality, lungs burning when he suddenly released her throat. White-hot pleasure washed over Hermione as her lungs finally took in air, body twitching and shaking from the combined rush of release. Draco's grip tightened as he fuck her through her high and chased after his own.

Her nails raked down the window, her whines hitching as she collapsed, Draco's arm the only thing keeping her upright. They both panted, Draco's breath fanning against her neck as he lowered them both down. Hermione's eyes drifted shut, and she shuddered when Draco pulled away from her, fixing his pants and lazily throwing on his shirt.

Her chest heaved, and she didn't even bother to move, opting to lie there. She felt Draco press a lingering kiss to her neck before she heard him moving to the front seat. Just as he started the car, there was a tap on the window. It wasn't long before Hermione heard a familiar voice.

"I was going to ask if you'd seen Hermione, but…," he trailed off, his eyes, no doubt, taking in Draco's unkempt appearance.

"She's in good hands. I wish I could say the same about you. _Crouch_ , Nott? Really? He could have killed her, given the first chance, he would have."

There was no response from Theo, probably because he knew Draco was right. Hermione briefly recalled said man pulling his gun out on her once he realized what was going on. If Theo had reacted two seconds too late… Hermione shuddered, and found herself drifting off just as Draco spoke before speeding off.

"In case you were wondering, Blaise says 'hi'."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bloop_**

* * *

 _You're no good for me_

 _But baby, I want you, I want_

 _\- Diet Mountain Dew, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Hermione recognized where she was as soon as her awareness kicked in. If the satin sheets weren't a dead giveaway, then the masculine, spicy scent that always seemed to cling to the room was. The balcony doors to her left were cracked open, allowing the noise of the slight drizzle outside to reach her ears with perfect clarity. She opened her eyes, watching the rain as memories of the previous night plagued her mind.

She turned her head away, pressing her face into the pillow, sobs threatening to wrack her frame. She had never seen a dead body before, and the haunting image of Crouch's blank face and lifeless eyes would stay with her forever. Why did Riddle make her watch? Did he want to make her more inclined to keep her mouth shut? Or was he trying to scare her? Did he get a kick out of frightening people? Her immediate answer to that was yes. Men like Riddle drew great pleasure from striking fear into people. _Do you honestly think Draco is any different?_

She shook her head, almost frantically so. Draco had to be different, she had to believe that he was, because if he and Riddle were one in the same, what did that say about _her_? She swallowed, pushing herself up as she stared at the pillow. She had grown attached to the blond man. She didn't know why, he didn't have very many redeeming qualities, but it had happened nonetheless. She sighed, turning over to sit up just as _he_ entered the room.

A tray was in his hand, and he made his way over to her with a plate of food and glass of orange juice. Hermione pulled the sheet over her shoulders as he sat next to her, placing the platter in her lap.

"Morning…"

There was a brief pause before she replied.

"Morning," she murmured.

He looked down, gathering some eggs on a fork before lifting it towards her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know I had a rough night, but I'm perfectly capable of feeding-."

"Just let me spoil you. Please…," he interrupted.

Hermione stared at the frown marring his features before reluctantly closing her mouth over the utensil.

"How _are_ you feeling?"

"Honestly? I don't know," she said, looking out of the balcony windows again.

She suddenly looked down, playing with the sheets.

"I watched my best friend put a bullet through someone's head like it was nothing…and I helped him do it."

Draco didn't reply, sensing that she wasn't finished.

"The night Riddle kidnapped me, I knew then that I had gotten myself into something I could never imagine. Of course, once I found out that the only reason he'd done so was because of you, I wanted to curse you. I wanted to hate you, I still want to hate you. I would love nothing more than to blame you for all of this..."

She stared at him, holding his gaze.

"…but the truth is, I'm to blame too. Some might say that you made me an offer that I couldn't refuse. We both know that's not true. I took the easy way out. I could have said no, it would have been hard on me and my parents, _very hard_ , but I could've said no, nonetheless. I had a choice…and I chose."

Draco sighed.

"Do you regret saying yes?"

Hermione's response was immediate.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Right now, in this very moment, I wish that I had never met you, Draco," she whispered.

Draco was not visibly bothered by this.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Last night was the most traumatic night of my life. It's funny… Before I met you, the night Ron left me currently held that title. I can't even put into words how he made me feel, but that was nothing compared to the night Riddle was holding a gun to my face. Nothing in comparison to being in a room alone with a stranger, groping me, pulling a gun on me, and watching him beg for his life. Watching my best friend…," Hermione trailed off, looking away.

Hermione knew what she'd gotten herself into. She'd known that the night Riddle had taken her, but did she _really_ know? Could she really have known what kind of trouble she was in? She thought that she did, but it was clear that after last night, she didn't know anything.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a soft clinking noise, like metal tapping metal.

She looked up at Draco, meeting his gaze before dragging her eyes downwards to land on the trey in her lap. The silence was tense and uncomfortable as she straightened up, sharply inhaling.

Next to her plate, right in front of her orange juice, was a gun. It was small and silver, golden trimming framing the weapon. Hermione wasn't sure what this meant, at least, that was until she took note of the small initials engraved in the bottom left corner of the handle. Those were _her_ initials, plain as day in gold.

"What is this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's yours-."

"No. No," Hermione said, shaking her head, attempting to push it away from her.

"Hermione," he called after her as she stood, walking towards the windows.

"No, Draco. I can't-."

"You will. Take it," he said, walking towards her and pushing it into her hands.

"I-."

"Yes, you can. Take it, Hermione…"

Hermione did not meet his eyes, and he placed both of his hands on her head, lifting her face.

"Last night was _nothing_."

Hermione swallowed.

"It was nothing in comparison to what I've seen him do, in comparison to what we both know he's capable of," his harsh, yet truthful words did nothing to ease her mind.

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm going to get you out of there, and I'll make sure that your friends will be safe. I'm working on it, but it's going to take time. Time that I'd rather not give him," he murmured against her skin.

He pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"I'm not always going to be there. Blaise is not always going to be there, and neither will your BFF. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hermione looked down at the object in her hand, turning it over in her fingers with a nod.

"You will keep this on you at all times."

She looked up in shock, eyebrows furrowed.

"Draco…I can't… There's school and…,"she trailed off as he gripped her shoulders.

There was something in his eyes that she did not recognize, that she couldn't name. Whatever it was, it forced her to really listen.

"Keep this on you at all times. I don't care where you are, you do not leave home without it."

She reluctantly nodded.

"You ever find yourself in a situation that's going left fast… If you think you're in danger, if something doesn't feel right… You shoot first, and ask questions later. Don't worry about anything else, I'll take care of it. You just worry about protecting yourself."

She nodded. The gun was small, small enough for her hands to handle, and small enough to hide.

"Nott taught you how to use it, right?"

She nodded.

"At least he's good for something. He always was a good shot," he said.

Hermione suddenly blinked, Draco's words and memories of the previous night striking something within her.

"Teddy said that he used to work for you…"

"…yes, he did."

Draco had been slow to answer, and Hermione suddenly grew nervous.

"What did he do?"

"The same thing he does for Riddle, I imagine…"

Hermione recalled the expectant tone Riddle had towards Theo, recalled how effortless it had been for him to take a life. A cold chill passed through Hermione, and she had the sudden urge to be sick.

"…and what is that?"

Draco exhaled, running his hands down her arms.

"You're a smart girl, Hermione. I think you know the answer to that."

Hermione stumbled back, her shoulders connecting with the wall, eyes troubled.

"He kills people? Like…that's his legitimate job description?"

"Hitman is the term you're looking for, but…," he trailed off as Hermione shook her head.

She was certain that she didn't want to hear anything else. She fought to wrap her head around this new piece of information, but the buzzing sound of her phone prevented her from doing so. Draco sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"It's been going off all morning…"

Hermione sprinted past him, picking it up as soon as it stopped. She noted three missed calls from a number she did not recognize, five from Harry, and eight from Ginny. Hermione's heart started to race, worried that something had happened, something Riddle related. That was until she remembered what day it was and that she, Harry, and Ginny had all agreed on brunch.

Hermione pressed her hand to her forehead with a sigh.

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with them. I completely forgot, and they're probably…losing their minds," she said in exasperation.

"You barely ate anything," Draco said, stepping up beside her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Tell Timothy that I wasn't feeling well or something-."

"I gave Timothy the day off. I cooked it, actually," he quietly interrupted, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione blinked in surprised, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You? You can cook…?"

"I've been known to do it when the occasion calls for it…"

"Well…thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't eat it," she said.

Draco grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift."

* * *

"Hey, don't forget this…"

Hermione clutched the gun in her hand as he gave it to her before sliding it inside of her purse. Draco clutched the steering wheel as he looked over her shoulder, his gaze on something outside.

"Is that your friend?"

Hermione turned to see Ginny standing on the sidewalk, coat wrapped around her frame as she waited for Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said, reaching for the door handle.

His hand covered hers, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm hosting a game tonight… I would really like it if you would be there," he said, his intense gaze causing her face to heat up.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll come by."

He smirked, pressing his lips against hers as he opened her door.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"Take your own advice," she whispered against his lips.

He sped off just as Hermione caught Ginny's eyes.

"Bloody hell! Where have you been? We were getting a bit scared," Ginny exclaimed.

"I overslept, and didn't hear my phone, and-."

"You were lounging around with a beautiful man," Ginny interrupted, coming to a stop in front of her friend.

Hermione paused, an awkward chuckle escaping.

"…what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That's the kind of car rich guys drive to show off just how much money they have. Look, I'm not judging. I don't care how douche-y he may or may not be. Just tell me that you're finally having sex again, and he's gorgeous."

Hermione couldn't keep a straight face for long.

"Fine. I'm having sex again, and he's gorgeous. Happy now?"

" _Very_. What's his name?" Ginny asked, looping her arm through Hermione's.

"That's…not important, right now."

"Have it your way. I'll find out soon enough. I'm just happy that someone is finally making you glow. You deserve it, and it's been long overdue," Ginny said, walking Hermione towards the café.

She suddenly stopped, pressing her lips together.

"What?"

Ginny gave Hermione a sheepish look before sighing.

"Ron's here too…"

Hermione looked towards the sky, exhaling.

"Joy."

"He overheard us talking yesterday and kind of just invited himself along. I think he just wants to see you," Ginny said.

"It's fine, Gin. He's your brother and Harry's best friend. I can't not interact with him, at all. It's unrealistic of me to think so."

"I'm sorry, nonetheless…"

"Just like old times, huh," Hermione sarcastically replied just before walking inside.

Harry embraced her as soon as she made it to their table.

"Glad to know you're alive. Ginny almost had us sending out a search party," Harry said, relief evident in his voice.

"You know how dramatic she gets, Harry. I was perfectly fine…"

Hermione nodded at Ron as she sat down.

"It turns out she was in good hands, Harry. I had no reason to worry," Ginny said with a smile, waving down a server.

"I wasn't worried. I just figured you were nursing a hangover," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, two pairs of eyes flitting between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron laughed, but Hermione didn't know what was amusing.

"Were you _that_ drunk? We ran into each other last night…"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course, I remember, Ronald. I was just very confused because I wasn't drunk. Not in the slightest," she said.

"You looked pretty out of it to me," he responded.

"I was a lot of things last night, but under the influence of alcohol or drugs wasn't one of them."

Ginny decided to cut in at that moment, sensing the growing tension, no doubt.

"I didn't know you two ran into each other. Neither one of you mentioned that…"

"I was at Mamba with a friend," Hermione answered.

Ginny looked taken back.

" _Mamba_? I never thought I'd see the day where you'd actually step foot in a place like that…"

"Like I said, I was with a friend. It was my first time, and I don't really see myself going back," she lied.

"Good. I don't think I've heard one good thing about that club since it opened," Harry interjected.

"Eh, it's not so bad," Ron disagreed.

Hermione let the conversation flow around her, opting to ignore Ron's presence as much as possible. She didn't understand why he was trying to laugh and joke with her like they were old friends. Truth be told, the minute Ginny told her that Ron had come as well, she'd wanted to leave. However, that would have been cowardly. She wasn't going to let her personal feelings about Ron interfere with her friendships.

They ate, and it wasn't long before the topic drifted to Harry and Ginny's wedding. They'd been having some difficulties with a caterer and the location. Ginny informed Hermione that it was just some miscommunication issues, but Hermione could tell that it was a deeper issue that Ginny was genuinely worried about. They'd just begun to discuss the number of guests when Ginny had to excuse herself to take a call.

" _200_? Seriously, Harry? Do the two of you even know 200 people?"

"It's not that bad, Ron," Harry said.

"You're letting her turn this into a complete circus, mate. She's _my_ sister. I can drop some not so subtle hints if you need me to," Ron offered.

"Come off it, Ronald. If Harry had a problem with it, he'd say so."

"I'm just saying. If it were _my_ wedding-."

"…but it's not."

Before Ron had a chance to reply, Ginny came stumbling over, face horror stricken. Hermione reached out towards her friend.

"Ginny…"

"The idiot lady on the phone let someone else book our place for the same day. The same time!"

Harry stood, attempting to appease his fiancé.

"We only have a few months left. Now, we have to scramble to find another venue and…," she trailed off, visibly upset, eyes glassy.

"We'll figure something out, Gin."

Ginny snatched up her coat, grabbing her purse along with it.

"We have to sort this out. I'm sorry-."

"Ginny, it's fine. We understand," Hermione said.

As Harry said goodbye to Ron, Ginny threw her a sympathetic look, knowing that she was leaving Hermione alone with her brother. Hermione waved her off, understanding the severity of the situation. Hermione stood as soon as they left, reaching for her phone, Teddy's number on her fingertips.

"I can take you home, Mione…"

"It's fine, Ronald. You should go, I'll get a ride," she said.

"Hermione…come on. Just…let me drive you home. Please," he pleaded.

Hermione sighed, knowing just how stubborn and annoying he could be. She reluctantly grabbed her purse.

"Alright…"

Neither one of them said anything as they exited the café and made their way to his car. It was a nice silver car, modest, but nice. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't come to regret her decision. She hoped that he'd drive her home, she'd say thanks, and that would be the end of it.

As he made his way down the busy streets, the once comfortable silence in the car began to come alive with tension. It was obvious that Ron had something weighing on his mind, and Hermione guessed that her hopes would be crushed. It wasn't long before she was proven right as they came to a stop light, Ron's soft voice filling the vehicle.

"Is this how it's going to be?"

Hermione repressed the urge to sigh.

"What are you on about, Ronald?"

" _This_! Us! Is this how it's going to be from now on? You barely spoke to me at all back there, and now it's like I'm not here, at all."

"I fail to see where your confusion stems from. What exactly did you expect? Did you really think that we could ever be friends? What could I possibly have to say to you? Are we going to talk about what we've both been up to for the past two years? The weather? _Classes_? Enlighten me, please…"

Ron didn't respond right away, and he pressed the gas as the light turned green.

"I know I did a terrible thing-."

"I'm glad you know," she interrupted.

"I regret what I did every morning that I wake up. It was cowardly…it was shitty. I want to make it up to you…"

"You can't, Ronald. Okay? Let's just get that off of the table, right now, because there is no possible way that you could ever make this right. The best thing you can do is to leave me alone," she replied.

"I still care about you, so much. I never got over you, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was her only response.

"Why are you being like this? I know that I don't even deserve talking to you, but… You've always been a bit cynical, a bit cheeky, but never…"

She turned to look at him then.

"Never what? Cold? A bitch? That's kind of what happens when the love of your life tells you that he cheated on you three times with the same girl, and then runs off with said girl in the middle of the night, leaving you to wonder what happened, picking up the pieces of your life and not even knowing where to start."

They'd reached her house now, and Hermione hopped out of the car with no hesitation. As she made her way to her door, her movements were halted. She spun around to face him with a huff.

A frown marred his features as his eyes sought out her own.

"I was the love of your life?"

Hermione let out a humorless laugh, completely floored that he didn't know this, despite how obvious she'd made it in the past.

"I'm only going to say this once, because I really don't want to have this conversation _ever_ again… I looked at you like you hung the moon, Ronald.

I loved you for as long as I could remember. I never cared about what Ginny or anyone else had to say. They told me that I could do better, and that I was too good for you, but I didn't care. I didn't want better, Ron. I just wanted you. I was just happy to be with you. I would have given you _everything_ , but that wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough… I never would have done to you what you did to me."

Ron looked away.

"I'm not going to lie. It's nice to know that you regret what you did, that its eating you up inside, and you can't forget about me. However, you _broke_ me. I was the worst possible version of myself when you left, and I would love nothing more than to forget about _you_. You've done enough to me, Ronald. The least you could do is let me have that…"

She walked away from him, leaving him to stand on her sidewalk.

* * *

"Betting on two sixes again? Pushing your luck, eh Malfoy?"

"Luck is believing you're lucky, Pucey, so I'll take my chances," Draco hissed.

He turned towards her, the dice clasped in his fist as he held it out towards her. A playful smirk graced his lips as his eyes met hers.

"Wish me luck?"

She fought back a smile, having done this the past seven rolls. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to the exposed palm of his hand.

"Good luck," she murmured.

His eyes never left hers as he shook his hand, tossing the dice onto the table. A grin spread across his face as he heard Pucey curse.

"Unbelievable," the dark haired man scoffed.

Draco finally turned away from her, reaching out to collect his money.

"Better luck next time, mate," Draco said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

They both stood, two other men taking their places as Draco reached out to help her stand. She'd had more to drink than she thought. His lips were on hers as soon as she was on her feet, his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Draco didn't seem to mind the room full of partygoers, many eyes drifting to the two of them.

"Draco…people are watching," she gasped into his mouth.

"Let them," he hissed.

She pulled away with a chuckle.

"Have you no decency?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room.

"This is my building. I own it, meaning I can do whatever the fuck I want. If I wanted to make love to you on that table, I could, and there wouldn't be a damn thing they could do about it," he said as he led them into the long, familiar hallway.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm joking…"

She shoved his chest.

"No, you weren't, you pervert!"

"Wanting to have sex with my lover makes me a pervert?"

Hermione's back connected with the wall as she fisted her hands into his shirt.  
"Lover… Is that what I am, now?"

Draco leaned one of his hands on the wall beside her head, leaning in.

"Well, unless someone else is leaving marks in between those pretty thighs of yours…"

"Shut up," Hermione said, face heating up.

He brushed his nose against hers, bringing her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Do you deny it?" he asked against her lips.

"Maybe," she said, pressing her lips against his.

The loud noise of rowdy people faded into the background as he wrapped his arms around her. Her feet were lifted from the ground as he spun her around. He pulled his lips away, trailing them along her jaw.

"…but you are. My lover, mon chaton…"

He looked down at her, the intense gaze in his bright eyes causing her to swallow. He brought his hand up, brushing her hair away from her face as he raked his eyes over her, unsure of where to settle them, taking her in.

"…you're my lucky charm, and I am a firm believer in luck."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Behind every door_

 _Is a fall, a fall and_

 _No one's here to sleep_

 _-No One's Here to Sleep, Naughty Boy ft. Bastille_

* * *

"Remind me again why you even got inside of the car?"

Hermione groaned, having been over this twice already.

"Come off it…"

Teddy threw her a look to which she responded by rolling her eyes.

"I'm familiar with how stubborn and utterly annoying he can be. I didn't have the energy nor patience to go back and forth with him," she said.

"You should've called me," he responded.

" _I told you_. I had started to, but…," she sighed "…like I said. I didn't have it in me to argue with him. Of course, I ended up doing that, anyway…"

Teddy huffed beside her as he followed her down the aisle, shaking his head at the things she dropped into her cart. The store wasn't as busy as it normally was. It was Tuesday, after all.

"He's an ass," was Teddy's response.

"Are you any better? What, with your… _profession_ and all, I think it's safe to say that you aren't exactly a keeper yourself."

"I get paid to be an asshole, doll. What's his excuse?"

She hit him in the chest as she pushed her cart past him, turning into the next aisle.

"Speaking of infuriating assholes… Since when did you turn into his doting girlfriend?" he asked, referring to her shopping cart.

"I'm not. He cooked for me the other day, and I felt bad for not eating it. Simply repaying the favor…"

"After everything he's put you through, the _least_ he could do is cook for you. You don't owe him anything," Teddy scoffed.

"I still feel bad, nonetheless," she said, avoiding his eyes.

There was a short, awkward silence. One in which she could tell that Teddy was thinking, and any minute he was going to say something that was either going to hurt her feelings or force her to reevaluate them.

"You like him…"

So it was the latter...

Hermione exhaled, staring at the seasonings in front of her face before looking down.

"I shouldn't," was her only response, unable to deny it.

"No, you shouldn't."

Hermione didn't reply, nothing but truth in Teddy's statement.

"How do you see this playing out, Hermione? What exactly are you expecting?"

"I'm not expecting anything," she whispered.

"That's bullshit! This can only end one of two ways, Hermione…and that's if you're lucky."

Correction. Apparently, Teddy decided to go with both options and head straight for her jugular.

"Teddy-."

"You've barely spoken to your parents in weeks because you're too scared to face them, and the truth about what you're doing. Look where you are because of him. Look at the situation you're in because he's a selfish tosser who can't keep his hands and cock to himself," he spat.

Her hands tightened on the cart, jaw clenching.

"You have to meet with Riddle tomorrow night to go over the next setup, and God knows what's going to happen…"

Hermione turned around, her brown eyes seeking out his blue ones as he looked away. Something was troubling him…

"What's wrong? Do you know something?"

"He's going to test you," he whispered.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

" _Test me_? How?"

Teddy shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't know anything other than he's going to test you, and if you fail…," he bit his lip "…I don't know what's going to happen."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, the gun in her purse feeling that much heavier as her mind ran rampant with the possibilities of what could happen. Teddy's hands settled on her shoulders.

"Hey…you're going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to you, I'll make sure of that. Besides…he needs you," he said, referring to Riddle.

"…because of Draco," Hermione whispered.

Teddy heaved a sigh, his fingers tightening on her shoulders as he looked down the aisle, eyes hard.

"I _really_ hate him…you know?" he quietly said to no one in particular. "I'd gladly kill him given the chance."

Hermione looked down, understanding, yet still upset about the fact that there was nothing she could do about that. The hatred was there before she even came into the picture, and it would undoubtedly still be there after she was gone.

* * *

"How good of a cook am I if I don't even have the common sense to check for allergies?" Hermione groaned, sliding down into the seat.

Draco chuckled, reaching over to brush his thumb across her neck, visibly amused.

"I already told you, its fine."

"Still… All of that food gone to waste because I didn't think to ask," she sighed.

"It's the thought that counts… Besides, we still ate," he said with a shrug.

"Going to a restaurant wasn't exactly part of my plans, Draco…"

While dinner had been nice, and the restaurant was definitely nice to look at and dine in, it wasn't what she'd had in mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that Teddy knew about Draco's allergies, hence his enthusiastic 'yes!' when she'd asked if she should cook prawns.

"I think we'll be going back to Mamba tomorrow," Hermione suddenly said.

Teddy's words had been weighing on her mind all throughout dinner, and she hadn't come up with the right moment to bring it up.

Draco glanced at her, focusing on the road.

"Are you sure?"

"Theo said that Riddle's going to test me. Whatever that means…"

Draco was quiet, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed as he drove down the street. He suddenly closed his eyes, briefly, before banging his head against the headrest with a huff. Hermione turned in her seat towards him.

"What is that look? What are you thinking?"

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, icy eyes almost glaring at the road. He shook his head.

"You're not going to Mamba…"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. You'll probably be making a house visit…or meeting some poor unfortunate bloke somewhere so they can finish him off," he said.

Hermione swallowed, sitting back in her seat.

"What makes you say that?"

"…because it's what my father would do. It's what I would do…"

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall into her hands.

"I'll do everything I can to find out where you're going to be, because I doubt he'll tell you. If you feel like something is wrong, remember what I said…"

"Shoot first, ask questions later…"

"…and I'll take care of the rest."

Hermione felt a lump forming in her throat at the thought that she might actually have to use Draco's little gift. She wasn't entirely sure that she had it in her. Scratch that, she was positive that she didn't have it in her. She had no idea what to expect for tomorrow night, and the unknown frightened her more than anything else.

She lifted her eyes as her house came into view, the low vibration of the car coming to a halt as Draco cut the engine.

"I don't think that I can kill anyone, Draco," her soft voice filled dark and silent vehicle.

"You'd be surprised as to what can be hiding inside of you…"

"…but murder?"

"Self-defense," he corrected.

She heaved a tired sigh, eyes suddenly drooping.

"You need to go rest," he said.

"I don't want to rest. Stay with me," she replied, looking up at him.

It was spoken like a statement, but the choice to refuse was hidden there, nonetheless. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, eyes drinking her in. Draco suddenly got out, his frame standing in front of her open door less than thirty seconds later. His lips were on hers as soon as she stepped out of the car.

Sex with Draco could be categorized as some form of psychological torture. He could focus so much attention on one part of her body that would have her squirming and whimpering beneath him. His fingers played piano notes on her thighs, and his tongue recited poetry in between her legs. He took his time, taking every chance he could get to remind her just who it was inside of her. Draco was competitive, that had been evident the first night she officially met him, and he made sure that he would stand out. That ten years down the road, when she was probably married with a kid, she'd wake up in the middle of the night with his name on her lips like liquor, body shaking and covered with sweat as it sought out a drug she had long walked away from.

Draco liked to tease, to nip and twist, to pinch and pull. He made it his mission to know everything that made her body tick. He put combinations together like people put together recipes, finding out what it took to get her just right. His hips made waves against her own, fingers stringing along her back like a guitar, producing tunes she didn't even know she had. He used her up until she could barely stand, collapsing into her sheets like Jell-O, limp and lifeless as a corpse, and that was just how he liked it.

* * *

"For fuck's sake! I knew that I shouldn't have left you alone with him… He can be such a selfish prick sometimes," Ginny complained.

"It's alright, Gin. You were going through a bit of a crisis, one any future bride would freak out about. I understood."

Ginny stabbed her fork into her food, cheeks almost matching her hair.

"Still! The nerve of him. Sometimes, I really wonder how he's even related to the rest of us. I mean, the things he does and the crap he spews out of that hole in his face…"

"It was more exhausting than anything else. I was hardly mad, just…perplexed, I guess," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Screw confused! I would have torn him a new one," Ginny disagreed.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm done being angry. I was angry a year ago. Now, I just want to forget. I feel sorry for him in a way."

Ginny scoffed.

" _Sorry for him_? The day I feel sorry for my brother is the day you'll have to lock me up. I could never find it in myself to feel sorry for him," Ginny replied, stuffing her face.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean… Can you imagine being so foolishly hung up on someone to think there was any chance of reconciliation after what he did? Anyone with the least amount of common sense could guess that there would absolutely be no hope, none. He was genuinely surprised by my behavior…"

"Which doesn't make any sense. He knows exactly what he did, he was there! Surely even someone as dim witted as my brother can comprehend the severity of his actions…and the consequences that followed," she said.

"He really regrets what he did," Hermione whispered with a shake of her head.

Ginny paused, eyeing her curly haired friend.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on him…"

"No! Of course not. I'm just thinking that I would hate to be in his shoes at the moment. It sucks to be him," she clarified.

"Hey… It sucked to be you when he left. He'll survive. He was the one who didn't even have the decency to tell you to your face that he wanted to break up, that the two of you were over."

Hermione exhaled.

"The fact that you were willing to move past his transgressions was much more than he deserved. He gave you a false sense of hope that he might choose you, all the while knowing in his heart that he was going to leave you for this other girl. The two of them breaking up only a few months into the relationship was well deserved karma. He regretting everything he did and being absolutely miserable is justice, in my book."

"Sometimes, I swear you hate him almost as much as Theo…"

Ginny paused, setting her fork down.

"He broke my best friend…"

She looked up at Hermione, gazing into her eyes.

"I know you've hidden from us how bad you really were. I don't even want to think about just how much damage he really did. He hurt someone who was never anything but good to him. He almost killed you, Hermione, and I'll never forgive him for that," she said, voice unwavering.

Ginny suddenly sighed.

"I guess I should be grateful to Nott for being there for you," she reluctantly said.

"He told me about Padma…"

Ginny glanced up, jaw clenched.

"Yeah… She really liked him, y'know? Both of them did, to tell you the truth. I could never see what they saw in him. He was an ass, and he definitely proved it."

"That's kind of his specialty…"

"You're right. I suppose you could say that they both knew what they were signing up for. His behavior was never a secret… Still, to call the girl you're sleeping with by her sister's name is one thing… Hooking up with their visiting cousin is another, but on two separate occasions, calling both of them by some bloke's name-."

"What?"

 _What?_

"…what?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the look on Hermione's face.

"A cousin? A guy- what?" she repeated.

Ginny blinked.

"I thought you said he told you?"

"He gave me a brief cliff notes summary that left a lot to the imagination, apparently…," Hermione said, visibly bewildered.

"Well…yes. Neither Padma nor Parvati knew that he was sleeping with both of them. At least, that was until he called Padma by her sister's name. They got into a huge fight, they didn't speak for months, and they didn't speak to him either. It was during this time that their cousin came to visit for a week from overseas and one thing led to another… She ended up getting dragged into the rivalry as well and ended up leaving days before she was supposed to, poor thing. Like idiots, they both forgave him, and both of them were under the impression that they each were the only one…again."

Hermione sat up in her seat, transfixed.

"I assume this is when he was seeing that guy from the private school across town. There had been rumors, but it wasn't really confirmed until he said his name while in bed with Parvati. She dumped him, and about two weeks later he made the same mistake…with Padma. Zaborski something, I don't know," Ginny waved it off.

Hermione's eyes widened, jaw hanging open.

" _Zabini_? Blaise Zabini?"

Ginny paused, thoughtful before eventually nodding.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know that?"

Hermione didn't respond, mind whirling as she stood.

"Hermione?"

"I have to go. I-I'm sorry," she rushed out, ignoring Ginny's confused shout of her name as she left.

* * *

"Where's Theo?" Hermione asked that night as soon as she stepped into the familiar mansion.

Everyone who was going with them was in the foyer, cleaning their guns and preparing for the night. Like they always did… However, Theo was absent.

"Theodore will not be joining us, tonight," Riddle purred as he rested his hands on her shoulders, guiding her down the halls towards his office.

Hermione swallowed, resisting the urge to look over her shoulder as she was led to the private room. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming? Why didn't he tell her that he wasn't coming? She jumped as the door clicked shut behind her, and she found herself stumbling into the seat across from his desk. She gazed up at Riddle as he sat on the edge of his desk, dark eyes trained on her as he began talking.

"Some months ago, a young man ran into one of my men in the states. He borrowed some drugs, gave us an I-O-U, we never saw the money, etc., etc.… We've all heard this story before. His line was that he simply didn't have the money at the moment, and the deal was to pay us back in no more than a month's time."

Riddle smirked, the corner of his lips turning up just a bit.

"That was seven months ago, and we've yet to see a single euro. Do you see how lenient I am? How nice I can be, and yet, people continue to take advantage of that. Why is that, I wonder? Can you guess why that is, Hermione?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm being too nice? Too generous?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

He leaned back, crossing one ankle over the other.

"You don't know? Surely, you must have a solution in that pretty little head of yours…"

Hermione sighed.

"Maybe…maybe you could be stingier with your product…harsher with the consequences," she whispered.

"Harsher with the consequences," he repeated "…I like the sound of that. After all, it's always satisfying to enact justice on those you feel have wronged you. Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

Hermione was unnerved by the look in his eyes, and she was forced to look away. She heard him grabbing a slip of paper, handing it out towards her.

"This is your target…"

Hermione reached out to take it, hand trembling as her eyes landed on the picture. Her heart faltered within her chest, mouth falling open, eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Do you know him?"

"I do," she whispered truthfully, eyes lifting to meet his as a confusion filled stare bled into an accusatory one "…but you already knew that."

He shrugged, a nonchalant look on his devilishly handsome face.

"That's neither here nor there. You will meet with him-."

"What are you going to do to him?" she interrupted, suddenly standing.

His eyes hardened as he towered over her.

"What does it matter? He hurt you, remember? In fact, if my sources are correct, he very nearly killed you…"

Hermione blinked, tears in her eyes as this overwhelming sense of helplessness washed over her.

"Yes, but-! I… I've gotten what I wanted. He's miserable, and probably will be for a long time!"

Riddle tilted his head, dark eyes boring into her own.

"Well, I haven't gotten what I wanted, darling. He owes me money, and if he doesn't have it…"

"No! He-."

"No?"

He walked towards her, forcing her to stumble backwards at the look in his eyes.

" _No_? Here I was thinking you'd be _grateful_! Thinking that you'd jump at the opportunity to get the one up on your cowardly ex-."

"I don't want him dead! Just because he hurt me doesn't mean that I want him hurt!"

She gasped as his hands dug into her arms, shaking her.

"Well, that's unfortunate because you don't have a choice, love. You will call him up, and you will tell him that you want to talk, get back together, whatever it takes to get him alone."

Hermione's lip trembled as she glared at him through blurry eyes.

"You will do this…"

"I won't do it. Find someone else… Make me do anything else, I don't care. I'm not doing this," the words flew out before she had time to process them.

His lip curled over his teeth, and suddenly, his hand was in her hair as he forced her to her knees.

"How about we change your job description, right here and right now, in this very office?"

Hermione struggled as she pressed her hand against his leg, pulling her head against his grip while her other hand dug nail marks into his wrist.

"That's what I can make you do instead, and when I'm done… I'll singlehandedly slaughter everyone you care about," he snarled.

He dropped to a crouch, his other hand coming up to wrap around her throat, nose brushing against hers.

"I'll put bullet holes in every single one of them, starting with my own right hand man… I'll make you watch as they all scream," he whispered as he shook her.

Hermione punched his chest, eyes watering from the lack of oxygen.

"…but I think I'll spare the young Malfoy, just so that you'll have some incentive to behave," he purred, lips brushing against her own.

Her eyes widened, stomach dropping.

"How does that sound?" he spat, throwing her away from him.

She sharply inhaled as she landed on the floor, the air pulling into her lungs almost burned. He tossed something at her, and she looked up through her hair to see her phone.

"You will call him, and you will meet with him. What we do to him is none of your concern."

Hermione panted as her hand landed on the printout that she'd dropped, the smiling face of Ronald Weasley staring back at her.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**999- an emergency number in London, the equivalent to 911 (U.S)**_

 _ **Shisha- this term is often used to refer to the object that many people smoke Hookah out of.**_

* * *

 **Hello. I am putting this A/N here as a warning and to also serve as a bit of an explanation. The very first warning in chapter 1 warns that this story will be very dark. Anyone who is familiar with my stories knows that I normally work the stories up to that. This story has dealt and will continue to deal with heavy topics. I've read many mafia/mob stories. I love them, but one thing I vowed not to do when I started writing this** **story was to romanticize and glamorize this lifestyle. That is not this kind of mafia/mob story. Obviously, I have never lived in this setting or lived this lifestyle, but through a lot of research and first persons' accounts over the years, I know that it is not a glamorous one. People get hurt, people die, and people live with psychological damage from the environment. With that being said...**

 **I am putting a Non-Con warning here (Hermione was not harmed in the making of this chapter). A major character in this story is far from a good one. There is nothing redeemable or likable about this character. I don't go into detail, not even the slightest of detail, but the implications are still there, nonetheless.**

* * *

 _Regrets collect like old friends_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

 _-Shake it Out, Florence + The Machine_

* * *

 _Hermione's fingers shook as she lifted them towards her face, drops of water cascading from her fingertips. She stared at them in wonder, the alcohol coursing through her blood blurred out everything around her. Her body felt numb, a welcome feeling as the spray of water fell around her, wetting the tiles. It had only been a week, but Ginny's fateful words were on a constant loop in her head ever since._

 _Ron's gone._

 _He took a flight to the states._

 _He left…_

 _…and she went with him._

 ** _She went with him._**

 _Hermione mouthed the words to herself over and over again, as if trying to make sense of them. Where did she go wrong? What did she do?_

 _"Hermione?"_

 _She paid no mind to the sound of her voice being called, footfalls getting closer as the seconds ticked by._

 _"Hermione? What- oh. Oh, Hermione…"_

 _She was suddenly cold, the soothing feel of water washing over her gone as Ginny turned the knob. Her brief shivering was short loved as a large towel was wrapped around her only a moment later._

 _"You can't keep doing this," Ginny said._

 _"What did I do?"_

 _Ginny was quick to respond as soon as she registered Hermione's question._

 _"Nothing! Do you hear me? You didn't do anything, Hermione. You were good to him. You were never anything but good to him! He's just selfish, always has been…"_

 _"No one's feelings just change that drastically that fast. I must have…," Hermione trailed off, tangling her hand in her hair, lips quivering._

 _"You didn't do anything wrong. Please, believe me… Everyone is on your side, because **he** is in the wrong. He's thinking with his dick…" Hermione winced "…it's nothing new."_

 _Hermione looked down, shaking her head, wet hair clinging to her skin._

 _"I **hate** him," the words flew out before she could stop them._

 _Ginny sighed._

 _"I hate him too."_

 _"I…I hate him so much. L-look at me! I'm in the shower…drunk…and crying like some- some-."_

 _"Someone's who's hurt?"_

 _"I hate him. If I could see him, right now, I would gladly murder him," she whispered._

 _Ginny ran her hands up and down her arms, a soothing gesture as Hermione cried._

 _"I hope she breaks his heart…and I hope it kills him," she sneered. "I pray that he gets exactly what's coming to him. I don't care if it's today, I don't care if it's three years from now. I want him to suffer…"_

* * *

Hermione's entire body shook with uncontrollable sobs as she stood outside of her house, waiting for Ron to pick her up. Her hands were unsteady, the trembling fingers clutching her phone to her chest. The neighborhood was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary, and she had the sudden urge to curse every single resident who lived there for their blissful ignorance. A war was raging inside of Hermione…

She wanted to murder Ronald. She could hardly place the myriad of emotions that swirled beneath the surface of her chest, but that feeling stood out more than the rest. What the bloody hell was he doing taking drugs, anyway? _What if they weren't even for him?_ She clenched her jaw at the thought of Ron dragging himself into this mess for someone else. She lifted her head as she watched the familiar silver car park on the curb. Ron's fiery hair was unmistakable as he got out of the car.

"Hermione? What- what's wrong? On the phone, you sounded…," he trailed off as he neared her.

The street light showcased her puffy face and watery eyes, no doubt. She clutched her thin jacket around her, and Ron must have mistaken her trembling for shivering from the cold. He pulled her into his arms, attempting to warm her up as she shook. She cried into his chest, his soft rocking doing nothing to calm her.

"Hey… What's going on? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, her tears very much real as she recited the line Riddle had given to her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Ron pulled away, an unfamiliar emotion swimming across his features as he gazed at her. A new wave of tears fell all over again as she watched hope bleed into his eyes.

"Yeah… Yeah, of course. Come on…"

Hermione closed her eyes as he guided her into his passenger seat, heart thudding as he slammed the door shut. She mumbled out a location as soon as he settled himself behind the wheel. The car ride was silent, and Hermione was sure he could hear her heart pounding inside of her chest. Her phone was getting heavier by the minute as she fought with herself.

Could she type something on her phone and show it to him? Surely, they'd never believe that he didn't buy her story, though. They would know that she had backed out. _Does that matter?_ Hermione bit her lip, glancing at Ron. He saw her, and threw her a small smile, one she did not return. Surely, she could handle whatever punishment Riddle would dish out. She glanced over her shoulder at the car lights not too far behind them.

 _They're going to kill him, Hermione._ Deep down in her heart, she knew this. Ron didn't have the money, and they knew this. Riddle had told her that half the fun of the business was killing blokes who thought they could con him. He looked forward to these visits. The anticipation of the kill delighted him. Ron had hurt her, yes. He'd broken her, irrevocably damaging her. He'd done an awful, cowardly thing, something that she did not deserve, but… That didn't mean that he deserved to die. Before she had time to make a decision, Ron's car came to a stop, the St. Katherine Docks Marina just up ahead.

"What's going on, Hermione? What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione looked down, the soft higher pitch of his voice making it obvious as to what was going on inside of his head.

"Is this about me? Us?"

Hermione opened her mouth, unsure of what to do, what to say when bright lights filled the car as another vehicle pulled up behind them. Ron squinted as he turned around. Hermione continued staring forward, a lump forming in her throat. A second pair of headlights blared into the car, and she closed her eyes.

"What the hell," she heard Ron whisper.

Hermione clenched her jaw, opening the door, and stepping out. She ignored Ron's protests as she stood at the open passenger door.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Get back in the car, I don't know what's going on…," he trailed off as a familiar dark haired man stepped beside her, a gun aimed into the car.

"Get out," Flint sneered, amusement lacing his tone.

Ron's eyes widened, and he looked at her, but Hermione looked away.

"Hermione…?"

She heard hurried footsteps approaching the car before the sound of a window shattering reached her ears.

"Get out of the fucking car, Weasley."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked up at the sound of his voice.

She stared at Teddy in horror as he aimed a gun at her ex-boyfriend. There was a tense silence, one in which she stared at Teddy who stared at Ron who stared back. He eventually opened his door, stepping out with his hands up as Teddy pressed the barrel of his gun against Ron's forehead.

"Nott," Ron acknowledged, still unsure of what was going on.

Hermione began to grow confused too. Riddle had said that Teddy wouldn't be joining them…

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this, right now," Teddy whispered, a humorless grin on his lips.

"Theo…where is-."

"A quick change of plans. I'm in charge, tonight. After all, I'd get way more pleasure out of this than Riddle ever could," Teddy said with pride, pressing the gun further into Ron's forehead.

She could see Ron tense at the mention of Riddle's name.

"Teddy, plea-."

"Get her out of here…"

Hermione didn't have time to react as she was dragged away. Their grip was loose as she screamed at Teddy, but they all ignored her. She'd just gotten dragged past the first SUV when she elbowed the nameless guard in his crotch. He keeled over, and she ran, hair flying past her as she ducked in between the buildings. Consequences be damned, she wasn't going to be an accessory to murder. She definitely wasn't going to stand by and watch her ex-boyfriend, her best friend's brother, die. No, because she was undoubtedly sure, that Teddy would kill him.

She scrambled for her phone, pressing it to her ear as her stomach turned.

"999, what is your emergency?"

* * *

Hermione had been sitting in between the buildings for roughly ten minutes. She hadn't heard any yelling or gunshots yet so she took that as a good sign. She shivered in the cold, eyes tight from all of the tears she had shed. She was growing more and more nervous as the minutes ticked on. Her head was resting in her hands, tears threatening to spill over again as the severity of what she'd done kicked in. She'd seen enough movies…

She was a rat, right? She'd called the cops. It didn't matter that it was anonymous, Riddle would figure out that it was her. God, what had she done? She kept trying to convince herself that she'd done the right thing, but as the minutes dragged on, that became harder to do. She started contemplating making a second phone call when she heard sirens.

She sat up, eyes wide as she looked around, trying to locate which direction they were coming from. She knew that if she could hear them, then so could they… She hurriedly stood, it suddenly dawning on her that if Theo was caught, he'd be arrested. That horrifying revelation had just crossed her mind when she heard a gunshot. She gasped, the sounds of a loud commotion reaching her ears as she saw red and blue lights appear, speeding past where she was hidden.

She could hear the screech of tires, and she backed up, stumbling as far away from the scene as possible. She dropped her phone, falling to her knees, and scrambling to grab it as she tapped the digits through blurry vision.

"Where are you?"

She opened her mouth, attempting to get the words out, but a harsh sob escaped instead.

"Are you hurt?"

"…no," she choked out, crawling to sit behind a dumpster.

"Hermione, you're scaring me. Where are you? What's going on?"

"I did something stupid," she breathed out once she'd gotten herself moderately under control.

He could probably hear the fear in her voice, and suddenly, the sirens started all over again. She heard his breath hitch.

"What did you do?"

"…I called the cops," she said, lips trembling.

The other line was silent for a minute.

"…you what?"

"They had Ron, and I couldn't… I couldn't just-," she cut herself off as he shushed her.

"Tell me where you are."

She blurted out her location, doing her best to describe where she was hiding exactly. An ambulance had long driven past, its familiar color of lights reflecting off of the buildings. She had been rocking back and forth, hands pressed against her lips in a prayer formation. It had been quiet for a while now, all of the cars and emergency vehicles long gone. Was Ron okay? Who had fired the gun? Was Teddy alright? Did he know that she had called the cops?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps until a hand landed on her shoulder. A horrified shriek escaped her lips as she spun around, arms swinging. The figure caught her wrists in his grip, pulling her into him.

"It's me," he whispered.

She sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around him, collapsing in his hold.

"They were going to kill him. Teddy had a gun to his head. He hates him, Draco. He hates him so much, he was just itching to get this opportunity, and I couldn't-."

"I know. It's okay," he said, tightening his arms around her.

"I'll have to go back. I'll have to face him…or he's going to kill every single one of them," she whispered.

"Not tonight," he said, dragging her past the buildings, hurrying them towards his car parked in the shadows.

He ushered her in, and she'd just attached her seatbelt when he slid in, the car purring to life. She dropped her head in her hands, body buzzing with adrenaline.

"Riddle needs you, Hermione… they aren't going to hurt you," he said.

"…but they can hurt my friends! I mean… What else was I supposed to do, just let them kill him?"

"Honestly…?"

She snapped her head up, glaring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, you cannot be serious," she breathed.

"He's not even your friend! Now, you've put yourself in more danger trying to protect him. Would he have done the same for you if he was in your shoes?"

Hermione slapped her hands against the dashboard.

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is! It's…noble that you would go to such great lengths to protect people, Hermione. Truly, it is, but in this case, he definitely deserved what was coming to him-!"

"Who are you to say that?" she screamed.

"He's garbage, Hermione-."

"Yeah, and what does that make you? Who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right now? Right now, I'm the person driving you to safety because you didn't want to let a deserving person-!"

"He doesn't deserve to die, Draco!"

"I disagree, Hermione!"

She turned away from him, arms folded over her chest. She heard him sigh, a tired sound that was filled with stress.

"Look, I get where you're coming from, I do, but… You need to understand that if I had to choose between you and any one of these other bastards out here, I'd pick you every time. Your ex-boyfriend is _nothing_ to me, Hermione. He's just another name…"

"Well, I can't think like that-."

"Well, you need to. Did it ever occur to you that he knows about you now? About Nott? God forbid he survived tonight, you really think he's not going to tell your friends? Maybe even the police?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You should've let Nott do his job," he said, turning into his driveway.

Hermione looked down, thinking of the new set of problems that she had created for herself tonight. They both exited his car, meeting in front of it, Draco wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered, lips brushing against her forehead.

"They'll know it was me. If they don't figure it out, tonight, it'll only be a matter of time," she said as he led her into his house.

She squinted her eyes at the harsh lights as he shut the door behind them. He lifted his head, his movements suddenly halting as he stared at her.

"What?" she quietly asked.

In two strides, he was upon her, tilting her head back and running his fingers along her neck. She snatched herself away from him at the tender feeling. She brought her hand up to cover the finger marks Riddle had left on her neck.

"It looks worse than-."

"I don't care," he harshly interrupted, reaching for her again.

She winced as he brushed his thumb along her skin, an unfamiliar look passing through his eyes. He suddenly leaned down, gently pressing his lips against her neck before brushing them against her own.

"I am getting you out of there. I promise you that…"

* * *

Hermione was woken up by the loud vibration of her cell phone. Her hand flew out, answering it on the fourth ring.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Hermione? Oh God," the other voice sobbed.

Hermione was suddenly wide awake, sitting up as she registered Ginny's voice.

"Ginny…what's wrong?"

"It's- it's Ron. He was… _shot_ last night? Can you believe that? Just where the bloody hell was he?"

An overwhelming sense of guilt passed through Hermione as she heard her best friend crying on the phone. She swallowed, the image of Teddy holding a gun to Ron's face burned into her brain.

"…is he alright?"

"Yes! Ugh, it's a fucking miracle. The bullet passed straight through his left shoulder. Whoever it was, they were aiming to kill," she choked out.

Hermione suddenly blinked.

"They don't…they don't know who did it?"

"No! These incompetent cops have no leads. _None!_ "

Hermione repressed the urge to sigh in relief. She had just opened her mouth to speak another lie, no doubt, when her phone started beeping.

"Hang on, Gin…"

She pulled her phone away from her ear, heart stopping at the number on the other line.

"Gin…I'll have to call you back," she said.

They both said their goodbyes, and Hermione nervously pressed the phone to her ear again. The other line was silent for a few seconds, and she was too afraid to say anything. She was finally greeted by a cold voice.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Hermione sat in a large, unfamiliar room with her head in her hands. Upon being shoved into the chamber, it looked like a bedroom at first glance, but there was no bed. In fact, the only furniture in the room was couches, chase lounges, and assortments of pillows in various parts of the room. She noticed a bar in the far left corner of the room, and a rather large shisha was placed in the center of the room.

She had been sitting on one of the couches for all of ten minutes when she heard a cold voice coming from the hallway.

"Where is she?"

Hermione shuddered at the barely concealed rage dripping from his lips. She merely blinked, and the door was slamming against the wall as he stormed into the room. She swallowed, her eyes focused on the floor as he merely stared at her.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She reluctantly lifted her eyes to meet his, tempted to shrink away from the fire burning there. She noted an unfamiliar man standing by the door, hands clasped behind his back. Her eyes landed on Riddle again, and watched as his nostrils flared, jaw ticking as he glared at her.

"Nothing to say?"

"What could I possibly say?"

It seemed that her accepting attitude of the situation only served to further piss him off.

"You stupid, insolent girl!"

He strode over to her, grasping her chin in his tight grip as he forced her to her feet.

"You almost cost me three of my best men. There is a man out there, now, who knows about their identities _and_ yours! I should kill you where you stand," he spat.

"You need me," she whispered.

"Heh. Correct you are, Hermione. Somehow, that little tidbit of information has led you to believe that you can do whatever you want…"

"I couldn't let you kill him. I couldn't… I did what I felt I had to do, consequences be damned. _Do your worst_ ," she sneered.

He ran his eyes over her, a frightening expression on his face.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She didn't respond, and a smirk slowly found its way onto his lips, eyes boring into her own.

"You see, I've gotten you all figured out, Ms. Granger," he purred.

She narrowed her eyes as he brushed his nose against hers.

"I _know_ you. You are just the idiotic self-sacrificing type to gladly put your life on the line for someone else. It's cute…that is, when it's not so infuriating. You seem to be under the impression that _you_ can take whatever I dish out, that _you_ can handle whatever consequences I have in store for you. That, Hermione, was your mistake…"

Hermione frowned in confusion, unsure of where he was going with this.

"You told me to do my worst, well…here is my worst."

He nodded at the young man, and she watched as he left the room only to return almost two minutes later, dragging a girl in with him. Hermione winced as Riddle threw her to the floor, turning away to approach the frantic and confused girl as the young man shut the door. Hermione felt an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Before she had time to right herself, the unfamiliar man had approached her, hauling her up and holding her in an iron grip.

The crying girl had a slight tan, jet black hair falling over her shoulders and green eyes that darted around the strange room, taking in the unfamiliar faces. Hermione watched as Riddle knelt before the girl, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Do you know why you're here?"

As expected, she shook her head, backing up until she hit the door.

"You see that girl over there?" he quietly questioned, pointing towards Hermione.

Their eyes briefly met, brown and green clashing. The girl nodded.

"Well, you see, you are here because of her…" the girl's eyes landed on Hermione in confusion "…you see, she was very disobedient. I'm sorry that I can't give you more detail than that, because if I did, I'd find myself getting unbelievably angry all over again and… That would not bode well for you."

He chuckled, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Hermione, as if she were supposed to laugh along to the joke she wasn't getting.

"I…I don't understand," the girl whispered, her voice hoarse.

Riddle sighed.

"You are here to reap the punishment for _her_ actions…"

"No," Hermione cried, struggling in the man's hold.

The girl's eyes widened, more fearful and confused than she was before.

"What's your name?" he softly asked her.

"A-Allison," she sobbed, the words coming out through shaky breaths.

"Allison," he repeated. "Such a lovely name for a lovely girl…"

"Please," Hermione begged "…please, just let her go. She doesn't belong here, she doesn't deserve this."

He straightened up, bringing Allison with him as he leaned one hand on the door behind her, facing Hermione.

"You're right. She _doesn't_ belong here. She _doesn't_ deserve this, and yet, here she is…because of _you_ ," he said, pointing at her.

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid thing. I panicked, but this has nothing to do with her. This is between you and me!"

Hermione's voice grew more desperate as the seconds ticked by.

"Between you and me…," he rolled the words around his mouth "…there's that assumption that I fight fair. I never fight fair, Hermione."

He turned towards Allison, reaching up to cup her chin, turning her head to the side.

"She's such a pretty girl, wouldn't you agree?"

"Please, let her go… Whatever you ask of me, I swear, I'll do it. It was stupid," Hermione cried.

Riddle paid her no mind, as if he never heard her.

"I wonder if she's just as pretty without all of these layers-."

" _No!_ " Hermione shrieked.

The girl screamed, throwing herself away from him and yanking on the door. It was useless, Hermione could tell that it was locked from the outside. Hermione's chest heaved in panic as he approached her. He brushed his thumb along her jaw, and Hermione jerked her head away from him as the man behind her tightened his hold, almost painfully so.

"You see, I'm struggling with something here, Hermione."

He took a few steps back, the girl behind him practically hyperventilating now.

"I'll let you pick, Hermione… Should I kill her…" the girl screamed behind him, sobbing uncontrollably now "…or should I rape her?"

"No, no! Please, Tom-!"

"Tom? So it's Tom, now?" he questioned as he stepped towards her.

He bent down, eyeing her as she sobbed, pleading.

"Look at you," he said in wonder "…oh, this is going to break you. How interesting…"

He backed up again, and Hermione cried harder, chest aching.

"Take your pick," he sang.

" _I'm sorry!_ I'm sorry, please! Let her go… I've learned my lesson, I understand now. I'll listen," she choked out.

He stood there, contemplating her words, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at her. His index finger was pressed against the side of his temple as he smirked, a joke dancing on his lips, mirth swirling in his eyes.

"You know what? Why am I making _you_ choose…

He backed up, sliding his suit jacket down his arms as he did so, eyes never leaving hers.

"...when I could just do both?"

Hermione screamed.

* * *

Hermione clung to the toilet as she emptied out the contents of her stomach…again. She could hear voices behind her, murmuring, but her mind was elsewhere. She hiccupped, a sob stuck in her chest as she threw up again.

"She's in there," she heard someone say.

"Hermione!"

She felt herself being lifted, her feet tripping over each other as she was practically dragged out of the bathroom.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, vision blurring as she fought the urge to be sick again. She winced at the harsh lights that greeted her as they stumbled into the garage. She didn't even care that it was Teddy holding her, that she was supposed to be infuriated with him, interrogating him about what happened last night. She didn't care. An innocent girl had lost her life because of her foolish actions.

She sobbed as he helped her into his car. He didn't get in, instead leaning over her, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What happened? Say something, please," he begged.

She cried harder, unable to speak. She felt, rather than heard him kneel down beside her.

"Please, talk to me," he whispered.

"I'm going to kill him," she got out in between coughs.

"…what?"

She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face as she gazed at her best friend.

"I'm going to kill Tom Riddle…if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I did not proof read this as well as I would have liked, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **Warning: Mentions of rape + Character Death**

* * *

 _The power of youth is on my mind_

 _Sunsets, small town, I'm out of time_

 _-Old Money, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"Hermione…please tell me that you are joking," Teddy quietly begged.

It had been a little under an hour since she'd uttered the words that, no doubt, made Teddy's heart stop. He had simply stared at her after she blurted them out through inconsolable sobs, eventually closing the door and getting in when she did not elaborate. He drove her to her house, where they'd been sitting for the past half hour, the sound of her cries still filling the vehicle.

"No! No, I'm not-."

"What happened in there?"

Hermione shook her head, fingers shaking as she rested them on the dashboard.

"She looked like me…," she eventually whispered.

"Who did?"

"That girl! She looked like me…like an everyday college student just trying to make it, trying to do something with her life. She had plans, and a family, and people who cared about her-!"

"Slow down. Start from the beginning," he interrupted.

"He killed her," Hermione shrieked, turning to face him, eyes wild and face wet.

Teddy didn't respond, unnerved by her behavior. Hermione panted, tangling her hands in her hair as she banged her head against the headrest.

"He raped her…and killed her…because of _me_ …," she gasped.

She heard him inhale.

"…because I was _stupid_. I was weak."

Teddy reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with her own, bringing it to his lips.

"You're not weak," he whispered against her skin.

"I am! I know that, but… I couldn't just- I couldn't let you kill him. I know that he hurt me and that he's far from perfect, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. I couldn't let you do it," she cried.

Teddy sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"You disagree…don't you? You agree with Draco, that I should have let you do your job…"

"I plead the fifth," was his only response.

"You aren't even American, so that means crap to me. Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes, you should have let me do my job! You should have let me kill him," he snarled, turning to face her now, eyes hard.

She glared at him, jaw clenching. Teddy's eyes fell closed.

"You have no idea…how _long_ I had been waiting for that opportunity," he quietly began "…he turned you into someone that I couldn't even recognize. You were like a stranger to me when he left. He's spineless, a coward, and he deserved every bullet that I had in my clip."

Hermione turned away from him, staring at the road in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest as he continued.

"…and he thinks that he can waltz back in here after two years, hoping to reconcile with you? I wanted to snap his neck, Hermione! It was his own dumbass fault for thinking that you'd _ever_ call him up to get back together. His _arrogance_ put him there last night. I don't care how mad you are at me. I don't care what you think. He hurt my best friend… He's _nothing_ to me," he hissed.

"Well, he's not nothing to me," she said.

"What the hell does that mean? Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Are you letting that prick back into-?"

"No!"

Hermione let her head drop into her hands.

"I know that he hurt me. I know what he did and what I was like when he left. You don't have to keep reminding me, okay? I know, I was there, I lived it," she whispered.

She sat up, staring at the roof of his car.

"…but…does that negate everything that happened before? Does that just go away? I loved him for as long as I could remember. I grew up with him, I watched him mature. I watched him fight with his siblings and his parents. I watched him laugh and cry. I lost my virginity to him…he was the only man I've ever loved. All of that has to count for something, right? As much as I would like to, I can't erase all of that. I can't only focus on the bad," she said, pleading with him.

"Well, lucky for me, I _can_ only focus on the bad…"

"Teddy, please," she begged, gripping his shoulder.

She watched as he winced, a slight hiss escaping his lips. She snatched her hand away as if she'd burned him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, rolling his shoulder.

"You're hurt," she guessed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione, it's nothing…," he tried to reason, but she wasn't listening.

She had already begun pushing his shirt up, despite his protests. She gasped in horror, pulling her hands away at the sight of an ugly whip mark on his back, still sticky with blood. It ran from his right shoulder and diagonally across, down to his left hip. She looked up at him, lips trembling when he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Did Riddle do this?" she whispered.

"I told you, it's nothing-."

She wrapped her arms around herself, mind reeling. Teddy was supposed to _kill_ Ron, not injure him… He'd also suffered consequences from her actions.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"I already told you, it's nothing. It could have been a lot worse. It _should_ have been much worse…"

She closed her eyes, body going numb as everything began to hit her all at once. She slid down in her seat, nails digging into her arms.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hermione wanted to say no, her feelings all over the place. She was still upset with Teddy about Ron, but seeing the lash on his back put things back into perspective. Teddy was just doing his job, and despite the fact that it was clearly something he _wanted_ to do, it was still his job. He was told to do something and because of her, he didn't. Now, he was hurt. She was a walking disaster…

"Yes," she answered.

It had been a while since Teddy had stayed over. It reminded her of all of those sleepless nights she'd endured after Ron left. When she was either too drunk to be home alone, or just buzzing with too much adrenaline and hatred to fall asleep. She knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights. If Hermione closed her eyes, she could hear the screams as clear as day. She could see the blood…

She shook her head, shaking away the vision that haunted her. She closed the door behind her, locking it as Teddy made his way inside. It wasn't long before they'd both showered and found themselves laying on her bed, facing each other. Neither one of them had said a word since they entered the house, and while this was normal, something was weighing heavily on Hermione's mind.

"How come you never told me about Blaise?"

She could see that her question had thrown him off guard by the way his body tensed up, eyes widening slightly.

"Who told you?"

"…Ginny," she whispered.

He heaved a sigh, turning over to stare up at the ceiling. She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down, as if he had trouble swallowing.

"…because it doesn't matter," he finally answered.

"Why would you say that? Clearly it does if he's the reason you started working for Draco in the first place," she said.

Teddy was silent, chewing on his lip as he refused to look at her.

"I mean… What is there to tell? It started off as a random hookup, and we just kind of ended up fooling around."

"You don't start working for a rival criminal organization for someone you're just fooling around with, Theodore."

He didn't say anything for a while as Hermione continued staring at him. He eventually exhaled…it was shaky. She suddenly sat up, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Teddy?"

"I left him, okay?"

"Why?"

"…because I got… _tired_ , Hermione," he confessed, voice cracking.

She scooted closer towards him, resting her hand on his arm as he stared at the green paint above them.

"I got tired of being second choice. I didn't see the point in being with someone who would always be pining after someone else who didn't feel the same way, who would never look at them in that way. No matter how great I was or how much I tried…I was always going to be second choice in his heart, so… I left," he said with a shrug.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that. She wished that he had told her. To think that he was dealing with a heartbreak of his own while being there for her through hers… She shook her head, laying back down and throwing her arm over him. She didn't say anything, neither one of them did. They didn't need to, because the way his hand found hers, squeezing it like his life depended on it, said it all.

* * *

Hermione screamed, body drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her face as she sat up. She'd only just started crying again when she felt familiar arms circle around her. Her eyes darted around, and her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. Her head was gently guided to lean on his shoulder, lips brushing against her forehead as she sobbed.

"You're okay… He isn't here…," he whispered.

It had been two weeks since the incident. Two weeks since she had been ordered to trap Ron so that they could kill him. Fourteen days since Teddy had shot him, forcing Ron into the hospital for seven days. Two weeks since Harry and Ginny started blowing up her phone, wondering what had happened to her. How was she ever supposed to face them after what she had done?

Ron had not contacted her and neither she him. She wasn't sure what to do. The police hadn't come knocking on her door yet, so clearly Ron had not said anything about the truth of what happened that night. Why? Why hadn't he come clean? She didn't want to talk to him, too afraid of the reason why he was keeping his mouth shut, too afraid of more problems to deal with.

"Do you want some water?"

Hermione shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself as she curled towards Draco, face pressed into his neck.

It had been two weeks since Riddle violently assaulted and murdered some random, innocent girl because of Hermione's actions. She hadn't gotten any sleep. Anytime she so much as went under, she'd hear her screams all over again. She was haunting Hermione…and she deserved it.

The buzzing of her phone caught her attention, and she flinched, already knowing who it was.

"What am I going to do? I can't keep avoiding them forever…"

"You witnessed a traumatic thing, Hermione. Take all the time you need. When the time is right, you'll talk to them, and I'm sure you'll come up with a suitable explanation, one that they'll understand," Draco replied.

Hermione sighed when the buzzing eventually stopped, the call going to voicemail. They sat there in a comfortable silence, both of them much too wide awake to even consider going back to sleep. Hermione was too afraid to go back to sleep, anyway, knowing that nothing awaited her there besides raven hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry," he eventually whispered.

"For what?" she asked, pulling away to look at him.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"The day you tried to leave, the morning after you found out about me… I forced you into staying with me…"

Hermione looked down, playing with her fingers.

"…I threatened Nott, someone I know is very important to you. It wasn't right. I just didn't want you to walk out of that door," he confessed.

She lifted her eyes, regarding him.

"The first night that I saw you, I knew that I wanted you. There was nothing magical about it. You just looked so out of place, lost, like you didn't belong. I thought that you'd be…fun, different. I knew that convincing you to so much as give me the time of day was going to be…trying, to say the least. Once I figured out that you were a friend of Nott, I knew it was going to be beyond difficult. I could only imagine the sorts of things he told you about me…"

"I had never even heard of you," she whispered.

"I know," he chuckled "…it was almost laughable. I did my research and saw that you were in trouble. Someone once said that luck is a matter of preparation meeting opportunity. I saw an opportunity to get what I wanted," he said with a shrug.

Hermione remained silent. She always wondered how Draco felt about her exactly, especially after learning the truth about him. She constantly feared that she was in all of this mess simply because he wanted a new piece of arm candy, a new pair of legs to rest in between.

"I never expected…," he trailed off with a huff.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to go because… I like having you around, Hermione," he let out, looking down at her now.

She blinked.

"Your presence is soothing," he slowly whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her own.

Hermione was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one growing attached.

"I'm not a good person. I'm selfish, and forcing you to stay with me that day was one of the most selfish things I had ever done. I'm giving you an out…"

She pulled away, confused.

"…what?"

Draco sighed, looking down.

"You can leave…if you want to. I'll continue helping you out, making sure that your parents are taken care of. I'm still going to make sure your friends are safe so that you can get away from Riddle for good, but… You don't have to sleep with me anymore. You can go if that's what you want," he proposed.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, hardly believing what she was hearing. He was breaking their agreement?

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've done enough. You've gone through enough to last a lifetime because of _me_. It's not fair or right to force you into staying with me just because I don't want to see you with anyone else," he replied.

Hermione looked away, staring at the balcony doors, conflicted. She didn't have to be with him anymore if she didn't want to. He was still going to hold up his end of the bargain, regardless, and yet…

Hermione remembered confessing to Teddy that she did like Draco, despite the fact that she shouldn't. Besides, leaving him now wasn't exactly going to change anything. Too much had happened, and Hermione romantically removing herself from Draco wasn't going to turn back time. If anything, Riddle might view her as useless, and Hermione got the feeling that he wasn't the type to just let someone go once he had no further purpose for them.

"What if I want to stay?"

Draco frowned, eyes troubled as he stared at her. It was a very intense gaze, one that should have unnerved her, but didn't.

"I'm experiencing a rare moment, Hermione. If you stay now…I don't think that I could ever let you go," he said.

Hermione sighed, wondering if this was really what she wanted. Draco said that he didn't think he could ever let her go, but she knew what he was really saying. This was the only out that he was giving her. If she stayed, she was staying for good…

* * *

Hermione stepped inside of the building, looking around, an anxiousness settling over her. Draco had done what he did best and found out where Ron was having his physical therapy at. From what he'd told her, it was too soon to start the actual therapy and that he was simply going for a consultation. She wasn't exactly sure where to start looking first, but it turns out that she didn't have to wait long.

She turned, startled by the sound of Ron's voice as it came from down the hallway before her. For someone who'd been shot, he didn't look that bad. His arm was in a sling, and she briefly remembered Draco telling her that the bullet had hit the bone, shattering it and forcing doctors to fix it. She watched as he approached the entrance, holding a conversation with a middle-aged man. They shook hands, and she watched as Ron turned, freezing in place when he spotted her.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out as her eyes flickered to his injured shoulder. He didn't speak either, looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she exhaled, and she took a step towards him.

"Ron-," she cut herself off as he flew past her.

She followed him, the door almost hitting her in the face as she did so.

"Ron, wait! Let me explain-."

"Explain? Explain?" he shouted, whirling around to face her.

It was quite late in the evening, most people already on the way home. The street was pretty scarce, and the sidewalk the two of them stood on was not much different.

"I'm torn between wanting to hear what you have to say and cursing you out, vowing to never speak to you again," he spat.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Believe me, if I could have done more to prevent that night from happening, I would have. All I could think to do was call the police, and…," she trailed off, green eyes taking over her vision.

"Well, I guess I should be bloody thankful for that, huh? After all, the sirens did distract them enough to allow me to give Nott a right hook just before he shot me," he quietly said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Hermione sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Just what the hell are you caught up in? Nott working for a bloke like that doesn't surprise me. I always knew that Ginny was right about him, but you, Hermione? What the hell is going on?"

Hermione didn't say anything, unsure of how to respond. She couldn't tell him the truth, that just wasn't an option.

"I was just…in the wrong place at the wrong time," was her lame excuse.

"Wrong place at the wrong time," Ron repeated. "You led me there, Hermione. You were going to let them-."

"I wasn't! I called the police. I did everything that I could without-," she cut herself off with a huff.

How was she supposed to explain that his family's life was on the line? That it was either him or them? He suddenly exhaled, sounding tired.

"You know what? Forget it, Hermione. The only reason I haven't said shit to the police is because I just know that somehow I'm going to have to explain what they would want with me, anyway," he said.

"Why were… Ron, what were you doing taking drugs from one of Riddle's men, anyway?"

"What makes you think that you have the right to ask me anything?" he harshly replied.

She bit her lip, taking a step back. She tried not to let his behavior get to her. After all, it was completely justified.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ron. You have to believe me that… I didn't have a choice," she whispered, eyes pleading with his.

Ron swallowed, looking away, face pinched in anger.

"Yeah, okay. I believe you, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you nor do I want anything to do with you," he said.

She sighed, nodding in understanding.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on with you, but I don't want any part of it…and I don't want my sister to get caught up in it either," he continued, causing her eyes to widen.

She felt goosebumps erupt over her flesh as his words sank in.

"What-? Ron…what does that mean?"

"It means that you are going to stay away from us! Is that clear enough for you? You're dangerous! I don't know what's going on with you, but I don't want to find out," he snarled, stepping towards her.

She swallowed.

"The fact of the matter is, you led me there. You knew what they had planned, and you put on a hell of a show to get me alone. You knew how I felt about you! You knew that I would jump at the chance to get to talk to you. I don't even recognize you, and I sure as hell don't trust you…"

She backed up as he walked towards her.

"…and if I don't trust you, then I don't want you around the people _I_ care about. I'm not going to let your mess get anyone else hurt, so you just stay the hell away from us!"

He turned and walked away before she even had time to open her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around, momentarily disoriented before finally making her way to her car.

* * *

"He's hurting," Draco said, pouring her a glass of wine.

Hermione shook her head, downing it in one go as he handed it to her.

"No…he, he meant every word of it. He may be angry, but he's right. I led him there, knowing exactly what they had planned. What if Ron hadn't punched Teddy? What if he'd acted too late or what if Teddy had acted sooner? He'd be dead," she choked out.

Draco rested his hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles into her skin.

"I mean…he's right! Of course, he has no way of knowing that his family already is in danger, but… He's absolutely right," she whispered.

She leaned back into the couch, releasing a sigh.

"You should go, or you're going to be late for your meeting," she said.

"Hermione, I can stay-."

"No, please. Go… I'll be fine, I promise," Hermione interrupted.

Draco looked unsure, before eventually leaning over to quickly press his lips against her own.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, and please, try to get some rest," he said.

She nodded, leaving the couch and heading upstairs as soon as the door closed behind him.

It wasn't long before Hermione found herself drifting in and out of consciousness in his bed. So many things weighed heavily on her chest, and she was beginning to wonder when the damn would eventually break. She couldn't have been asleep for no more than an hour when her phone started buzzing. She assumed that it was Harry or Ginny, yet again, and opted to ignore it.

Only, it continued to buzz, back to back, a clear indicator of someone desperately trying to get a hold of her. Hermione turned over, the annoying sound ending just before she pressed the phone to her ear.

"…Hermione?"

Hermione took a minute to reply, too nervous to even speak to Ginny.

"Hermione…are you there?" Ginny questioned, a sob in her throat.

She immediately sat up, mind going a mile a minute as she picked up on Ginny's distress.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"H-Harry just l-left," the other girl cried.

Her eyes widened, misinterpreting.

"What? What do you mean he left?"

"He went to- oh God," she breathed.

"Ginny, take your time. What's going on?"

"They found a body…and they think it's Ron," she choked out.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, a numb feeling washing over her like a tidal wave as she registered Ginny's words. She frowned, a lump forming in her throat.

"…what?"

"Harry's gone with my parents to identify it, right now. I couldn't… Oh my God, what if it is him? Oh my God."

It seemed that Ginny was only holding herself together long enough to get the words out. She soon became inconsolable, and Hermione fought to think rationally.

"Stay put, Gin. I'll be over in an hour. Just…stay there, please," she desperately said, flinging the covers off of her.

* * *

She pounded her fists on the door, tears streaming down her face. She barely put her car in park before hopping out, body overrun with adrenaline and anger. She kicked the door.

"Open up," she screamed.

She didn't care how crazy she may have looked to his snooty neighbors. She didn't care about anything at the moment. The door had just barely opened before she threw herself at him, hand connecting with his cheek.

"What the fu-. Hermione, stop!"

She swung at him again and again, bashing her purse against his chest. He fought to restrain her.

"Hermione, stop it!"

"I know it was you! I know it was," she shrieked, pushing against him.

Teddy grabbed her wrists, struggling to push her away from him.

"What the hell are you on about?" he shouted.

" _Ron is dead_! I know that you did it! I know-!"

"Hermione, it wasn't me," he frantically replied, finally getting his mind right as he took note of the words she threw at him.

"Oh, please! You bragged about how much you wanted to kill him! You bragged about how long you had been waiting for the opportunity. Don't lie to me," she screamed.

"I'm not lying! Hermione, you have to believe me! _I didn't do this_ ," he yelled back.

She slapped him again, stumbling away from him, hand covering her mouth.

"Hermione," he pleaded, stepping towards her.

"You just stay away from me! I can't even look at you," she gasped out, pointing her finger at him.

"Hermione, please-."

"Stay away from me!"

She backed up, turning away from him before running out of the door.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Attempted assault & violence **

* * *

_He's out his head, I'm out my mind_

 _We got that love; the crazy kind_

 _I am his, and he is mine_

 _In the end, it's him and I_

 _-Him & I, G-Eazy ft Halsey_

* * *

 _"Hermione, it wasn't me," he frantically replied, finally getting his mind right as he took note of the words she threw at him._

 _"Oh, please! You bragged about how much you wanted to kill him! You bragged about how long you had been waiting for the opportunity. Don't lie to me," she screamed._

 _"I'm not lying! Hermione, you have to believe me! I didn't do this," he yelled back._

 _She slapped him again, stumbling away from him, hand covering her mouth._

 _"Hermione," he pleaded, stepping towards her._

 _"You just stay away from me! I can't even look at you," she gasped out, pointing her finger at him._

 _"Hermione, please-."_

 _"Stay away from me!"_

 _She backed up, turning away from him before running out of the door._

* * *

Hermione stared in confusion as he slowed the car down to a stop, looking around with furrowed eyebrows.

"What…what are we doing here?" she hesitantly asked.

Draco did not reply as he turned the vehicle off, reaching down and straightening up to hand her a single white rose. Her confusion grew as she took it, and when he opened the door and got out, she had no choice but to follow. The slight breeze whipped her hair around her face, and Hermione shuddered, thankful that she'd brought her coat. As they met at the front of the car, an unfamiliar feeling began to settle over her. Memories of the last time she'd been at a cemetery plagued her thoughts.

It was only about three months ago when they'd buried Ronald. Hermione had never been able to put into words how watching someone she'd grown up with, someone she'd loved, being lowered into the ground had made her feel. If Hermione closed her eyes, she could hear the Weasley family's anguished cries, and she could see the distraught look on Harry's face as he fought to come to terms with losing his best friend. Dean, Seamus, Neville, all of their classmates were there.

Some they'd stayed in contact with over the past few years, and some were faces she hadn't seen since graduation. Every single one of them had been a mess, crying over the unexpected loss of someone they'd known, or perhaps crying over the sudden confrontation with their own mortality, seeing as Ron was the first of the bunch to go. Hermione wasn't sure how she'd been able to stay composed, the sorrow and crippling guilt almost too much for her to handle.

It was her fault.

At least, that was how it felt.

Arguably, she knew that Ron could be blamed for his own demise. After all, it was his own decisions that put him on Riddle's radar to begin with. Still, as much as he had hurt Hermione, Ron didn't deserve to die, and she could have done a lot of things differently. It would have cost her in the end, but maybe Ron would still be alive.

She tightened her grip on Draco's hand as he weaved through the headstones, careful not to step on, _or over_ , any graves.

"Draco, what are we doing here?"

Again, he didn't answer, and Hermione was about to question him again when he stopped in front of a fairly new headstone. It was a shiny, black granite, and the elaborateness of it told Hermione that their family had money. Her eyes focused in on the name, and she stopped breathing, lips parting as she took a step forward.

 _Allison Reed._

 _Daughter._

 _Sister._

 _Friend._

 _Love of my life._

Hermione released a shuddering breath as she knelt before it, face warming up as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She read the words over and over again as if trying to make sense of them. Allison's violent and unnecessary death was something that would forever be stained onto Hermione's heart, reminding her that it was her own foolishness that led to the demise of an innocent girl. _So she had a sibling…and someone who loved her_ , she thought, brushing her trembling fingers over the smooth granite. She caught a glimpse of her birth date, and Hermione hung her head. She inhaled, swallowing her cry before looking up at Draco.

"Twenty-four. Twenty-four years… That's all she got?" she asked with a frown.

Draco said nothing, and Hermione wiped her face. She herself was only twenty-one, and Hermione couldn't wrap her head around the thought of dying in just three years. It seemed preposterous…unfair. She looked at Allison's grave again before placing the rose in front of it, hair flying around her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hermione had never been brought up to be extremely religious, but she hoped that in some way, the green-eyed girl heard her. She stood, welcoming the familiar feeling of Draco's arms circling around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"He'll get what's coming to him, Hermione. Men like him always do," he murmured, breath fanning against her cheek.

"He has a job for me, tomorrow… Teddy said that he'll be accompanying me."

Draco stiffened at the mention of her best friend. Well…she wasn't exactly sure what they were at the moment. She'd blown up at him the day she'd been informed of Ron's death, accusing Teddy of murdering him. He'd insisted that he didn't, and she didn't believe him, at least, not at first. It was with great persistence that he'd finally worn her down into speaking to him, and went on a huge tirade of how he didn't kill Ron. She had to admit that his arguments made sense. After all, she did have to agree that Teddy would have gladly owned up to it if he had. He had no reason to lie.

She had eventually come around, but they both knew that a part of her was still skeptical, and that put a strain on their friendship. She knew that it was stupid, but if Teddy didn't do it, she had a feeling that he at least knew who did.

"Thank you," she said as he walked back to the car.

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione," he said, taking her face into his hands.

She sighed.

"It wasn't. You did what you did all the while fully accepting the consequences that may befall you. You were more than willing to take the blow. How were you ever to anticipate that he would take it out on some innocent stranger? Some innocent girl who had nothing to do with any of this? That's on him. He made that choice…"

Hermione scoffed, throat becoming incredibly thick.

"It was all for nothing, anyway. She died, and for what? For Ron to end up right there with her in less than four months?"

She hung her head, the tears falling.

"Ginny and Harry are so…" she shook her head. "She's postponed the wedding, and with the way things are, I doubt she'll be walking down the aisle anytime soon. Both of them are still so distraught. Harry doesn't even want to think about finding a new best man. Mrs. Weasley hasn't talked to me in months… Ginny says that every time I'm brought up, she thinks about her son and starts crying all over again."

Draco rubbed her shoulders, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You still have me, and you'll always have me," he whispered.

Hermione rested her hands on his wrists, closing her eyes, debating with herself if that was a good thing.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," she uneasily said.

Blaise chuckled, and Draco stepped up behind her, working his fingers into her shoulders.

"Relax. Blaise will go easy on you…right?"

Blaise held up his hands, a display of innocence as he grinned. Hermione suddenly licked her lips, exhaling.

"No. No, don't go easy on me…"

"Hermione," Draco admonished.

She looked over her shoulder at him, reaching up to smooth out the crease that had formed in between his eyebrows.

"Flint wouldn't go easy on me. Neither would Boot, and Tom Riddle definitely will not go easy on me. I don't like this, but having Blaise hold back would be doing me a disservice," she continued.

Draco reluctantly agreed, backing up to lean against the glass door, eyes trained on the two of them. It was getting pretty late, and the sun would be setting soon. She took a deep breath, taking a step forward.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded, fists clenched just in time to block a punch thrown her way. Her small success took her by surprise, so much so that she left her stomach completely exposed. She keeled over, insides churning as she fought not to hurl.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I was sure you'd block that," Blaise said.

She struck her hand out behind her, waving Draco away as she heard his approaching footsteps. It took about a minute for her gut to settle, and she slowly straightened up.

"I got too excited, and I wasn't paying attention. Again," she shakily said.

Despite the conviction in her voice, Blaise still glanced over her shoulder, looking to Draco for approval. Apparently, he got it, because they were back at it again. Hermione was glad to say that she at least lasted an hour. Everything that Draco had been teaching her for the past three months were being put to good use. Granted, she was nowhere near ready to take on someone like Blaise in a real fight, but she was proud that she held her own.

She landed on her side rather harshly, head knocking against the ground when Draco finally stepped in, calling it. She winced, hissing as he helped her up, face pinched in concern.

"I'm alright," she gasped.

His lips were pursed, and she could see his thoughts clear as day on his face.

"This is the only way I'll learn, Draco. You really want me to try and take on Riddle with nothing but a gun and dumb luck?"

"Not bad," Blaise commented. "A few more months of some rigorous training, and I'd say you'd be good to go."

She threw him a tentative smile, flinching as Draco began to lead her back into the house.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Draco dryly replied.

She soon found herself whisked up into his arms, Draco taking the stairs two at a time. He made his way into his spacious room and, Hermione wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the size of his house.

"Mind if I join you for a bath?" he murmured into her hair.

It was only about fifteen minutes later when Hermione was submerged in the relaxing bathwater from the neck down. Draco was behind her, fingers rubbing soothing circles into her skin. The aroma that filled the bathroom reminded Hermione of a tropical paradise, and she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back.

"You know that there was no need to ask to join me… It is _your_ house, after all," she said.

"It doesn't feel that way most nights. I spend more time at the loft than I do here…"

Hermione had to admit that she rather enjoyed the loft too. The studio apartment sized room that was located above where Draco held all of his parties was something that was more in her comfort zone. It was modern and even had a cozy feel to it. Besides, the huge window that covered the entire wall opposite of the bed always seemed to calm her. It didn't matter if it was day time, and she was staring at the bright sky, or if it was midnight, and she was gazing at the illuminating moon. She could lie in that bed and gaze out of the window for hours.

Draco's house made her nervous, too afraid that she was going to ruin something. It was too bright and far too pristine. She had a sneaking suspicion that the decorating was not his doing.

"…besides, you should know by now that what's mine is practically yours," he added, wrapping his arms around her.

"Slow down, Mr. Malfoy… I'm not trying to change my last name anytime soon," she joked.

Draco didn't laugh, and she glanced up at him with a frown. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips turned down as he glared into the water.

"Marrying you into this life is just about the worst thing that I could ever do," he murmured.

Hermione's frown deepened, and she pulled away in order to fully face him, fingers reaching out to brush along his neck.

"…why?"

He was staring past her, something unfamiliar in his eyes.

"Being a Malfoy comes with great power and prestige, but…" his eyes rested on her. "It is one of the most dangerous names that you could ever have."

Hermione nervously chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing that I was joking…"

Again, Draco didn't laugh, gazing at her with an unreadable expression. She suddenly sat up further, water grazing the top of her chest now, hands resting on his neck.

"Tell me something…about it, I mean," she quietly said.

Draco made a quiet scoffing sound.

"…like what?"

"Tell me about your first kill," she responded, rather hesitantly.

Draco raised his eyebrows, releasing a breath and leaning back. She wasn't sure why she asked for that of all things. She supposed that she wanted to know the worst things about him, wanted to truly know just who she was with.

"My first kill…," he mused.

His hand came up to play with her damp curls, eyes suddenly far away.

"I was fifteen-."

Hermione gasped, eyes wide as she regarded him in shock.

"That's so young," she whispered, heart clenching.

Draco threw her a rueful smile, hands coming up to rest on her cheeks, his thumbs smearing water along her skin.

"It was exactly one hour until my sixteenth birthday. It was…an initiation of sorts. Yes, I was born into this life, this legacy, but despite the fact that I was clearly next in line to take over after my father, I still had to prove myself. I was very eager to prove myself. I'd grown up in this life, yes, but until that day…I had never quite truly known what that meant. His name was Stefan. Stefan Harrington…

He worked for my father, and it had not been long discovered that not only was he stealing from us, but he was also slipping information to a smaller, lesser known family from Bulgaria, the Krums. It was a rather serious offense, so of course, they wanted to make an example out of him. It being my first task only added to the elaborateness of it all."

Despite the dread that was building in the pit of her gut, Hermione was transfixed, hooked on his every word.

"What did you do?"

"I burned his fingerprints off, and then I ripped out his teeth," Hermione sharply inhaled. "When that was done, we tied him up, and I was ordered to set him on fire."

Hermione pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes. Well, _she_ was the one who'd asked…and he'd answered.

"Do you think differently of me now?" he asked, a small smirk lingering on his lips, something unfamiliar dancing in his eyes.

"I…I don't know."

And that was the truth. She _didn't_ know. She was horrified, yes, but she suspected that her brain was still processing what he'd told her. Besides, she knew what kind of _business_ he ran, and had long guessed at some of the things he'd probably done. Still, she couldn't imagine ever doing anything like that, at _any_ age, let alone fifteen.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that," she finally said.

Draco shrugged, visibly unbothered by the whole ordeal.

"It was five years ago. I can assure you, every other murder I've committed wasn't nearly as gruesome," he joked.

Hermione did not laugh, and that only made him laugh more.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" he finally questioned after settling down.

Hermione pursed her lips, fingers tapping along where they rested on his shoulders.

"What would you do if I ever…slept with someone else?"

She wasn't sure why she'd asked that question. Maybe it had something to do with her own thoughts, her own insecurities. While Draco had made it abundantly clear that he was attached to her and completely enamored with her, it was still something she couldn't quite wrap her head around. With…Ron, she had done everything right, and that still wasn't enough. It had been years, and Ron was gone, but the doubts that his betrayal had erected were still there, always lingering below the surface.

Draco grinned, completely oblivious to her inner monologue as his hands danced along her naked flesh before resting on her hips.

"I would kill them," he jested.

Hermione scoffed, taken aback by the immediate response. A light, disbelieving laugh escaped her lips.

"Really…"

He hummed in confirmation, fingers digging into her skin. She chuckled when he leaned in, teeth nipping at the tender expanse of her neck.

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"On the contrary. What better way to take out the competition than by simply…burying them?"

Hermione gasped when he sank his teeth into her skin, tongue immediately darting out to soothe the slight flare of pain.

"Besides…," he huskily continued "…that isn't something I'm worried about. I think we both know that I'm the only one that could make you feel like this."

Her fingers clutched at his hair, her other hand gripping his shoulder as he lifted his hips, rubbing his hardened member against her sensitive flesh.

"D-don't be so sure of yourself," she breathed.

A low inhumane sound escaped from the depths of his chest, traveling up his throat. It almost sounded like a growl. His hand tangled in her hair, yanking her head back and forcing her back to arch up towards him.

"Shall I remind you why I'm so sure? I do recall fucking you to sleep once," he hissed, lips latching onto one of her breasts.

Hermione gasped, chest heaving, when he lowered her trembling frame onto him, giving her no time at all to think about it. His lips left marks along her neck before trailing up to her jaw, nipping and sucking before finally capturing her lips. Hermione dug her nails into his shoulder and back as he moved within her, pulling soft moans from her mouth.

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum tonight," he murmured into her lips.

The only response he got from her was a shuddering breath as he backed her against the other side of the huge bath. He brought her bottom lip in between his teeth, coaxing a groan out of her. One of his hands left her waist, reaching up to grip her wrist, pinning it to the side of the tub.

"I'm already three for three. I think I can beat that," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione wholeheartedly agreed, already feeling her legs beginning to shake.

* * *

She watched as Teddy huffed, a few feet away with his phone pressed to his ear. He closed his eyes, slight annoyance dancing across his features before nodding, hand rested on his hip. He cursed as soon as he hung up the phone, making his way back over to them.

"There's something else that I need to take care of," he began, handing the money to Flint.

"Am I-?"

"No. I'll be going alone. Marcus will take you back," he said with a sigh.

Hermione briefly glanced at the other dark haired man before gripping Teddy's arm, walking a few feet away.

"Can't I just go with you? I don't…," Hermione trailed off recalling the incident with Flint and Malfoy months ago.

.

.

.

 _Flint spread his arms out as he leaned back, a sleazy grin on his lips._

 _"Aw, come on, Malfoy. Afraid you'll lose for once?"_

 _"She's not up for grabs. This is nonnegotiable," Draco spat._

 _Flint raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking around at the other occupants with a chuckle._

 _"Well I'll be… You've bet many a ladies before, and you've never lost, might I add. What's so special about this one?"_

 _Draco suddenly stood, clearly having enough of this conversation as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him._

 _"She must be great in bed, a real keeper. Don't worry, I'll find out for myself soon enough…"_

 _Draco's nostrils flared, spinning around as he reached into the inside of his suit jacket, eyes flashing. Hermione grabbed his arm, pressing herself into him._

 _"Draco, no!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What? What is it?"

"Please, just let me go with you," she pleaded.

Teddy sighed again, and her heart sank.

"I can't. Believe me, if I could bring you along, I would in a heartbeat, but… What's the matter?"

Hermione hesitated, wondering if she should voice her concerns. Teddy bent down so that they were eye to eye, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Hermione, what is it?"

She pursed her lips, discreetly glancing at Flint whose patience seemed to be growing thinner by the minute. Teddy didn't miss this, and he turned them so that her back was facing Flint.

"Did he do something to you?" he demanded.

She furiously shook her head.

"No, it's just… A few months back, he and Draco… He said some things, and I don't- I don't really want to be alone with him," she quietly confessed.

Teddy glanced over her shoulder with a scowl.

"You won't be. Nick and Damien will be there…"

Hermione scoffed, not comforted in the least at the thought of the guards.

"…and I know that Malfoy gave you… _a personalized gift_ a while back. Do you have it with you?"

Hermione nodded, the small gun resting snugly in her right boot. Teddy glared over her shoulder again, eyes narrowing.

"If he tries anything, shoot him."

Hermione released a shaky breath, nodding before reluctantly walking towards the dark SUV.

"About time. Get in the bloody car, already," Flint complained.

She frowned at him, but slid inside, nonetheless.

The ride back was quiet, Nick and Damien not saying a word in the front, and Flint staring out of the window beside her. Draco said that he would probably stop by after a "meeting", if nothing else came up, that is. She stared out of the window, wondering how her mum and dad were doing. The last time she'd seen them had been at Ron's funeral, and that was awkward, to say the least. They'd talked and exchanged pleasantries, but the tension between her mum and her was thick. It was obvious that she hadn't told her father the truth, and she was thankful for that. The tension only grew when Draco had arrived to pick her up. The look on her mum's face when she had gotten inside of his car still troubled her.

She sighed, wondering if her mum would ever come around, and forgive her.

She frowned as she realized that they were pulling into a familiar, grand driveway. She opened her mouth to voice her confusion when Flint spoke over her, his gruff voice startling her.

"We're dropping the money off to Riddle first, and then we'll take you home…"

Hermione scowled. That didn't really make much sense in her mind. It had always been easier to swing by her place first… She fiddled with her fingers as Flint exited the vehicle, leaving the three of them in there while he reported to Riddle. Nick and Damien never spoke, none of the guards hardly ever did, so she doubt they'd have answers for the change of routine. Remembering Teddy's words, she leaned down in the darkness and slid her gun out of her boot, slipping the small weapon inside of her deep coat pocket just as Flint's door opened.

He hopped in, and Hermione kept her hands in her pocket as they rode to her house. The car ride was silent once again, and the air buzzed with tension. Or was that just her? Was she being paranoid? Since the card game and the night she'd discovered Teddy's secret, she hadn't really had much interaction with Flint. Looking back, he'd stayed away from her. Of course, anytime they were even near each other Teddy was there too.

The SUV pulled to a stop on the curb outside of her house, the rumble ceasing as Damien turned the car off. Before she could move, Flint was opening his door and hopping out. Her confusion and nervousness grew, and she looked up front, but both of them were facing forward.

"What-?"

Her question was cut short when her door was yanked open, and she stared down the barrel of a gun as Flint ordered her to get out. Her eyes widened, hands still shoved into her pockets, one clutching the gun as she began to slide out.

"You take me for a fool? Hands where I can see them… Try anything, and I'll put a bullet in your mouth," he hissed.

Hermione shakily removed her hands, inwardly cursing as her feet touched the ground. He motioned for her to walk, and she did.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her question went unanswered, and her fear spiked once they got to her door.

"Well? Open the door," he ordered.

Hermione hesitated, knowing that letting him inside of her house would not end well for her. She gasped as his fingers came up to dig into her neck, shoving her forward as he pressed the gun rather harshly into her back.

"Open. The. Door."

"I have to get my keys out of my left pocket," she said, voice trembling.

She jumped when his hand dug into her pocket, shoving them into her hand. With shaky hands, she unlocked the door, and no sooner did she find herself shoved inside, hands bracing her fall as she fell to her knees. Just as the door slammed shut, she rolled over, kicking him in the knee. She had been aiming a bit higher, but he keeled over either way.

She hurried to her feet, slipping her gun out just as he tackled her to the ground, the small weapon sliding to a stop beside her couch. His own gun was beside them, but when she went to reach for it, he gripped her wrist, pinning it to the floor.

"My only regret is that Malfoy isn't here to see me mount his bitch," he laughed, fighting to pin her legs down beneath his own.

She spat in his face, catching him off guard long enough to get her knees under his stomach. She shoved him off of her, hands just barely brushing his gun when his hands wound into her hair, yanking her up. He kicked the gun away, twisting her left arm behind her back, and Hermione hissed in pain. A shudder passed through her when he brushed his lips against her ear, grinding himself against her.

"I want to see what all the fuss is about. It's so unfair that Malfoy gets you all to himself, don't you think?"

She reached back with her free arm, aiming for his face when he let go of her hair and grabbed that one too. She found her face pressed into her wall and her arms pinned behind her back.

"He's never had any qualms about sharing girls before. All too eager, even, to pass them along once he's had his fill," he purred, teeth nipping at her neck.

She struggled against his hold, fear growing by the minute.

"However, he seems _quite_ smitten with you. Maybe I want to be smitten too," he murmured, sliding his knee in between her legs.

Hermione reared her head back, satisfied when he howled in pain, and she broke free. She ran for the gun, but he was right there in front of her, a feral grin on his face. She darted past the couch, and he followed, imposing frame on the other side as he waited for her to make her next move. She ran past her table, shoving it into his legs before sprinting to her kitchen.

She didn't look back to see if he'd fallen, but she could hear his angry curses as she quickly slid a knife out of the block. She ran to the entrance, plastering herself against the wall, waiting for him to come in.

"I'm in no mood for games, Granger. I told your boyfriend that I'd find out for myself in due time…and I meant that."

He was closer now, and Hermione clutched the knife tighter. Just as his face came into view, she swiped, drawing blood along his cheek before aiming for his chest. He caught her hand, the blade only an inch away from his chest before wrestling it out of her hand, cutting both of them in the process. She lifted her knee, and this time, it reached her intended destination.

Her feet carried her to the living room, frantic eyes searching for a gun, either one. The outside light caught on something shiny, and she dived for it. She aimed it at him just as he faced her, hands pressed against the doorjamb. He grinned.

"Toss that over here, Granger before you hurt yourself," he chuckled, tilting his head to the side.

Hermione swallowed, glancing at the gun, realizing that it was his gun she was holding instead of the one that Draco had gifted her. It was larger than hers with a much longer barrel too. She figured that a gun is a gun, and they still worked the same, so she tightened her hold. He spread his arms out.

"Do it, Granger," he sneered.

She scowled at him, pulling the trigger, only to falter when it clicked. She pressed it again, and again the same thing happened. He walked towards her with a laugh, and she stumbled back, eventually opting for hitting him with it. He slammed her back into a mirror that was located on her wall, a cry escaping her lips as the glass dug into her back. His fingers came up to dig into her throat, and Hermine brought her elbow up to bring it down onto his arm, just like Draco had taught her, but she hadn't been expecting the blow.

Her head whipped to the side, cheek burning as she fought to get him off of her. He struck her again, and her world was spinning before she felt her shoulder colliding with her floor, rolling along the wood. She felt the tip of his shoe dig into her gut, and she coughed, rolling again. She glanced up through her hair, eyes falling on her gun, right there in front of her. Her fingers clasped around it, the sound of him undoing his belt ringing in her ears like a bell.

She rolled over on her side, facing him, and pulling the trigger. Her eyes widened as he stumbled back, clutching his stomach before collapsing, horrifying noises escaping his mouth. Her heart was racing in her ears like a wave, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she pushed herself up onto shaky legs. Her door flew open, and she shrieked, shooting at whoever it was. Luckily for both of them, she missed, the bullet going through the wall next to his head.

She sighed in relief as her eyes caught familiar blond hair. He ran towards her, eyes raking over her disheveled form, hand reaching out towards her, a gun in his other hand. She was panting, hair sticking to her face with sweat.

"Damien and-."

"I took care of them," he said, eyes resting on her bruising face.

Flint's labored breathing could be heard, and Draco took one look at him before putting a bullet through his head with a sneer. Hermione's chest was heaving as she collapsed onto her couch, looking around her damaged house. The back of her shirt was soaked, with blood no doubt, and her face and hands were on fire.

Draco heaved a sigh, running his hand through his hair, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips.

"Fuck."

Fuck indeed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Mentions of assault**

* * *

 _My love, leave yourself behind_

 _Beat inside me, leave you blind_

 _My love, you have found peace_

 _You were searching for release_

 _\- My Love, Sia_

* * *

Hermione furiously scrubbed at her skin, blood rushing to the surface, threatening to leak through. The once pretty clear water was now rose tinted, staining the once porcelain white tub. She could hear Draco outside of the door, on the phone and pacing. She looked up, peaking through her wet hair, a frown on her face.

She recalled Draco's tense frame and quick movements as he all but hauled her to his car. His aura did not change once as they made their way to his house. As soon as she had started to run the bath water, he was on the phone, voice hushed. Regardless, she could still hear the strain hovering just below the surface. She looked down at the water, an anxious feeling creeping into her chest. _Something was very wrong_.

Her eyes met his as the door swung open, and he sighed, approaching her. Hermione wanted to question him, but he spoke before she could get a word out.

"Let me see your back…," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"It's not so bad," she said, turning around, anyway.

He ran his fingers over her back, and she hissed, jumping slightly. A shudder passed through her when his lips met the skin almost immediately after, fingers brushing along her shoulders now.

"Draco…who was on the phone?"

"No one that you need to worry about," he quickly replied, standing up.

Hermione spun around, sloshing water as she studied him.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Draco's back was facing her, fingering a bottle of perfume on the counter.

"I know that there's something that you aren't telling me," she whispered.

He sighed, running his hands down his face.

"I should be able to ensure your friends' safety within the next four weeks…"

Hermione sharply inhaled, blinking, her feelings at war. Four weeks was so soon…and yet so long.

"Okay," was all that she said.

"Until then…I can't guarantee your safety. I can't-," he cut himself off, pacing again.

"What is going on?"

"I want to get you out of here, hide you away somewhere. I should, you know," he said, eyes hard as they landed on her.

"Draco…my friends. You know that's the only reason I even half way listen to a thing he says. If it weren't for them I would've hidden from him a long time ago," she quietly said.

Draco closed his eyes, leaning against the counter. She knew that if it were his way, he would've damned her friends to a tragic fate just to make sure that she was safe. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, to be honest.

"Tell me what is going on," she demanded.

Draco threw his head back, eyes resting on the ceiling as he exhaled.

"That was my father on the phone…"

Her eyes widened, taken aback by this. Draco hardly ever spoke of his father. The few times he'd come up in conversation, nothing but disdain seemed to drip from Draco's lips, eyes icy as he spoke of the elusive man. Hermione wondered why the older Malfoy was getting involved. She could see him swallow, fingers clenching around the counter.

"He wants to meet you," he continued.

Her mouth parted, eyes widening even further as she processed this information. She shakily stood, vision swimming as she struggled to get out. Draco was there in a flash, helping her out and wrapping a towel around her.

"W-what? Why?"

He sighed again, fingers pressing into her arms as he briefly closed his eyes.

"I started a war, tonight."

Words escaped her as she fought to figure out what he meant.

"When I killed Flint and those two guards, I started a war. I drew first blood, Hermione-."

"No, that's… He was trying to hurt me! Besides, _I'm_ the one who shot him. His chances of surviving that were slim-."

"I dealt the killing blow. My bullet is the one that killed him, all of them. That's all that matters," he whispered.

Hermione stumbled away from him, tightening the towel around her as she leaned against the counter.

"So…what does this mean?"

There was a tense pause, Draco not answering right away as he regarded her, debating.

"It means that they won't stop until I'm dead."

"Oh my God," she brokenly whispered, sliding to the floor.

He was suddenly there, hands on her face, eyes seeking her own.

"Hey…that isn't going to happen," he reassured.

Hermione reached out to clutch his arms, heart going a mile a minute beneath her chest.

"I'm not going to let that happen-."

"You don't- you can't… You're not…a _God_ , Draco! They're going to be coming after you, and they very well could succeed," she hissed.

"Ye of little faith," he replied, a small smirk on his lips.

"You're not worried. _Of course_ you aren't worried," she huffed in annoyance, getting up and pushing past him.

"I'm only worried about how this will affect you. Using you to kill me is a last resort, I'm sure, but it's only a matter of time before he tries," he explained, following her.

Hermione collapsed onto his bed, heart heavy.

"Hermione…I am more than capable of taking care of myself," he quietly said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm _afraid_ of him, Draco. I mean, nothing has changed, I still want to give him what he deserves, but… I am so bloody terrified of him. The fact that you aren't worries me…"

He took her face in his hands, tilting her head so that he could press his lips against hers. She pressed one hand against his chest, the other against his back, a moan escaping her throat when his tongue slipped past her lips, her back hitting the mattress. He pulled away, brushing his lips against hers once more before speaking.

"Do you honestly think I'd let anything come in between us? Even death?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. Alright?"

Hermione reluctantly nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed his face into her neck.

* * *

"What happened last night, Hermione?" Teddy demanded, eyes wild as he pulled her into the house.

The large mansion was quiet, intensely and unnervingly so. She glanced around.

"Where is he?"

"He's out, but he's on his way back, and I'm sure that you know why…"

His blue eyes bore into her own, jaw clenched as he waited for an explanation.

"…what I told you what would happen," she whispered.

He frowned, walking her towards the lavish living room.

"What do you mean?"

She sat down, looking up at him with a huff.

"Flint tried to rape me! _That_ is what happened," she spat.

His eyes widened, face reddening with anger.

"I… _told_ you. I told you that I didn't feel safe around him-."

"So you called your boyfriend? Do you even realize what's been done?"

"Draco was already on his way over! We'd made plans and… I'm the one who shot Flint, okay? I was just defending myself," she said.

"…but you didn't _kill_ him. _You_ didn't kill Damien and Nick. Your little boyfriend started something that could get all of us killed!"

" _My little boyfriend_? _None_ of this would have happened if Flint wasn't such a disgusting excuse of a human being. You can't seriously be blaming Draco for this?" she demanded, standing now.

Teddy spluttered.

"No, of course not. I just…"

"What? You just what?"

"If it had been you or me that killed them, then all of this would simply blow over. Riddle has been _aching_ for any excuse possible to rightfully go after the Malfoys, and Malfoy knew this. He handed this to Riddle right on a silver platter," he harshly whispered.

Hermione looked down.

"Riddle is going to kill him, Hermione-."

"No."

"You don't understand what he's capable of. I know that you think you do, but you don't know how cunning, how vindictive he really is. His…determination is… _impressive,_ to say the least."

"He can't use me to kill him. Draco would never fall for that," she said, eyes meeting his.

Teddy stared at her, face unreadable.

"Are you sure? He's quite…fond of you."

"The keyword here being 'fond'. Draco wouldn't risk his life nor the inheritance of his legacy for me," she assured him.

He didn't reply, and for some reason, that bothered her.

She jumped, startled when the front door slammed shut. It wasn't long before _he_ appeared before them, face as handsome and deathly terrifying as ever. He said nothing to either one of them, simply motioning for her to follow before turning and making his way towards the staircase.

She followed him, mind going a mile a minute. Draco said that her being used to kill him would be a last resort. She still worried, regardless. Or was he leading her to another punishment for Flint's death? Memories of her last 'transgression' plagued her mind, and her breaths became choppy and shallow. Was there another innocent girl waiting for them? A child this time? Her mum?

She followed him into a room that she'd never been in before. It was large with two couches and a chase lounge all surrounding a dark wood table. There was a vintage style bar to her left, a large painting hanging above it with an equally impressive painting on the opposite wall, just above a modest collection of books. Located behind the couches was a set of grand double doors, parted enough so that she could see that through them was a bedroom. His room.

"Why am I here?"

"Sit," was his only reply.

Hermione reluctantly did so, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Tonight, you will accompany me to a little…soiree," he began, a hint of amusement in his voice as he started to pour himself a drink.

"…why?"

"Do I need a reason other than I want you to?"

Hermione didn't reply, face heating up in annoyance.

"It is formal, and since I do not trust you to dress to my standards, I've already taken the liberty of purchasing a dress for you."

Hermione frowned, opening her mouth to say something before thinking better of it.

"I assume you've had it sent to my house…"

"You assume wrong. It's on my bed," he replied, motioning towards the cracked doors.

Hermione's head sharply turned at this, eyeing the black doors with something akin to nervousness.

"Well?"

She glanced at him again before reluctantly standing, and making her way towards his bedroom. It matched his study, black and just as grand. She approached the large king sized bed. Her eyes landed on a black, feathery dress. It was strapless with a slight v-shaped dip in between where her breasts would be, the flowy fabric of the dress coming together to collect in black rivulets at the bottom. It looked like a manifestation of the black swan designed into a dress. She gently reached out to take it into her hands.

She flinched when she felt his chest brush against her back, his hand coming up to place something over the top half of her face. It was a mask. His other hand rested on her arm, guiding her towards a mirror located in the far left corner of his room. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both gazed at their reflection, goosebumps erupting over her flesh as he trailed his fingers along her collarbone and across her shoulder.

"I do believe that we'll be the best looking pair there," he murmured.

Hermione didn't respond, fingering the feathered black mask, a myriad of dark emotions settling in the pit of her stomach.

"We leave in two hours."

"What, but it's only-?"

"The event is quite…far. It's a ten hour plane ride," he explained.

She spun around to face him, immediately stumbling back at their close proximity. _Ten hours_?

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, walking back into his study.

"I would rather know, now," she spat, following him.

No sooner had the words escaped her lips, did she find herself clutching her stinging cheek. She glared at him through blurry eyes, anger festering within her chest. He approached her, hands folded behind his back. His dark eyes stared her down, pink lips forming into a sneer.

"You have no power, here. Do well to remember that," he quietly said.

She pursed her lips, swallowing. He reached up to brush his thumb along her bottom lip, a small smirk crawling onto his own.

"Just you wait… I'll have you broken in, in due time."

Hermione took a step back, glowering at him.

"Why haven't you said anything about Flint?" she asked, ignoring his disturbing statement altogether.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What is there to say? The young Malfoy killed him _and_ two of my other men. He's a dead man walking…"

"…I'm the one who shot Flint. He attacked me," she said.

"Through my orders, of course," he nonchalantly replied, sitting down on the couch facing her.

Hermione's eyes widened, a cold feeling washing over her as she reared back in shock.

"What?" she whispered.

He smoothed his dark hair back away from his face.

"I instructed him to. Let's not play with one another anymore, Hermione. I'm no fool. I know that the young Malfoy knows all about our little…arrangement. I imagine that he's trying to help you in whatever way he can, plotting to make sure that your friends are safe, no doubt."

She crossed her arms over her chest at this.

"How did you know that Draco would be there last night?"

Riddle chuckled, and it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"I didn't…" her heart faltered "…but I figured whatever happened, he would go after Flint either way, and I'd have my war. Your boyfriend showing up and killing not just Marcus, but Nick and Damien too was more than I could have ever hoped for."

Hermione glared at him in disgust. His dark eyes latched onto her own, a cruel smirk now fully on display.

"It's quite unfortunate, isn't it?"

"…what?"

"That when it's all said and done, you will be nothing more than collateral damage in a feud that's lasted for generations."

Hermione refused to respond to that, and Riddle laughed.

"There are three young women downstairs waiting to get you ready. I suggest you stop being rude and let them do their job," he threatened.

She glared at him for a few more seconds before stomping out of his study.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the majestic castle in awe. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd set foot in a place like this. She'd read up on the history of many castles in school, and had often had a longing to visit at least one. The Castle of Ravadinovo, near Sozopol, Bulgaria, just thirty-five kilometers south of Burgas was something out of a fairytale. It stood along the Black Sea, and was grand and whimsical and had Hermione completely mesmerized. So much so, that she almost forgot whose company she was in.

"You look ravishing," he whispered, lips brushing against her ear.

She pulled away from him, turning her head to glare at him, narrowing her eyes even further when he began to laugh. She ran her hand down her dress. _It's a perfect fit_ , she thought with disdain. The dress in combination with the mask made her feel like a dark princess, a sinister king by her side.

She wasn't sure how exactly they were able to hold this event at this place. From what she remembered reading, it was nothing more than a tourist attraction, hosting the occasional wedding, but nothing as…intimate and exclusive as this. She'd known that she was in the company of wealth that was far out of her league, but she'd never given much thought to just how far out of her league.

The place was filled with people, all of them dressed as elegantly as her. She had originally thought that Riddle would be the only one not sporting a mask, but she was wrong. About half of the partygoers had forgone a mask, and Hermione suddenly wondered why she was wearing one. As she looked around, she noted that she recognized a lot of the visible faces, people she'd come in contact with while with Draco.

It wasn't long before Riddle got down to business, eyes catching whoever he had been looking for.

"Look alive, love. Your future in-laws come like the wind," he purred.

Hermione almost broke her neck, eyes catching onto pale blond hair… _three_ heads of blond hair. She let out a breathe that she didn't know she was holding, brown and gray clashing as they approached. Riddle's fingers tightened on her waist, and she wondered if he knew that Draco would be present. She could hear Teddy behind her, uncomfortably clearing his throat. She would take that as a no. She felt eyes burning into her, and she focused in on Draco's father.

Lucius Malfoy was an intimidating man, the same height as Draco with a dark aura that rivaled Riddle's. The hushed whispers that she'd been privy to at past events held a grain of truth it seemed; Lucius Malfoy was a handsome man. His hard features would do well to make anyone falter in his presence, his long, straight blond hair adding an extravagant flair to his appearance. She could see a bit of Draco in his face, but Draco was much prettier, something he'd inherited from his mother.

The statuesque woman stood in between the two, hair long and bright and curled to perfection around her soft features. She was slim with skin equally as fair as Draco's, blue eyes icy. They looked her up and down with something akin to curiosity, wonder as to what the appeal was to cause such a fuss about, no doubt.

"Mr. Riddle," her clear, cold voice was the first to greet the man on Hermione's arm.

They exchanged shallow pleasantries followed by small talk, and Hermione wondered who would be the first to cut the bullshit. She didn't have to wonder for long.

"As…enjoyable as this is, I would prefer to extend our conversation to somewhere more private," Draco spat.

"Draco," his mother admonished, but his eyes never left Hermione once.

A chuckle came from beside her, and Hermione tensed as his fingers traced circles into her dress. Riddle extended his hand.

"I follow your lead, Mr. Malfoy…"

Draco's father threw him a scathing look before turning away, his family, and Riddle and Hermione in tow. She could hear footsteps behind them, signaling that Teddy and a few of Riddle's guards would be accompanying them. They passed unsuspecting partygoers as they made their way to what Hermione eventually discovered was a wine cellar. The descent was dark, the sound of their footsteps on the stairs seeming to echo in her ears.

There was an area in the center of the cellar that held a moderate sized table, ancient looking chairs surrounding it. She lingered in the background as Riddle and Mr. Malfoy took their seats at opposite ends of the table. Mrs. Malfoy and Teddy sat down as well, Draco preferring to stand.

"This…target that you've put onto my son's head is absurd," Mr. Malfoy spat, wasting no time.

"How so? He killed three of my men. I have every right to kill him where he stands," Riddle drawled.

Hermione tensed, wringing her hands together.

"One of _your_ own men attacked Hermione. You should be kissing my feet," Draco sneered.

"Watch your tone, _boy_ ," Riddle calmly threatened.

"Mind your tongue, Draco. All of this senseless nonsense over some _insignificant twit_!" Hermione frowned, offended. "What is it that you want, Riddle? Money? More drugs? More girls? Name your price and you can have them all…"

"I want your son's head," was Riddle's only reply.

"He was defending the young Ms. Granger's honor. She works for you, does she not? Surely that must count for something," he proposed.

"It doesn't. It was an internal matter that didn't involve your son."

Both Draco and his father fumed, for different reasons, of course.

"I was the one who shot him first. He was dead the moment _I_ pulled the trigger," Hermione spoke up.

Several pairs of eyes landed on her, and Hermione avoided Draco's gaze, staring Riddle down instead. A smile, not a smirk, crept over his face, and he extended his hand towards her. She glanced at Draco, but found that his deathly gaze was set on Riddle.

"Hermione, dear…"

She glared at him, reluctantly walking forward and taking his hand. Heat rushed to her face as she was forced to settle herself on the arm of his chair, one hand clasping onto her waist, the other bringing her own up to brush against his lips.

"While that may be true, Draco delivered the killing blow. Besides, even if I were to accept that… _technicality_ , am I expected to ignore the fact that two other men are dead? By _his_ hand?"

"You couldn't have cared less about any of them," Draco quietly said, an edge swimming in his tone as he kept his heated gaze firmly on Riddle.

"That is beside the point. It's a matter of principle…"

"Draco regrets his rash actions-."

"No, he doesn't," Riddle interrupted. "In fact, I happen to know that given the chance, he would do it all over again."

Mr. Malfoy scoffed.

"My son is a lot of things, but foolish is not one of them. I assure you, that isn't true."

"I assure _you_ , it is."

"How do you figure that?"

Riddle chuckled, pressing his lips against the inside of Hermione's wrist, eyes trained on Draco.

"…because he fancies himself in love with her."

Hermione's head snapped up, eyes wide as they met Draco's. He briefly closed his eyes before glancing down, ignoring his father's intense gaze. Hermione ignored the eyes burning into her skin, because her stomach felt like someone had punched her head on.

"So that's it then? Nothing can sway this ridiculous decision of yours?"

"Afraid not, Mr. Malfoy…"

There was a brief tense silence, one in which everyone wracked their brains as to what would come next. Hermione looked up, catching Mr. Malfoy's eye as he glared at her, preparing to stand. Before she realized what was happening, Draco lifted his leg, kicking the table into a vertical position just as a shot rang out. She gasped when a bullet flew through the wood and straight past her, too close to be a coincidence as Teddy grabbed her hand.

The light in the cellar was shot out, and her grip tightened around Teddy's hand as he pulled them up the stairs. She could hear more gunshots and commotion behind them as she followed him into the gardens.

"We have to get to the car," he panted.

"Did Mr. Malfoy just try to-?"

"I think it's safe to say that he doesn't approve," Teddy spat, weaving through the shrubbery.

They both yelped when a figure stumbled into their path, a figure with short blond hair.

"Oh my God," Hermione breathed, running towards him.

The right sleeve of his shirt was steadily darkening with blood, yet he wrapped his uninjured arm around her, anyway. She wrapped her arm around his neck, breathing him in.

"We need to get you out of here," she frantically whispered.

"No. _We_ are doing nothing. _We_ …," Teddy pointed to himself and her "…have to go."

"Teddy, he's bleeding!"

"Yeah, and there's a good chance we'll be bleeding right along with him if we don't _move it_ ," he yelled.

"Nott's right, Hermione. You both need to go," Draco agreed, pulling away.

"But-."

"My arm got grazed, is all. It's nothing. You need to get out of here," he whispered, resting his forehead against her. "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"She's fine," Teddy snapped impatiently.

Draco threw him a scornful look over her shoulder before brushing his lips against her cheek.

"You look beautiful. Go…"

She reluctantly let Teddy lead her away, brown and gray never breaking their hold until she was forced into the car.

* * *

 **If you're curious about the dress, just google Jenny Humphrey cotillion dress. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! A rather short chapter, but I know that up until this point you all have gotten glimpses of the violence and mafia mentality that's been instilled in Draco, but it really jumps out in this chapter, so I do apologize if his actions makes anyone uncomfortable.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Extreme violence**

* * *

 _I sense there's something in the wind_

 _It feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _-Sally's Song, The Nightmare Before Christmas_

* * *

The next day, in the early hours of the morning, Hermione found herself sitting in the foyer of Tom Riddle's mansion. The hectic events of the previous night still clung to her, quite literally. She longed to get out of the grandiose dress that she'd been forced to wear, feeling like she would suffocate at any moment. Per Riddle's orders, Teddy had gotten her into a car and onto a plane back to London as quickly as possible. Riddle and the rest of the entourage was apparently not far behind and would be arriving at any moment.

Teddy hadn't stopped pacing since they'd arrived, and Hermione looked up at him in exasperation from where she sat on the floor.

"If anyone should be about ready to jump out of their skin, it should be me," she sighed.

She ignored the scathing look that he threw her way.

"Don't be so dramatic," he scoffed. "Your lover will be just fine."

She could've sworn she heard him mumble something along the lines of 'It was hardly a scratch'. She fought the urge to sigh, too emotionally exhausted to even do that, mind flitting back to Draco. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be alright, but she wanted to see him, nonetheless. She told herself that it was purely because she wanted to see how well he was with her own two eyes, but she knew that wasn't the complete truth.

Riddle had to have been lying…right? Sure, Draco exhibited behavior that suggested a fondness for her, but they had discussed it before, and she thought that it was just that; Draco simply growing attached. Attached and love were two very different words with two vastly different meanings, and the meanings behind the latter scared her. She _needed_ to speak to Draco.

"Surely you aren't believing that crock of shit, right?"

She glanced up, pulled from her reverie to find Teddy looking down at her.

"…what?"

"I've told you countless times that you're an open book. You're thinking about what Riddle said…about Malfoy…"

Hermione looked away, squaring her shoulders.

"So what if I am?"

"You're smarter than that. Draco doesn't give a rat's ass about you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in this mess," he said.

Hermione turned to look at him, offended. A cigarette was placed between his lips now, hands coming up to light it.

"I don't believe that," she retorted, face pinched in anger.

"Then he really has fucked you stupid, huh?"

"Hey!" she yelled in a mixture of shock and hurt, standing up.

Before either one of them could get another word in, the front door opened, the sound of several pairs of footsteps making their way inside. Teddy looked away from her, turning to face Riddle as he made himself known. She glared at her dark-haired friend, ignoring Riddle altogether.

"Leave us," he said to Teddy without sparing the blue-eyed boy a glance.

Teddy did as instructed, and Hermione looked down, the sting of his words still lingering as the sound of his footsteps grew distant. The atmosphere was tense as she refused to even acknowledge his presence.

"What part of be seen, but not heard was somehow unclear?"

Hermione didn't respond, knowing that nothing good would come out if she did.

"I do believe that I'm talking to you. Surely, your parents raised you better than that…"

Hermione swung her head to glare at him.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of my parents. I know what you did…how you ruined them, ruined _us_! I am here because of you," she spat.

Riddle smirked, amusement dancing along his lips as he regarded her.

"No, Hermione. You are here because your father is a foolish man who wasn't satisfied with the moderate wealth he already had. Greed and foolhardiness is never a good combination-."

"My father is a great man who wanted to provide more for his family, and you knew that. You took advantage of him. You don't deserve to even _think_ about him," she hissed. "Draco says that men like you will always get what's coming to them."

"He would know, wouldn't he?"

Hermione swallowed down the pang in her chest, briefly closing her eyes before letting out a soft, humorless chuckle.

"Fuck you," she whispered.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"I said _fuck_ -."

Hermione grunted as her back was shoved into the nearby table, the lamp hitting the floor with a loud shatter. She dug her nails into his arm, eyes watering at the constricting pressure around her neck. His nose brushed against hers, and Hermione kicked at his legs.

"One of these days, I just might take you up on that offer."

"You'll be dead before you ever get the chance," she gasped.

He grinned, a menacing expression on his face as he raked his eyes over her.

"Who's going to stop me? Your boyfriend? He barely escaped with his life, last night. I'm not worried about him," he whispered.

"You should be. You should be worried about the both of us," she struggled to get the words out, vision beginning to swim.

Riddle flung her to the floor with a high pitched chuckle. Hermione coughed as she fought to stand, only to be kicked into another nearby table. She gasped, hands going to her stomach as she fought to breathe.

"You're so… _cute_. You think your little love story is going to have a happy ending. I'd marvel at your optimism if it wasn't so _fucking nauseating_ ," he began, circling her like a shark.

Hermione reached up to grip the table, pulling herself up while her other hand clutched her stomach. Her breaths were shallow as she struggled to stand, and with a snarl, Riddle gripped her hair, ripping the curly tresses out of their updo as he dragged her towards the grand piano located in the far right corner of the room.

She winced when her back harshly met the surface. Riddle settled himself in between her legs, fingers digging into her throat, an amusing smile on his lips.

"You think he can kill me?" he whispered, lips a hair's width away from her own, shaking her neck.

Hermione couldn't talk, even if she wanted to. She shoved her hand in his face, digging her nails into his skin, and he responded by backhanding her so hard she saw stars.

"You think he's going to kill me, and then the two of you will run off into the sunset? What are you going to do, be the next Lady Malfoy? Stand by his side as he carries on the legacy that comes with his name?"

Tears leaked out of her eyes from both his hand around her throat and his words. When they killed Riddle, and they would, what then? Sleeping with Draco was one thing, but could she really bind herself to him, stand by him?

Riddle hummed, trailing a finger along her cheek and lips.

"You're with him because he wanted to fuck you…," he sweetly began, yanking her up.

Her feet flailed as he held her above him by her neck, eyes focusing on the ceiling. He loosened his grip just enough for her to wheeze, taking in mouthfuls of air at a rapid rate.

"…and when his looks and charm alone didn't work, he threw his millions at you. He presented you with an offer that he knew you couldn't refuse. He took advantage of your situation to get what he wanted, flaunting you around for his enemies and God himself to see. You think he didn't know about the possible danger he was putting you in? Do you think he _cared_?"

Hermione gasped, clawing at his hands, her vision going in and out.

"He didn't care, because he had you wrapped around his cock every other night, and that was all that mattered."

He lowered her frame, her feet brushing against the floor now. She dug her nails into the skin of his neck, protesting when he brushed his lips against her own, barely enough to feel like a whisper.

"There's something wrong with your love story, baby…"

Hermione harshly landed on the floor, crying out as she landed on her shoulder. Her vision was fuzzy, and her chest heaved as she took in painful gulps of air, reaching up to clutch her throbbing shoulder.

"It's pathetic. You continue to defy me and provoke me and look at me like a monster when you are here because he was thinking with that other head of his," his taunting voice followed her as she forced herself away from him and to her feet.

She made her way towards the door. She didn't want to hear another word.

"Where are you going, Hermione?"

She turned to glare at him, one hand on the wall as she held herself up, the other still gripping her stomach. His arms were crossed over his chest, sporting a feral grin.

"We're not finished…"

"I work for you, that is all. That was our agreement. I do what you say, and you don't hurt my friends," she tearfully said. "I don't have to listen to this bullshit."

She turned away from him, just barely gripping the door handle when the glass window next to the door shattered. She clenched her jaw, hand tightening as he approached her. He rested his shoulder against the door, gun in hand as he regarded her. She kept her gaze forward, a shudder traveling down her spine when brushed her hair off of her shoulder with the barrel of his gun, the cold weapon grazing her skin.

"Enjoy your time with him while it lasts, because I have every intention of putting every bullet I own into him."

She turned to look at him, eyes hard and blazing and he chuckled.

"Do you think you can do something about that? You can't."

He stepped closer, so much so that she could feel his body heat. He rested his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head up, dark eyes boring into her own with an unfamiliar look that made her heart race.

"I own you, love. As long as I have the figurative axe hanging over your friends' heads, there is not a thing you can do to defy me. If I tell you to rob some poor old woman on the street, you will. If I tell you to get on your knees and blow me, you will. If I tell you to slit Draco Malfoy's throat in his sleep… _you will_."

Her heart jumped in her chest, the idea of that last request making her ill. He stepped away from her, a small smile on his lips, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Run along…"

She yanked the door open, stumbling down the steps in her tall heels and long dress, vision blurry. She hadn't driven there, and she didn't really want to talk to Teddy at the moment. Her mind was a jumbled mess, and it didn't occur to her just how far Draco's house was from Riddle's, but she didn't care. She'd just barely stepped foot off of the long driveway and onto the pavement of the road when the tears fell all over again.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but her feet hurt and her dress was soaked. At some point, it had started to rain, and she shivered, certain she might die of hypothermia soon. She was so angry and hurt when she left, so foolish that she didn't even grab her purse and phone. All she had was the ghastly shoes on her feet and the dress on her back. There was definitely going to be blisters when she made it back…if she ever made it back. It didn't occur to her until recently that it was very early in the morning, still dark with the moon still visible. She could be kidnapped or murdered…

She clutched her stomach again, reminded of the flaring pain there that definitely suggested something serious about her injury. Four weeks… In four weeks her friends would be safe, and she could finally go after Riddle…but four weeks was a long time. A lot could happen in four weeks and Riddle killing Draco was definitely on the list. A fresh wave of tears hit her as she recalled his words.

 _He's right, you know. Draco just wanted to fuck you, and now you're walking the streets of England in the rain…injured and distraught_ , her mind whispered. That wasn't the case anymore, though. Things changed… Draco cared for her, now, and she him. She didn't know if she cared for him as strongly as Riddle suggested Draco did her, but… The thought of him dying, of him no longer existing, made her stomach churn.

A car was approaching her from the opposite side, the headlights forcing her to narrow her eyes, hand covering her face. They started to slow down before eventually coming to a stop. Hermione hurried to kick her shoes off, bending down, with difficulty, to pick them up. She staggered back as the driver's side door opened, prepared to use her heels as weapons when a familiar figure stepped out. She exhaled, dropping her shoes in shock before stumbling towards him.

"Blaise," she breathed, relief washing over her as she practically collapsed into his arms.

The raindrops mixed with the tears on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, resting her chin against his shoulder. Now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping, the pain in her stomach hit her like a truck. Her face felt like it was on fire, and her throat felt like she had a noose around it.

"Hey…hey," Blaise said, gently pushing her away.

His hand gripped her shoulder, and she hissed, flinching away from him. Their only source of light was the headlights from his car, and she could see his eyes widening before raking over her.

"You're hurt," he deduced, a hint of worry in his voice.

"H-how did you…how did you find me?" she choked out, gripping her dress.

Blaise yanked his coat off before wrapping it around her shivering frame and walking her towards his car.

"Theo called me. He was…worried," he answered, pushing her into the passenger seat.

She wrapped his coat tighter around her, leaning her head against the window as soon as he closed the door.

"I didn't…" she swallowed "…I didn't realize that you two were on speaking terms again."

"We're not."

Hermione didn't respond. Her body sagged with exhaustion, all of the adrenaline now officially gone, and it was only seconds before the soft purr of his car lulled her to sleep.

* * *

" _I don't care_!"

"Draco…think about this for just a minute, okay?"

"I did…and I don't care…"

Hermione's sense of hearing was the first to return, followed by touch and smell. She recognized the smell that clung to the sheets of a bed so much more familiar to her now than her own. She didn't know what time it was, but she figured enough time had passed for the section of her brain that registered pain to finally catch up to her body. She felt like she'd been hit by a freight train.

She took note of her raging headache first, the equivalent of a hummingbird going haywire inside of her skull. Her throat was aching, clearly the result of Riddle's hands around it. Her feet was aching as well, and she groaned, realizing that that was no one's fault but her own. Her shoulder, face, and stomach was the worst of it from what she could feel. She slowly reached up to touch her cheek, only to hiss.

She focused in on the voices outside in the hall.

"You're upset-."

"I'm not upset, Blaise. I'm _furious_. You saw her face when you brought her here. Yes or no?"

There was a short silence before Blaise answered in the affirmative.

"Does she or does she not have blunt trauma to her stomach?"

"…she does."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there noticeable bruising on her shoulder and neck?"

Hermione reached up to brush her fingers over her neck, wincing.

"You're not…wrong," Blaise sighed.

"Good. So my retaliation is justified then?"

She'd only heard this kind of edge in his voice a few other times, and it never failed to unnerve her.

"Draco-."

"You all will go in there, and you will open fire on _anyone_ you see…," he quietly stated, a grave determination dripping from his words.

Blaise didn't reply, so Draco continued.

"Every worker of his, every dancer, every prostitute, even the _fucking doorman_ … You do not let one person come out of that club alive."

Hermione fought to sit up, his words making her heart race.

"What if…" Blaise lowered his voice "…what if Theo's there?"

"Is he supposed to be special just because you two swallowed each other's cum on and off for two years or…?"

"If it wasn't for him, I never would have found her last night. At least, not before something bad could've happened," Blaise pleaded.

"…and I suppose if he wasn't such a spineless coward he could've prevented her from being hurt in the first place. Funny how life works, isn't it?"

No more was said, and seconds later her eyes were connecting with his. A look of relief fell over his face as he hurried towards her, brushing her hair away from her face as he sat down.

"Draco-."

She cut herself off, wincing at the sound of her voice, hoarse and fading.

"I was worried that you might've had a concussion. The physician didn't know how long it would be before you woke up…"

"Draco," she choked out. "W-what were you talking about, just now? Who-."

"It's nothing important," he dismissed.

She gripped his shirt, looking at him with hard eyes.

"Please, tell me that you aren't going to kill a club full of innocent people," she quietly pleaded.

Draco reached up to gently grab her hand, loosening her hold as he stared her down.

"They're hardly innocent. They work for him, it's full of his clients," he explained, standing up.

"Draco, please," she begged, hanging onto his shirt.

He jerked away from her, angrily reaching behind him to grab the mirror on the nightstand before shoving it in her face.

" _Look at your face!_ "

Hermione blinked at her reflection, eyes watering at the sight of her purple and swollen face before focusing in on the dark hand shaped bruises on her neck. She knocked the mirror out of his hand, looking away from him.

"They didn't do this…"

"He _wanted_ this. This is what he wanted, remember? This is why he ordered Flint to attack you," he hissed.

She turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, yes. I know…"

"Don't do this," she tried again, watching in vain as he walked towards the door.

He ignored her protests, making his way out.

" _Draco, please!_ "

"He wanted a war, Hermione, so a war is exactly what he's going to get."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Attempted assault, violence**

* * *

 _Offered her a pill and now she all in_

 _Took her from the hills, now we rollin'_

 _Probably get her killed by the morning_

 _-Goosebumps (remix), Travis Scott feat Chase Atlantic_

* * *

"I don't know…"

"I want to come see you. If the accident was so bad that you're _bed-ridden_ , I think I should come see you," Ginny said.

Hermione felt like she hadn't spoken to Ginny in ages, something that wasn't entirely untrue, she guessed. They'd all been grieving in their own way, and Hermione had just chosen to throw herself headfirst into the lifestyle she had unceremoniously tripped into. She'd told Ginny some lie, _another lie_ , about getting into a car accident, and now she wanted to come see her.

Hermione eyed Draco, a towel wrapped around his wet frame as he made his way out of the bathroom. She wondered if he would agree to Ginny coming to visit. _Why are you even considering this?_ Hermione resisted the urge to sigh. She desperately wanted to see Ginny, but Hermione was unsure if allowing Ginny to come here, to know where Draco lived, was a smart idea. She'd already unwittingly dragged them into her mess, and she really didn't need to make it worse.

Draco caught her unwavering gaze and, mistaking it for something else, threw her a wink. Hermione flushed, looking away from him. She hadn't spoken to him in days, the headline of the most recent paper forever imprinted into her brain. _Fatal Fire at Exclusive Burlesque Club Kills 77_ , it had read. Hermione had screamed at both him and Blaise until she was blue in the face.

It's not like she didn't know what she was getting into. Well, she thought she did, at least. Was she still being naïve about all of this? She was sure that she fully understood it all, but… Murder was a part of this lifestyle, that had been obvious from the beginning, but… Hermione supposed that she had never really given it much thought. Draco…was a man like Riddle. No, he wasn't as bad seeing as Draco was no rapist or woman-beater, but they both ran the same type of empire. They shared similar ideals and morals…or lack thereof.

"I'll talk to Draco about it," Hermione eventually said.

She and Ginny said their goodbyes and exchanged well wishes before Hermione hung up with a sigh.

"Talk to me about what?"

Hermione simply threw him a scornful look before tossing her phone somewhere on the bed. She eyed it with something akin to apprehension, wondering when it would ring, a familiar number popping up on the screen. She expected to hear from Riddle or Theo immediately after the incident at the club, but she hadn't. She'd been waiting on a call for days, and in return she'd gotten…nothing. Zilch. She rubbed at her forehead, knowing that any day now he would be summoning her back, and like an _obedient bitch_ , she'd have no choice but to go.

She knew that when that day eventually came, it was going to be hell allowing Draco to let her go.

"Ask me about what?" he repeated.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Are you going to act like a brat forever?"

Hermione looked up with wide eyes. He was leaning against the wall, drying his hair, now.

" _Excuse me?_ You murdered _77_ people-!"

"I've killed more than that in the past, and I assure you, I'll kill more than that in the future," he harshly interrupted, barely sparing her a glance.

Hermione didn't respond, opting to look away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't step up onto your moral high ground, now, sweetheart. You agreed to be all in, remember?"

Hermione threw the covers away before stomping towards him, eyes blazing.

"I asked you, I _begged_ you not to do this. We both know that you did it because of me, and you don't think he's going to take it out on me? Or _my friends?_ Did you think about that?"

Draco sharply looked up at that, the look in his eyes forcing her to take a step back.

"How exactly would he take it out on you? It's not like you're going back," he slowly began, staring her down.

Hermione frowned, swallowing.

"Draco…if he calls, _and he will_ , I'll have to go back," she slowly whispered back, as if she were talking to a rabid dog.

"Like hell," he snarled, walking towards her.

She turned away with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't have a choice. My friends-."

" _Fuck_ your friends!"

Hermione spun around, eyes wide. He had a wild look in his eyes, teeth bared as he threw the towel he was using to dry his hair down onto the floor. He strode towards her, and Hermione realized she had nowhere to go as she felt the back of her legs graze the bed.

"I don't care how this sounds, but I don't care about your friends, Hermione. If that makes me an asshole, then so be it, but they are not my concern. _You_ are my concern-."

"I can't even believe this," she quietly hissed, throwing up her hands and walking past him.

"I'm working to secure their safety for you, to get _you_ the hell out of there. After the other night, I refuse to let you go back," he hissed, following her down the stairs.

"You _refuse_?" Hermione barked a laugh. "You don't own me, Draco."

He reached out towards her, and she jerked away.

" _Don't fucking touch me._ "

He ignored her, reaching out and forcing her to face him, mindful of her healing shoulder.

"What do you expect me to do? Do you expect me to just let you walk out of here and into God knows what? Your face still scares me whenever we wake up in the morning-."

"Spare my feelings, why don't you?" she snapped, weaseling her way out of his grip.

"We both know that he wouldn't kill you, he needs you, but he will have no qualms about sending you back to me damn near in a body bag. As long as you're still breathing, he doesn't care!"

Hermione stepped back, unable to keep eye contact, the intensity in them unnerving her. She looked away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't have a choice, Draco," she whispered.

He glared at her, and in that moment, Blaise decided to walk through the door. The darker male looked between the two of them for a moment, catching onto the tension that hung in the air. He awkwardly cleared his throat, holding up a bag.

"I brought breakfast…"

Draco rolled his eyes before turning away to go to his office, no doubt. Hermione flinched when the door slammed shut.

"What did I just walk into?"

"Just Draco being his normal asshole self," she mumbled.

Blaise sighed, gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"He just cares about you, is all," Blaise responded.

"…but not my friends…"

"Why should he?"

Hermione looked up at that, watching as he laid food out onto the island in the center of the kitchen.

"What obligation does he have towards them? Why does he owe them anything, because he's with you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when he continued.

"He cares about _you_. His obligations are to _you_. His priority is _you_. Your friends are being used as tools to control you, to hurt you. He's essentially having to choose between you or your friends, and he's choosing you, something I imagine he'd do every single time."

Hermione didn't respond to that, she didn't know how, and wiped away a stray tear.

"Have you talked to Teddy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…no."

Hermione eyed him, noting the way he tensed and refused to meet her eyes. When she didn't say anything, he looked up, catching her inquiring gaze before heaving a sigh.

"There wasn't much…talking involved," he finally confessed.

Hermione nodded, eyebrows raised at this new development.

"Does Draco know?"

"…no," he quietly answered.

"I won't say anything," she began, stepping closer, and lowering her voice. "If you help me…"

Blaise laughed with a shake of his head.

"Absolutely not. I'll tell him about Teddy myself if it means taking a lecture over a bullet because I drove you to Riddle's place," he said.

Hermione sighed, leaning against the counter. Blaise threw her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Hermione. This is a confrontation you can't avoid," he said, leaving her in the kitchen to dread the upcoming fight.

* * *

The inevitable call came two days later. It was in the middle of the day, and Draco was in the shower, getting ready for a meeting he needed to attend later that night. Hermione was just about to go out into the backyard when she heard the familiar buzzing sound. She'd actually forgotten all about 'the call', thinking it to be Ginny and answering without so much as a glance.

"Hello…"

"I'll be needing you, tonight."

Hermione halted all movement, ice making its way through her veins as the sound of his deep voice reverberated throughout her brain.

"I…," Hermione trailed off, looking towards the bathroom door.

"You will need to make your way here as soon as possible in order to get ready," he continued.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, the phone clicking in her ear. Hermione pulled her hand away and stared at her phone, a myriad of emotions swirling beneath the surface –none of them good– before she hesitantly eyed Draco's keys on his nightstand.

"Hermione?"

She looked up in shock to find Draco in the bathroom doorway, donning black slacks and a white button down that hadn't been buttoned yet. He had a frown on his handsome face as he ran his eyes over her, looking for any physical signs that would make the distressed look on her face make sense. She didn't respond, taking note of his eyes on her as she made her way to his nightstand.

"What are you doing?" he asked just as she swiped his keys.

Still, she didn't answer him, making her way towards the door. She could hear his footsteps behind her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I have to go," she finally choked out, picking up her pace, practically jogging towards the stairs.

She slapped his shoulder when he yanked her towards him, a curse already on his lips.

"Don't make this any harder, Draco! I _have_ to go," she all but cried.

"If you think I'm going to let you go back-!"

"I am not one of your father's _escorts_! You can't tell me what I can and can't do," she shrieked.

"I will if what you're going to do puts you in danger. Now, _give me my keys_ ," he growled, nose brushing against her own.

She swallowed as they stared each other down, silver and brown clashing…warring.

"I have. To. Go."

She yanked herself from his hold and took the stairs two at a time.

" _Hermione._ "

She ran towards the door, not even bothering to close it before running out. It didn't matter, anyway, because Draco was right behind her, fingers digging into her shirt.

"Let go of me," she yelled.

"Give me my keys. You are not leaving," he ordered, tugging her away from his car.

"If I don't go, he's going to hurt them. Every single one of them," she pleaded, squirming in his hold.

"I don't care," he yelled, face a hair's width away from her own.

"Well, I do!"

She punched against his chest, struggling to get away from him.

"Draco," she heard Blaise call from the open doorway.

"Stay out of this," her boyfriend snapped over his shoulder.

Desperate, Hermione drove the toe of her shoe into his shin, breaking away from him and sprinting to his car. She could hear him cursing, and her hand just barely grazed the door handle when she felt herself being pinned against the expensive vehicle. She curved in on herself, hiding the keys as he wrapped his arms around her to grab them.

"Draco, please," she begged, bucking against him.

He tightened his hold, face buried into her neck as Hermione felt her feet dragging along the ground. She reached out, hanging onto the door handle and almost throwing the both of them to the ground as the door flew open.

"Don't go, don't go," he quietly repeated against the skin of her neck.

She ignored his quiet pleas, shoving him away and hopping into the car. She slammed the door shut and locked it, tears in her eyes and flinching when he slammed his hands against the window.

" _Open the door!_ "

Hermione took a shaky breath, inhaling and struggling to start the car. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Blaise grabbing Draco's arm, struggling to keep him still.

" _Open the fucking door, Hermione_ ," he yelled, pounding his fists against the window, now.

Hermione clicked her seatbelt into place, jumping when she looked up to see Draco banging his hands on the hood, still yelling. She didn't look at him as she reversed the car, clumsily peeling out of the driveway, unfamiliar with the way it drove, Draco's screams fading behind her.

* * *

Hermione fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself, uncomfortable in her own skin as the man next to her placed down a card. She'd barely heard the details of the instructions that she'd been given for the evening. All she knew was that she was in a private room in another one of Riddle's exclusive clubs sitting in on a card game with people that she didn't know. There was one other girl there too, a redhead with fair skin and faint freckles. She reminded Hermione of Ginny.

Hermione's mind was all over the place, adrenaline still pumping and heart still heavy hours after she'd all but ran from Draco. _He was so angry, so…scared._ Hermione closed her eyes, recalling the way he'd begged her to stay. She didn't want to leave, that was the last thing that she wanted to do, but she didn't have a choice. The unknown man next to her reached out to brush a finger along her bare arm, and Hermione threw him a strained smile. He was rather young, only a few years older than her with blonde hair and brown eyes.

She didn't know what to expect when she'd walked into Riddle's mansion. She was sure that she was going to face some sort of retaliation for what Draco had done, but the terrifying man had only ordered her to go get ready, threw some instructions at her that she'd barely heard, and sent her on her way.

"Tom's description of you didn't do you justice," the unknown man whispered.

"Thank you," she murmured, half listening to him.

"Let's hope that you live up to the hype…"

Hermione frowned at this, turning her head just the slightest, confusion swimming across her features.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tom said that you're one of his best," he elaborated.

Hermione looked down, processing what he meant when the man stood, excusing himself from the game before grabbing her hand. Hermione seemed to follow him in a daze, feet carrying her to a door located at the back of a spacious room. Her eyes widened when they landed on a fancy room that held a large and lavish bed. Small tables were located on either side of the bed with an ostentatious couch placed before it. Hermione suddenly felt very cold when the door shut behind her, the sound of the lock clicking as loud as a church bell in her ears.

"Bastard," she whispered, realization hitting her like a sledgehammer.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He was polite, she noted.

"Um…I think there's been some sort of mistake," Hermione shakily murmured.

He laughed, taking off his jacket and moving to unbutton his cuffs.

"Tom said you'd say that."

"Well, that's because it's true," she nervously chuckled, edging towards the door.

He walked towards her, cornering her against the door.

"You're charming," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face before dragging her further into the room.

"No, really. Riddle is…he's a rat bastard and-."

She was cut off, his fingers pressing rather firmly into her jaw as he narrowed his eyes at her. That boyish cuteness about him was now gone, quickly replaced by a terrifying man who could very easily overpower her.

"I've already paid for you, and I may have a lot of it, but I've never been fond of wasting money," he spat.

Hermione retracted her earlier assessment of him and began to panic, even more so when she realized that she didn't have her gun. She was in an unknown environment, alone with a man who'd paid for her… _services_ , and she somehow seriously doubted that the people outside the door would be sympathetic to her case.

"Don't touch me," she hissed when he grabbed her waist.

He didn't listen, and Hermione screamed into his mouth when he pressed it against her own. She felt her back being pressed against the bedpost, and she bit down on his lip. He tore himself away from her with a snarl, blood on his mouth, and her cheek took the brunt of his anger. He grabbed her dress, ripping the strap, and Hermione barely had time to grab the lamp located on the table when he fisted his hand in her hair.

With a scream she smashed it against his head. She didn't wait around to see if he was out cold or not, running towards the door. Her chin and knees suddenly hit the carpet, a firm grip on her ankle. She kicked him in the face, repeatedly until he let go. She could hear him standing, and Hermione impulsively grabbed the mirror located next to the door, swinging it into his face…several times.

She dropped the once beautiful piece of decoration with trembling hands just as he collapsed at her feet, her face, hair, and clothes wet with something she didn't want to name. She wobbled on her feet, body shaking as her mind ran. She was sure that the commotion was heard outside, if the silence coming from outside the door was any indication. She leaned against the door, fear rooting her in place and almost resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her outside that door when she heard three gunshots.

She spun around, lips trembling when she heard her name being called.

In a flurry, she yanked the door open, eyes landing first on the fearful occupants of the room before focusing on the familiar figure standing in front of the door, gun held up in the air. He looked the pinnacle of perfection, not a hair out of place as he commanded the attention of every person in the room. Their eyes met, and if her appearance surprised him, he didn't show it. Before anyone could say anything else, he shot every other occupant of the room, each of them collapsing onto the floor or slouching in their seats, bullet holes in their foreheads.

"Dr-Draco…I- he's dead. I-."

"Come on," he whispered, holding a hand out towards her.

She stumbled towards him, clutching onto his arms when he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Riddle-!"

"Is here," he interrupted. "Which is why we have to go, _now_."

She followed him down the dark hallway like a newly born doe, staggering in her heels. Her vision was blurry, the overwhelming feeling of nausea beginning to take over. It wasn't long before they came to a back door, and Draco shoved it open. It was dark outside, the only light coming from the street lights and the occasional car that passed by.

"No, you don't understand. Riddle… _sold me off_. That guy back there had already paid for me to…to _fuck_ him!" she spat in disgust.

Draco turned to look at her, eyes sharp before slowly raking them over her, eyes darkening as he took in her torn strap.

"He…," Draco trailed off, exhaling in anger.

"I was scared. I was so scared, and I just-," she cut herself off, looking away.

Draco responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head, pulling her into his side as he quickly made his way towards his car.

Hermione sighed when she sank into the familiar leather of his seat, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She was in shock, she had to be in shock. After all, she was sitting in Draco's car, covered in the blood of the man she'd just killed in self-defense. She let her face fall into her hands and screamed.

"I'm so… _unbelievably stupid!_ Why did I think it was just going to be a normal night? Why didn't I think it weird that he didn't mention the fire once? I didn't see Theo or anyone else, tonight! He sent me there alone, and something should've clicked! Something," she cried.

She turned in her seat to face him, eyeing him as he drove, jaw clenched and eyes hard. She could see the skin of his knuckles stretching, fingers clasped around the wheel tight enough to break it.

"I'm sorry I left like that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," was his response, just as quiet.

"You were scared."

"…and I apparently had every right to be," he said.

Hermione sighed, abruptly sitting up as she glanced in the mirror. She turned around with a frown, squinting her eyes, a feeling of dread bleeding into her stomach.

"What?" Draco asked as she faced forward.

Hermione slowly shook her head, in denial, face pinching up more as she glanced behind them.

"What? What is it?"

"I think…I think that's one of Riddle's cars," she mumbled.

Draco glanced in the mirror just as two headlights turned into four, and Hermione gasped, heart dropping into her stomach.

"There's a gun under your seat," he rushed out.

"W-what?" she asked, half disbelieving, half curious, looking at him like a mad man.

He waved his hand in a flurry.

"Gun. Seat. _Now._ "

She leaned forward, wrapping her hands around the gun just in time to miss the bullet that came through the back window. She looked up at him with wide eyes, glancing back to see a bullet hole in her headrest. She'd barely opened her mouth to question what they both knew had just happened when Draco made an abrupt turn, causing her to almost fall in his lap.

"You're going to need to shoot when I say shoot," he said.

"What if I kill someone else?" she exclaimed.

"That's the idea, love," he sang, glancing into the mirror.

Hermione bit her lip, looking down at the rather large gun in her hand with nervousness seeping into her bones.

"Worst case scenario, you'll blow a tire and they'll crash," he offhandedly commented.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, and he chuckled.

"Shoot," he said.

Hermione turned and shot through his back window, the car behind them swerved, and Hermione shot again.

"Get down."

She ducked in her seat, and Draco lowered his head just as bullets flew through the window, shattering the glass. Hermione sat up when he did, shaking glass out of her hair, recognizing the street they flew down. She looked around, remembering their first date, Draco flying down the dimly lit streets as he raced some unknown opponent. She recalled how she had screamed, so sure that they were going to crash and die. Now, she was certain that they were going to get shot, crash, and die.

She watched as Draco pushed his coat back, reaching for his gun, a type of gun she didn't recognize.

"What do I do?" she frantically asked.

He glanced at her, eyes blazing before glancing in the rearview mirror.

"When I say hit the floor, you hit the fucking floor," he quietly began. "You get as low as you possibly can, understand?"

Hermione nodded.

Draco raced into a tunnel, sharply turning the wheel to block the entrance, yelling at her to duck, and Hermione did just that. She heard multiple gunshots firing off at once, the sound of glass shattering and screams filling the air. She listened to the two cars crashing into each other. It was a nerve-wracking sound, loud and frightening.

"You're a good shot," she whispered after a while.

She slowly sat up, looking at the two cars, both in flames at this point. It wouldn't be long before they would be able to hear sirens, and Draco drove away. Hermione stuck her head out of the window, resisting the urge to vomit. The wind whipped her hair around her face, drying the blood that still clung to her skin. It wasn't long before he pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building.

Hermione pressed her face into her hands, tears springing behind her eyes, threatening to spill over after everything that had happened.

"Hey…hey," Draco whispered pulling her hands away from her face.

"I killed a man," she spluttered.

"So did I," Draco joked.

She laughed, the sound coming out as more of a sob than a chuckle. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her hands on his shoulders, forehead leaning against his own. She released a shaky breath, tears skipping down her cheeks. Draco shushed her, wiping her face and rubbing her back, attempting to soothe her trembling frame.

"W-was Riddle telling the truth…when he said…?"

He pressed his lips against hers, gentle and passionate all at the same time, forcing his feelings into her mouth.

"I've killed for you. What do you think?" he whispered into her lips.

Hermione sniffed.

"I don't… I don't think I'd be good for you, for your family…"

He shushed her.

"No! You saw how your dad reacted to me. He tried-he tried to _kill_ me. I think that's a sure fire sign that he doesn't approve, Draco!"

"I approve. That's all that matters," Draco said.

"Look at me… I'm a mess! I kill one man in self-defense, and I can barely keep it together. I'm shaking and blubbering and-."

Draco cut her off with a kiss, thumbs pressing into her jaw as he held her face.

"I want you. I want you, now and forever," he murmured, lips brushing hers. "I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life."

Hermione nodded, pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Do you…do you understand what I'm saying?" he panted, hands tightening around her.

"Yes," she gasped into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair.

"…and?"

She pulled away from him, lips swollen with heated eyes raking over his beautiful face.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: Violence and Drug use**

* * *

 _A house made of cards, and us, inside_

 _Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon_

 _-House of Cards, BTS_

* * *

Piercing silver eyes was the first thing to greet her when she woke up the next morning.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back.

She didn't protest like she normally would with the excuse of morning breath when he leaned over to kiss her, fingers grazing along her shoulder.

"How does it feel to be a betrothed woman?" he murmured against her lips.

"…strange," she breathed, sighing when he rolled to hover over her.

He stared down at her, a look of wonder on his angelic face as he brushed his fingers over first her mouth, then her jaw, and finally her collarbone. They simply breathed together for just a moment, basking in the sensation of warmth that cocooned around them. Hermione was going to be his in every sense of the word, and she found that that did not scare her. She welcomed it.

She suddenly laughed, mind spinning.

"What?"

"I can't believe that this is my life, now," she quietly said.

In just under a year, her life had done a complete one-eighty. Her and her parents were completely out of debt, she knew how to properly defend herself, and she'd killed a man. She owned her own gun, she flew around in fancy sports cars like it was nothing, and she was engaged to the son of the head of an organized criminal organization.

With that being said, she'd been put into several dangerous and frightening situations. She'd been on the receiving end of Riddle's anger more times than she would like, and…Ron was gone. Someone who'd been a big part of her life since she was a child was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

She didn't register that Draco was beside her now, studying her with intense eyes as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey…," he said, taking her chin in between his fingers.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," she answered his unspoken question.

"…about?"

She suddenly sat up with a sigh.

"Everything. God, everything's just so different now. If someone had told me a year ago that this is where I'd be, I would have laughed in their face."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Draco asked, brushing her hair away from her neck, fingers grazing the skin.

"A little bit of both, I suppose," she replied, and they both knew that she was mainly referring to Ron.

"I know I've said it before, but I _am_ sorry for your loss, Hermione. He wasn't my favorite person, no. Despite what happened between the two of you, you did grow up with him, and he was a constant in your life up until…," he trailed off, fingers ghosting over her naked back.

"Yeah. Do you want to join me?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject and nodding towards the bathroom.

Draco sat up, resting his arms on his knees with a smile, hair falling into his eyes.

"I'd love to, but Blaise is here to talk about something, and I need to get that out of the way as soon as possible."

"Okay," she was sure that she did a piss poor job of hiding her disappointment.

Her shower was rather lengthy, often finding herself distracted to the point where she'd just stand in the shower with the water running over her. She wondered what would happen, now. It would be suicide to even think of returning to Riddle, but what choice did she have? Draco had made it perfectly clear that compared to her own safety, he did not care about her friends' in the slightest.

However, Hermione couldn't think that way, she could never think that way. Her friends were her family, and she would do anything for them. She wondered if there would be a repeat performance of the last time she left. It was highly likely, and Hermione sighed. Until Draco could secure her friends' safety, she didn't have much of a choice.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she noticed that Draco still hadn't returned. As she walked past the bed to get some clothes, a small box nestled in the covers caught her eye. The placement of it told her that she was meant to find it. With a curious gaze, she opened it, and a small amused chuckle left her lips.

It was a bracelet.

It was gold with a collection of gold and silver diamond encrusted charms adorning it. She studied it some more, and noticed that the lone charm that dangled from the bracelet was a single die. She softly inhaled, an unfamiliar emotion bubbling up inside of her as it sparkled when the sunlight from the balcony windows caught it. How…fitting.

She put it on, prepared to go and thank him when a small note caught her eye as well.

 _I'm sorry_

That was all that it said, and Hermione's confusion returned. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but she figured that it could apply to a lot of things that had happened recently. She got dressed, wrist a bit heavier now with the weight of the bracelet, before making her way to the door.

It wouldn't open.

She stared at it, not fully comprehending what was going on. Thinking it to be a mistake or jammed, she tried again only to end up with the same results.

"What the bloody hell is…?"

She yanked on it, trying yet again to open it when it suddenly dawned on her. She spun around, hair flying and eyes wide as she looked over her shoulder at the note that was still on the bed. She swallowed, anger and confusion bubbling in her chest just before slamming her hand against the door.

"Draco!"

She got no answer, and she banged on it again. She yanked on the doorknob, the action repeatedly proving to be futile.

"No, no, no," she murmured.

She slammed her fists against the door, screaming his name in anger, now.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's for your own good…"

She paused, glancing at the door as if trying to look through it.

"Blaise… Blaise, you have to let me out," she said.

"I can't do that. It will be my head," was his calm reply.

She kicked the door, screaming in frustration before striding over to the balcony. She flung the doors open, eyes searching the yard and finding exactly what she suspected. His car was gone.

"Where is he?" she demanded, back in front of the door, now.

"Hermione, just calm down-."

"Oh, shove it, Blaise! Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks he can just lock me up like some damn princess-?"

"He just wants you to be safe."

"…and I want my friends to be safe! He butters me up with pretty jewelry before acting like a complete brute? Is that how it works? _Screw_ him, and screw you too!"

Hermione was so mad she could hardly think straight. She had half a mind to fling the stupid bracelet at his big head as soon as she saw him. She turned around, combing through the room only to end up empty handed of her gun and her phone. Tears of frustration sprung to her eyes while her chest heaved in anger.

She was trapped, helpless.

Even with bed sheets, she wouldn't even risk trying to escape off of the balcony. She was likely to break something, and then she'd really be in a pickle. Draco knew that.

She stormed back over to the door, tears skipping down her cheeks now as she glared at it. She spoke through trembling lips.

"If one of them dies, if anything happens to them… I will _never_ forgive him."

Blaise didn't respond, but she knew he was listening.

"He can walk himself down the aisle."

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting inside of Draco's bedroom. The sun was high in the sky, now, so she guessed that it was probably around noon. She hadn't spoken to Blaise again, and he didn't return as far as she knew. Not even for food, and based on that tidbit, she surmised that Draco was supposed to be back already.

She felt numb, now, her anger and worry resting in the pit of her stomach, just waiting to be unleashed. There was no telling what could be happening to her loved ones at the moment, and as the hours ticked on, worry for Draco began to rear its ugly head. Occasionally, she could hear Blaise on the phone in the hall, telling Draco to call him. This only further confirmed her suspicions that something wasn't right.

Before she had a chance to call for Blaise, she heard a car coming down the driveway. Hurriedly, she made her way to the balcony, relief and anger warring with one another. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and wring his neck. She could hear Blaise making his way down the stairs.

She blinked, taken aback as a sleek dark blue car made its way down the driveway instead. That was Teddy's new car. Disappointment and confusion swirled inside of her as she slumped against the wall. Was he there to see Blaise? Did Blaise call him over? Her thoughts only halted when three more black SUVs followed. Her eyes widened, and she straightened up in horror, heart dropping to the bottom of her stomach.

"Blaise!"

No sooner than his name had fallen from her lips did the sound of gunfire ring throughout the property. Hermione dropped to the floor, slamming the windows shut just as the sound of glass shattering from below reached her ears. She crawled along the floor as gunshots echoed throughout the house.

She was stuck in the bedroom with no gun and no phone. If Draco were there…she'd punch him in his pretty face. She swept everything off of the dresser and onto the floor, pulling the drawers out one by one before struggling to push the waist high piece of furniture in front of the door. She had just begun shoving the drawers back in when she nearly fell.

The dresser jerked again from the force behind the door, and Hermione knew that it wasn't Blaise. She grabbed the lamp as she ran to the bathroom, slamming it against the mirror. She flinched when gunshots sounded at the door, adrenaline pumping as she wrapped her hand around a piece of broken glass. The sound of wood splintering filled the room, and Hermione had only just begun to close the door when it was shoved back against her.

She fell to the floor, clutching her nose, pain shooting across her face. She screamed when she was harshly yanked up by her hair, strands popping from her scalp from the grip. A rough hand found its way to her throat, and Hermione brought the piece of broken mirror down into his thigh with a swiftness. She spun away, his loosened grip allowing her to do so, and she swiped the weapon across his face, watching as he reared back with a howl, clutching his eye.

She didn't bother to linger for another minute, grabbing his dropped gun and sprinting out of the room. She could hear footsteps and gunshots all throughout the large house, and she tiptoed down the hall with caution. She could feel blood trickling down over her lip, but she paid it no mind as she peeked around corners. She needed to find Blaise…or Teddy…or a set of keys, whichever came first really.

She felt a presence and spun, aiming her gun only to shoot a hole in the ceiling when he knocked it up and out of her hands. She didn't recognize the man, but he recognized her with a sinister smile. She struggled against his grip on her throat as he pushed her back.

"Nott! I found her," the stranger yelled towards the stairs.

She slapped at his face, his hold slipping with a grimace when she brought her foot up in between his legs. Her ankle twisted, falling down the stairs, but Hermione managed to stop herself halfway by catching onto the railing. She struggled to stand, hissing when a tight grip on her hair yanked her up, only to shove her down the rest of the way. She landed at the bottom in a heap, healing shoulder flaring with pain all over again as she pushed herself up.

She gasped in pain, wincing all the more when she was shoved against a wall.

"What part of 'don't touch' do you not understand?" a familiar voice snapped, approaching.

"Those were your orders, not his," her assailant hissed, yanking her away from the wall, fingers digging into her jaw.

Her eyes met familiar blue ones as he closed in on them, jaw clenched, a vision in black.

"You gonna fight me over this bitch, Nott? I-."

Hermione shrieked in surprise, ears ringing from the sound of the gunshot being so close. The side of her face and neck were sprayed with blood, and she almost fell over from the dead weight if Teddy hadn't wrapped his arm around her. She collapsed against him as he practically dragged her out of the lively mansion. She struggled to keep up.

"Where is Blaise?"

"…he's alive," was his simple reply.

"…and Draco? I _know_ he should've been back by now," she continued.

He didn't answer, and her worry grew.

"Teddy… Where is he?"

"I don't know," he nonchalantly replied with a shrug, but his smug tone gave him away.

She began to struggle against him, but his grip was unwavering.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" she demanded, punching his arm now as he yanked her towards his car.

A yelp escaped her when he slammed her against his car, hands coming down to rest on either side of her. She swallowed, only just noticing how bloodshot his eyes were. His nose brushed against hers, heaving chests in sync as he ran his eyes over her, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Last time I saw him…I was running his car off of the road and into a tree."

Her eyes widened in horror, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hissed when he caught her swinging arm in his hand. He spun her around, pinning her frame against his own before opening his door and roughly shoving her inside. As soon as he shut the door behind himself, she was on him, nails and fists reaching out to anything she could get her hands on.

She hovered over him, screaming in frustration when he caught her hands, pushing back against her. Her back harshly met the inside of the door, head banging against the window. She kicked out at him, and Theo leaned over the seat, pushing her knees against her chest as he damn near straddled her.

"All of this over _him_?" he yelled in her face, eyes blazing.

She didn't respond, only glaring at him as he pinned her down. His eyes were wide, face pinched and nostrils flaring.

"I'm your _best friend_! You've known him for less than a year. _He_ is the reason you are in this mess to begin with," he snarled.

"Was it just orders? You're going to look me in my face and tell me that you were just following orders?"

Theo looked down at her, a frightening expression on his face as a cruel smirked danced its way along his lips. His dark hair fell into his face, bloodshot eyes the darkest she'd ever seen them.

"No. That was my own personal addition to the plan," he whispered.

She swallowed, chest heaving as tears sprang to her eyes. He leaned down, face only a hair's width away from her own, the temperature in the car dropping.

"I hope I did kill him. At least now I won't have to watch you trail after him like one of his brainless whores…"

She glared at him as he backed up, settling in his seat and starting the car. She struck out then, fist connecting with his jaw hard enough to turn his head. Pain flared to life in her hand, but she didn't care. He adjusted his jaw, sparing her a brief glance before continuing. Neither one of them said a word as he peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

She spat in his face, saliva and blood mixing together to land on his cheek. An unfamiliar man held her arms behind her back, Theo at Riddle's side as he stood before her, blue eyes downcast. She watched Riddle pull a handkerchief from his pocket, reaching up to wipe the excrement from his features, dark eyes never leaving her haggard form. He took a step towards her, and Hermione braced herself.

Her head whipped to the side, wild hair falling over her face, cheek screaming in protest at the abuse. She could feel the body heat coming off of him, and that's how she knew that he was close. She flinched, eyes watering when he brought his hands up to gently brush against her jaw, turning her to face him.

He suddenly chuckled, thumbs brushing along her cheek as she glared at him.

"A match made in heaven," he mused in mirth. "Malfoy is quite angry with me as well, and I imagine that the two of you together could really do some damage."

Her eyes widened just the slightest, but it was noticeable enough for him.

"Oh, yes. He is alive…" she chanced a glance at Theo, noticing his stiff shoulders. "…alive and rather upset."

He turned away from her with such casual dismissal, signaling for them to follow.

"That was anticipated, of course. Hoped for, even," he continued as he led them down the dark hallways.

The day's events were starting to wear on her, head pounding and legs aching. She was led through a door at the back of the mansion, the harsh sunlight forcing her to squint her eyes. A small house, if you could even call it that, was at the back of the property. Upon entering, she noted that it was lavishly decorated with couches and pillows and fancy rugs. There was a small kitchenette area and one door that led to what she assumed was the bathroom.

She was forced to sit down, vision wavering just a bit.

"You might as well make yourself comfortable," Riddle added, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He chuckled at her expression, walking around the room.

"You're here for however long I need you to be. However long it takes your boyfriend to give me everything I ask for," he drawled.

Her eyes sought out Theo's in confusion, but Riddle's voice drew her back in.

"Don't look at him, love. _I_ own you, remember? Your BFF can't save you, now."

She glared at him, scooting away when he sat down beside her, dark eyes drinking her in. He reached up, brushing a finger along her face, flicking a stray curl out of the way.

"I've really outdone myself...," he started, throwing an arm over her shoulder and bringing her closer. "I control you through your friends, and I control him through you."

"You're a fool if you think Draco would risk everything for me," she finally said.

He gripped her chin, forcing her head back, lips hovering over her own.

"…and you are either in denial or mind-numbingly naïve enough to think that he wouldn't hand over his entire empire for you. That he wouldn't gift me his father's body to get you back."

Her jaw clenched, and he cruelly smiled, turning to look at Theo and the unfamiliar man.

"…hell, I might even be able to throw in his mum too."

She jerked away from him, only to have him jerk her back with a frown.

"Line something up for her, Theo. She seems rather tense…," he said, looking down his nose at her.

Her struggles increased, and he tightened his hold as Theo followed his instructions.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will show you how. Theo's a pro, after all," he hummed.

Hermione had never done drugs in her life, and the thought of her first time being in the presence of these people terrified her.

"Or…" Riddle reached out, taking a lit blunt from the other man, voice a soft purr. "…perhaps you want to start off with something a little lighter."

"No," she shrieked, kicking out.

Riddle inhaled, wrapping an arm around her head to hold her in place as his lips descended over hers. The smoke filled her mouth, taking refuge in her lungs when she breathed in. She beat against his chest when he pulled away, only to lean back in to repeat his actions.

He held her face in his hands, lips pressed against hers and forcing her to inhale. She coughed into his mouth, chest heaving and burning as tears threatened to spill over. He flung her away from him so callously, rising just as Theo sat on her other side. He pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her as he looked up at his boss.

"Well…? Get on with it. Unless, you'd rather I bring a needle in here."

Hermione jumped, pressing into Theo further at the mention of…heavier drugs. His dark eyes never left them as he waited. Hermione trembled as Theo brought a small mirror into his lap, the white substance perfectly lined up. Her heart went haywire beneath her chest as Theo pulled her closer.

"You have to do this," he said, lips brushing against her ear.

She glanced up, shrinking under Riddle's unrelenting gaze. She swallowed, looking back down. Theo pressed his face into her hair, bringing the mirror up.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione. I promise," he whispered.

One hand came up to rest on the back of her neck. Hermione choked down a sob and leaned over.

* * *

 **For the bracelet, search Luxury Crystal Heart Gold Silver Charm Bracelet Dice. We have about 13-15 more chapters to go, and this is just a heads up that the next chapter is going to be pretty bad. Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I warned that it would be bad, so I'm just going to apologize in advance. Bear with me, everything happens for a reason.**

 **WARNING: NON-CON, drug use, violence, mentions of murder**

* * *

 ** _I know it's dumb that I fucked up your plans_**

 ** _I wish I was more of a man_**

 ** _I wish I was more of a man_**

 ** _-Ozone, Chase Atlantic_**

* * *

The next few days that Hermione spent on Riddle's estate were, if she were being cliché about it, a blur. She'd been forced to stay drugged up for the first two days, because Riddle "didn't want to deal with her", and she'd done nothing but lie around as a result. She guessed that he'd figured out that if she were sober, she would have put up a hell of a fight. He was right. Theo was there whenever he could be, making sure that she stayed hydrated and fed, alternating between repeatedly apologizing and ranting about Draco.

Apparently, Riddle wanted money and more weapons, but that was the least of it. She'd heard through Theo that Riddle was indeed making Draco take out the current head of his organization, Lucius Malfoy, and handing everything under his name to him. Hermione didn't see Draco ever agreeing to such a thing, so she had long resigned herself to figure out her own means of escape. Of course, that in and of itself was a tricky situation, what with the literal guns aimed at her friends' heads.

Even after the drugs had long left her system, the affects still remained, and she felt groggy and heavy and like her mouth was full of sand. She found herself seated on the couch in the rather nice shack out back. She could hear the familiar sound of music and cheery commotion coming from the mansion. It seemed that Riddle had a knack for having a rather lively gathering every other night or so. She figured that it was full of drunken men with wandering hands and scantily clad women, remnants of coke on their breasts.

Two hours later, she found herself to be proven right. Theo had come and gotten her after being told that she was allowed out – _oh, joy_ – and had all but dragged her to the mansion, looking like something out of The Great Gatsby. There was indeed people everywhere, countless drugs and booze in their already inebriated systems. Theo had weaved through them all with ease, the occupants paying them no mind as something more exciting held their interest. He'd led her up the stairs and into a room, and Hermione was grateful that they hadn't crossed paths with Riddle on the way up.

The music was muffled inside of the dimly lit room, and Theo sighed as he walked towards the window. She watched as he glanced out of the window before closing the curtains.

"What are we doing up here?" she finally asked.

He slowly looked around the room, piercing blue eyes practically glowing in the dim light as he walked around. She sighed when he didn't answer and was about to try and grab his attention again when he gripped her hand. It wasn't long before she found herself leaning against the sink in the bathroom, the door locking with a 'click' and the water running. She was just about to ask him how high he was when he practically slammed something into her hand.

Hermione stared down at the phone in shock. It was an older model smartphone, but it looked brand new. In fact, upon unlocking it, she could see that there was nothing personal about the phone at all. There was no passcode, no extra apps, and no contacts. Well, there was one contact, saved under the name of 'Unknown'. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Theo, what-?"

She was cut off by his hand, index finger coming up to lay over his lips, a shake of his head indicating that she was to be quiet. She followed his instructions, swallowing and glancing down at the phone just as it buzzed. She glanced back up at Theo, watching as he made a 'well?' face before returning her attention to the phone. She clicked on the notification, watching as a single game die emoji appeared in the messages.

Hermione was sure that her sharp intake of breath could be heard over the water. She looked up at Theo, only to find him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and face turned away with a frown, indicating that this was indeed who she thought it was. She couldn't fight the smile that broke out over her face even if she wanted to. She didn't get a chance to reply before more messages were coming in.

 _I'm sorry. I know that you probably hate me for locking you up like a prisoner, but did what I thought was best. I knew that you'd go running back. A lot of good that did, huh?_

 _He tried to kill me, and the feeling is more than mutual, but that prick and I have come to a temporary understanding. Hence, why you have this._

 _I'm going to get you back, and you can scream at Blaise and I to your heart's content. I promise. If they touch you I'm slitting everyone's throat._

Hermione waited a few more minutes, shutting off the screen when no more messages came. She looked up at Theo with a light chuckle, unsure of how to respond.

"Thank you," she said.

"There's no need. I owe it to you," he said with a shrug.

There was a brief silence, one that was filled with tension before Hermione turned the water off and hopped up onto the counter.

"What is he going to do to me? If Draco doesn't do what he asks…"

"Don't-."

"I have to. Stuff happens, Theo, and in case that stuff does happen, I need to know what could happen to me. Is he going to kill me? Make me sell drugs? Kill someone? Sell me off? Drag me into his bed?" she harshly continued.

Theo was visibly uncomfortable with that last scenario, face paling as he stood up straight.

"Don't think about any of that, okay?" he said with a pointed nod towards the phone in her hand.

Hermione clutched it before slipping it into her front pocket.

"Draco isn't going to be able to do everything that he asked of him. You and I both know that, Theo."

Theo shook off her concerns, whether naïve or just in denial, she didn't know.

"Everything will be alright."

* * *

 ** _I'm 'bout to ruin the Ozone_**  
 ** _I know you're sitting alone_**

Everything was not alright. A few days later, Hermione found herself in yet another club with Riddle. Theo was nowhere to be found, and Hermione was sure that Riddle had done this on purpose. The room that they were in was dark, the red lights providing no source of real light anywhere. It was filled with both men and women alike that she did not recognize. Well, save for Riddle, and that was what scared her. In the entire establishment, Riddle was the only familiar face.

She paid them all no mind as she absentmindedly watched a few girls dance in the open spaces, outfits leaving little to the imagination. Her nose was filled with smoke, nostrils screaming in protest. She turned her head in time just to get another face full of smoke in her face. She glared at the smirk that lined Riddle's lips, mouth closing around the cigarette to pull another drag.

"What's the matter? Not enjoying yourself?"

She didn't answer, only really speaking when she felt it necessary lately.

"Here, I thought you'd be happy to get out. Get some fresh air," he said, smiling at his own joke as he blew smoke into her face again.

Again, she didn't dignify that with a response, and she noticed that she now had the attention of a couple. Perhaps couple was a strong word, seeing as Hermione was sure that the short haired girl in his lap was nothing more than a new face for the night.

"Your snooty little princess doesn't seem very pleased with you, Riddle," the man chuckled.

Hermione resisted the urge to sigh, fingers pulling at the end of the sparkly pink dress she'd been forced to wear, looking like something out of a sugar baby magazine.

"She never is. Unfortunately, I don't seem to have completely broken her spirit, just yet," he mused, reaching up to brush his thumb along her neck.

She slapped his hand away to which he eagerly gripped her wrist hard enough to make her hiss. The unknown man sitting next to them grinned wider, green eyes glowing with mischief.

"Perhaps she's tired of you. I'd be more than happy to cheer her up."

Hermione glared at him in disgust, and before Riddle had a chance to respond, a man was bursting into the room, making his way towards Riddle. He was one of Riddle's errand boys. She recognized his face despite not knowing his name, and she wasn't sure what it was that he did for Riddle exactly. He whispered something into her captor's ear, the older man's lips pulling into a smirk as his eyes found hers.

The very next second, he was standing, yanking her up with him. His eyes found those of the man he'd been talking to, brushing his lips along the inside of her wrist as he spoke.

"That will never happen. This one is all mine."

She had no choice but to follow as he dragged her out of the room, the sound of music and rowdy drunks hitting her ears like a freight train. They walked along the outskirts of the huge room, climbing the fancy clear stairs. She stumbled a few times in her shoes, pain shooting up her foot when she stubbed her toe.

She was surprised to find that the entire upstairs of the club was as spacious as it was. It was set up like an entirely private club, complete with a bar, dancing poles, and tinted windows that gave Hermione a view of the city. Fancy white chairs lined the walls, and before the white chairs that were across from her, stood Draco, Blaise, and one other man that she didn't recognize.

Hermione's eyes widened as her gaze fell onto her fiancé, completely aware of Riddle's eyes on her. She could visibly see Draco relax just the slightest as he raked his eyes over her frame. Hermione took note of the healing mark on his forehead, and she wondered if Theo had done that. She was also glad to see that Blaise appeared to be perfectly unharmed, relieved that Theo had been telling the truth.

She gasped when Riddle suddenly gripped the back of her neck, her ponytail making it easy for him, and shoving her in front of him. She winced as his fingers harshly dug into her skin.

"As you can see, she's perfectly fine," he sweetly commented.

Draco's jaw clenched at her treatment.

"I can give you everything you asked for by the end of the week," he finally spoke.

Hermione frowned at this.

"…and dear old Lucius?"

"That will take time, as I've told you before," he spat through clenched teeth.

Hermione's frown deepened at _this_. He wasn't really planning on killing his father, was he? No, he had to be saying that to buy him time to get her friends to safety. Granted, his father had made it perfectly clear that he did not approve of her, but… Surely Draco wasn't going to kill his own father.

"I'm afraid that you don't have time. I want _everything_ ," he shook her, making her reach up to claw at his fingers "I asked for by the end of this week."

Hermione swallowed when Draco's eyes hardened, nothing but pure hatred simmering there.

"That is impossible, and you know it," he hissed.

"Difficult? Yes," Riddle began.

He brought his cheek down to rest on the side of her head.

"Impossible? No. I've seen what you're capable of, young Malfoy. Dare I even say that you can be more cunning and vicious than your father when you want to be," he purred, and Draco stiffened.

Hermione felt him backing up, and she was forced to do the same, her eyes never leaving Draco.

"Hermione and I will be ever eagerly waiting," he said, and the door closed in her face, officially separating them once again.

She was forced down the stairs, fingers trembling from the force of Draco's words. If Draco was calling it basically impossible, then it was, and Riddle knew that. She bit her lip, wondering what that meant for her. The ride back to house was quiet, and she did her best to ignore his unwavering gazed in the backseat.

"You know, I do have to admire his… _dedication_ to you. It's almost enough to tug at my nonexistent heart," he nonchalantly said, lifting his hands to light the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Hermione scoffed, a humorless chuckle escaping her lips, eyes moving to gaze out of the window.

"What's so funny, sweetheart? Maybe I want to laugh too…"

"You really think you're going to get it all, don't you?"

She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest with a sneer.

"You think Draco is stupid? Do you think we both haven't figured out that you plan on killing him as soon as he holds up his end of the deal? You really think he'd fall for that?"

It was Riddle's turn to chuckle now, taking a drag, and blowing the smoke in her face.

"He doesn't have much of a choice, now, does he? Not unless he plans to just toss you aside and leave you to endure whatever the hell I want to do with you," he replied.

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will, because I will get everything that I asked of him. I _will_ have Lucius Malfoy's head on a stick. I _will_ get the money and weapons that I asked for. I _will_ take everything the Malfoy's have ever known, and I _will_ kill Draco Malfoy. I'll even make sure to do it in front of you, so the two of you can have your last goodbyes before I make sure I go to sleep every night with the memory of your lips around my cock," he boasted before smoke filled her nose again.

Hermione smacked the cigarette from his mouth, nostrils flaring as she glared at him.

"You are a fool, Tom Riddle, and you will lose everything," she spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her, jaw clinching just the slightest before his hand shot out and wrapped around her throat. The back of her head banged against the window, and she dug her nails into his wrist. He leaned over her, a feral grin on his handsome face.

"You're a foolish little girl, Ms. Granger, and I will gladly be the first to tell you that you've gotten way in over your head," he said through clenched teeth, pulling her forward only to slam her against the door again.

She winced and felt the car slowing to a stop outside.

"I can't wait until I have you crying, _begging_ on your knees before me. Just you wait… I will break you, completely _wreck_ you, Hermione, to the point where the mere memory of me will run you out of this city," he hissed.

She coughed when he let go, exiting the car without as much as a backwards glance in her direction.

* * *

 ** _I made mistakes with these white lines_**  
 ** _And I'm clouded by all of the smoke_**

As the end of the week drew near, Hermione grew more nervous with each passing day. The days were filled with trailing behind Riddle and Theo as they jumped from club to club, warehouse to warehouse, doing business that was dangerous enough to get her killed. Hermione just wanted the nightmare to end, but she was afraid that she would get her wish, and she wouldn't like the ending.

She grimaced as the man next to her laughed, the boisterous sound piercing her eardrums, and she huffed. A sizeable crowd was gathered in the den near the back of the house, and Hermione recalled the first time that she'd been in the room. She recalled being scared out of her mind as Riddle had led her down there, and how that fear had only turned to shock and confusion upon seeing her best friend doing lines.

She was seated on a lavish royal blue couch, in between some unknown blob of a man who smelled like he didn't shower regularly and Theo. Hermione recalled Theo saying his name was Peter. He seemed to be a meek thing, she noted, taking the taunts of his so called friends with nervous, unsure laughs, jumping to do whatever Riddle ordered of him, no matter how ridiculous. She did her best to hide her disgust, but she must have done a poor job.

"You might as well shove him off of the couch if you're going to continue looking at him like that," Theo whispered into her ear.

She shifted closer to him, his arm wrapping around her as she fought the urge to get as far away from the other man as possible.

"Didn't mean to be so obvious," she murmured, and Theo chuckled.

This seemed to catch Riddle's attention, and suddenly he was forcing their eyes on him.

"I do find it quite unbelievable that the two of you are simply platonic," he commented, the noise in the room dimming to a lull.

"We've never been like that, sir," Theo responded.

Riddle leaned back in his chair, a single black broad thing that sat at the head of the room. A small round table was to his left, a glass of brandy and a burning cigar rested on it. His dark eyes rested on them, not a strand of hair out of place.

"I'm curious. How exactly did the two of you meet? I know that you are schoolmates, but how did it evolve from there?"

"Well-."

"I was mainly talking to, Hermione. She has a mouth, and she knows how to use it," he sharply interrupted.

She glared up at him at that, sighing before reaching out and taking Theo's glass. She downed the rest of his drink before answering.

"I picked him up off of the side of the road one night. He was…looking a little worse for wear, to put it nicely," she said, pointedly looking at Riddle.

Riddle hummed, nodding.

"Ah, yes. Was that the Greengrass job, Theo?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Theo answered, voice guarded.

"…it was."

Riddle chuckled, hands clasped together as if recalling a fond memory.

"You see, Theo was to kill this couple. Some snooty socialites who'd gotten on our bad side. He guessed that the easiest way to complete the job was through their daughter…"

Hermione felt Theo stiffen beside her, and she herself tense too, already figuring it out.

"He was right, of course. She invited him into her bed with no protest, allowing him into the house, sneaking past her sleeping parents," he chuckled again.

Hermione grimaced at the way he told the story, as if it was the most amusing thing he'd ever heard.

"He snapped her neck as soon as they were done. Moving down the hall and shooting her sister and parents with a swiftness that impressed even me. Only, he was so eager that not only did he ride there with her in a cab, leaving him completely stranded, but he didn't even notice that they had a bodyguard who lived on the property."

Hermione turned her head away from Theo, looking down at the floor as Riddle laughed.

"He damn near got his ass handed to him…"

Hermione recalled the worry she'd felt upon picking him up that night, even offering to call the police. How silly she felt, in that moment. Theo had been right; he'd had that coming.

"So that was it? You picked him up off the street, one night, and the two of you were fast friends? Your breakup didn't contribute to that, at all?" he mockingly questioned.

She cut her eyes up to him with a huff, heart skipping a beat at the mention of Ron.

"You seem to already know the answer-."

"Well, I want to hear it from you."

She swallowed as the other occupants in the room kept their gazes on the two of them, seemingly amused with the game that seemed to be going on.

"Yes. It did," she finally answered.

"Why? I'd heard that it wasn't exactly… _amicable_ , but what happened?"

"Don't you already know this? I'm certain that you do," she threw out, eyebrows furrowed.

"Refresh my memory," Riddle sternly replied, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"He confessed that he'd cheated on me, and then ran off that very next morning with the same girl without telling me anything," she choked out, the memory of the hurt she'd felt and the memory of Ron himself almost too much.

There were murmurs around the room, everyone showcasing feigned sympathy and outrage. Riddle made a noise of disapproval, taking a sip of his drink.

"Tsk, tsk. How cowardly… How spineless must one be to do such a thing?"

"Don't talk about him like that," she whispered.

"Hermione," Theo quietly warned behind her.

"I beg your pardon?" Riddle questioned, eyes hard.

"I said don't talk about him like that. You have no right," she yelled, standing.

Riddle didn't move, and neither did anyone else.

"I will talk about him as I see fit. Besides, was I wrong in stating that? Was it not a cowardice act?"

She glared at him, fists clenched.

"Now, _sit_. Our conversation isn't over," he ordered, eyes daring her to refuse.

She reluctantly did what he said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"My point was that, that must have hurt you, greatly. I just find it amazing that you and Theo never had anything going on," he mused.

"It was never like that," she quietly answered.

"Why not? Theo's a dashing young man, very popular with the ladies…and guys, from what I've seen. With the both of you reeling from heartbreak, I figured it'd only be natural for you two to come together," he continued.

"What do you want me to say? It was just never like that with us," she practically spat out.

Riddle's entire demeanor suddenly shifted, relaxing in his seat as he waved a hand through the air, appearing to let it go.

"A rarity, but perhaps all is indeed as it seems between the two of you. In that case, Theo shouldn't be bothered in the slightest if you put on a little show for us," he murmured from behind his glass, eyes twinkling.

Hermione stiffened, and her eyes widened, feeling Theo do the same behind her.

"What?" she asked, ignoring the excited murmuring from the other occupants of the room.

"Dance for us, Hermione," he said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

She glanced around at the leering faces, breathing picking up.

"No," she quietly said, facing him again.

"Nothing crazy, unless you want to. Just do a little dance, maybe even show a little skin," he continued, eyes mocking.

"No," she repeated, shaking her head.

She felt Theo stand.

"Sir, I don't think-."

Hermione screamed when a shot rang out, and she whipped her head round in time to see Theo collapse onto his knees, clutching his thigh. His face was contorted in pain, teeth clenched together as blood seeped through his fingers. She slid off of the couch, kneeling before him as she pressed her hands over his. The room was deathly silent, aside from the two of them, and Hermione felt a presence over her shoulder.

She looked up through blurry eyes to find Riddle standing over them, face hard and gun aimed at Theo. She hadn't even been given time to see him whip it out, and her lips trembled.

"I've warned you before not to speak out against me. Especially where she is concerned," he threatened.

Before Hermione could say anything to that, he kicked Theo in the face, forcing her friend to fall over.

"Stop!"

She moved to help him when Riddle gripped her hair, throwing her back against the couch before kicking Theo in the stomach. She reached out, gripping his shirt, but he simply shook her off, bringing his foot down onto Theo's face. He groaned, and Riddle raised his gun again, only to halt when she threw herself over Theo, tearful eyes peering up at him.

Theo was trembling beneath her, harsh breaths wracking his frame. She briefly glanced down at him, wiping away the blood that was smearing underneath his nose, gently shushing him.

"You've made your point… Please!" she begged when Riddle didn't lower his gun.

He stared at her, eyes intense and a sneer on his lips before lowering it. She felt a firm grip on her arm, dragging her up with protests as she fought to stay with Theo. Two unfamiliar men helped him up, and she looked over her shoulder at him as Riddle began dragging her away.

"No," he weakly protested, fighting to go with her, blood trickling over his lips.

Riddle paid his cries no mind.

" _No_. Riddle, no-."

He was cut off with a punch to his stomach, and horror settled into her own when he doubled over, two more men coming to help drag him back. Hermione punched Riddle repeatedly, pulling against his hold to no avail. She could hear Theo's muffled screams, and Hermione's heart ached, fearful of what would happen to him. She didn't stop hitting him, not until he threw her away from him, the both of them standing in a familiar room.

"Why did you do that? That wasn't necessary!"

She pushed against his chest, eyes blazing. He stepped towards her, towering over her with a mirthful glare, forcing her to take a step back.

"…because I can," he sang.

"What are you going to do to him?"

He walked away from her, running his fingers along the plush black couch, eyes roaming around the room.

"He'll live. He's always been very useful to me. It'd be a shame to waste that," he distractedly murmured.

Hermione folded her arms over her chest.

"He cares about you, a lot, you know?"

Her eyes met his then, and she glanced away.

"I'm not going to kill him for that," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione huffed, clenching her jaw as she thought about the pain on his face and his screams.

"Why am I here? Do you need me to trap another poor bloke? Dance for you?" she asked with a scoff.

He walked towards her, and Hermione turned her head in time for his lips to brush against her own. She jumped at the contact, stumbling back with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned, looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

He reached out, brushing her hair over her shoulder, eyes focusing on the clothed appendage.

"I once recall suggesting that we no longer play with each other, Hermione. You know exactly what I'm doing," he murmured, eyes focusing on her own.

"No!"

She threw herself away from him, hands shaking.

"You said… That's not in my job description, it never was. You have _plenty_ of girls for that," she spat, on the verge of panicking, now.

Riddle inhaled with a nod, face thoughtful.

"That may be true, but I don't want them, tonight," he said matter-of-factly.

"You said-."

"I say a lot of things. What man wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity that I've presented myself with, here?"

He laughed.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile forming on his lips, mood perking up.

"No…?"

Hermione took a few more steps back, chest heaving as she glared at him, prepared to claw his eyes out.

" _No_. If you want me, you're going to have to fight me, til I'm practically dead, and _take_ me," she said through clenched teeth, hands balled into fists at her side.

Riddle was smirking, now, eyes raking over her frame.

"Where is the fun in that?" he whispered, and she frowned.

With a soft chuckle, he stepped back, hands raising in surrender.

"Very well. You've refused, and no means no, after all...," he said, reaching into his pocket, dread filling her stomach. "You just stay right there while I make a very important phone call to my men-."

"No," she gasped, stumbling towards him.

He held his phone out of reach, a mocking grin on his face, pearly whites showing.

"No? Well, I thought that was clearly what you wanted seeing as you refused me," he whispered, feigning confusion.

Hermione frowned, tears springing to her eyes once again as she processed what he was saying. She felt her entire world tilt, chest feeling incredibly hollow, all of a sudden. She was stuck, having absolutely no choice, and he knew that.

"You can't…you can't do-!"

"I can do anything I want," he slowly whispered, lips a hair's width away from her own.

"No!" she screamed in his face.

"Yes," he said, sounding like a snake, nose brushing against hers as he bared his teeth at her. "Why would I hold _you_ down, taking that choice away from you when this is far more entertaining?"

"You know I don't have a choice!"

"Oh, but you do. You _do_ have a choice, Hermione," he quietly replied.

"This isn't fair! It's not! I…"

He bent down, face practically level with hers, now.

"You what?"

"Please… I'll do anything, _anything else_ ," she pleaded.

"I ordered you to kill you ex-boyfriend, and you didn't. Instead, you called the police and almost ruined everything," he began.

Hermione flinched as he threw her failures into her face.

"You were supposed to entertain one of my clients, and you didn't. You and your boyfriend killed him and four more of my other clients, not to mention, killing four of my men. You don't like to listen to a thing I say. Why should I believe you?"

Tears skipped down her cheeks, and he reached up, brushing them away as he shushed her.

"You want to get out of this? Beg me," he finally said.

Hermione faltered, shoulders finally coming to almost be still.

"I've been disobedient. I know that, and I'm sorry. Please, I'm begging you," she harshly whispered, eyes pleading.

He leaned away from her, hands folded behind his back as he looked down his nose at her, eyes the most expressive she'd ever seen them.

"You call that begging? You can beg better than that," he proposed with a sneer.

There was a tense silence, one in which they stared at each other before Hermione resigned, understanding what he wanted and slowly lowering herself to her knees. She briefly closed her eyes at his sound of approval and lifted her head, looking up at him.

"Please," she whispered.

He slowly bent down, arms resting on his thighs as he gazed at her, reaching up to brush a stray curl behind her ear. He tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face as she waited with bated breath.

"No."

* * *

 ** _I need some reasons to live, maybe you could show me some_**

Hermione woke up in the shack the next morning, mind fuzzy and body aching as she sat up on the couch. She looked around, finding it empty and blinking in confusion before it all came back. She swallowed, tears threatening to spill over as she recalled the memories that she wanted to forget. She tightened the blanket around her, still feeling cold and unclean even after she had scrubbed herself to the point of bleeding.

She pushed her hair away from her face, a lone tear sliding down it when something beneath the couch buzzed. She leaned over, reaching under it with shaky hands as she felt around for the phone that she had hidden there. She opened it up, sharply inhaling as she read the text.

 _They're safe. I'll see you soon._

Hermione cried out, a sob climbing out of her throat as more tears spilled over. Hermione didn't know if she was crying out of happiness or bitterness. It was just so close. One day earlier and… She dropped her head into her hands, shoulders shaking when the door opened. She looked up at a familiar guard, unsurprised when he roughly grabbed her, dragging her out. She glanced back at the phone, worriedly eyeing its place on the sofa. _He_ was probably aware of what had been done, no doubt, and now she was being dragged inside to be interrogated.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She eyed the guard, watching as he kept his eyes focused forward. She swallowed, dreading going back into that house, and made an impulsive decision. Within a span of a few seconds, she'd grabbed his gun, putting two bullet holes into his chest. She took off as he collapsed, running around the mansion, and bumping into another guard.

He wasn't prepared for her being armed, and the surprise was all over his face as he clutched his neck, attempting to stem the bullet wound. She could hear several pairs of footsteps, now, no doubt running towards the sound of gunfire. She stumbled back, turning and running into the house, sliding into the kitchen just as another guard joined her from the opposite entrance.

She ran around the island, hand grasping a knife from the block as he attempted to trap her. With a scream, she sank the knife into his collarbone, yanking it out and jamming it into the side of his neck. Her eyes were wide as she looked up, catching familiar black ones as he stood in the doorway, a thunderous expression on his face.

Her heart dropped into her stomach, the fear and panic that she'd felt the previous night returning. She made the first move, raising the gun and pulling the trigger. She was tackled from behind, the bullet grazing Riddle's shoulder just as she was shoved onto the ground. She yanked against the arms that held her captive, several people in the area, now as they fought to control her.

"Hold her," she heard him growl.

She was yanked up, everyone around her automatically ducking when she fired again. It hit the light, and she fought to keep it as it was yanked out of her hand. She felt fingers coming up to grip her jaw, and she found herself face to face with him.

"You think you're so clever? Your friends are safe, now, so you can escape? Did you think that was how it was going to go?"

She spat in his face, twisting against the hands that held her. Her friends were free, that was all that mattered, and there was nothing more that he could do to her.

"We won this round, and I can promise you that the last thing you'll ever see is me smiling down at you as I kill you," she said, glaring at him.

He ran his fingers down her neck, trailing them along her collarbone, and Hermione shuddered, shrinking in on herself as a cold sweat broke out over her body.

"Is that so? Then why do I feel like a winner?"

He took a step back, nodding to a guard to her right. Her eyes widened when he approached, a needle in his hand. She was held in iron grips, no one allowing her to budge an inch when he sank it into her skin. She felt her senses fading, head drooping as she sank into darkness.

* * *

 ** _She told me she loved me, but I do not deserve your love_**

" _What the hell is wrong with her?_ "

Hermione groaned as this was the first thing to reach her ears, senses coming back one by one. She fought to open her eyes, entire body leaning on a more toned one, a familiar scent filling her nose. She blinked, attempting to lift her head and failing miserably. The drugs were slowly but surely leaving her system, and she shuddered as her brain finally registered the cold atmosphere.

"She needed a good nap, so I helped her along."

 _Riddle_.

Oh, how she hated him. Hermione had never really hated anything in her life. Once upon a time she thought that she'd hated Ronald, but it turned out that she was just hurt and angry. She could never bring herself to truly hate him, no matter how much she tried, but Riddle…

Oh, yes, she hated Tom Riddle more than anything in the world. He'd started it all, forcing her to play into Draco's hand, to begin with. He'd taken everything from her, and Hermione felt that she would only know peace when he was dead.

Her eyes finally listened to her brain and remained open, taking in her surroundings with fuzzy vision. They were in something like a warehouse, with very minimal sources of light, she noticed. She lifted her head with difficulty, eyes resting on Draco's angry face as he spat something at Riddle.

"Draco," she murmured.

The grip around her tightened.

"We're going to get you out of here," the person holding her said, and it took her a moment to realize that it was Theo.

She glanced down at his thigh, unable to see whatever bandage he might have had underneath his pants.

"You have your money and your guns. By morning, you'll have confirmation of my father's death. Now, let her go," Draco demanded.

"That wasn't our deal," Riddle hissed.

"What did you expect, for me to bring you his head?" Draco snapped, eyes glancing over to her again.

She noted that there were quite a few men behind him, and she glanced around, knowing that there had to be more. There was a heavy silence before Riddle relented with a shrug.

"Theo," he called.

Her legs felt a bit stronger, but she still leaned on Theo as he walked her across the spacious building, gripping Draco's hand as he pulled her into him. He grazed his thumbs along her cheeks, eyes briefly raking over her before guiding her over to Blaise.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she mumbled with a small chuckle.

"I could say the same about you," he replied, grip firm as he held her next to him.

"I must say that I'm impressed. Taking out my men that were always on the ready to kill her friends with one word from me. I was horribly surprised," Riddle praised.

"You always did overestimate yourself and underestimate everyone else," Draco said, glancing around.

Riddle chuckled, a dark sound that left her nervous.

"Perhaps you are right. Still, such a shame that you couldn't get it done sooner. Maybe then Hermione wouldn't have had to warm my bed for the night."

She froze, eyes widening with a frown on her face as he bragged about what he did to her. She could see Draco's shoulders tense, and for a moment, she just wanted him to look at her. She wanted to tell him that it was nothing like that, at all and that Riddle was scum.

Blaise tightened his hold, moving her so that she was slightly behind him. In that moment, she watched as Theo, who was now back to his original place behind his boss, raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The second that Riddle fell over, all hell broke loose. She found herself pushed against a wall, Blaise's form covering her own as he shot the occasional bullet, looking around for the best route out.

They slid along the wall as more men came pouring into the building. Hermione wished that she wasn't still so out of it, because she'd love nothing more than to shoot Riddle some more. She shrieked when a figure practically ran into them, only to sigh in relief when she recognized the blond hair. He and Blaise traded places, and it wasn't long before he rammed his shoulder against a closed off exit, the door bursting back with a loud noise.

He pulled her inside, hands grasped tightly together as they stumbled through the dark hallway.

"Draco… It wasn't…I would never-."

She cut herself off when he pulled her into a hug, nose buried into her hair as he clung to her for dear life.

"I know, I know," he whispered.

She fought the urge to collapse into his arms and cry, noting that it wasn't the time for it. She breathed him in, fingers clutching onto his shirt, relieved that they'd both ended up on the other side alive. Just then, they both heard several pairs of feet and the sound of gunfire approaching.

They reached a door, and that was when Draco spoke.

"Go ahead. If Theo did his part correctly, and by that I mean if he's still alive, then he should be waiting outside for you," he said, reloading his gun.

Hermione frowned, they'd only just reunited, but she held in her protests, knowing that it wasn't the time for it. She gave him a shaky nod, frown deepening when he tapped her chin with his thumb just before handing her a familiar weapon. She felt more at ease as she wrapped her fingers around it.

"Go. I'll see you back at the house," he said.

She listened to him, pushing through the door and making her way down a set of stairs. The outside seemed quiet enough, and she looked around, hoping to spot Theo. There were quite a few cars, and her eyes rested on his dark blue one when the lights suddenly blinked. She sprinted towards it, sliding in when the door opened.

He looked worse for wear, blood soaking the sleeve of his shirt and hair sticking to his skin with sweat. He looked at her, and she recognized that look in his eyes.

"Don't," she whispered.

He swallowed, glancing away as he heeded her words.

"I never wanted any of this to happen," he quietly said.

"Theo…please…"

His fingers clenched the steering wheel, jaw taught with anger and God knows what else.

"I tried _so_ hard to keep you away from all of this. I tried so hard…"

He shook his head.

"I hope I killed him. I got swarmed almost as soon as I shot him, but I aimed, Hermione. I aimed to kill," he said through clenched teeth.

Hermione didn't want to talk about Riddle.

"Please, just take me back to Draco's," was her only response.

When he didn't start the car, she turned to find him staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're really going back to him? After everything that has happened?"

"Theo, please, not now-."

"He doesn't care about you! If he did, you wouldn't be in this mess," he harshly stated, trying again to convince her.

"Theo, _please_!"

He snapped his mouth shut, jaw ticking before starting the car. The ride to Draco's house was a silent one, Theo fuming and her lost in her own thoughts. Hermione felt like she was in shock. Theo had driven so far out of the way just in case they were being followed. By the time they pulled into the familiar driveway, she saw Draco's car already parked.

Neither one of them said a word as he shut the car off, and Hermione sighed.

"He asked me to marry him, Teddy…" he sharply inhaled "…and I said yes."

Theo didn't respond, and she sighed again.

"I don't need your approval nor your support, but…it _would_ be nice," she said.

Theo glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed with a thoughtful expression on his face. He lifted his head, staring at Draco's house, now with a small almost nonexistent smile.

"Okay, Hermione."

She nodded, reaching for the door when he stopped her. She turned to look at him in question. He suddenly swallowed, glancing at the house again before resting his eyes on her. He took a deep, nervous breath.

"There's something that you should know."

* * *

 _ **I put me above you and honestly I think I fucked it up**_

Hermione was pulled into familiar arms as soon as she entered the house. She didn't return the hug, but Draco was far too beside himself with relief to notice. He pulled away, hands resting just under her jaw as he raked his eyes over her, as if he hadn't seen her in months. He didn't look any better than Theo, hair matted and shirt stained with dirt and blood.

He rested his forehead against her own, and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I wish…I wish that I could have done more, maybe something different, to prevent all of this."

When she didn't respond, it was only then did he pull away. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed down at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked down, face heating up when he lifted her chin so that he could look at her.

"Hermione…?"

"Did you kill Ron?"

She watched as his eyes widened just the slightest, and she waited. He blinked, an unreadable expression washing over his features. It was only when he looked away, did she let the tears spill over, falling off of her eyelashes as she looked up towards the ceiling. She felt like she'd been punched, the pain reverberating throughout her entire body.

She brought her hands up to her face, frame shaking as she held in her sobs.

"Hermione…"

"Just answer the question," she said in exasperation, the words sounding tired, _so tired_.

"Hermione," he reached out to brush his fingers against her own, but she stepped back.

"Please," she whispered.

There was a long pause, one that she knew once it was over, it would make or break everything. Hermione recalled Theo's words, the way they poured out of his mouth like water, completely drenching her as she tried to fight them off. She didn't want to listen, not to a word of it, but he'd been determined to let her know. Was it because he felt she should know? Or was it purely selfish reasons? Perhaps both? The real question was, did it even matter? That-.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes, mind going numb as she tried to process this, but she just couldn't. There was so much that she wanted to say. He knew what she'd gone through to protect him, to keep him alive, and yet… He knew that despite everything, the two of them had grown up together, and how that had counted for something to her. He'd held her and soothed her as she had cried for months over the whole ordeal.

Hermione wanted to voice all of this, scream it into his face, but instead she simply said;

"I'm sleeping in the guest room."

Draco let her, understanding the severity of the situation. Then again, maybe not.

That next morning, Hermione was gone, slipping out of the house and out of town without so much as stirring up a speck of dust, and she wouldn't see Draco again until ten months later.

* * *

 **Just go easy on me :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a little surprise!**

 **Warning: Graphic violence**

* * *

 _There is a little story I'd like to tell_

 _About this little boy who came from hell_

 _Sit right there and listen real good_

 _I'll tell you all the ways he's misunderstood_

 _-Mr. Doctor Man, Palaye Royale_

* * *

 _Rain pelted against the expensive car windows, adding some much welcome noise to the otherwise suffocating silence inside the vehicle. It was growing dark, the sun almost completely set behind the horizon. The parking lot was emptying by the minute, men and women rushing home to get out of the downpour, frantic to be within the safety and comfort of their own homes. Perhaps, even desperate to get home to a waiting lover._

 _Harsh lights suddenly filled the dark space as another equally expensive and sleek car pulled into a neighboring parking spot. The other person cut the engine, seeming to wait a few moments before opening the door and stepping out as if he were reluctant to do so. The dark haired man exited the other car with an almost enviable grace. **Almost**. He tossed the cigarette that was hanging from in between his lips, allowing the rain to put it out as he leaned against his now closed door. _

_Theodore Nott was a snake, always had been, but he was the worst kind of snake that there was. He wasn't big and dominating, able to see him from feet away like a constrictor. He wasn't even like a mamba, aggressive and always on the offense, striking first before all else. Theodore Nott was a coral snake, the kind that people often mistook for a king snake until it was too late. Until that mild pain from the bite slowly bled into paralyzed breathing muscles, respiratory failure right around the corner. Nott was the kind of snake that fooled people, only revealing his true nature when the knife was already in your back._

 _Draco Malfoy had always hated coral snakes._

 _He opened his own car door, stepping out with a smirk that brought a frown to the dark haired man's face. Nott's time wasn't all that important to him, and Draco let him know it. He too leaned against his own car, expensive suit getting soaked from the rain as they both stared each other down. Blue and grey clashing, and warring. Draco folded his hands in front of him, resting them on his stomach as he leaned back, waiting._

 _Nott was the first to crack._

 _"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"_

 _Draco pushed away from his vehicle, taking a step towards him._

 _"I'm glad you asked… It's been brought to my attention, that you have a bit of a…weasel problem," Draco spoke up, the corner of his mouth lifting just the slightest._

 _The frown on Nott's face slowly eased away as he skeptically ran his eyes over the blond man._

 _"I don't see how that's any of your business," Nott replied._

 _Draco gazed at him from beneath his lashes, a serious expression passing over his features._

 _"I'm **making** it my business."_

 _Nott straightened up as the implication in Draco's words finally clicked, a slow smirk dancing along his lips as he chuckled. Draco turned his head, looking out over the parking lot._

 _"He had a physical therapy consultation, today. That won't stop him from showing up at Mamba, tonight, though," Draco scoffed. "What's the verdict, Nott?"_

 _"Hermione will suspect it was me, and I can't promise that I'll be able to lie to her," Nott confessed._

 _Now, it was Draco's turn to chuckle as he turned back around to face him._

 _"Bold of you to assume that I'd let you be the one to kill him," he laughed again. "Don't worry. I promise you, you won't have to tell a single lie."_

 _"She'll never forgive you," Nott pointed out._

 _"You can't forgive someone for something you don't know they did," was Draco's smooth reply._

 _"Heh. More lies," Nott scoffed. "I have to hand it to you, Malfoy. At least you're consistent…"_

 _Draco threw him a scathing look, one that Nott replied to with a sneer of his own._

 _"Your answer, Nott," Draco bellowed over the rain, patience wearing thin._

 _Nott stepped towards him, mirth dancing along his eyes as a bloodthirsty grin broke out over his face._

 _"Let the hunt commence."_

 _It wasn't long after that that they both retreated into their separate cars, racing down the street towards the lively nightclub that was a constant fixture in both of their lives. Draco took refuge in his car, parked in the parking lot while Nott went inside. It was decided that the sight of Nott would kick in the redheaded man's fight or flight reflexes, and no matter which route he chose, it would deliver him right to Draco._

 _The blond glanced at his watch, a brief pang of guilt flowing through him at having lied to Hermione about his whereabouts. He felt bad, that **was** the honest truth, but not bad enough to not go through with it. He'd only met Ronald Weasley once, it was brief, but more than enough to see the effect the other man still had on Hermione. He reminded her of a time where she felt weak and sad and undesirable, something that Draco wouldn't stand for._

 _Never mind the fact that he'd been a spineless coward who'd broken Hermione's heart, almost beyond repair, but to actually have the nerve to think Hermione would **ever** even entertain the idea of reconciling with him? Draco suddenly laughed to himself, almost pitying the young man for his own naiveté that would ultimately get him killed. After all, it was that same arrogance and gullibility that had almost gotten him killed last time. Only this time, Draco would finish what Nott had started. _

_And the time had come…_

 _Draco stepped out of his car, eyes following the other man like a snake as he all but sprinted out of the club. So, he was smart, deciding to avoid Nott instead of taking him on, knowing that he was dangerous. Weasley was barely paying attention to the approaching blond, too busy looking over his shoulder every five seconds lest Nott had followed him. He only came to a halt when he glanced in front of him, briefly, but enough for him to do a double take at the man in his way._

 _The redheaded man nodded, moving to walk past Draco when Draco took a step to the side, blocking his path. Weasley looked up with a frown._

 _"Look-," he cut himself off, frowning. "I know you."_

 _"Is that so?" Draco slowly asked, feigning ignorance._

 _"Yeah, you were with Hermione. In there…"_

 _"Huh. Small world, I guess," Draco mused._

 _"Yeah," Weasley mumbled, going to step by him again only to be met with the same results._

 _He glanced over his shoulder before turning back around with a huff, and Draco smirked._

 _"Look, if you're her boyfriend or…whatever, I don't want any trouble," Weasley said._

 _Draco didn't reply, only stared at the red-haired men, regarding him in silence, and he took pleasure in watching him uncomfortably squirm._

 _"Move," Weasley finally bellowed, fed up with trying to be polite._

 _Draco took a step forward, smirk growing when the other man didn't back down._

 _"It's funny," Draco began, grinning, now. "You weren't concerned with thoughts of me the other night when you **foolishly** believed that she wanted to get back together with you."_

 _Weasley's eyes widened, stumbling back, and Draco followed. With a swiftness, Draco had reached out, digging his fingers into the man's injured shoulder, forcing him to keel over._

 _"What changed?" Draco wondered aloud just before delivering a rapid kick to Weasley's face._

 _A giggle escaped his lips as he watched Hermione's ex struggle to get on his feet. He suddenly glanced up, silver meeting blue as Nott approached, reaching out to tase Weasley on the neck just as he stood. Another laugh was pulled from Draco, watching the injured man fight to defend himself, and he reached his hand out, satisfaction filling his veins as Nott dropped the stun gun into his hand. All traces of humor were gone as he bent down and pressed it against Weasley's neck, holding it there until the other man passed out._

 _Draco raked his eyes over him in disgust, lip curling over his teeth._

 _"Let's get him in the trunk," he spat._

* * *

 _Nott tossed him onto the ground, the other man releasing a groan at his harsh treatment. The rain was just barely a light drizzle, at the moment, the storm almost completely passed over._

 _"Rise and shine, sweetheart," Draco said, lifting his foot to tap the tip of it against his cheek._

 _He groaned again, and Draco turned away, making his way towards his car. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Weasley started coming to his senses, taking in his location with wild eyes. They were in a field, somewhere on the outskirts of town. It was someplace long forgotten, abandoned, a place where Draco would have no interruptions. Draco's eyes fell on Nott, and the way he tensed, hard eyes resting on Weasley._

 _"By all means, have at it," Draco lazily said with a wave of his hand, closing his door with his foot as he straightened up._

 _He leaned against his car, sliding his hands inside of the black gloves as Theo had his fun, the familiarity of them putting him at ease. He exhaled, smoke coming out of his mouth as a biting chill settled in the air. A rather nasty cough drew his attention back to the task at hand, and he frowned in disgust, watching as Weasley rolled onto his side, spitting out blood._

 _Draco walked over to the pair, looking down his nose at Weasley as if he were some offending animal who was more of a nuisance than anything else. He supposed that that wasn't too far from the truth._

 _"Why?" Weasley croaked, barely able to get the words out._

 _Draco kneeled down, wresting his elbows on his bent knees as he tilted his head to the side, wet hair falling across his forehead. Draco suddenly sniffed, pointed features making him look like a villain out of a comic book as he hovered over him._

 _"I don't like you, Weasley. I really don't like men like you, and your less-than-stellar history with Hermione makes it just a little…," he drew the word out "…bit more personal."_

 _Weasley coughed again, struggling to swallow. Draco suddenly sneered._

 _"You should consider yourself lucky that **I** am the one who gets to end your miserable existence. I dislike you, but Nott," Draco pointed over his shoulder, exhaling with a shake of his head. "…that son of a bitch hates you. He would incinerate you from the inside out if he could."_

 _"All of this…because of Hermione? Gee, paradise must not be so great, after all if you're this threatened," Weasley mumbled._

 _Draco's eyes widened in genuine shock, blinking in confusion before a barking laugh tore from his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Nott, pointing to the redheaded man as if he'd just told the funniest joke._

 _"Threatened," he sniggered, turning back around. "It's quite a shame that I'm going to slit your throat, because I tell you, Weasley, you're a hoot."_

 _Draco pressed his hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle his hysterics. He leaned over some more, face only inches away._

 _"Hermione can barely stand the sight of you. You misinterpret my motives, Weasley. This is purely for my own satisfaction, hardly has anything to do with her, and our relationship," he said, pressing a gloved hand to his own chest. "Believe it or not, it doesn't take much for me to commit murder."_

 _He chuckled again, the sound abruptly cutting off when Weasley spat in his face. Draco briefly closed his eyes, lifting his arm to wipe his face with his sleeve before standing. Suddenly, Draco lifted his leg high in the air, bringing the bottom of his foot down into the other male's stomach. A horrible gasping sound escaped his lips, and Draco slowly walked around him, circling him like a shark._

 _He took great satisfaction at the fear that had begun to bleed into Weasley's eyes. It seemed that he was finally realizing that the time for his death had come. Before he could do anything about it, Draco lifted his leg again, bringing his foot down onto Weasley's face. He yelped, covering his face and rolling over, attempting to sit up. Draco was on him, one hand placed on the back of his neck, the other pulling his arm as he brought his foot down onto the back of his leg._

 _A harsh snap filled the air as Weasley cried out, and Draco grinned, dropping him as if he'd burned him. He walked around his squirming figure, watching as Weasley clutched his leg and shoulder, blood running past his lips. Draco slid behind him, reaching out to grip his hair, pulling the young man to his knees and pressing the back of his head to his stomach. In his free hand was a knife, long and sharp with a golden handle._

 _Draco bent over, lips brushing against Weasley's ear as they both panted._

 _"Are you the religious type, Weasley?" Draco whispered._

 _He didn't respond, and Draco brought the knife into his shoulder, Weasley's screams piercing the air._

 _"I do believe that I asked you a question…," he hissed, through clenched teeth._

 _The other man frantically nodded._

 _"What faith does your family practice?"_

 _"C-catholic…"_

 _Draco hummed, removing the sharp utensil before holding it against Weasley's neck. He pressed his cheek against Weasley's, eyes resting on the sky above._

 _"Most merciful Lord of the earth, we ask that you receive this child into your arms, that he might pass in safety from this crisis."_

 _Across the field, Nott turned his head away at the sight that met him._

* * *

Draco leaned back in his chair, legs crossed at the ankles with his feet resting on the table before him. A frown marred his features as he threw another card into the stack. Cheers soon erupted from around him, congratulations on everyone's lips as he bent over to collect his winnings. A taste of bitterness settled on his tongue, immune to the joyous atmosphere that surrounded him.

 _"Did you kill Ron?"_

He pursed his lips, angrily swallowing a mouthful of wine as her voice resonated within his head. Had he known that such a question was going to drive her away and out of town, he would have lied. Would she have believed him though? Especially considering that her source was her _best fucking friend_? The glass of wine shattered in his hand, glass and alcohol flying everywhere.

He stood with a sigh, paying the inquiring eyes no mind as he exited the room. The sea of people parted for him as he made his way down the hall, anger still coursing through his veins after all of these months. Nott was smart to go into hiding, because Draco surely would have long put a bullet into his brain for what he had done. He suspected that Blaise was still fucking him, and Draco supposed that if he really wanted, he could get Nott's location out of him some kind of way. Nott wasn't worth the trouble, though.

He climbed the stairs, blood still dancing over his fingers as he entered the room. He hurriedly cleaned his hand, wrapping a towel around it before walking over to the window, eyes focused on the night sky. Ten months… It had been ten months, and there was still no sign of her. He almost regretted letting her integrate herself into his work related life, because she had clearly learned a thing or two.

With some of the best men at his disposal, no one had been able to find her. No one.

It was like she'd completely disappeared off of the face of the earth, and there was a day or two where Draco feared the worst, but he knew better. Hermione was smart, cunning, but she had a flaw, perhaps her biggest flaw of all. She was emotionally weak. She would grow to miss her friends and family too much. It would get to her, slowly eating away at her, and Draco knew that it wouldn't be long before she fucked up.

She'd made a promise to him, a promise to stay, even accepting his proposal. He intended to hold her to that…

He suddenly turned, jaw clenched and eyebrow raised as Blaise hurriedly came through the door, phone in his hand. The look on his face had Draco faltering before quickly approaching his friend.

"Potter rented a car under another name, but we were able to put a tracker on it before he left. He drove six hours to Workington, and stayed for a little over two hours before driving back," he informed him.

Draco smirked, stepping around Blaise with wide eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get my fiancée…"

He descended the stairs, the sound of Blaise already making phone calls behind him buzzing in his ears. He suddenly glanced down, a grin making its way onto his lips as he chuckled.

 _Oh, Hermione, you fucked up…_

* * *

 **I've reiterated it, but I hope this chapter really puts it into perspective that Draco is not a good guy.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Mentions of rape, slight domestic violence**

* * *

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _-Take Me to Church, Hozier_

* * *

Hermione flicked through the channels, the noise coming from the tele almost nonexistent as she looked for any news of, well, anything. It had become something of a routine for her, paranoia and anxiety constantly coursing through her veins. She looked for any sign of suspicious activity or extreme crime that would be too close for comfort, possibly tipping her off to the people who were, no doubt, after her. Riddle or Draco, she wasn't sure which…

She didn't know if Riddle had survived Theo's attack, too afraid to simply look it up lest she find an answer she didn't want. Besides, Hermione did her damnedest to not make it a habit of thinking of Riddle, at all. Thoughts of him of any kind only brought forth thoughts of one of their last encounters when she'd had no choice but to allow him to have his way with her as he saw fit. With a grimace, she reached up, brushing her fingers along her neck.

It had taken weeks for the marks to go away, a cruel reminder of the life that she'd unknowingly involved herself in before being forced to sneak out of. Literally. There were many nights where she woke up, screaming in a fit of terror and helplessness, the feelings of harsh hands and aggressive teeth still lingering on her skin. She still chastised herself from time to time for foolishly believing when he'd said that he'd had no intentions of using her for _that_. He was the head of an organized criminal organization, he couldn't be trusted…

She suddenly blinked, an almost crippling pain traveling through her at that thought.

With a huff, she cut the tele off, tossing it onto the coffee table with a tad more force than necessary before rising.

 _Any_ head of any organized criminal organization couldn't be trusted. She suddenly shook her head with a scoff at her own naiveté and hypocrisy. She knew that Draco killed people. From the very first moment that she'd found out the truth, it hadn't done a thing to diminish her growing feelings for him. Truth be told, she'd only wanted to leave for her own sake, more concerned with her own safety than anything else. That had been shot to hell, but he'd given her another out. Another opportunity to leave it all behind for good, and what had she done?

She'd stayed.

By then, she could no longer plead ignorance. By that point, she'd known truly what he was and what he did, and had still chosen to remain. Draco was a murderer, and scarily enough that had never bothered her enough to leave him before, so why was Ron any different? Because she knew him? Someone had known all of Draco's other victims. They'd had friends and family and lovers. They'd all had people who mourned them when Draco had taken their fate into his own hands.

And she'd stayed.

Hermione was disgusted with herself.

For giving herself to him for money in the first place, for staying, and for loving him.

Draco wasn't a good person, and she didn't know why it had taken Ron's death for her to truly see that. She had barely been able to look Harry and Ginny in the face all those weeks ago, the feeling only growing worse the day prior during Harry's visit. Draco had murdered her brother, Harry's best friend. He'd caused them a great deal of pain, and Hermione felt her insides churn with guilt.

* * *

 _"You look good, much better since the last time I saw you," Harry said, pulling her into his chest as he stepped inside._

 _Hermione wrapped her arms around him with a small sigh, missing all of them so much._

 _"No one followed you, right?" she warily asked, pulling away._

 _Harry shook his head._

 _"I just rented the car this morning, very early, and it's under a completely different name," he answered._

 _Hermione nodded, shoulders easing with the loss of tension. Harry frowned, and Hermione could tell that he was resisting interrogating her. The last time she'd seen them, there had been all sorts of questions, questions that she couldn't answer. They only knew the gist of it: she'd gotten into some trouble with some dangerous people, and until she figured out what to do, she couldn't go back. She'd left it at that, refusing to elaborate any further despite their protests._

 _"How are **you** doing?"_

 _Harry sat down, exhaling._

 _"Good, actually. Tired these days, but that's to be expected," Harry laughed, eyes suddenly a bit brighter._

 _Hermione didn't return it, eyes tracing the pattern of the rug as her heart clenched._

 _"After Ron…it was hard. Really hard, you know? He was the closest I'd ever had to a brother and suddenly… He was just gone," he continued with a shrug._

 _"I know," she whispered, throat tightening._

 _"Neither one of us really knew how to cope, but I guess it was a good thing that we'd both been so close to him. We both knew how the other was feeling, and it slowly got better. The wedding is back on. It's going to be in two months, and we'd really like for you to be there," he said, gazing at her with hopeful eyes._

 _Hermione threw him a tightlipped smile._

 _"I'll try," she said._

 _Harry nodded, a look on his face like he didn't believe that. Hermione swallowed, suddenly nervous._

 _"H-how is everyone else doing?"_

 _Harry's gaze was intense, seeming to look right through her as he answered._

 _"The same as us. Slowly but surely getting better. I do believe that Fred told a joke last week."_

 _"That's great," she said with a chuckle._

 _Harry nodded, an awkward silence falling between them. She fiddled with her fingers, glancing up with wide eyes as he finally spoke._

 _"He's doing better, Hermione. Much better," he softly answered._

 _Hermione released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She nodded, tears springing forth._

 _"Good," she croaked._

 _Harry suddenly reached out, hand wrapping around her own._

 _"If you ever change your mind, we're more than happy to-."_

 _"I won't," she interrupted, voice brittle._

 _Harry blinked, face downturned as he opened his mouth._

 _"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she harshly said, yanking her hand back._

 _Harry blinked again before nodding in understanding._

 _"Just…if you ever change your mind…"_

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of night to the sound of knocking on her front door. She groaned, turning over and pulling a pillow over her head, not fully realizing just what it was that she was hearing just yet. Another set of knocks followed, rising from downstairs, and she huffed, rising in a fit of anger before harshly throwing the covers off of her. She was sure that her angry steps could be heard all throughout the house as she descended the stairs, ready to give whomever this was a piece of her mind. It was only when she reached the living room did it finally hit her.

 _There was someone knocking on her door in the middle of the night._

All thoughts seemed to cease as she stared at the door with wide eyes, fear holding her in place. She didn't register that her hands had started shaking, choppy breaths escaping her mouth as she willed her right foot to slide backwards. The sound stopped, and Hermione held her breath, hoping and praying that it was just some random drunkard who'd lost his way, eventually deciding to move on.

What if it is just someone who needs help? What if they could get hurt, or worse?

Hermione quietly exhaled, slowly inching forward, footsteps silent as she approached the door. There was a peephole, and all she had to do was lean upwards and-.

Her train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as the knocks started up again, and any previous thoughts she had were thrown out of the window as the knocking turned into pounding, the loud banging sound ringing in her ears like a church bell. Was it Riddle? Draco? Was it crazy that she wasn't sure which option was worse?

Hermione didn't know, but what she did know was that she had no intentions of sticking around to see who was on the other side of that door. She stumbled back before turning around and sprinting towards the stairs just as the sound of someone throwing their entire body into the door reached her ears.

She climbed the stairs two at a time, almost stumbling as she attempted to hop over three at once. She'd just rounded the corner, heading towards the bathroom at the end of the hall when she could hear a loud noise, almost like a crash. It wasn't. It was the sound of the back of her door bouncing against the wall as someone forced it open. She could hear several pairs of footsteps making their way throughout the house as she shut and locked the door.

It would hardly pose a threat, but Hermione only needed to buy time. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she opened the window, stepping out without hesitation, and hanging onto the gutters as she slid out. She was on the back end of the house, and when she looked down, she was relieved to see that no one had made it out back yet. The distance wasn't far, but far enough to hurt like a bitch, and it was the last thing that Hermione wanted to do.

Correction, getting caught was the last thing that Hermione wanted to do.

With that thought, and with a grimace, she let go, landing on her side. She bit her lip to keep from making a noise as pain shot up her left arm. She forced herself to her feet, slowly making her way along the side of the house and towards the front. She peaked around the corner, heart jumping as her eyes landed on four cars in front of her house. Every single door was wide open, and Hermione correctly guessed that everyone was inside looking for her.

She blinked as she took in all four cars, sleek and sporty.

Her jaw clenched as she realized who was in her house.

She took a few slow steps away from the house, eyes on the door before turning and sprinting down the street. Her closest neighbor was maybe a block away, and Hermione wondered if she could make it there in time. She hoped that they would answer, and that the sight of her would make them more inclined to help. Hermione was only in an oversized t-shirt, feet bare and legs freezing. She could feel them protesting, having haven't tasted exercise in months, but Hermione couldn't stop.

It didn't matter that her arms had started screaming as well, one louder than the other. Her chest was burning, heart erratically pumping beneath her chest with wheezing breaths escaping her open mouth. A light drizzle had started, rain drops landing on her forehead and rolling down her face. None of that mattered, because she couldn't stop.

Stopping meant facing him, and that was something that she wasn't ready for. She had never fully come to terms with everything that had happened, never really having the chance to, to be honest. She kept putting it off and putting it off before eventually just not caring altogether. She wasn't ready to face him as he was, now. She wasn't ready to look at him as not just Draco Malfoy, her ex fiancé and the man that she cared for, but as Ron's murderer.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, but it was long enough, because up ahead of her was a house, a house with lights shining through the windows. She paid her aching body no mind as she increased her pace, heart beginning to bloom with relief when brightness suddenly appeared from behind her. Something told her that it wasn't just some random person driving down the street, and she pushed her legs harder. Her efforts, though, were wasted.

The car drove past her, sharply turning to the left, blocking her path and forcing her to collapse on her side. She hissed when she landed on her bad arm, not even faltering for a second as she pushed herself to her feet and took off running. She'd barely gotten three steps in when she felt familiar arms snake around her waist. She jerked away with a scream, the sound abruptly cut off when a large hand came over her mouth as he leaned back, yanking her up with her feet kicking out.

Before she knew it, her back harshly connected with the hood of his car. She glared at him as he pinned her to the front of the vehicle, face hard with a wild look in his eyes that told her he'd driven himself crazy looking for her. Satisfaction bloomed in her chest, despite the contrasting feeling that was slowly bleeding into her heart. A surge of emotion rushed through her, and Hermione swallowed it down, reaching out to shove him away.

He let her, eyes never leaving her face as she straightened herself, neither one of them paying any mind to the weather as it soaked them. She was reluctant to admit that he looked as put together as ever. If she didn't know better, she would say that he was completely unaffected by her abrupt departure ten months ago. His eyes, however, told a different story. A storm of emotions raged in them: fury, betrayal, relief, desperation, and love. There was one that was missing, one that Hermione was desperately looking for.

There was not one ounce of regret on his face, and Hermione's frown deepened.

There was the longest and most uncomfortable silence as they both stared one another down, tension thick between them.

Then Hermione slapped him. Again. And again.

Before she knew it, she was hitting him everywhere, one fist connecting with a shoulder, the other with his chest. She hadn't even realized that the rain was no longer the only thing running down her face as she shoved him over and over. She hurled her arms at him, frustration growing when they barely moved, restricted by his firm hold.

"I hate you," she spat. "God, I hate you."

Draco didn't even flinch, eyebrows furrowed as he tightened his hands around her forearms.

"No, you don't."

It was such a simple answer, empty of malice or mockery. He wasn't saying it to hurt her, only saying it because it was true, like stating the color of the sky. That made her angrier. She yanked her arms, finally getting one free before bringing it across his cheek so hard that his head whipped to the side. He didn't say a word as he kept his gaze on the ground, one arm still holding her as he adjusted his jaw.

"You killed him," she whispered through trembling lips. "You killed him and lied to my face about it."

"I never lied to you," he hissed, turning to face her.

"Don't start with that technicalities rubbish. You _murdered_ him, and then slept with me that same night. His blood had barely been washed off of your hands before you were all but _offering_ yourself to me while I cried. Did you get off on that? Huh? You comforted me for _months_ as I mourned. _You went to his funeral!_ " she shrieked.

She panted, body feeling like it would combust at any moment, and all the while Draco said nothing.

"How could you do that? I don't understand how someone does that… You looked his family in the eyes as you gave your _condolences for their loss_ ," she sneered. "Who does that?"

Again he said nothing, and Hermione scoffed, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"How did you do it?" she questioned, stepping forward. "Did you put a bullet in his mouth? Or did you get one of your lackeys to do it for you? Perhaps Blaise? Did you even have the balls to do it yourself-?"

"I slit his throat," Draco harshly interrupted, abruptly stepping forward.

Hermione swallowed, stumbling back as he advanced.

"I kidnapped him and slit his fucking throat wide open," he continued, voice penetrating. "…and just so there isn't any more confusion left between us, darling, he _did_ suffer."

Hermione flinched, lips trembling as her legs brushed against his car.

"Nott and I had a grand time having our fun before I ended his pathetic existence."

Hermione's eyes widened, another stab of betrayal piercing through her, and Draco smirked, a bitter sight.

"I see he conveniently left that part out. I suppose that I can't blame him. I did promise him that he'd never have to lie to you, and technically speaking, he didn't. Nott didn't kill him, but he sure as hell was more than willing to help deliver him to me."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, looking down as more tears ran down her face. She'd always assumed that Theo had found out through Blaise or something, and while she had been upset that he hadn't told her sooner, she had slowly gotten over it. She had never imagined that he was right there with Draco when it happened. The thought had never occurred to her, and how could it? The two of them _hated_ each other.

"I do find it interesting that murder was never a deal breaker before. What makes Ronald Weasley so different from the rest?"

Hermione winced, closing her eyes and swallowing as he unknowingly threw her own thoughts back into her face. Draco suddenly exhaled.

"While this has been a lovely conversation, we really must be going," he suddenly said.

She glared up at him.

"Are you going to kidnap me, Draco?" she asked, voice flat.

He rested his hands on the hood of his car, face a hair's width away from her own. The smell of him was familiar, wrapping around her like a blanket.

"I murder people for a living. What makes you think that kidnapping my fiancée would suddenly be beneath me?"

" _Ex_ -fiancée," she corrected.

A smirk danced along his lips, but he said nothing, only reaching down to gently grab her wrist, holding it up in between them. Hermione felt her face heat up as he eyed the diamond bracelet that was still clasped around her wrist. His eyes found hers again, and she looked away.

"Hmm," was all he said before pulling away.

She refolded her arms over her chest as he walked around the car and opened the door. She waited a moment, briefly closing her eyes with a sigh before following him and sliding inside of the vehicle.

* * *

Hermione hesitantly entered his office, looking around the new room in slight awe. He had moved. It was some big house that had been built near the outskirts of town, large and much more protected than the last. It was darker on both the outside and inside, and she figured that she was correct in her assumption that the last house had had a feminine touch. His mother, no doubt. The current office was much bigger as well, and for a moment she'd actually taken the time to admire it, forgetting about Draco's presence altogether.

"Do you like it?"

She turned to face him, slightly startled at the sudden sound of his voice.

"It's nice," she murmured, eyeing him as he leaned against the doorjamb.

He slowly pushed himself away from it, fully stepping into the room before reaching his arm back and shutting the door. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as he kept his intense gaze on her, a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. His blond hair brushed along his forehead as he neared her.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to the chair next to her. "Let's talk."

With that look on his face, Hermione doubted that all he wanted to do was talk, but she slowly sat down, anyway. Her nerves were having a field day as he walked behind her, fingers brushing along the chair and her shoulders as he moved.

"What is there to talk about?" she quietly asked, tone icy.

She looked up at him as he came to a stop in front of her. He looked down at her, jaw ticking with a sudden unsure look on his face, as if he was barely keeping his emotions in check. Hermione swallowed.

"Draco…?"

He was hesitant as he reached out, as if afraid that she would run away. She didn't when he fingered the bottom of her shirt, only realizing too late what it was that he was doing. Before she could put it together, he'd lifted it, and Hermione's eyes widened, quickly yanking it back down. It had been too late. She knew that as she kept her gaze on the floor, unable to meet his eyes as his own glared holes into her skin.

She could see his feet slowly carrying himself backwards before he sank down into the chair opposite of her. She reluctantly looked up, eyeing him through her hair. He rested one ankle on his knee, one hand clutching the armrest, fingers digging into it while the other was curled into a fist that was pressed against his mouth. He wasn't looking at her, eyes focused instead on the large window behind his desk.

It was the most painful silence of her life, and Hermine felt tears spring to her eyes as she took a shuddering breath.

"Draco-."

"A little over five weeks ago the Weasleys and Potter went shopping. I know this, because I started keeping tabs on them as soon as you left. Obviously, I was hoping that they'd eventually lead me to you. They did, by the way. I was able to put a tracker on Potter's rental car just before he went to go see you. That's how I found you…in case you were wondering," he quietly began.

Hermione brushed her hand along her cheek. She'd never heard him like this before, subdued and almost…sad as he spoke.

"Anyway, the lot of them had gone out. They were shopping, eating, making a day of it, I suppose. It was terribly boring, but then all of a sudden, Potter and his fiancée had just…disappeared. One had gone to the bathroom, and the other to another store, and neither one of them came back."

Hermione didn't need the recap, because she remembered all of it as if it were yesterday. She was the one who had come up with the plan, anyway.

"This was a bit alarming, but do you know what was even more alarming? The rest of the family didn't seem concerned in the slightest. They kept on shopping and enjoying themselves and then drove back home. I'm loathe to admit that it took quite a while before it finally clicked."

He turned to face her, eyes meeting her own with a bitter smirk on his lips as he dropped his arm.

"They'd gone to see you…"

She looked away.

"You'd pulled a fast one on me, and I honestly had never been more impressed. Of course, once I suspected why, I don't think I'd ever been angrier," he mused.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Then…," his voice was deathly quiet. "They returned about two weeks later. Showing up at the house…with a mysterious little bundle of joy."

Hermione abruptly stood, but Draco was quicker, blocking her path as he towered over her. His chest was heaving, and Hermione knew this because she was staring at it, unable to look at his face. She ran her hand along her stomach over her shirt, absentmindedly rubbing her stretch marks, something she did often.

"Is that my son?"

Hermione bit her tongue, moving to step around him, but he was already there. He reached out, halting all of her movements.

"Is that my son? _Answer me_ ," he hissed.

"I don't know," she bellowed, finally looking up at him.

His eyes were wide, and he dropped his hands, dazed.

" _You don't know?_ "

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until pretty late, when I had started gaining weight like crazy. I hadn't really had any symptoms that would have clued me in. The doctor said that it was rare, but it happened on occasion. At the time, they said that I was roughly four months, but they couldn't give me an exact pinpoint," she quietly answered.

Neither one of them said anything to that, knowing exactly why she'd been desperate to know how far along she was exactly. Draco was looking away now, eyes hard and fists clenched.

"I just figured that I'd know when he was born, but-."

She suddenly cut herself off, tears spilling over. Draco looked down at her with wide eyes, panic crossing his features as he reached out.

"He was born early. I thought- Draco, I thought that he was going to die…"

He guided her back into the chair, kneeling in front of her as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"He had to stay there for almost a month. That was when I'd gotten Ginny and Harry to come visit me…and eventually take him," she whispered.

Draco sighed, hands resting on her knees as he rubbed patterns into them.

"We _need_ to find out whose it is, Hermione."

Hermione frantically shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Riddle is alive. He survived…"

Hermione briefly closed her eyes, an unknown feeling taking hold as he told her what she had feared most.

"Hermione, Riddle is the head of his operation, and I'm next in line to take over after my father. You didn't just give birth to a son, you gave birth to an heir," he slowly explained.

Hermione frowned, looking at him like she wanted to throttle him.

" _Heir?_ Heir to what? He's no heir to anything. I gave him up because I will _not_ let him grow up in this life, Draco," she spat, standing and towering over him.

He followed her lead, towering over her.

"You have no intentions of getting him back?" he bellowed in disbelief.

 _"If you ever change your mind, we're more than happy to…"_

Hermione blinked, faltering for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. I don't… Harry and Ginny will be good to him, much better than you and I could ever be."

He simply glared at her for the longest time before spinning around, swiping his keys along the way.

"Where are you going?" she frantically asked him, grabbing his jacket and halting his movements.

He spun around, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to get my son. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Panic gripped her heart, and she grabbed him again when he turned around, lifting his coat away and grabbing his gun. He turned to face her, annoyance dancing across his features as she pointed the gun at him.

"I left because of everything that had happened," she began. "…but I stayed away because of him."

"Give me the gun, Hermione," he said.

"No! I don't want him in this life, Draco. I…I should've given him away to someone else. Complete strangers who I'd never have to see again, or maybe even to a church. I should've let him go, I know that, but I couldn't. I had every intentions of doing that, but then he was born, and I thought he was going to die, but he didn't, and I just…couldn't," she tearfully continued with a shrug.

Draco clenched his jaw with a frown, pain swimming along his features.

"I wanted to see him grow. I wanted to be near him, so I gave him to my best friends. I did that, because if I had kept him, one of you would've gotten your hands on him, and…and that would've marked him for death."

Draco took a step back, looking away at that.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered, and he looked back at her, stunned. "…but I love my son more."

He pursed his lips, a storm brewing in his eyes as she raised the gun towards his face.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you."

* * *

 **So...I've never done that before.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all. I have been putting this particular note off for quite some time ever since I made my final decision on this story about ten chapters ago. If you'll recall, some chapters back I talked about how when I first started this story, I did not want to glorify nor romanticize this lifestyle in any way. With that being said, there will be an alternate ending to this story, because the original ending will be just that bad. No, I don't want to paint an unrealistic picture of this lifestyle in any way, but I am a sucker for happy endings, so the alternate last chapter will be uploaded as a one-shot in order to keep up the integrity of this story. No, the end is not ( _that_ ) near, but I don't want to mislead anyone, so I'm telling you, now in case you want to jump ship. That would be perfectly understandable. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Oh, baby, take a look around_

 _I'm the only one that hasn't walked out_

 _I'm right here_

 _-Right Here, Chase Atlantic_

* * *

"…and no one's seen him since?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

She watched as Draco briefly glanced at Blaise, slight suspicion swirling there before answering her.

"No."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that.

A week had passed since she'd been forced back into the life she ran away from, and ever since the night she'd aimed a gun at Draco's head, they'd barely spoken ten words to each other. It was awkward, to say the least. Now, he and Blaise were filling her in on everything that had happened since she'd left. Apparently, Teddy hadn't aimed for the head and had only managed to paralyze Riddle from the neck down. The few times Draco had seen the dark haired man in public, he'd been glued to a wheelchair, pushed around by one of his men.

Teddy had gone into hiding, both Draco and Riddle wanting him dead for different reasons, and with her gone, he'd had no one to turn to. Although, Hermione had a feeling that wasn't entirely true, and she eyed Blaise who in turn avoided her curious gaze.

"I want to find him," she said, looking both of them in the eyes.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably while Draco frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. Leave him wherever the bloody hell he is. We're much better off…"

"It's interesting that you didn't see it that way when he was proving himself to be valuable to you when he helped you kill Ron," she snapped.

She stood up, the chair sliding back with a loud screech as she frowned at him. Anger at his casual dismissal of Teddy bloomed in her chest.

"He's the reason you were able to help me escape in the first place. I want to find him, Draco, and I'll do it without your help if need be, but I'm not too prideful to resist asking."

There was heavy silence, one that was thick with tension as she and Draco stared each other down. His jaw ticked, and it wasn't long before he was signaling to Blaise to leave them. Hermione sighed, sitting back down as she realized that she was alone with him for the first time in days, something the he would, no doubt, take advantage of. He walked towards her, the sound of his approaching footsteps deafening. He sat himself in the chair closest to her, so close that she could smell him, the familiar scent enveloping her like a hug.

"Why do you want to find him? I thought you'd be done with him considering he lied to you just as I did about that night," he inquired.

Hermione swallowed.

"I am very angry with him, probably more so than with you, but I want to make sure that he's alright. Besides, the night that…that Riddle killed that girl, I vowed to end him, and Teddy is going to help me. He knows Riddle better than any of us, and he knows that estate like the back of his hand," Hermione confessed.

Draco had already started sighing before she finished, rising and turning around with his hands on his hips as he mulled over her words.

"…and am I expected to just sit on the sidelines in all of this?"

Hermione fidgeted.

"No. I just…I know how much you hate Teddy-."

"I hate Riddle more," he said, spinning around to face her with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes, one that made her heart clench.

Hermione looked down at that, and Draco stepped towards her.

"If I help you find him, the two of you aren't doing this alone…"

"If…?" she questioned, looking up at him.

Draco pursed his lips, slowly lowering himself to kneel in front of her. She watched as he reached out to graze her hand with his finger before thinking better of it and dropping it with a small sigh.

"I'll help you find him…on one condition," he proposed, gaze boring into her own.

Hermione's joy was short-lived, and she deflated, eyeing him.

"I don't think I'm ready to discuss our questionable engagement or lack thereof-."

"I want my son, Hermione."

Her eyes widened, genuine surprise there as she stood with a scoff. She looked down at him like he was crazy.

"I thought that I'd made my feelings about that clear…"

"Hermione-."

"We've already talked about this, and it ended with a gun in your face, remember? This is not something that I'm going to negotiate with you, Draco. My decision is final," she said, walking past him.

"It's not just your decision to make!"

She paused, turning to face him with a frown, throat tight. He was standing, fire in his eyes as he looked every bit prepared to have this fight. This wasn't a conversation that she was prepared to have in the slightest when she woke up.

"That's quite bold of you…considering that he might not even be yours," she whispered.

Draco flinched, a look of hurt washing over his features. Hermione _hadn't_ said it to be hurtful, she'd merely said it as a truth, a truth that they might have to face. She'd long accepted that she might have been carrying her rapist's child. She took a step towards him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What will you do then? If he isn't yours…? Would you kill him?"

It was a thought that had crossed her mind once or twice, but she'd always pushed it to the side, never having any intentions of Draco finding out about him.

He closed the space between them, resting his hands under her jaw and tilted her head upwards. His grey eyes roamed over her face, a thousand different thoughts and decisions dancing along his own.

"No," he said, brushing his thumbs along her cheeks. "I would raise him as my own. I'd be the only father he'd ever know. He would be _mine_."

Hermione briefly closed her eyes, heart simultaneously warming and clenching for something that would never happen. She turned away, slipping out of his hold.

"I won't put him in danger. I'm sorry…"

"You can't do this," he snarled.

She spun, glaring at him with wide eyes, face only inches away from his own.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"This isn't fair to me nor him!"

"Do you think I care? You don't get it, Draco," she hissed, almost desperately.

He didn't reply, watching as she fought to hold herself together.

"You just don't get it," she brokenly whispered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip as she looked down.

"When he was born…he didn't cry. I just _knew_ that he was dead, and that broke me in a way that you can't even imagine. Even when he did finally make some noise, I _still_ thought that he was going to die. He was so…small…too small," she murmured, head hanging as she leaned against the wall.

She shook her head at him, looking up.

"I vowed to do whatever it took to protect him, no matter how much it hurt me to do it. You say it isn't fair to you, but you know what's not fair? It isn't fair to him that he was born into this life, and it wasn't fair to me that I was forced to give my child away to protect him from the life I'd unknowingly placed the both of us in."

Draco didn't respond, jaw tight as he held his eyes shut.

"It's one thing to give up your child when you want to, but it's a completely different story when you're forced to. I wanted to keep him. I wanted to raise him and watch him grow up to be as devastatingly handsome as the man I hope is his father, but I was forced to choose between raising my son and protecting him, something no parent should ever have to do."

She brushed past Draco, bumping his arm as she went.

"…so don't lecture me about fairness, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"You know where he is…don't you?"

Blaise sighed, looking out over the large property, the sun making his brown eyes glow. Draco was out of the house, and per orders, and even her own decision as well, she was confined to the house and its grounds. Blaise was acting as her personal guard, walking alongside her as she made her way around the property.

"Yes," he finally confessed, exhaling. "I suspect that Draco knows, or at least he has his suspicions, but I don't think he considers Theo important enough to pursue it."

"How is he?" she desperately asked.

"…better. He expected you to skip town after he told you about that night, but it was still hard for him, nonetheless. Especially considering…"

"Did you know?"

Blaise paused, glancing at her before shaking his head and answering.

"I suspected. I never cared to ask though. Believe it or not, Draco is capable of cleaning up his own messes without my help…"

Hermione turned, walking through the extravagant garden with a sigh, the wind blowing her unruly tresses around her face.

"They both lied to me…and I don't know how to deal with it," she quietly told him.

She looked at him, relieved to find understanding in his eyes.

"Theo is my best friend. He knows me better than anyone, knew of my past with Ron and my conflicted feelings about him, and lied to me about it. He knew how his death would affect me…and still…he lied to me about it," she murmured.

Hermione suddenly stopped, eyes somber and shoulders sagging.

"To think, this whole time… He had been there that night, witnessed it, hell, he even helped! Theo could give me some bullshit reasoning about doing this for me or because of Riddle all he wants, but we all know he did it for himself," she spat.

"He knows that you know," Blaise informed her.

"Good," she scoffed. "I hope it keeps him up at night."

Blaise suddenly smirked, the action reminding her so much of Draco.

"That…among other things…"

Hermione shoved him away from her with a grimace as Blaise chuckled, looking rather proud of himself.

"You're disgusting," she complained.

Blaise shrugged, unperturbed. She gazed at him, a small frown slowly working its way onto her face.

"It was Draco, wasn't it?" she suddenly voiced the question that had been on her mind for nearly a year, catching him off guard.

Blaise stiffened, eyes curious as he frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Theo told me why he left you… It was Draco," she repeated.

Blaise let out a soft chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced down, tongue darting out to wet his lips. It was probably the most uncomfortable she'd ever seen him. He looked at her from beneath his lashes.

"You're a clever little thing, you know that?"

"So it's true... What happened?" she asked, genuine curiosity lacing her tone.

"I fell in love with my best friend is what happened. I knew that it was a recipe for heartbreak, but…well, you've met Draco."

Hermione snorted, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Despite the fact that I knew he'd never want me the way I wanted him, I kept putting him first, something I never do…and something that wasn't fair to Theo. It would cause so many arguments and I just kept saying 'he's my best friend…he's my best friend', but we both knew that wasn't the whole truth."

Blaise sighed, looking out over the garden, a troubled expression on his features.

"Eventually he left…and I had no one but myself to blame," he quietly finished.

There was a brief silence, a comfortable and not unwelcome one.

"I love Draco too," she finally said, looking up at him. "I do. I love that arrogant man, but he isn't a good person. He isn't a good person in the slightest, so what does that make me?"

"It makes you human," Blaise immediately answered to which Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"I suppose. None of you are good people, and I guess that I can be thrown in there, as well. I've killed people. I almost led my former best friend to his death…"

"You were doing it to protect your friends," Blaise assured her.

"That's true, but…part of me _wanted_ to," she whispered.

She swallowed, finally voicing something that she'd never had the gall to say aloud before.

"There was the smallest part of me that wanted him to really pay for all that he'd done to me. It definitely wasn't something that warranted death, but…the angry and hurt college freshman inside of me…she wanted to see him pay. That scared the hell out of me, Blaise. That wasn't me…and when it finally did happen, that small part of me didn't even feel relieved, just guilty…"

"That doesn't make you a bad person, Hermione," Blaise whispered.

She shook her head, visibly disagreeing.

"Does all of this ever get to you? Does it ever feel…surreal?"

"Sometimes," he quietly replied. "Although, not so much anymore. I grew up in this life. It's all I've ever known."

Hermione nodded at that.

"It just…it feels like a game, sometimes. No," she immediately backtracked, shaking her head. "Not a game. That's not right…"

She turned around, looking at the impressive mansion.

"It feels like…a house. Ever since I found out the truth about Draco's life, I've felt like I'm in a house…made of cards," she voiced.

She turned to face him again, eyes distressed.

"Everything has just been so hectic, and I feel like one wrong minor move could have everything tumbling down, but we just…" she shook her head in disbelief. "…we just keep stacking them higher and higher, increasing the risks, making the fall that much harder."

"Is that why you won't bring your son home?"

She wasn't surprised to find out that he knew.

"You know that Draco would protect him," he continued when she didn't respond.

"I know that he would try, but…look what almost happened when Riddle took me. Hell, look what _did_ happen. I can't take that risk, Blaise. I physically cannot do it," she forced out. "What if Riddle gets him? What if he gets him and finds out that he isn't his? What if he finds out that he _is_?"

"Draco would never let that happen-."

"We don't know that!"

She took a calming breath.

"Draco means well, I understand that, and believe me...I don't want to keep him away. I'm getting no pleasure from this, but I feel like I don't have any other choice. I'm just desperate to protect my son…."

Blaise didn't say anything to that, and suddenly exhausted, Hermione made her way back inside.

* * *

Hermione sat on the expensive rug in the equally impressive den, staring into the roaring flames. Draco's previous house didn't have a fireplace, and Hermione didn't realize what a loss that was then. She enjoyed fireplaces, thought there was something rather inviting about them.

She wasn't sure how late it was, but she just knew that she couldn't sleep. She hadn't had a decent night of sleep in months, including the nights that she didn't have nightmares. At first, she'd thought it was because of the baby, but after he'd been born, the problem still persisted. Hermione sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her as she heard approaching footsteps. She didn't look at him as he sat beside her, but she felt it as he rested one hand on the floor behind her, arm grazing her back.

"You should be resting," he said, voice low.

"I can't sleep," she murmured, shaking her head.

Draco sighed, no doubt about to protest, when she moved to stand. He reached out, halting her movements and turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry," he stated, eyes meeting her own, a sincerity there that she was seeing more of lately.

She frowned.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It wasn't right of me to say that, no matter how I may have felt. I don't know what you went through, and I can only imagine how scared you must have been… How scared you still must be to keep him away," he whispered.

Hermione nodded, accepting his apology. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, eyes roaming over her face with a sad smile.

"Tell me about it…?"

Hermione was quiet for some time, tracing the pattern on the carpet with her eyes.

"You're right…I was scared. I suddenly had this whole other life to think about and put before my own…and I was alone. My mind kept coming up with all sorts of morbid thoughts and scenarios, and when he was born, I thought they were coming true."

She stared into the fireplace.

"I didn't know what to think at first. I think that I was in shock the first few weeks after I found out. Then came the fear. The fear of not being good enough or screwing something up or…losing him. Then I thought about his potential fathers and the fear _really_ kicked in. I suddenly had all of these new things to be afraid of. Sometimes, it would shake me so badly that I'd be physically ill. I just kept thinking…what if the wrong person gets their hands on him? That fear has still yet to go away."

She looked up at him, brown and grey colliding.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really I am. I know that it isn't fair to you, either, but I don't have any other choice," she quietly said.

He squeezed her hands, pulling her closer, eyes desperate and determined.

"I would protect him, Hermione," she frantically shook her head. "I _would_. I would _never_ let anything happen to him."

"No."

"I would protect him with my life-!"

"We both might have to, and then what would happen to him? He's better off where he is," she interrupted.

Draco shook his head, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring.

"No, I don't agree with that. He needs to be with us-."

"I'm not playing Russian Roulette with my son's life!"

"You wouldn't be! Why don't you trust me?"

They were both standing, now, chests heaving and anger flaring. Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"That's what it comes down to, doesn't it? You don't trust me…with him…"

Hermione swallowed, throat incredibly thick as she rested her hands on her hips, unable to look him in the eye as she gazed at the wall behind him. Her face crumbled, a tear skipping down her cheek.

"No," she finally answered.

She heard Draco take a deep breath, and she didn't need to look at him to know that he wasn't looking at her. Maybe he couldn't stomach to. She wasn't going to apologize for that, her feelings were valid.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," he quietly responded.

Hermione sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Please don't ask this of me again, Draco," she pleaded, voice tired.

She looked at him as he looked at her, something she couldn't place lurking in his gaze. The corner of his lip curved upwards just the slightest.

"Okay."

There was a brief silence, one strained with exhaustion.

"What's his name?" he quietly asked.

"Scorpius."

Draco smirked.

"I like it. It's a strong name," he praised.

"Thank you," she sincerely replied.

"I'm terribly sorry that you had to go through that alone, Hermione. I wished that I had been there," he suddenly said, eyes flitting over her frame.

"I know, and it's okay. I left…and stayed away. It was something I'd chosen…"

"…because you felt you had to, because you were afraid, because you didn't trust me," he finished.

Hermione didn't need to respond to that, and he knew it, so he bent down to grab the blanket she'd dropped instead. He reached out, laying it over her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"I've arranged something for you tomorrow," he murmured.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, a question in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"…what?""

He simply smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before bidding her goodnight.

* * *

Hermione didn't think she could wrap her arms around them tighter if she tried. Tears had burst from her eyes before she realized it, and soon, she was nothing but a blubbering mess in their arms. She didn't even care that she was making a scene.

"Sweetheart, don't cry," her mum shushed.

"I'm sorry, I just… I haven't spoken to you in so long and this was completely unexpected," she sobbed.

She had been woken up bright and early, Blaise ushering her to shower and get dressed with no mention as for what. It was a rush as she was all but forced into a car with one of Draco's men, Alex, and being driven hours to a mall some towns over. Her confusion had quickly dissipated at the sight of her parents.

"I know, dear-."

"…and the last time we really talked-."

"Shh, I know. It's okay," her mother whispered, wiping her tears away.

"It's so good to see you," her father said, kissing her hair.

"How…?"

Hermione wanted to question how Draco had done this, and what he'd told them. They all but led her over to a table in the food court, the lively chatter of shoppers and children fading to the background.

"The young Mr. Malfoy told us everything, dear," her mum said.

Hermione frowned, eyes hesitantly darting between the both of them as a small panic began to settle in her gut.

"…what?"

Her mum took her hand, squeezing it as they all sat down.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. He told me how he'd offered to help you, feeling sympathy for your situation, and how the two of you…fell in love along the way. He said that it was nothing like what I thought. Just a purely innocent situation of him helping you out."

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was a lie.

"Is that why you've been avoiding us for so long? You thought that we would never believe you?" her father asked.

"I…yeah. Mum just seemed so sure of what she thought, and-."

"Nonsense. You told me the truth, and I refused to believe it. I jumped to the worst, and I shouldn't have," her mum apologized.

"The Malfoys are good people, dear. Nothing like that blasted Riddle. He's a fine young man, Hermione," her father praised.

Hermione felt a bit out of her element, unsure of what to say to the lies they'd been fed. If only her father knew that Draco was almost as bad Riddle. If only they knew the truth of why she'd stayed away.

"Yeah," was all she could manage to say.

"Well, I believe you, now. Why don't you tell us about him?" her mum proposed.

Hermione found it oddly easy to talk about the things she enjoyed about Draco. Unsurprisingly though, a few lies and stretched truths had to be thrown in there, as well, and her parents ate it up. They spent the rest of their time eating and shopping and catching up, Alex subtly in the background, her parents oblivious to his presence. She was sad that the day was coming to an end, but now that things were better, maybe she'd see them more often.

She dried her hands before leaving the restroom, body freezing as she stepped back into the mall. Her eyes widened as her gaze landed on that of a familiar tall, dark haired man stnding across the food court. Her heart began to pound in her chest, and she was just about to step forward when a hand gently grabbed her arm.

She looked up, startled, into the face of Alex, concern plastered over his features.

"Hermione…?"

She turned back, but saw no sign of who she thought she'd seen. Or…? She shook her head. Draco said that he was paralyzed from the neck down. Even if he was there, he wouldn't be casually standing around, watching her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I just thought I saw…," she trailed off, looking around.

The blonde man followed her line of vision, eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you see?"

She suddenly shook her head again.

"Nothing. Let's get back to my parents…"

* * *

They entered the house late that night, Draco's name already on her lips, worry lacing her words.

"Hermione…" Blaise suddenly said, appearing in the foyer. "…before you go up there, I need you to stay calm."

"I need to tell you something," she frantically said, hurrying towards him.

Concern immediately bled into his eyes as he looked from her to the man behind her and back.

"What is it?"

"Today, at the mall, I think I saw-."

She suddenly cut herself off, frowning as she finally registered his words. She reared back slightly, eyeing him.

"What's going on? Why would I need to stay calm?"

"Sykes, leave us."

She heard the other man walk away, and Hermione glanced around, noting Draco's absence.

"Where is Draco?"

Blaise began to pat her down instead of answering, and Hermione's eyes widened, shoving him away.

" _What_ are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you aren't armed," he casually replied.

Hermione shook her head in confusion at his strange behavior.

"What is going on?"

Blaise sighed, clearly hiding something.

"Promise you won't get mad. You can't really blame him," he pleaded.

"Where is he?" she asked again, an edge in her voice as she began to assume the worst.

"…he's upstairs," he hesitantly answered.

"Why? What is up-?"

She was cut off, eyes widening and mouth dropping as the sound of a crying infant echoed throughout the house. She stared at Blaise in a horrified disbelief, heart dropping to her stomach. He wouldn't…

"No," she whispered.

Blaise reached out.

"Hermione-."

She didn't hear what he had to say, feet taking the stairs two at a time as she ran towards the noise. She sprinted straight ahead, following it to Draco's room just as the crying diminished. She didn't spare a second as she threw the double doors open, heart pounding in her chest. Draco stood with is back to her, a soft humming noise escaping his throat, head bent down. A soft gurgling noise filled the room, and Hermione's knees grew weak, vision swimming when the blonde man turned around.

There, in his arms, was a baby with brown hair and the eyes to match, just like his mother.

She watched as Draco pressed his lips to his forehead, finally looking up at her from beneath his lashes, gaze hard.

"Mummy's home," he whispered.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

_The sound of the rain mixed with tears_

 _The sound of your breath in my ears_

 _I couldn't find you even once_

 _-Hurt, EXO_

* * *

Hermione was frozen, fingers pressed to the wall and legs glued in place as her brain fought to process what her eyes were seeing. A bout of nausea began to make itself known in her stomach, forehead becoming clammy as heat spread throughout her frame. She pressed one hand to her chest, certain that she was going to have a heart attack. She blinked, having trouble with her breathing before deciding on turning around and stumbling out of the room.

Blaise was there, a frown etched into his features as he held his hands out towards her, probably convinced that she was going to collapse. She brushed his arms away, heading for Draco's office. Trembling hands gripped the fancy phone on his desk, fingers pressing digits almost frantically. A voice picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Ginny…?"

"Oh, Hermione! Thank God," the other girl cried. "I've been trying to reach you! I forgot that you had gotten rid of your cell and hadn't gotten around to-."

She cut herself off, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"He took him, Hermione! He just came in with all of these men and practically snatched him away, claiming that it was his son, and I tried to stop-."

"It's okay," Hermione breathed. "Ginny, it's okay…"

"It is…? I- So…he is…?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione confirmed. "It's alright. He's here, and he's okay."

Ginny let out a breath, and Hermione could practically _feel_ the relief soaring through the other girl.

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry that he just…did that. Are you all alright?"

That was Hermione's main concern, for the moment. After all, she knew how Draco could be…

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. We've been running around in circles and freaking out, but we're okay."

"Good," Hermione breathed, relaxing at that bit of news.

"Um, Hermione…"

The tone of the other girl's voice put her on edge.

"What?"

"Well…we didn't know how to reach you, so we went to your mum and dad's place…," she hesitantly began.

Hermione closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. She really didn't need Ginny to continue, having already put two and two together.

"We thought they knew…we thought you told them…"

"No, I hadn't exactly gotten around to that part, yet. It's not your fault…"

Hermione wasn't looking forward to _that_ conversation, at all.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. I just had to make sure you all were okay," she said.

She said her goodbyes to Ginny with promises of explaining everything as soon as possible before hanging up. She didn't dare turn around, feeling his presence only a few feet away. Now that Hermione had made sure the wellbeing of her friends was intact, she could fully focus on the issue at hand, and she didn't even know where to start. Her nails dug into the mahogany of his desk, searching for the right words to say.

"I know that you're mad…"

She slowly spun around to face him, a frown on her face as she stared at him in wonder. Scorpius wasn't with him, and she suspected that he was asleep, Blaise hopefully watching him.

"Mad? _Mad?_ "

He said nothing, clearly misunderstanding her and waiting for her to finish.

"You think I'm mad? I'm not angry, Draco, I'm _terrified_."

Draco shook his head, stepping towards her, but she took a step back, bumping into the desk. She glared at him, daring him to take another step.

"You are so… _selfish_ ," she spat.

A frown marred his features, and he gritted his teeth, fists clenched at his side.

" _Excuse me?_ "

She didn't respond to that, walking past him without another glance.

"Hermione," he called.

She ignored his calls as she made her way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He called her again, but she didn't have anything to say. No, that was untrue. She didn't know _what_ to say. She wasn't sure that anything she came up with would do her feelings justice. _How could he?_

Didn't he understand her fears? How justified they were? Did he think that she didn't want her own son with her? Did he think giving him up was an _easy_ decision, something that she didn't cry and fret over? It was the hardest thing that she had ever done, but her son's life was far more important than her own selfish desires. _Why didn't he get that?_

She made her way into his room, Draco hot on her heels as she approached Blaise. Blaise looked up, eyes flitting between them cautiously as he held the nodding child in his arms. She reached for him, only to be stopped. She glared up at the blond man when he spun her around, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take my son, and then I'm going to make sure he's placed with a family that can give him a normal-."

"No."

"… _safe_ life."

"No, absolutely not!"

"I don't recall asking you," she spat.

They stared at one another like that, angry and stubborn, for a painful length of time.

"Blaise," Draco quietly began. "Take him downstairs."

"No," Hermione protested, reaching for him again when Draco grabbed her wrists, holding her against him.

Blaise was frozen, seemingly conflicted as he looked between them.

"Blaise, that is _my_ son. Draco has no say in this," she gritted out, fighting to escape Draco's hold.

Blaise bit his lip, eyes going back and forth as he tried to decide.

"Blaise," Draco snapped, heated eyes landing on him.

"Blaise," Hermione pleaded.

He looked at her, then at Draco before his eyes finally rested on Hermione. He took a step forward when Draco's words halted him in place.

"I know where he is," Draco suddenly said, an underlying threat in his tone.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, heart skipping a beat, no ounce of doubt coursing through her veins as it was clear who _he_ was. Draco was glaring at Blaise, the darker boy glaring right back with a hint of nervousness.

"I've known since the first time you started sneaking off to go and see him…"

Hermione reared her head back, recalling the deal he'd attempted to strike up with her. She shouldn't have been surprised at his deceit.

"Blaise…you know what Teddy would want you to do," she said, looking at him again. "You know that he would agree with me…"

" _You work for me!_ " Draco finally snapped, literally, a terrifying expression falling over his features. "You don't answer to her, you answer to me!"

Blaise released a sigh, and she fought harder against Draco's grip, knowing that she had lost him.

"Hermione and I need to talk, and I don't want to disturb him," Draco said, jerking his head towards the door.

"You _vile, loathsome_ -! Let go of me!"

Tears sprung to her eyes as Blaise exited the room, closing the doors behind him, and it was then that Draco finally let her go. She sprinted towards the door, but he was there, lithe frame blocking her path. She beat her fists against his chest, fighting to get around him, but he was there for every step she took.

"Hermione, Hermione," he gently called, struggling to get his arms around her.

"How could you?" she cried, shoving her hands against his chest.

"Trust me! Hermione-."

"Trust you? _Trust you?_ You knew how hard it was for me to give him up. I told you to leave him be for his own safety, and you went _behind my back_ and-!"

She cut herself off, a harsh choking sound escaping her lips as she fought to hold herself upright. His arms were there to catch her, holding her against him. She dug her fingers into his side, resisting the urge to scream.

"What if- what if someone saw you? What if something had happened-?"

"…but nothing did. No one saw me," he interrupted.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned into his shirt.

"I just am. He's going to be safe in this house, Hermione. He won't leave. I can protect him," he responded.

"…like you protected me?" she threw at him.

She felt him tense for half a second before his grip tightened around her. She could feel his breath blowing into her hair, lips grazing the tresses.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "You don't know how sorry I am."

They had yet to talk about what Riddle had done to her, really talk about it. As much as she tried not to, a small part of her had grown to resent Draco for breaking his promises of keeping her safe. After all, at the time, his hands were sort of tied, and there wasn't much that he could really do lest he risk the life of her friends. It was why she acknowledged how unfair her resentment was. He would have forfeited the lives of her loved ones to save her in a heartbeat, but _she_ didn't want that.

"I'm going to kill him myself for hurting you. For making you…," he trailed off, unable to voice it.

"If he finds out about Scorpius, he could take him from me…or kill him," she brokenly whispered.

" _He won't_. I couldn't keep my promise before, but I will, now. He won't touch him. I'm going to do right by both of you by protecting him."

"You don't- you can't know that. Anything could happen!"

He pulled away, grey eyes seeking out her own as he rested his hands underneath her jaw, tilting her head up. She was sure that she looked a mess, makeup runny and eyes swollen.

"Hermione-."

"You've broken promises before," she cried.

"I won't this time," he cried back.

Hermione swallowed her next words at the tears threatening to spill past his eyes, face taught as he gazed at her. She looked away, a myriad of emotions festering within her stomach. She closed her eyes when he brushed his nose against her own, thumbs grazing the skin of her cheeks.

"I won't. Trust me, baby, please," he quietly pleaded.

Her face crumbled, and they both collapsed behind the door, Draco pulling her into his lap as he leaned his back against the wood. He didn't say anything while she cried, opting to just hold her. Hermione was at a loss on how to proceed. She was so angry and terrified and sad and hurting and-. The list could go on, but above all, her son was downstairs, only feet away in the same house as she, a small part of her was glad.

And Draco knew this.

"I don't think that he likes me very much," he finally whispered after she had settled down some.

She sniffed, looking up at him with a small frown.

"Well…you did kidnap him," was her response.

The corner of his mouth quirked up before he reached out to brush a stray curl out of her face.

"Do you want to go see him?"

Her heart skipped a beat, recalling the last time she'd seen and held him, when she was giving him away. She had only held him once, the doctors taking him away almost as soon as he was born, much too small and weak to breathe on his own. She was…apprehensive, to say the least, and Draco picked up on this. He stood, bringing her with him before opening the door.

As they descended the stairs, she could faintly hear Blaise talking, and it wasn't until they'd reached the bottom, did she realize he was talking to _Scorpius_.

"…I can just see it, now. You'll be spending weekends at _my_ house while your parents are out gunning down unsuspecting-."

"Anyone I gun down will have had it coming. That, I can assure you," Draco interrupted, pulling her into the lavish living room.

"You two sort everything out?" Blaise questioned as he stood, eyeing them.

"Not really."

"Yes."

Both she and Draco answered at the same time, and she threw him a brief scathing look before resting her eyes on Scorpius. She was still so angry that Draco had taken him despite her feelings on the matter, and no matter how many times he begged her to trust him, she couldn't get rid of her fear.

Riddle was dangerous, the most dangerous man she'd ever encountered. She didn't even want to approach the subject of his questionable injury, still unsure of just what it was that she'd seen in the mall earlier. Scorpius was everything to her. From the minute that she'd given birth to him, her entire world had been centered around him, and every decision that she'd made had been purely for his benefit. She was still undecided on what she was going to do, his safety still a priority.

As she stared at him, now awake and squirming in Blaise's arms, she wondered if she could do it again. If she decided to give him up for good to a family she'd never know, a family that would be so far out of reach of this world, could she? Allowing Ginny to take him out of her arms was painful. Giving him up once was hard enough, and it had taken all of her strength to do it. Now, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to give him up again, to strangers, no less. She didn't think she had the strength to do it a second time, and as she hesitantly looked up at Draco, a frown taking over at the small smile on his lips, she realized that he had figured that out already.

Hermione had no more time to think, because her arms were suddenly occupied by the small child she hadn't seen in roughly two months. She looked down at him, as he looked back up at her, something in his eyes telling her that he knew exactly who she was. She found that it didn't feel weird to hold him, despite the fact that she never thought she would again. She tightened her arms around him, raking her eyes over his tiny frame.

"Harry was right," she quietly chuckled. "He looks so much better…healthier…"

She let out a shaky breath as Draco came to stand in front of them, bringing his index finger to his forehead. Scorpius made a face, and then squirmed some more.

"Stop," she admonished. "You're irritating him."

Draco waved her off, and she fought the urge to smile. He was looking at Scorpius like he was the best thing he'd ever seen, and when Hermione looked back down, she frowned. Light brown hair adorned his head, the short tresses twirling into what would no doubt be familiar curls. His eyes fared no different, matching her own, and Hermione's frown deepened as she realized she couldn't see anyone but herself in him. Nothing about him gave away who his father could be.

She supposed that they could do a DNA test, now that he was with them, and Draco would start pushing the idea very soon, no doubt. However, there was a very large part of Hermione that didn't want to know. She knew that she wouldn't love him any less, and even though Draco had expressed the same sentiments, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd change his tune if results came back that he didn't like.

Movement captured her attention, and she watched Draco pick up one of his hands, the amazement at just how small he was written all over his face.

"You've already unofficially met, but…"

Hermione shifted her arms, raising Scorpius just a bit higher, his brown eyes resting on Draco.

"Draco, this is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Draco faltered for a second, eyes connecting with hers as he frowned in something akin to awed confusion. It had never occurred to her in the delivery room to give him her own last name. She'd been exhausted, a little distraught, and scared, and it had sort of popped out before she had time to process it. She had just hoped and wished that no part of him was Riddle's, desperately hoping, and she'd tried to bury any possibility of that in any way she could.

* * *

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed, looking down and fingering her coffee cup placed before her. The café was rather quiet for a Friday morning, she and Ginny being two of six customers currently present. She'd called Ginny, agreeing to meet her in a coffee shop they'd been to a handful of times that was a town over.

The redhead leaned back in her seat in shock, processing what Hermione had just told her.

"When he came to the funeral to pick you up, I thought he looked rather familiar. You know that I don't busy myself with the likes of businessmen and whatnot. I even remember the name sounding familiar, but I figured it was because I'd heard his name throughout school once or twice. After all, he went to that snobby private school across town…"

Hermione nodded, remembering that Blaise had attended the same school.

"It honestly wasn't even until he was practically shoving his way inside my house did I fully remember why his face and name sound so familiar. His family is… _loaded_. The type of wealthy that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. It's hard to think of one entertainment business in this region that Lucius Malfoy doesn't own. There's no telling what other cookie jars he's got his hands stashed in," Ginny continued, finishing with a disbelieving scoff.

She shook her head.

"…and you've been seeing him, carrying the next line of Malfoy."

Hermione grimaced, not wanting to dwell on the up-in-the-heir status of her son. Ginny opened her mouth, something on the tip of her tongue before she snapped it shut, thinking better of it. Hermione straightened up.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Ginny quickly said.

Hermione frowned, tilting her head.

"No, tell me…"

Ginny released a sigh.

"No, I… I know how you got when I would bring up things I'd heard about Theo, so I don't…," she trailed off, shaking her head and waving her hand.

Hermione pursed her lips, putting two and two together.

"Whatever you've heard about him and his family…you'd be wise to take it into consideration," was all Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes widened to a comical size, scooting her chair closer.

"Are you kidding me? Hermione, please tell me-."

"I told you that I was in some trouble, and that was why I ran. I was pregnant with a Malfoy, and…I'd gotten myself on Tom Riddle's bad side," she confessed.

" _Tom Riddle?_ "

"I'm not going into detail about it, Ginny. I shouldn't even be telling you anything, no matter how vague, but you deserve to know, because I'm your friend, and I'm in danger. My son was in danger, hence why I gave him to you," she continued.

A sympathetic frown made its way onto Ginny's face, hand reaching over the table to grip Hermione's.

"Being around me is dangerous, now."

Hermione didn't dare tell her that they'd already been a target, used as leverage to keep her in line. Ginny didn't deserve to be caught up in Hermione's screw ups, none of them did, and so she was giving Ginny a chance to make her own decisions regarding her own safety.

"So I guess it's safe to say that Malfoy didn't agree with your selfless decision regarding Scorpius, huh?"

Hermione shook her head.

"…and you're sure it's safe? I mean…I don't know much about Tom Riddle, but everyone has kind of heard things, you know? You can only hear the same stories so many times before you start believing them," Ginny questioned.

"I don't know if it's safe. Draco's making promises, and I want to believe them, but…"

"I heard that Riddle had gotten himself paralyzed. The papers and news reports were very vague about it, only saying that he'd had some accident, but if it's true…how dangerous can he really be?"

Hermione didn't voice her concerns about that, knowing it would only worry Ginny more, and maybe even put her in more danger. They were already on thin ice as it was.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Hermione half-heartedly agreed.

"I think that you and Malfoy should leave," Ginny suddenly said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"As in, leave town. Hell, maybe even the country if you're that concerned. Move to the states or something, God knows he's got the money for it," she suggested.

"You can't be serious…," Hermione replied, disbelieving.

Ginny shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not. Settle down somewhere nice and quiet and away from all of this. I may be getting married, and Harry and I may be trying to start a life together, but you and Malfoy already have a life together. Literally… You have a son, someone whose parents obviously love him very much," she began.

Hermione looked down, considering her words.

"I mean, you gave him up to protect him, something that was far from easy, and _he_ comes barreling down my door with an entire brigade just to get him back," Ginny scoffed.

Hermione grimaced, about to apologize for that _again_ when Ginny cut her off.

"My point is, you're already a family. Maybe a little fucked up, but still a family, nonetheless. Your parents would miss you, and we sure as hell would miss you, but what you have is more important than that. Do what's best for your son, because we both know you can't give him up again."

Hermione pondered this. Would Draco really just up and leave? Ginny was right. Hermione didn't have it in her to give Scorpius up again, and the next best thing was leaving altogether, but would Draco agree to that? Did she even want him to? Ginny had no way of knowing just how fucked up they really were. Never mind how the two of them got together in the first place, but they'd seen and done things together that would make Ginny faint. Besides, Draco had murdered Ron, something she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him for.

Was she just supposed to put all of that behind her like it was nothing? Could she really run off with him, and treat everything that had happened as nothing more than a bad dream they were leaving behind? Did they even get to? Draco was not a good person, and since meeting him, her moral compass had been a bit wonky as of late, as well. Did people like them get to have the happy ending? Was that fair?

"I can see that you're about to have a brain aneurysm, over there."

Hermione looked up, eyes meeting Ginny's as the other girl smiled.

"I don't know the details. I don't know what's really going on with you and Malfoy, nor why you ran, but…if you really care about him and want to be with him, then you have to decide if its worth forgiving him for whatever it is that he did," Ginny said.

Ginny made it sound so simple, as if Hermione hadn't had the same thought dozens of times. How do you forgive someone for doing the unforgiveable?

* * *

Hermione leaned over the crib, curls swinging, and she watched in fascination as Scorpius tried to follow the movement of every single one. She chuckled as his eyes swung from ringlet to ringlet, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"This is a sight I could get used to."

Hermione looked up, both hands resting on the crib as her eyes landed on Draco leaning against the open room door. He'd had the crib built inside the guest room that she was sleeping in, Scorpius directly next to her bed. She knew that he wanted the both of them to be in his room, for varying reasons that she tried not to dwell on, but she couldn't bring part of herself close to even think about sleeping in a bed with him.

"There's no need to voice how happy you are. We both know that you're rather proud of yourself," she said, eyes returning to her son.

"I'm not going to say I regret what I did, because I don't…"

"Classy as always," she sneered.

"You're the woman I love, and that is my son, and I wanted both of you here with me," he said with conviction.

There was that word again. It was the first time that Draco had explicitly said it, and she was reluctant to admit how it made her feel, how it made her heart bloom. He loved her, but did people in love do what he did? When did he realize he loved her? Before or after he'd killed Ron? She wanted to know.

"When did you know you loved me? Was it before or after you killed my former friend?"

"I realized it the very moment I killed your former friend," he easily replied without missing a beat.

She swallowed, looking away.

"I've killed men for far less than what he did, but I've never killed a man because of someone else. He was trying to drag you back into someone you'd long left behind. He reminded you of a time where you were at your lowest, and like a bad memory, he just wouldn't go away…"

"So you took it upon yourself to make him go away. Is that it?"

"He was trash," he spat.

"…you know what? So are you," she said, looking back up at him. "What gives you the right to decide who lives and dies?"

"I do. I gave myself that right a long time ago," he defended.

Hermione didn't say anything, attention returning to Scorpius who was staring up at her, as if he were listening.

"Let's settle this, right now. Let's just get it all out in the open…"

"What are you on about?" she asked in exasperation.

"You're not angry because I killed Ronald. Dare I say, part of you is a little relieved," he spoke.

She glared up at him, walking around the crib to approach him.

"I beg your pardon?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't leave when I massacred an entire club," he began.

Hermione paused and looked down at that.

"You didn't leave the night I rescued you from that disgusting pig, killing an innocent call girl in the process," he continued.

She crossed her arms over her chest, now, refusing to look at him as he threw her own thoughts back into her face.

"…and you knew I'd killed before. Some innocent, some not. What made Ronald Weasley so different, because he was your ex? Is it because you two grew up together, raised as friends before eventually becoming something more?"

Again, she said nothing.

"Do you feel that he was worth more than all of those other people simply because he once meant something to you? Because you loved him once? Did your love for him make him better than them?"

"…no."

"Then what was it? Why was he the breaking point? Why was he different?"

"He wasn't," she whispered.

She heard him step closer.

"I didn't quite catch that," he said.

She sighed, looking up at him, frowning at the smug look on his face.

"He wasn't different…"

He tilted his head to the side, blond strands falling onto his forehead.

"No? He wasn't any different from the rest? You're telling me all of those other people had family and friends and perhaps even loved ones who mourned for them just as you did him?"

"Yes-!"

She cut herself off, looking over her shoulder before continuing.

"Yes. We've established that," she tearfully replied.

"So I guess that would make you a bit of a-."

"Hypocrite? Yeah," she quietly admitted.

"Do you see what I'm getting at? It never bothered you before. It was never a problem before, at least, not a big enough one for you to leave. Now, that you've so kindly admitted to your ex being no different, we can move past this," he began.

She backed away from him, shaking her head.

"No, no. It isn't that simple-."

"You either want to be with me or not," he harshly said.

"You know that I do," she whispered into the quiet room.

She swallowed as he took another step towards her, eyes resting on the silk shirt gracing his frame.

"…then why aren't you with me?"

"…because you lied to me," she half whispered half screamed.

Draco exhaled, the sound coming out angry and strained and frustrated all at once. She chanced a glance at him, only to find his intense gaze already on her. An unfamiliar look passed through his eyes, and his face hardened.

"You were gone…for _ten months_ ," he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione couldn't look away, no matter how much she wanted to. The pain that Draco had done so well to hide was bleeding through, and Hermione didn't like it. _He_ was the wrong one. She was the only one allowed to be hurting, it wasn't fair.

"That's almost a year, Hermione. That's two months shy of a _year_."

He glanced away, huffing, and she watched his throat as he swallowed.

"I didn't know where you were, I didn't know if you were okay, or if you were even _alive_. I hoped, but… Do you even realize what I went through? It took me _days_ to figure out that you had simply…left," he shrugged. "I thought…"

He looked back down, eyes wild.

"I thought that Riddle had gotten you, somehow. I didn't know if he was alive or dead yet, it took two weeks for the news to finally come out. I thought that one of his men had gotten a hold of you or something. I thought that I'd lost you…for good, but no. _You ran_."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he continued.

"Then, I suspected that you had a baby. That you spent all that time pregnant and alone and scared and… I couldn't be there. I wasn't there to witness it, to help you, take you to the doctor…"

"Draco…"

"I didn't even get to be there when you gave birth to him," he spat out, chest heaving. "It should have been a happy day for you, one of the happiest, if not, _the_ happiest day of your life. Instead, you were scared, fearful that he was going to die, and I couldn't even be there to make it better. I wasn't there, and you were alone."

Hermione didn't respond, because she wasn't sure how to. She knew that her leaving had bothered him and that the entire pregnancy debacle upset him, but she didn't know the true extent of it. She didn't know how bad it was eating away at him.

"…and I had no one to blame but myself. _I_ was the reason you ran. _I_ was the reason you had to go through all of that alone. _I_ was the reason you felt you had no other choice. All of that is on me. That is all I can think about every time I look at you, every time I look at _him_. It is all I think about, and it _hurts_."

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I may not regret what I did, but I'm definitely being punished for it. You've punished me for it…"

Hermione supposed that he was right in a way. She _had_ punished him for it, albeit it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt him, nonetheless.

"I'm not going to apologize…," she finally whispered.

"…and I wouldn't expect you to. You were within your rights," he replied, just as quiet.

Her eyes met his then, and he reached up to brush his fingers across her cheek.

"I know that I only expressed my displeasure at what you did, but… I want you to know that what you did was very…brave," he began.

She blinked, having not expected that, at all. He smiled, the foreign expression transforming his entire face.

"It was completely selfless and by far the hardest thing you ever had to do, and even though I disagreed with it, I admired you for it, nonetheless."

Hermione hadn't realized that she needed to hear that from him. He was right, he'd only ever shown how unhappy he was with her decision, and a small part of her feared that he might have even hated her for it. She swallowed, forcing her heart to settle down.

"A lot of good it did me," she mumbled.

"I would have never been able to do it. I'm far too selfish…"

"That you are," she agreed.

He placed a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up as he raked his eyes over her face. His nose brushed against her own, lips a hair's width away.

"Say you forgive me, and we can drag the crib into my room, and both of you can sleep beside me every single night until he grows tired of us…"

She released a shaky breath, heart stuttering as he brought his other hand up to land on her waist, thumb grazing against the exposed skin there.

"Forgive me, and I'll buy you whatever bloody ring you want, or the first edition of the most boring book you'll no doubt pick…"

She softly chuckled, and Draco pulled her closer, forcing her to bend backwards just a bit.

"Forgive me, and I'll give you the world."

"I…don't want the world. I want us to leave, for good, and find some place to live away from all of this where Riddle will never find us," she proposed.

Draco was silent, staring at her for the longest time, setting her nerves on edge.

"I know that I wanted to kill Riddle, make him pay, but now that Scorpius is with us, he is my first priority," she continued. "I know that you want Riddle dead too, but, right now, I'm giving you a choice…"

He didn't speak, gazing at her as she continued.

"Revenge…or your son?"

He eventually smirked, eyes brightening just the slightest as he yanked her towards him, lifting her off of the floor.

"My father is going to kill me," was all he said just before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter.**

* * *

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _-Stand by Me, Florence + The Machine vers._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty bed and empty room. She groggily sat up, pulling the sheet with her as she assessed her surroundings, listening for the sound of either Draco or Scorpius, but she heard neither. They were probably downstairs, and as big as the new house was, it wouldn't surprise her if they were. She brushed a stray curl away from her face with a sigh.

After Draco had agreed to her ultimatum, they'd celebrated by falling into bed…after Scorpius was asleep, of course. They didn't have sex. Hermione didn't know when she would be ready for that again, if ever, and Draco was very understandable about it. However, he had still taken care of her, his face pressed in between her legs for what felt like hours, taking her breath away. She felt like she should feel guilty after everything that had happened, but she didn't, and it worried her that that didn't worry her.

After she'd taken a shower and put on some clothes, she made her way downstairs. The sound of voices reached her ears, an unfamiliar feminine one causing her eyebrows to raise in curiosity. As she rounded into the large dining, her eyes widened as they fell on none other than Mrs. Malfoy herself. The woman's back was to her, but she'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere. Her presence caught Draco's attention, and he paused the conversation to stand up and approach her with a smile.

"You're awake," he said, wrapping his hand around her arm and pulling her towards where he previously sat.

Hermione regarded the older woman with wary eyes, unsure of where she stood exactly. She knew perfectly well how Draco's father felt about her, but she didn't know if his mother felt the same way. The woman's eyes lifted to land on Hermione, an unreadable expression on her face as she regarded the brunette, making Hermione all the more nervous.

"You've met before, but the circumstances left much to be desired, to say the least," Draco began, hands resting on Hermione's shoulders. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger…my fiancée."

There was a brief silence, one filled with curiosity as she and Draco wondered what Mrs. Malfoy would do next. Suddenly, the expression on her face morphed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Ms. Granger…well, meet you under better circumstances."

Hermione nervously chuckled, shaking the woman's hand as she agreed.

"I'll be right back," he whispered into her ear, gently squeezing her shoulders before exiting the room.

Hermione gingerly sat down, doing her best to ignore the way the woman's cold blue eyes assessed her.

"I noticed in Bulgaria, but never had the chance to tell you that you're very beautiful, Ms. Granger. My son has always had an eye for…pretty things, but pretty and beautiful are very different. I see it in the way you carry yourself. You have a beautiful spirit, as well."

Hermione felt her face heating up, taken aback by the sudden turn in conversation.

"Um," Hermione cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Mrs. Malfoy tilted her head, bright eyes drinking her in. Her delicate hands reached out towards the table to grab her teacup and saucer, taking a sip as she continued to regard her.

"You don't like compliments."

"I'm not used to them," Hermione immediately replied, experiencing a sense of déjà vu.

The blonde woman chuckled, placing her saucer down.

"I find that hard to believe. My son has never been one to hold in his opinions. Surely, he compliments you every chance he gets…"

"You're not wrong, but…it's still a little foreign to me," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Draco's treating you well, I hope? Especially after that horrifying ordeal with that despicable Tom Riddle…"

Hermione's heart dropped.

"You know…"

"Of course. Draco never had any intentions of handing his father's head over to that cretin. We-."

She cut herself off, a small strained smile gracing her features.

"I…," she corrected, and Hermione looked down. "…did my best to help Draco in whatever way he would allow me in order to save you."

Hermione blinked, chest blooming with gratitude.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed.

Mrs. Malfoy waved her off, taking another sip of tea.

"Nonsense. You're the woman he loves, something I thought I'd never get to see. You will bring about the next legacy of Malfoy," she said, briefly touching Hermione's chin.

Hermione looked away at this, realizing that Draco's mum was unaware of their plan to run away.

"Your husband…he doesn't like me very much. Does he?"

The other woman sighed, seeming to choose her next words carefully. It was a moot point considering they all knew the truth. He did attempt to kill her, after all.

"Lucius…sees you as a distraction, an obstacle. Perhaps…even our downfall," she confessed.

Hermione's confusion must have been clear, because she continued.

"A lot of girls have been in and out of our son's life. None of them ever lasting for more than a week at a time. However, that was before he met you, and suddenly he starts acting different, doing all of these peculiar things he's never done before. Don't get me wrong, our son has always been a wild card, I guess you could say, but this was different."

Hermione leaned forward, listening intently.

"I know of the true nature of how your relationship started," she said, and Hermione's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, dear. Sometimes we do what we must to protect those that we love. That was the first sign. His spending habits have always been outlandish, and we can afford it, but never has he… _invested_ so much in a woman before. It was…surprising, especially for a woman that he claimed to have no feelings for whatsoever."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't.

"It bothered Lucius, I could tell. Draco's behavior was uncharacteristic, and that worried us. My husband more so than myself. When he started this war to protect you, it was then that I knew his true feelings, even if he never admitted to it."

"I…"

"Lucius sees you as something akin to a threat. The power that you have over our son is all too obvious, and considering that we don't know you very well, it's…worrisome, the potential that you have."

Hermione chose not to reply to that, realizing the truth in Mrs. Malfoy's words.

"Do you love Draco?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, and the blonde woman smiled.

"I worried that I'd never hear that from my future daughter-in-law. My marriage was arranged. It wasn't unpleasant, not in the least, but there were no feelings there. Nothing besides lust, anyway," she chuckled.

Hermione laughed too.

"…but my husband and I grew to love each other. As happy as my marriage turned out to be, I knew that that wasn't the case for everyone, and with the way my son was, I worried that it would never be the case for him. We had been eyeing girls for quite some time, resigning ourselves to the fact that we'd have to pick a suitable girl for him. We'd had our hopes on that Greengrass girl, but…," she trailed off, a frown on her beautiful features.

It was then that Hermione remembered that Teddy had single handedly murdered that entire family, and she looked down.

"It's no matter, now. He's found you, and what a brave and beautiful woman you are."

The corner of her lips lifted just the slightest, eyes far away.

"I don't think I would have been able to do what you did…giving up your son like that."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Malfoy cut her off.

"A part of me is angry, the mafia wife in me. That is my grandson, our legacy, after all, but the mother in me is very impressed. Dare I say, I even look up to you a bit," she confessed.

" _Me?_ "

She nodded.

"I know that must have been hard for you, and while I don't agree with it, it was very admirable. There's nothing in this world like a mother's love," she continued, taking Hermione's chin into her hand. "You'll find yourself doing all sorts of crazy things for him."

Before Hermione could reply, the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears. Hermione looked up, and Mrs. Malfoy turned around just in time for Draco to enter the room, and he wasn't empty handed.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed, standing.

Draco handed Scorpius to Hermione, and she stood too, Draco's fingers massaging her shoulders.

"Mum, this is Scorpius," he introduced.

The older woman approached, looking down at him with a blinding smile, and suddenly Hermione could see where Draco got it from. She reached out, running her fingers over his hair as her blue eyes studied him. Hermione watched, nervous.

Suddenly, like a switch, the smile fell from Mrs. Malfoy's face, an unreadable expression taking over. Hermione watched as her hand froze, face taught as she continued to stare at the brown-haired boy. Hermione blinked, feeling her nerves grow as she continued to stare at her grandson with that…look.

"Mother," Draco called.

His mother glanced at him before her eyes landed on Hermione, and Hermione almost stepped back from the intensity that she saw there. She stared at Hermione for a few more seconds before that blinding smile returned. She looked down at Scorpius, a slight chuckle leaving her lips.

"He looks just like Draco when he was a baby," she said.

Hermione felt her face brighten, chest blooming with relief.

"Really?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked up, smiling at the curly-haired girl, blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, they could be twins."

* * *

Hermione gasped, eyes tearing up as she shakily stood on trembling legs. Her brown eyes followed the redheaded girl as she walked across the room, standing on the platform, facing her friend and mum.

"Ginny, my dear, you look-."

Mrs. Weasley cut herself off with a sob.

It was Ginny's final fitting for the wedding that was just around the corner, and she looked amazing. Slight alterations were done to the dress since the last fitting, and she was wearing the veil and jewels and heels and all. Her hair was curled, pulled into a romantic bun with stray curls framing her face.

"Ginny…," Hermione softly began, approaching her friend in awe. "You look…amazing."

Hermione wiped her eyes, unexpectedly overcome with emotion.

"Please, don't cry," Ginny pleaded, stepping down.

"I'm sorry," Hermione choked out, chuckling at Ginny's own crumbling expression.

"She's right, Ginny dear. You look positively enchanting. Harry won't know what hit him when he sees you," she chuckled.

Hermione and Ginny joined in, all three women conjoining hands.

"I only wish Ron was here to see me," Ginny suddenly whispered.

Hermione swallowed, heart clenching and stomach churning with so much guilt, she thought she was going to be sick. Mrs. Weasley reached up, laying her hand on Ginny's cheek with a small, sad smile.

"I know. We all do. He would have loved seeing his sister marry his best friend. Harry has always been like family, and nothing would have made Ronald happier to see it become official."

"Yeah," Hermione quietly agreed. "He would've made fun of Harry's 'monkey suit', but…"

They all laughed, Mrs. Weasley stepping away to talk to the dress shop owner. Ginny took Hermione's hand, a peculiar look on his face.

"…what?"

"How would you and your beau feel about…him being part of the wedding?"

What?

" _What?_ "

Hermione had not been expecting that.

"Don't worry, we're not making him best man or anything. We actually decided not to replace Ron, and instead we'll have a moment of silence in his place for when he was supposed to walk down the aisle. It's just… You love him, and he loves you, and you guys have a kid and… I don't know," Ginny waved it off.

"No, please, explain…"

"Look, we all know that Ron wasn't over you, not in the slightest. He really regretted what he did, and if he hadn't been taken before his time, I genuinely believe that he would have regretted it for the rest of his life. That being said, Ron wasn't…completely heartless. I really do think that he would've been happy to see you happy, and… You _are_ happy, right?"

Hermione nodded, swallowing. Ginny leaned in, voice lowering.

"I know that you're only staying for the wedding, and then you guys are leaving. It'll probably be the last time that we get to see each other, and…I don't want you wanting for anything at my wedding. I want you at your happiest. Plus, I want to get to know the man who stole your heart," she chuckled.

Hermione chuckled too, but it wasn't genuine. She grimaced as she stared at her friend, unable to voice that she didn't think it was such a good idea. For one, it was disrespectful to Ron's memory in a way that she hoped Ginny would never come to understand. In addition, she didn't know how safe that would be, bringing Draco Malfoy to her wedding.

"I don't know…"

"I really don't want to take no for an answer," Ginny replied, and Hermione sighed.

"I…will talk to him," she reluctantly said.

Ginny grinned, squeezing her hand.

"Great! Now, help me get out of this contraption. I don't know what I was thinking when I chose a lace-up corset bodice…"

* * *

"I think it will be fun," Draco grinned.

"Ugh, you're despicable," Hermione said, rising from the couch.

Draco reached out, pulling her back down with a low chuckle.

"You said she's not going to take no for an answer, right? Well, obviously, the only option is to accept. Besides, the last time I saw them, I didn't make the best impression."

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"What are you so afraid of?" he questioned, brushing her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck, planting a kiss there.

"I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea…considering…"

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise," he whispered.

Hermione heaved a sigh, leaning back into his chest.

"It's not right. You… You killed him and going to his funeral was bad enough, but… They don't know. They don't know the truth, but we do, and it's wrong."

"…so what are you going to do? Tell her no? What excuse will you use?"

"That it's dangerous, especially with a target still on your head," she answered.

Draco heaved a sigh, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Understandable, but it's not like it's a big wedding. It's intimate with friends and family, right? Besides, it isn't like there will be an announcement of my arrival. No one will know," he replied.

Hermione sighed again.

"…and Riddle is…practically harmless. He's paralyzed, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, remembering the incident at the mall. She suddenly sat up, slipping out of his arms. Her change in demeanor was obvious.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't… Last week, when I met with my parents at the mall, I thought I saw Riddle…standing across the food court," she confessed.

He turned her to face him, a frown on his features. He rested his hands underneath her jaw.

"Hermione, that's impossible. He's paralyzed, unable to even aim a gun, let alone stand. What you went through was traumatic, but-."

"I know what I saw. Draco, I'm telling you…he was there," she repeated.

Draco's frown deepened.

"He's-."

"I know what you said. I know what the papers and news said, but… What if he isn't paralyzed?"

Draco suddenly froze as her eyes met his, understanding bleeding into them.

"You think…"

"What if he's faking…to throw you off? To let your guard down?"

Draco suddenly stood, and she followed him into his office. She watched as he took out his cellphone, glancing up at her.

"…and you're sure of what you saw?"

"He was there, plain as day. What are you doing?"

"I'm contacting my father. If you're right, then this means we need…we need to figure out a game plan."

He turned to look at her then, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. She looked up at him, leaning into his fingers as they grazed her cheek.

"I promise. He will pay for what he did to you, either by your hand or mine. I won't rest until you feel safe again," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

She returned the kiss, leaning into him.

"Scorpius is with Blaise," she guessed.

Draco suddenly pulled back with a sigh, a painful expression on his face as if just remembering something.

"…yeah."

She tilted her head, eyeing him.

"What's with that face?"

He frowned.

"…what face?"

" _That_ one. You look like you're constipated…or having chest pains," she elaborated with a slight chuckle.

"It's nothing, uh… Yeah, he's with Blaise. They're outside," he said, the corner of his lips curving upwards just the slightest.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," he assured with a nod, leaning down to kiss her again. "I love you."

Hermione squeezed his hand, a confuse frown overtaking her features.

"I love you too."

"Go," he sighed out with a nod towards the door, eyes brightening, and a smirk on his lips.

Hermione made her way outside, hearing the familiar sound of Blaise's laugh. He seemed to be talking to Scorpius, something he did often that made her smile. He was attached to him, that much was clear. As she exited the house, a familiar laugh reached her ears, and she froze.

She sprinted into the gardens, hair flying behind her as the sound of laughter grew louder. She rounded a shapely bush, coming to a stop, form halting in shock. Blaise stood facing her, a smile on his face as he cooed at Scorpius, who wasn't in _his_ arms. His dark eyes caught her own over the shoulder of the man that stood in front of him, his back facing her. Blaise's grin grew, and he spoke, too low for her to hear.

Hermione exhaled, shoulders lowering with the loss of tension, brown eyes clashing with those the color of blueberries as he turned around.

"Hey, 'Mione."

She grinned, taking a step forward.

"Teddy..."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Another short filler chapter. I do apologize, but the next chapter will be pretty bad. I don't like to spoil things as you all know, but I also like to try and prepare people.**

* * *

 _Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here_

 _Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

 _-Lovely, Billie Eilish & Khalid _

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to feel or say as she stared her best friend in the face after a year of not seeing each other. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go for hours. She wanted to hear what he'd done during her absence, and how he had fared. She wanted to inquire about his newly improved relationship with Blaise. She had so much that she wanted to tell him, but…

As she stared at him, she also wanted to hit him. She wanted to scream at him until she was blue in the face, throat sore and voice shot to hell as she chewed him out over what he did. Over how he had lied. She took another step forward, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The conflict must have been written all over her face, because Teddy beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered, eyebrows pinched together, eyes pleading.

Hermione swallowed.

"…are you?" she eventually questioned. "…because Draco doesn't seem to be."

Teddy sighed, eyes dimming and shoulders sagging.

"I know we may be two sides of the same coin, but I _am_ a bit nicer than your fiancé, no?"

He threw her a teasing smile, but she didn't return it.

"I _am_ sorry. I shouldn't have-."

He cut himself off, taking a deep breath and glancing down at Scorpius, the infant resting in his arms. He stared at her son for what seemed like a long time, dark hair hanging into his face. He needed a haircut, she noted. He tensed again, voice incredibly low as he spoke, eyes resting on Scorpius as if he were somehow calming him.

" _I hated him_."

Hermione blinked, and Teddy finally looked up, eyes hard and wild at the same time.

"I know that you think it's impossible for anyone to hate him more than you did when he left, but that isn't true." He shook his head. "I hated him, Hermione."

There was nothing but sincerity in his voice as he stared her down, and Hermione found herself taken aback by it.

"I thought he was a coward. Pathetic. _Weak_. I thought he was the lowest of the low for treating you like that…someone who didn't deserve it in the slightest. Even before we became friends, I saw how you doted on him, adored him, and treated him like…like he held the answers to the universe in his hands. Watching him repay you by doing that to you…? It made me want to kill him…"

"Teddy…"

"I fantasized about it a lot, you know? If he ever came back, I promised myself that I would do it. When Draco met me that night…" he exhaled, looking up. "…I should've said no. I shouldn't have agreed, but I did, because I wanted to."

Hermione looked down.

"I wanted to…but that doesn't make it right. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have gone with Draco that night. Potter and the she Weasley may have never been fond of me, but…they didn't deserve that either. I can only imagine how destroyed they must have felt, how lost their families must have felt…and I had a part in that."

His voice broke, and Hermione rushed towards him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Teddy, don't cry. Please," she whispered.

"I'm not a good person, Hermione," he choked out, shoulders trembling.

"That's never bothered you before," she responded, confused.

"That was before him," he said, looking down at her son again.

Hermione tilted her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"I want to be in his life, Hermione, but I want to be worthy of being in his life-."

"You are-."

"No," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Not like this. I feel like I shouldn't even be holding him. The things I've done, the people I've killed… I don't deserve to know him."

"Stop. You stop this nonsense, right now. You're not perfect. So what? None of us are. If I'm allowing Draco to be in his life, then why would you be any different?"

She brushed his hair away from his face with a small sigh.

"Please, don't ever think you're unworthy of being around my son. I want him to know you. You mean so much to me, and I want you to mean the same to him, as well. Understand?"

Teddy nodded. Hermione suddenly blinked, her frown deepening.

"What happened to your face?" she questioned, fingers hovering over the darkening bruise on his cheek and split lip she was just noticing. Teddy scoffed a laugh.

"That would be my lovely welcome by your ever so charming fiancé."

She heaved an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised. After all, it was Teddy's confession about what really happened to Ron that had driven her away. Hermione still wondered if he'd done it out of genuine guilt and regret, or because he wanted her away from Draco so badly. She asked him.

"A little bit of both, to be honest," he sheepishly answered. "I never wanted this for you."

Hermione frowned. He continued before she could speak though.

"I know that you're perfectly capable of making your own decisions, Hermione, but… You can't look me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you wanted for yourself a year ago."

"I…"

Teddy shook his head, a frown on his handsome features.

"I tried _so hard_ to keep you away from all of this, to keep you away from men like Malfoy. Away from the violence and drugs and the casual dismissal of life. I was born into this, but you weren't. I should've tried harder. If I hadn't relied on you to bail me out so many times when I was too drunk to even stand, this never would have happened. You never would have met Malfoy, never would have even been tempted with the offer he presented you with. You would have never even considered something like that…"

"You don't know that," she replied, but they both knew that it was true.

"I hate your fiancé, Hermione. I really do. We have a common enemy, right now, so everything might seem peachy, but I hate him. He's selfish and twisted and doesn't care about anything other than getting what he wants. He should've stayed away from you," he spat.

It made Hermione's heart clench to hear that. She didn't know why, especially considering that the two had never been on good terms since she'd known the both of them.

"Everything happens for a reason," Hermione sighed, brushing her fingers over Scorpius' forehead.

Teddy swallowed, glancing down at her son again.

"I suppose you're right," he whispered.

They were both quiet for a moment, admiring the tiny brunette. Teddy suddenly chuckled.

"I can't believe you have a baby," he laughed again. "You made this."

Hermione wanted to mock him for his childish disbelief, but found that she didn't have the heart to. She _was_ going to ask him about him and Blaise when she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder to find Draco standing there, a solemn expression on his face, and Hermione knew that their catching up would have to wait.

* * *

"You're positive?"

"Clear as day," Hermione said with a nod, answering Teddy's question.

He blew out a breath, jaw ticking just the slightest as he eased back down into his chair, blue eyes troubled.

"Hermione told Draco that Riddle could be faking it, and I'm inclined to believe that. Considering how you aimed, it's believable to think that he'd be paralyzed, and he knew that," Blaise threw in.

Teddy didn't respond, gaze hard and jaw clenched as he stared at the floor. Hermione knew what he was thinking, and pulled away from Draco to rest her hand on his. He didn't look up, and Hermione sighed.

"No one's blaming you, Teddy. You shot him, injuring him for quite some time. That's more than any of us ever accomplished," she reassured.

"I should have killed him," he gritted out, raising his eyes to meet her own. "I was right _there_ , but I… I wasn't focused. Hearing him brag about what he did to you made my blood boil, and I just acted without thinking. I just pulled the trigger without really aiming. I should have _ended_ him."

"I'm not going to object to that," Draco said.

"Draco," Hermione scolded, throwing a scathing look over her shoulder.

The blond man pushed away from his desk, arms crossed over his chest with a scoff on his lips.

"I apologize, Hermione, but unlike you, I'm not going to reassure him that everything is fine and will work out for the best. If he had done his job correctly, as he should have, we wouldn't still be looking over our shoulders for Riddle to ambush us," he spat.

"If you had actually kept your word and protected her like you said you would, he would've never gotten a hold of her in the first place," Teddy's response was matter-of-fact, and she could see Draco visibly bristle.

"I could say the same about you. Weren't you the one who was ordered to retrieve her though? That was you, right, who ran me off the road and then proceeded to kidnap my fiancée?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I was just following orders, something you know nothing about. You do what you want without a care in the world for what the consequences may be. That's _really_ why we're all sitting here, Malfoy, because you're a right git who cared more about getting his dick wet than my best friend's wellbeing."

Draco took a step forward, and Teddy stood, forcing Hermione to step in between them. Blaise stood as well, ready to intervene if need be.

"Teddy…"

"Let him speak his peace, Hermione. He clearly has a lot to get off of his chest," Draco said, bright eyes cold and focused on the dark haired young man.

"We can play the blame game all you want, Malfoy, but you're the one who let her get on Riddle's radar, to begin with. You knew how dangerous he was, and you still took her to a club where he's _known_ for doing business at. And for what? To show her a good time? To throw your money around and impress her? How did that work out for you?"

Draco didn't respond, face tightening with every word from Theo.

"He only went after her because of _you_. He only took an interest in her because of _you_. You're selfish, Malfoy, and your selfishness is what allowed him to-."

Teddy cut himself off, raising an eyebrow at Draco as he charged at him. Hermione gripped his shirt, halting his pursuit as Blaise laid a hand on Teddy's shoulder. Draco's chest was heaving beneath her hands, eyes wide and nostrils flared as he glared at her best friend. Teddy simply stared at him, no trace of a smirk or smugness anywhere. His blue eyes held nothing but sincere anger.

"You're selfish, Malfoy, and everything that has happened to her…has happened because of your selfishness. So the next time you want to insult my aim, how about you pick up a gun, and try to right some of your wrongs, make up for what _you_ caused," he spat, giving Draco a scathing once over before exiting his office in a huff.

Blaise threw her an apologetic look before following after him, softly calling Teddy's name as he went. Draco's office was quiet, neither one of them saying a word, basking in the aftermath of Teddy's harsh insults. She reluctantly let go of his shirt, reaching for his hand, and frowning when he flinched before pulling away.

"Draco…"

"He's right," he choked out, swallowing.

A pained look crossed his features, slight panic seeping into his eyes.

"Not entirely. He is right about one thing though. This blame game…it isn't good. He says that all of this is your fault, but that's…debatable. I would have never met you if he hadn't called me that night, or…we wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't accepted your offer. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess if I had left when you'd first given me the chance," she replied.

She reached for him again, and this time he didn't pull away.

"Better yet, who's to say any of that would have prevented this? My family had already had a bad run-in with Riddle. The chances are high that he was already very much aware of me. My point is that finger pointing and blaming will get us nowhere. We need to get along to put a rest to Riddle once and for all, and Blaise and Scorpius and I need the two of you to get along to do it."

Draco heaved a sigh, reluctantly nodding.

"Do you blame me?" he finally asked.

Hermione looked up at him, taking note of the desperation in his eyes. The desperation to hear her say that she didn't blame him.

"Everything happens for a reason. We have Scorpius, so clearly things were meant to happen this way," she responded.

She could see that it wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, the four of them were convened again. The tension between Teddy and Draco was still there, but nothing that couldn't be ignored.

"…so when exactly do we plan to do this?" Teddy asked.

She and Draco shared a brief look.

"We'd like to try and take care of it before the wedding, because after the wedding…we're leaving, and we don't really want to be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives, but… I don't think that's going to happen," Hermione explained.

The thought of leaving without taking care of Riddle first made Hermione uneasy, but she wasn't going to put Scorpius' safety on hold. Teddy's eyes widened slightly at that bit of information, but something else Hermione said seemed to grab him for the time being.

"You're going to the wedding? Both of you?"

Hermione nodded, and Teddy exhaled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he confessed with a frown.

"I was a bit wary too, but it's a very small ceremony. Anybody who doesn't speak with any of the family and close friends regularly don't even know about it."

"I… It's pretty obvious why you want to leave, and I think that you should do it as soon as you can. Weasley will understand…"

"Hermione wants to go to the wedding before we leave. It's important to her," Draco finally cut in, arms crossed and eyes settling on Teddy with a firm gaze.

Teddy glared at him before releasing a sigh, nodding at Hermione and reluctantly accepting her decision.

The rest of the meeting passed by smoothly, and she and Theo made their way upstairs to check on Scorpius while Blaise and Draco discussed business details that needed to be wrapped up.

"So when were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?" Teddy asked as soon as they stepped into the room.

"I was going to. To be honest, I wondered if I would even see you again before we did. It was a bit of a hasty decision," she replied, approaching Scorpius' crib.

"Let me guess… It has something to do with Scorpius being here and not wherever you left him at," he assumed.

Hermione didn't reply, and Teddy scoffed.

"You know, Draco likes to think that he's some wild guy who always does the unexpected and keeps people on their toes, but truth be told, he's actually kind of predictable. You can always count on him to be a selfish asshole," he spat.

"Teddy…please…," she sighed.

"I know that you love him, Hermione. As much as it pains me to know it, I've accepted it, but… You can still love him and do what's best for you," Teddy practically begged.

He suddenly looked over his shoulder before gently closing the door.

"You can leave, Hermione. Tonight if you really want to. You can take Scorpius and leave. I'll help, and if you really want Draco by your side, he can always follow later," Teddy proposed, facing her with pleading eyes.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, pursing her lips.

"Teddy…this will be the last time I get to see Harry and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. My mum and dad too. Draco and I will probably never get to come back. Never mind if we don't take care of Riddle, but… Do you really think his family knows about what we're doing? You think his father will be anything less than murderous when he finds out that his heir to the family legacy has skipped town with his fiancée and son?"

Teddy pursed his lips, seeming to just remember that bit of information.

"The possibility of leaving without handling Riddle is already filling me with regret. I don't want to regret anything else when I leave," she explained.

Teddy reluctantly nodded, accepting that he couldn't change her mind.

"Just…take your gun with you," he proposed.

"Yes, father."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, please. No offense to your own bundle of joy, but I don't want to be a father any time soon."

"You might want to take that back. Life works in mysterious ways," Hermione replied.

"Speaking of…paternal related things… Are you going to do a test?"

Hermione stiffened. Teddy didn't need to elaborate, because they both knew what he was referring to.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm going to discuss it with Draco and have one done. Hopefully in a few days at the latest."

"Does it bother you…the possibility of Scorpius not being his?"

Hermione swallowed.

"Yeah. I mean… I try not to let it, but I can't help it. Draco says that he wouldn't view him any differently, and I believe him, but… What if I do?"

She looked up from his sleeping form, frowning at Teddy.

"I was so quick to give him Draco's last name, because I wanted to erase any possible connection he could have to… _him_. I didn't want to have anything to do with Riddle. I didn't want any reminders, and the fact that Scorpius could possibly be his was already too much. What if, subconsciously, I start viewing him differently? Treating him differently when he gets older?"

Teddy gripped her hand, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

"That's not you, Hermione. No matter the outcome, your love for him won't ever change, and as much as I hate the prick, I believe Malfoy too. Besides, it doesn't matter what a piece of paper says, because Malfoy will be the only father he ever knows."

Hermione released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, nodding at Teddy's words.

"Besides…you said everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathed.

"Okay. Whatever the outcome, it will be for a reason," Teddy reassured, throwing her own words back at her.

Hermione repeated that to herself, eyes resting on the sleeping infant as Teddy began to fawn over him. _Everything happens for a reason, Hermione._ She chanted this to herself, attempting to put her worries at bay.

* * *

 **~SD~**


End file.
